Habitacion 47 (Fanfic Traducido: Room 47)
by ittzumi
Summary: Santana Lopez está comprometida con su amor de secundaria Sam Evans. Con su boda a 3 meses, Santana comienza a estresarse, presionando su relación y estando además en un punto muerto de su trabajo. Su amiga Quinn le recomienda buscar consejos de su sexóloga y terapeuta de parejas: Brittany Pierce
1. Algo Espontaneo

**Titulo original:** Room 47  
**Autora Original:** Littlenormandy  
**Parejas:** Santana/Brittany, Santana/Sam  
**Categoria:** M/NC-17  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia (Angst)

**Nota de la ****_Autora_**_ (Importante, lean por favor):_ He decidido comenzar con otro fanfic (uno que es completamente diferente a Outsiders el cual no he abandonado no se preocupen) Como sea esta va a ser una nota larga porque no planeo poner ninguna otra en este fic y pretendo dejar correr libres los capítulos pero eso no significa que no aprecie sus comentarios porque siempre los leo y ellos siempre me hacen reír y sonreír. Si quieren preguntarme algo o tener pequeños vistazos déjenme un mensaje en mi Tumblr (Link en el perfil de la autora) Este fic será enteramente desde el punto de vista de Santana y usando la segunda personal narrativa. Además aviso que aunque este en la categoría M, será un avanze lento hacia ello asi que si no es tu tipo de fic te recomiendo que salgas ahora. Ademas pre-advierto, Santana en este fic esta en una relación heterosexual con Sam, y aunque no me enfocare mucho (y no escribiré nada grafico en la naturaleza de la relación) dejare que sea narrativamente obvio que son una pareja, asi que si realmente no te gusta la idea, de nuevo sugiero que no leas. Aun así este es un fanfic Brittana de antemano

**Nota de la ****_Traductora_**_:_ Este fanfic es una traducción de Room 47, escrito por Lea (LittleNormandy) quien me ha dado el permiso de traducirlo. Me siento mas que complacida de poder traducir un fanfic tan prestigioso y fenomenal como Room 47, con una trama y manejo de personajes increible. Intentare traducir tan rápido como me sea posible sin olvidar mi propio fanfic (Angels Fall First) y por supuesto intentare ser tan fiel al fic original y al estilo de la autora como mi ingles me lo permita –dado que estoy estoy en contra del uso de traductores para doblar obras-

/

**Capitulo uno: Algo Espontaneo **

Este era el trabajo más aburrido en todo el mundo de eso estas segura. Claro, soñaste con ser una cantante, cantando en los bares elegantes y en los lujosos clubs de Nueva York, fumando todos los cigarrillos que quieras en secreto pero cuando tu madre te dijo que consiguieras una vida buscaste una. Alguna vida. Santana Lopez, joven, hermosa (eso te han dicho) un poco demasiado habladora para tu propio bien está aquí en la gran ciudad trabajando en el departamento de soporte técnico mayoritariamente tomando llamadas de viejas señoras quienes, que aun en el día de hoy y a su edad, no tienen idea de como prender una maldita computadora, mucho menos de crear su propia red doméstica o , dios lo prohíba, hacer correr el antivirus. Si nadie fuera tan idiota probablemente te sacarían del trabajo, aunque tampoco es que esa posibilidad te ponga demasiado triste

Te casas en 3 meses. Tus padres incluso están pagando por la boda, están felices de que te estés casando con el chico con el que saliste toda la secundaria y que es el amor de tu vida. El único amor de tu vida. Sam es lindo, rubio, un tonto divertido – muy al contrario de ti y aun asi lograron hacerlo funcionar. El logra hacerte reir y es realmente dulce, y de acuerdo con tus amigos (no es que tengas muchos) eso es algo difícil de encontrar así que, cuando se arrodillo frente a ti en Domino`s dijiste que si

Pero no estas entusiasmada, ni siquiera un poco

De hecho, estas algo deprimida. Quizás es el trabajo, la monotonía de la rutina del día a día, quizas es Sam, no tienes idea pero nunca te has sentido tan extraña incluso cuando solo tienes 25 sientes que estas cumpliendo 50. Tu tiempo en la universidad fue probablemente lo más interesante que vas a tener en tu vida: Te embriagabas ocasionalmente, aprendías nuevas cosas y demonios! Hasta te besaste con una chica una vez. Ahora te estas asentando o al menos eso crees y aun así no puedes sacudirte la sensación de vacío de tu corazón y cabeza. No estas completamente satisfecha como ha resultado tu vida o, aunque te aterre pensarlo, a donde esta yendo

La vida se mueve demasiado rápido

Es el almuerzo y como cualquier otro día laboral a la hora del almuerzo, estas en un Starbucks muy lleno porque literalmente no puedes soportar estar en tu oficina, mucho menos en el edificio y por eso te encuentras con Quinn, tu mejor amiga, aquí. La rubia siempre fue inteligente, articulada y trabaja en leyes y sorprendentemente tenía más historias de horror relacionadas con el trabajo que tu asi que ambas estaban en el mismo bote. Algo así. Ella es una madre soltera criando a un niño por su cuenta y, a pesar de que tu no lo dices seguido, o nunca para ser honestos, tu sientes algo de admiracion

Ella te mira a través de la mesa, el vapor caliente subiendo de su cappuccino, estudiándote como si supiera que algo esta mal. Ella te conoce mejor que tu misma lo haces y estos días estás comenzando a cuestionarte el hecho de conocerte

Tu bajas tu café con un sonoro golpe y disparas una mirada impaciente "sé que te está picando decir algo Quinn asi que escúpelo, odio cuando estas así de rara y callada. Me hace creer que eres una asesina o algo "dices rápidamente, sintiéndote incomoda con el largo silencio

"solo estaba pensando" sonríe un poco, tomando un sorbo de su bebida caliente "en que regalarles a ti y a Sam el dia de su boda"

"Oh" Suspiras, incapaz de enmarcar tu decepción. Realmente no te importa, si algo no quieres hacer es hablar sobre ello ¿Qué hay de genial en las bodas de cualquier manera? Solamente quieras que el día venga y se termine rápido y que las personas dejen de molestarte con ello

"También estaba pensando que te pasa" agrega

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Oh vamos Santana" suspira como si el juego acabase de terminar " Te estas casando y aun así no creo haberte visto nunca tan miserable"

Suspiras encogiendo los hombros y sientes como si estuvieras a punto de llorar, pero no hay forma de que eso ocurra, Santana Lopez no llora y especialmenteno frente a Quinn

"Creo que estoy deprimida" tu admites suavemente, ligeramente sorprendida de que haberlo dicho

Quinn –tranquilidad olímpica- Fabrey simplemente inclina su cabeza y tomo otro sorbo de café "Pues ve a ver a un doctor" se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más simple en el mundo.

Tu giras tus ojos "seguro Q, yo no necesito pastillas o un maldito psiquiatra…yo…estaré bien…estoy algo temerosa, debe ser este trabajo de porquería" Sale más como una pregunta que como una certeza

"Quizás" Quinn dice en un tono que sugiere que no esta de acuerdo contigo y eso de molesta "pero deberías hacer una cita igualmente"

Un gruñido de frustración escapa tus labios mientras dejas caer mas café por tu garganta

"de hecho conozco a alguien" Dice a la ligera como si estuviera probando las aguas por tu reacción

"¿conocer a alguien de que?" frunces el ceño

"un concejero" Quinn dice simplemente "ella es una de las mas reconocidas en la profesión-"

"No necesito ser aconsejada" la interrumpes "Además como es que conoces a una…" empiezas junto al mismo segundo que te das cuenta de lo que has dicho y entre ambas se miran tristemente

Puck. Noah Puckerman, el padre de Beth (La hija de Quinn) murió en un accidente automovilisto poco después de que la bebe naciera. Tu siempre creíste que el tipo era un perdedor pero podias ver lo destruida que quedo Quinn, el accidente la dejo sin nadie y a su hija sin su padre.

"Ella es realmente buena sabes?" Quinn dice firmemente, quizás no queriendo sujetarse al pensamiento de Puck por demasiado tiempo

"¿Quién?"

"Brittany"

"¿Quien es Brittany?" preguntas molesta, Quinn estaba actuando muy extraño hoy. Tú solo quieres beber tu maldito café en paz y tenerla a ella quejándose del constante sexismo en su trabajo que hace que toda tu situación sea un poco más soportable

"La concejera. Brittany Pierce es su nombre" Quinn te informa "Ella trabaja en el edificio enfrente a tu trabajo de hecho"

"¿Qué edificio?" preguntas intentando pensar si alguna vez viste algún anuncio de psiquiatras "¿el conjunto de oficinas cruzando la calle?"

"Seps" asiente "Aparentemente en la mejor concejera que hay y yo doy fe de ello" ella sonríe ligeramente como si recordara algo "he escuchado que no es muy convencional pero fue buena conmigo… Ni siquiera es una concejera de duelos y aun así … me ayudo a entender cosas…a seguir y ver a nuevas personas. Puede sonar tonto pero me recordó quien soy"

Tu estas mirándola fijamente. No vas a mentir y decir que no notaste el cambio en la otra mujer hacia un año, ella estaba muy aferrada a Puck tras la muerte pero luego, de pronto el año pasado empezó, casualmente, a salir de nuevo. Siempre te preguntaste que había ocurrido. Tu y Quinn usualmente se contaban todo pero ninguna de las dos son de las personas muy abiertas emocionalmente asi que entiendes el porque se lo había reservado

"ella es una terapeuta como otros pero específicamente es una terapeuta para parejas y sexologa" Quinn dice casualmente

Tu casi te ahogas en tu café "¿Un que?" Balbuceas "¿Una sexóloga?¿que demonios es eso?

Quinn se encoge de hombres

"¿Que demonios Fabrey"? que te hace creer que encisito que me terapia de pareja o …o concejos sexuales o lo que demonios que sea eso" le estallas

" Oh ¿entonces qué temas por tus propias nupcias es completamente normal? De cualquier forma ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tu y Sam en el dormitorio?" pregunta como si ya supiera la respuesta

Abres la boca para responderle pero nada viene a tu mente

"Mira" comienza suavemente, alisando su traje negro de oficina "odio verte así y se que las cosas entre tu y Sam no son perfectas. Creo que estas deprimida porque no eres realmente feliz con "

"Cállate" la cortas "¿Qué sabes tu de cualquier forma? Soy feliz con Sam" insistes, por alguna razón sintiéndote a la defensiva de tu relacion

"ni siquiera iba a decir que estuvieras infeliz con Sam pero como sea, no te molestara a ver a esta concejera" dice como si ya hubiese decidido por ti " Tengo su número, puedo mandarle un mensaje y preguntarle si puedes ir durante el almuerzo mañana"

"pero nosotras venimos aquí para el almuerzo"

"Exacto y mañana volveré a estar molestándote de nuevo para que vallas. Por favor Santana, ¿Por mi?

Tu giras tus ojos al ver el rostro que esta poniendo

"Mira solo tienes que ir a conocerla, si decides que no es para ti entonces bien, no tienes que verla mas pero la sesión de introducción es gratis así que…"

"Aunque me gustara este terapeuta Quinn, no puedo permitírmelo" peleas, sintiéndote orgullosa de finalmente tener un punto estable a favor

"Ella es amiga mía, conseguiré un descuento. Podras permitirlo, tus padres estan pagando por casi toda la boda" dice sacando su celular de su bolsillo

"No he aceptado nada aun Quinn" le adviertes viendo como su pulgar se mueve furiosamente por sobre su teléfono

"Vas a ir Santana "dice finalmente "No tienes nada que perder, además es hora de que hicieras algo espontaneo"

Te entierras en tu silla y cruzas los brazos ¿Es que no tienes ninguna opinión en tu vida?

El camino de regreso a tu trabajo en el frio viendo de nueva York es una de las pocas cosas que disfrutas

"Algo espontaneo" te gruñes a ti misma tiempo después hundiéndote en el sofá luego de trabajar

Te levantas y comienzas a caminar por ninguna razón, encontrándote en el camino hacia el espejo en el pasillo. Estas usando tus ropas usuales de trabajo: remera blanca y una pollera negra de oficina. Levantas la cabeza hacia el triste rostro color caramel que te devuelve la mirada con ojos marrones mas apagado de lo normal, una suave arruga en el ceño que pareces no poder quitarte y un flequillo que nunca quiere quedarse en su lugar. Con todo eso aun eres sexsy, tu lo sabes y es ,de hecho, lo que toda la gente te dice generalmente. Supones que otras personas estarían halagadas por la atención pero hay solo una cantidad limitada de veces que un chico te puede decir que lo atractiva que eres antes de que empiece a perder importancia. Tampoco te interesan otros chicos. Sam es todo lo que necesitas.

Tú y el viven en un pequeño y desastroso departamento. Es algo hogareño pero es solo temporario o eso se han estado diciendo ambos a sí mismos por los pasados dos años. Sam es un artista gráfico y diseña videojuegos y parecidos, ambos han estado ahorrando para mudarse a un lugar mas bonito luego de la boda aunque, siendo realistas e incluso con ambos salarios combinados, no crees que puedan comprarse nada decente en Nueva York con la economía de hoy y los precios de las casas subiendo. Vivir en la ciudad no es barato y por alguna razón tu estas aliviada y por otra parte no quieres dejar este pequeño apestoso departamento, significaría el fin de tu juventud y de tu actual vida para dar comienzo a otra nueva junto a Sam. Debería ser algo de lo que estes feliz pero simplemente…

"necesito fumar" gruñes mientras regresar a la sala de estar vacía, a veces en serio desearías tener un gato o algo a quien hablarle cuando Sam no está aquí. Dios estas deseando por un gato con quien hablar en vez de un amigo, esto solo prueba que tan perra eres realmente

No tienes muchos amigos, como Quinn suele recordarte, porque puedes ser muy antisocial y por tu tendencia a burlarte de la gente. No es que lo quieras hacer, simplemente es quien eres y las personas en general te molestan. De hecho la mayoría de tus amigos son amigos de Sam, todos hombres y Quinn es tu prácticamente la única amiga femenina que tienes e incluso las bases de su amistad están basadas en odio y amargura común hacia el mundo a su alrededor

Después de abrir todas las ventanas en la habitación, te quitas los zapatos y acomodas los pies sobre la mesa de café comenzando un cigarrillo. Haces un sonido que parece estar en el medio entre un suspiro y un murmullo mientras exhalas, el humo espeso sale por tu boca haciendo formas sobre tu rostro. No tienes porque le ocultas este secreto a Sam, estas segura que no rompería contigo ni cancelaria la boda si se entera que ocasionalmente gustas de un cigarro pero por alguna razón esto es algo tuyo…solo tuyo…

Para cuando Sam llega a casa del trabajo tú ya has ventilado el lugar y cepillado los dientes

"Hey nena" te sonriente con ese gesto atontado mientras se acerca para besarte en la frente

Aun desplomada sobre el sofá tu apenas dibujas una sonrisa hacia el "estaba por hacernos de cenar pero no hay nada en la cocina ¿quieres que ordenemos"?

Sam se desprende su campera y aclara su garganta y asi, tu sabes que una de sus tontas mímicas se acerca

"las mujeres tienen el derecho de trabajar donde quieran siempre y cuando tengan lista la cena cuando tu llegues a casa" dice en un exagerado acento sureño, apuntando dos dedos como una pistola vaquera

"John Wayne" dices sin necesidad, girando tus ojos "muy divertido" suspiras "tendría una maldita cena lista si de hubiera algo aquí que pueda ser digerido por un ser humano"

"Esta bien" dice, sus grandes labios formando una sonrisa y su desbaratado cabello cayendo sobre su frente mientras se deja caer a tu lado en el sofá "simplemente ordenemos"

La comida china es tu favorita, incluso si nunca aprendiste el truco de sujetar los palillos chinos

Después de la cena Sam esta recostado de forma cruzada en el sofá, sus pies en tu regazo mientras ambos miran televisión en la habitación que de otra manera estaría oscura

"¿Como estuvo el trabajo"? dice con un bostezo

"Como siempre" sacudes los hombros "aunque escucha, estaba almorzando con Quinn hoy y ella cree que debería ver a una concejera amiga de ella mañana ¿puedes creerlo?"

"¿Por qué?¿te sientes bien?¿pasa algo malo?¿hice algo malo?" Pregunto apresuradamente, sus rubias cejas levantándose en preocupación

Tu te ries un poco y das unos golpecitos en su pie "No, no eres tu "sacudes tu cabeza "supongo que soy …¿yo?" dices insegura "no lo se, quizás es el trabajo, últimamente me siento muy agobiada y no he logrado dormir demasiado"

"Seh" Sam murmura pensando "en ese caso deberías ir"

"Eh?" Bufas indignada "no puedes hablar enserio"

"uh? No hay nada malo en ver un terapeuta Santana, además ¿qué daño puede hacer?

"Yo…bueno, podría hacerme un agujero en mis ahorros por empezar"

Sam se rasca la nariz y se levanta de hombros, indiferente "últimamente has estado algo distante nena y si ver a un terapeuta te hace sentir mejor entonces no veo el problema"

No encontrando un argumento real simplemente regresar la atención a la televisión

Una vez mas apenas logras dormir en la noche, a veces Sam ronca y tú te quieres convencer de que es por eso pero dentro de ti sabes que porque estas intranquila

El día siguiente te dices a ti misma que a la hora del almuerzo iras a encontrarte con Quinn en Starbucks como siempre y que sencillamente vas a encontrar una forma de desconectarte el tono de su molesta voz. No necesitas un terapeuta, este bien. Es normal que la gente pierda el sueño cada tanto y el estar preocupada por la boda. Es decir, se supone que estés nerviosa ¿no? Acomodas tu chaqueta por sobre tu remera color crema y la falda tubular. Te ves bien, cualquier persona caminando en la calle estaría envidioso de ti: tienes una amorosa familia, un gran prometido, un trabajo relativamente bien pagado y eres candente. En serio, esto es la vida real debes dejar de ser una pequeña perra desagradecida

Por alguna razón te encuentras a ti misma cruzando la calle en la dirección opuesta hacia Starbucks y al edificio adyacente del tuyo. Estas murmurando pensamientos en voz alta para ti misma, sin tener idea ni siquiera de porque haces esto.

Entras al edificio y ves blanco en todos lados, casi esta vació. Tus zapatos resuenan contra el piso de mármol mientras avanzas hacia la única persona en la gran habitación, una mujer afroamericana sentada detrás de un escritorio

"Uh" dudas, por alguna razón sintiéndote nerviosa "no estoy segura adonde ir. ¿Se suponía que me encontraría a Brittany aquí?

"Oh esos servicios están en el séptimo piso, toma el ascensor detrás mío" dice con desinterés sin siquiera despegar sus ojos de la pantalla frente a ella

Miras el lugar mientras avanzas hacia el elevador, el lugar es extraño. Esta vacio y ¿Qué quiso decir esa mujer con "esos servicios"? Viendo este lugar tan blanco y vacío podrías ser literalmente un edificio para cualquier cosa: no hay carteles en las paredes o señales o direcciones en ningún lado. Podría ser un hospital, un banco o incluso un set de filmación

Tomas el elevador al piso siete y las puertas se abren con un sonido suave, este piso es menos escalofriante. Comienzas a caminar por un pasillo angosto y notas que el lugar esta igual de vacío pero que al menos hay una bonita alfombra color crema e imágenes de plantas en la pared. Tu sigues hacia adelante y te fijas en que el recepcionista es un hombre, vestido en un estilo extraño: un blacer marrón con un pin del rostro de un rinoceronte sujeto a el y Dios! estas tan cerca de insultarlo. Enserio quieres decirle algo pero mantienes tu lengua quieta cuando él te ve

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, ¿puedo ayudarla" sonríe educadamente, su voz es suave y femenina y estas algo feliz de no haberlo insultado porque su sonrisa y presencia calman tus nervios casi instantáneamente

"Si eh hola….yo tenia un turno con Brittany Pierce"

"Oh" dice viéndose sorprendido por un segundos "muy bien solo ve por el corredor. Esta en la habitacion 47" agrega señalando con la mano

Tu asientes de nuevo y comienzas a caminar, por alguna razón deteniéndote a mitad de camino con la fuerte urgencia de regresar y olvidar todo esto. Giras la cabeza y ves que Kurt te observa desde su escritorio, te da una sonrisa y saluda desde allí dándote valor y eso hace que te preguntes si el sabe que estas nerviosa. Tu intentas tu mejor sonrisa y sigues.

Sala 45…Sala 46….

Sala 47. Es una puerta blanca con números dorados en una placa y una manija, no es siquiera remotamente significante y sin embargo te encuentras observándola fijamente. La forma en la que Quinn hablaba de esta mujer como si fuera el mismisimo Jesus y pudiera convertir el agua en vino y arreglar todos tus problemas. Lo que sea, te preguntas si deberías golpear pero Kurt dijo que estaba allí así que probablemente te estaría esperando ¿o no?

Sujetas la perilla y abres la puerta. Normalmente escanearías la habitación y notarias el bonito escritorio y la gran vista desde la ventana, la mesa ratona en el medio de la habitación y el gran asiento de cuero color mocha que tiene un una silla de cuero a su lado. El conjunto era bastante cliché pero tu mente apenas logra procesar una parte de todo esto porque la mujer sentada en la solitaria silla de cuero, frente al largo sofa, tiene toda tu atención

"Eh…¿Hola?" tu voz tiembla y sientes los nervios correr por tus venas de nuevo

Estas como paralizada. Ella no es lo que estabas esperando, para nada. Estabas imaginando a alguna mujer de mediana edad en ropas puramente profesionales y en vez de ello estas encontrando con una mujer joven, quizás de tu misma edad, vestida a la moda. La mujer esta encorvada en la silla, los pies colgando por un apoyabrazos y su cabello recogido en un rodete flojo, usa jeans de un azul claro, una camisa y zapatos negros. Te da una sonrisa y un globo de goma de mascar se infla desde sus labios. Está sentada y masticando chicle como una maldita adolecente

"Como va?" Su sonrisa se amplía mientras inclina su cabeza con un gesto para que te adentres en el cuarto

Aparentemente también habla como una

"Uhm" peleas por palabras mientras cierras la puerta detrás de ti. Esperabas algo más profesional, ¿no se suponía que esta mujer tenía una buena reputación en su trabajo? Quizás esta mujer no es siquiera Brittany, quizás es su hija o algo así

Deja de masticar, saca su chicle y lo dispara a través de la habitación donde cae perfectamente en el basurero

"Hey" dice alegremente, parándose de su silla y acercándose a ti "Soy Brittany, encantada de conocerte"

Ok, esta si es Brittany

La miras y entre todas las palabras que conoces encuentras difícil encontrar alguna

Rie a tu silencio y tu sientes que tu estomago gira y que tus labios sonríen. Sus ojos son de un azul brillante y pulsan positivismo, esos ojos felinos parecían mirar dentro de ti con curiosidad. ¿El trabajo de esta mujer es hacer sentir a la gente mejor? Tu ya puedes aceptar que es buena en ello porque su personalidad es contagiosa. Normalmente tu odias las personas risueñas como está pero por alguna razón ella no te molesta

Ella no te ofrece la mano pero en cambio hace un gesto para que te sientes en el sillón opuesto a su silla

Tu lo haces sin saber que decir y aun sin entender que haces aquí. Todo esto es estúpido

"Wow, eres preciosa" Brittany deja salir mientras se sienta y te mira con admiración como si estuviera viendo una celebridad o algo parecido

"Oh…uhmn…gracias" balbuceas y sientes que ahora todo es extraño porque esto es algo que has oido miles de veces y , aunque no lo recibas seguido de mujeres, este se siente diferente viniendo de ella y puedes sentir tus mejillas acalorándose porque se sintió muy sincero y tu te sientes halagada aunque no sabes si solo esta haciendo su trabajo o no

"Mi nombre es Santana, ¿supongo que Quinn te conto de mí?"

"Oh, no" Brittany dice sacudiendo su cabeza de forma despectiva "no me gusta saber nada de mis pacientes de antemano, todo lo que se de ti es que tu nombre es Santana Lopez y bueno, Quinn pudo haber dicho algo sobre que eres insociable o terca pero no le preste demasiada atención porque venia de Quinn justamente"

Tu resoplas sintiendo los nervios filtrarse a través de este increíblemente cómodo sofá

Su sonrisa se agranda una vez que te ha hecho reír y tu estomago vuelve a dar una voltereta y tu lo contraes en orden de que se detenga. No sabes porque te estas sintiendo rara, quizás aun estas nerviosa. Necesitas ser directa con ella

"Mira tengo que ser honesta, yo no debería estar aquí. Ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí, esta fue idea de Quinn, no mía "dices tan franca como te es posible

El rostro de Brittany es ilegible mientras cruza las piernas, se recuesta hacia atrás y une las manos frente a su boca, como si te estuviera estudiando y haciéndote sentir incomoda bajo su mirada

"Fue la sugerencia de Quinn" te corrige " tu, por otro lado, viniste aquí en tu propia voluntad lo que implica que tu sientes que necesitas estar aquí, cierto?" dijo como si se tratara de la lógica mas simple del mundo

Tragas saliva mientras ella te hace notar lo tonta que sonaste. Tú nunca te sentiste tan fuera de ti en toda tu vida

"Supongo" dices, tu voz de pronto mas pequeña "pero no se porque"

"Mhmm" Britany inclina su cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera sintiendo pena por ti "No es bueno cuando te sientes insatisfecha e infeliz con tu vida, es incluso peor cuando no sabes la razón de ello o porque te sientes asi" dice suavemente

Mierda. Esas palabras dieron en el blanco al decir exactamente como te has sentido recientemente y tu tensas tu estomago aún más porque no puedes llorar, ella pensara que eres una cosa rara. No hay nada por lo que llorar de cualquier modo

La natural y confrontativa parte de ti entra en juego "¿Qué te hace creer que soy infeliz"? preguntas frunciendo el ceño

"No estarías aquí si no fuera asi ¿cierto? ¿Te gustaría un café?¿Té?

"Uh" dudas un poco confundida por el cambio de tema "No, no gracias"

"Mmrph" Brittany rio un poco y tu levantas una ceja hacia ella " Quinn me dio la impresión de que serias totalmente grosera pero hasta ahora solo has sido encantadora"

Ella sigue observándote de la misma forma y te hace sentir feliz, nerviosa e incomoda al mismo tiempo, haciéndote desear que se detuviera

"Si bueno" giras los ojos "imagine que no debería cabrear a mi concejera"

Se ríe despacio y otra vez una sonrisa se empuja entre tus labios "Créeme Santana, en poco tiempo seré yo la que te esté cabreando. La mayoría de la gente encuentra la terapia como algo difícil, especialmente al principio, pero el hecho de que estés aquí es un buen signo porque esa es una de las partes más difíciles"

"Tengo que admitir que esta oficina se ve como las que se ven en las películas, ya sabes donde los pacientes se recuestan en el sofá y tu detrás preguntando una cantidad de tontas preguntas"

"puedes recostarte si quieres" Brittany agrego, aparentemente sin darse cuenta del punto

"Uh no, estoy bien" dije distraída por la imagen en la pared detrás del escritorio de Brittany a un lado de la habitacion "e…ese….esos son tu y el jodidisimo Robert` De Niro"? preguntas, asombrada por la imagen del viejo actor y Brittany sonriendo lado a lado

Brittany volteo hacia donde estaban tus ojos pero rápidamente los regreso a ti "Seh" sonrió ligeramente "Fue cliente mío una vez, buen hombre" dijo como si nada

"¿Un cliente? El es rico y famoso ¿porque demonios estaría infeliz?" Bufaste e instantáneamente te arrepentiste por que el rostro de Brittany se volvió mas serio

"No discuto los asuntos de otros pacientes" Dijo resoluta y tu te arrepientes de cada una de las palabras.

"Oh, si lo se , no te estaba preguntando eso, simplemente…"tu voz desaparece paulatinamente en la frase. No puedes creerlo, tu eres una chingona, buena con las confrontaciones y aun así esta mujer esta solamente sentándose ahí, dulce como la maldita Mary Poppins y haciéndote sentir increblemente intimidada. Esta es culpa de Quinn, ella hablo tanto de esta mujer que tu reacción debe ser puramente psicológica o alguna de esas cosas. Eso es!

"Porque crees que estas aquí Santana"? Pregunta súbitamente Brittany, recostando sus manos sobre su falda

Tu abres tu boca para decir algo pero no sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. El silencio se asienta y ella sigue observándote pacientemente esperando por la respuesta.

Tu no tienes ninguna respuesta para ella

Enserio…

Este es un muy gran y estúpido silencio

Brittany no se mueve, ni siquiera pestañea mientras te observa con calma

"n…no lo se" murmuras, avergonzada "¿Tal vez es tiempo de que me valla?

Brittany vuelve a reírse, es suave como la risa de un niño y tu estomago vuelve a dar una pequeña voltereta. Dios ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Sientes como que vas a vomitar y una parte de ti quiere salir corriente de este lugar

"No, no deberías irte Santana" suspira divertida "te extrañaría"

Tus ojos se desvian por toda la habitación mientras dejas salir una risa nerviosa "Créeme que no, ni siquiera me conoces"

Brittany se inclina hacia adelante, juntando sus manos frente a ellas con los labios apretados en una delgada línea, casi como si estuviera mirando dentro de ti y tomando notas mentales para luego leer alguna especie de libro al que nadie más tiene privilegio

Te das cuenta que eso es demasiado juzgar en tan solo una mirada pero así te sientes.

"Que haces para vivir Santana?" pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara adivinar

"yo…"vuelves a dudar y parece ser que no puedes formar una simple y tonta frase. Aclaras tu garganta e intentas de nuevo "trabajo enfrente de hecho"

Ella asiente como si ya lo supiera. Quinn debe haberle dicho

"Trabajo en el departamento de soporte técnico, atiendo las llamadas telefónicas, servicios de mantenimiento, cumplo con la nómina, créeme es aburrido" dices girando los ojos entretenida

"¿Y que preferirías estar haciendo?"

Parpadeas rápidamente porque tu nunca dijiste nada sobre que no te gustara tu trabajo, estas segura que has dicho que era aburrido pero la mayoría de la gente encontraba su trabajo aburrido en algun punto ¿No?

"De hecho desde que soy pequeña siempre he querido cantar" dices antes de poder detenerte. Sientes el sonrojo en tus mejillas y pellizcas el puente de tu nariz "Lo siento, eso probablemente sonó realmente patético" ries nerviosamente

"No lo es, es admirable" Brittany dice simplemente, sonriéndote de nuevo

Tragas fuerte y simplemente asientes. De nuevo te sientes un poco llorosa porque nadie jamás te ha dicho eso. Quinn, Sam y todos tus amigos y familia creen que es una quimera, un sueño irreal, pero tu siempre creíste que era posible. Muy, muy dentro así lo crees

"Cualquier cosa es posible" Brittany agrego sabiamente

Tu corazón se detiene porque esta mujer loca está empezando a asustarte, es como si pudiera leer tu mente

"¿Qué esperas sacar de tu tiempo aquí, Santana?" pregunta antes de que puedas desmoronarte en lágrimas por razones desconocidas.

¿Qué hay con todas estas vagas preguntas?

"N…No lo se" Tu voz es débil, te sientes tan fuera de tu zona de confort en esta habitacion.

"bueeeeno" dejo a su sonrisa expandirse por sobre sus labios aunque había algo mas mesclado en su tono de voz "¿cuanto tiempo te gustaría que nos veamos?"

Tu la observas y te das cuenta que su sonrisa en realidad era de satisfacción y ahora si que necesitas salir de aquí, esta mujer te esta asustando de la forma más sutil y tu no sabes ni porque

"Bueno, yo …ehm…. Me caso en 3 meses" dices

"Ah" Brittany dice como si algo simplemente hubiera hecho click en su cerebro "Ya veo, ¿Así que que tu relación atribuye a como te sientes últimamente?

"Yo nunca dije eso"

"No tienes que hacerlo" contesta " Te pregunte cuanto tiempo te gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo y tu respondiste con algo completamente inconexo, salvo estuviera conectado porque crees que tus problemas, sin importar cuales fueran deben arreglarse antes de los 3 meses ¿Asumo que antes de tu boda? Apuesto a que se siente como si el el reloj estuviera corriendo y tú solo lo ves pasar temiendo a lo que ocurra una vez que caiga el ultimo grano de arena"

Estas boquiabierta sintiendo como el fondo de tu garganta se ha secado completamente

"No te preocupes Santana" agrega serenamente mientras se levanta de su silla "soy terapeuta pero también concejera de parejas y sexóloga asi que si tienes algún problema con tu relación-"

"No es asi" dices subiendo la voz, cortándola y levantándote también "Ok, tienes razón "admites exhalando "Pero no es solo mi relación, es mi trabajo y ….y. otras cosas…Ok? Sam es genial, en serio. El problema está en mí, no en el "

"Creo que hemos hecho un buen progreso para ser la sesión de introducción ¿No crees?" Te sonríe como si no acabaras de gritarle

No sabes que decir asi que simplemente la miras y esperas que no creas que eres una loca o maleducada o ambas cosas. Sientes que este encuentro esta llegando a su fin

"Esta cita fue gratis pero si quieres organizar citas futuras habla con Kurt, mi secretario afuera"

Te sientes curiosa"¿ Qué significa citas futuras?" preguntas avergonzada "quiero decir ¿Qué haríamos?"

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado como si pensara que eres inocente. Tú frunces el ceño

"Bueeeno" alarga suavemente la palabra y te gestua para que la sigas a la puerta. Ambas caminan y se detienen al llegar "Nos enfocaríamos en diferentes áreas de tu vida, tus pensamientos en el proceso, como te sientes contigo misma y como cambiar las cosas y situaciones en tu vida que te están haciendo sentir negativamente" dice como si fuera lo más simple del mundo

"Oh" dejas salir y ella se acerca un paso

Esta muy cerca y te sientes incomoda. Puedes ver sus ojos azules claros y oler ligeramente el olor a canela en su cuerpo, hay también otro olor, como pan recién horneado o similar. Mentalmente te regañas a ti mismo ¿A quien carajo le importa a que huela esta mujer?

"¿P…Puedo tocarte?" Pregunta silenciosamente mirando hacia abajo como si quisiera tocar tu mano por alguna razón. Su aliento apenas rozá tu piel brevemente y en el hay olor al chicle de fresa que inflaba mas temprano

"Yo…" sueltas sin saber que decir

Todo tu cuerpo está actuando raro, sientes como si tus pulmones no estuvieran funcionando. El asuento es este: no eres una persona a la que le agrade el contacto, ni siquiera con Sam. No eres aficionada a los abrazos o de ir de la mano, te gusta tu espacio personal

Aun asi esta mujer lo esta invadiéndolo y en vez de decirle que se aparte, estas levantando tu mano mansamente

Ella sujeta tu mano derecha pero enseguida la deja caer "No" Sonrie sacudiendo su cabeza "Esto no esta bien ¿cierto?"

No tienes la más puñetera idea de que está hablando, tu solo estas estancada en el lugar mientras ella toma tu mano izquierda levantándola hacia su rostro mientras tú solo quieres apartar la mano y preguntarle que mierda está haciendo, pero te mantienes quieta observándola tontamente. Ella levanta tus dedos hacia su nariz e inhala, sus labios apenas cosquilleando tus dedos mientras tú sigues sin tener idea de que está sucediendo. Sientes la necesidad de salir corriendo de la habitación pero tus piernas no parecen querer moverse

¿Porque carajos esta oliendo tus dedos?

"Hmmm" Deja salir y demasiado rápido deja ir tu mano "Sabes Santana.." Dice conspiratoriamente y sus ojos azules brillan mirándote "Enserio no deberías fumar cigarrillos es lo menos apropiado para ti"

Tu solo asientes

"Ok" Rie despacio "Bueno, si quieres seguir con nuestras reuniones podríamos encontrarnos cada martes y jueves a la hora del almuerzo, pero si sientes que esto no es para ti simplemente dilo. Cualquiera sea tu decisión déjasela saber a mi secretario, Kurt, afuera. Gracias por venir "Sonrie educadamente

Antes de que puedas procesar algo estas de nuevo en el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación 47 se cierra a tus espaldas. Considerarías este despido rápido como maleducado si de en verdad creyeras que Brittany es capaz de ser grosera pero no crees que sea asi

Tú hueles tus manos y dedos, no puedes identificar nada en particular. Frunces el ceño hacia la puerta ¿Supo que fumabas y que eras zurda simplemente con mirarte?"

Tu no crees en magia pero si alguien pudiera ser mágico entonces seria esta risueña rubia, incluso si te hiciera sentir incomoda y rara

Tu caminas hacia el escritorio de Kurt en trance, sin saber cómo sentirte o que demonios paso ¿Cuánto tiempo habías estado ahí?

"¿Contratara los servicios de Brittany por mas tiempo?" Pregunta Kurt

Tu simplemente asientes y sientes que lo único que has estado haciendo es asentir

"¿Por cuánto tiempo"?

Tu aclaras tu garganta para asegurarte que sigue funcionando "3 meses creo"

"Ok bien. ¿Sabe que son 150 dolares por hora verdad?

Eso te regresa a la tierra de inmediato

"¿Qué?" gruñes "Mi amiga Quinn me dijo que conseguiría un descuento"

"Señorita, ese es el descuento" Dice observándote fijo "el precio normal es de 350 a 400 la hora"

Tu lo miras sin poder creerle

"Es una oferta bastante buena si me lo pregunta. Ella es una de las mejores" Agrega con una sonrisa que te hace creer que es concejo genuino y no que solamente está alagando a su jefa

"Bien" murmuras sacando tu tarjeta de crédito

Estas loca

Viniste aquí esperando descubrir que estabas cuerda pero en vez de eso te vas con la sensación de que más bien estas de la cabeza. Y Con menos dinero en el banco piensas sombríamente

Mierda. Todo esto es culpa de Quinn y mañana vas a decírselo

"Algo espontaneo" murmuras mientras empujas algunos New Yorkinos cruzando la calle hacia tu trabajo, molesta y confundida aunque tu corazón ya no se sienta tan pesado

Oh bueno si no funciona al menos esta mujer puede entretenerte en el almuerzo lo cual ya es mucho mas de lo que logra hacer Quinn


	2. Lucy

"y…que te parecio?" quien te pregunta con una sonrisa satisfecha el dia siguiente como siempre en la hora del almuerzo en Starbucks

"Ella es…" empiezas sin realmente encontrar una palabra que describa completamente a Brittany

"¿Peculiar?" Ofrece Quinn

" Supongo" suspiras " No es nada parecido a lo que me esperaba"

"Pero vas a seguir viéndola ¿cierto?" pregunta como si la fueras a decepcionar si no lo hicieras

"Seh, supongo"

Diste un trago a tu café mientras Quinn parecía más interesada en el periódico frente a ella que en ti. Últimamente no has sido capaz de dejar de pensar sobre la consulta con Brittany ayer, te confundió y asusto pero al mismo tiempo te hiso sentir alegre y extrañamente optimista. Supones que ese es su trabajo pero…la forma en la que a veces te miraba….

Simplemente te gusta cómo te hace sentir

Estas algo decepcionada que no la veras de nuevo hasta mañana

Más tarde en el departamento harás la comida favorita de Sam: enchiladas con ensalada al lado, la receta original viene de tu madre. A ti te gusta también pero no es tu favorita, es extraño que vivas en una de las ciudades más vibrantes en el mundo y que tú y Sam jamás hayan salido a uno de esos elegantes restaurants o probado algo nuevo

"Hey, te conté de las buenas nuevas de mis compadres?" Sam pegunta por sobre la pequeña mesa

Tu niegas con la cabeza mientras tomas otro vaso de vino

"Encontraron un comprador para la granja" Sonríe

"Eso es genial. Realmente no creí que nadie comprara ese lugar" dices sorprendida

La familia Evans tienen un rancho en Tennessee, tu y Sam a veces van allí los fines de semana. Siempre has sido una chica de ciudad pero te gusta ir porque siempre parece estar soleado y siempre has sido muy bien recibida por el resto de la familia

"El Nuevo dueño dijo que iba ir algunas semanas a ayudar con el trabajo"

Tu entrecierras los ojos "Eso parece ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Primero esta persona compra el rancho por ¿Cuánto? Medio millón de doloras? Luego les permite quedarse siempre que paguen la renta Y ¿quiere ayudar con el trabajo?

"Es loco ¿No es verdad?"

Dejas salir un sonido inseguro "no quiero ayudar a la estafa de tu familia. Solo diles que revisen dos veces los papeles"

"Si, Si" Gruñe

Sam no es el más inteligente de los hombres, tampoco sus hermanos o padres quienes viven y trabajan en el rancho. Tú los amas y no quieres que se aprovechen de ellos o peor, que los dejen sin hogar solo porque no entendieron lo básico de unas reglas y condiciones

Recuerdas la primera vez que conociste a sus padres, te miraron como si fueras alguna especie de alien. El rancho está en el medio de la nada así que es probable que esa fuera la primera vez que vieran una persona que no era blanca. Pasaste 10 minutos explicando tu etnia y ellos aún seguían viéndose confundidos. Al principio parecía que pensaban que eras una de esas personas de nariz fruncida de la gran ciudad pero pronto se acostumbraron a tu agresivo y sarcástico sentido del humor. Ahora eres uno mas de su familia y realmente ellos se sienten más como tu familia que tus propios padres

"Uh, ¿quizás deberíamos ir este fin de semana?" Sam pregunta al parecer buscando no molestarte

Tu sonríes a su rostro pensativo "No, esta bien, podría mejorar mi bronceado" sonríes burlonamente

"¿Como va tu consejería? Quiero decir, se que has ido una vez pero…"

"Bien" dices rápidamente, por alguna razón no quieres discutirlo con el o con nadie "quiero decir, anoche pude dormir decentemente así que creo que progresando ¿no?" Bromeas

"Si aunque no creo que funcione muy entrada la noche o nada así Santana"

"Si lo se" dices entendiendo

El jueves llega y tu estas prácticamente saltando en la silla de tu oficina mirando constantemente el reloj para que llegue la hora del almuerzo. Por alguna razón de nuevo estas nerviosa y algo…¿ansiosa?

No sabes porque pero tu estomago está dando saltos mientras cruzas la calle, tus pasos más rápidos y largos solo queriendo llegar ahí, solo quieres verla otra vez solo para confirmar que la primer reunión no fue un extraño sueño que tuviste

El elevador se detiene en el séptimo piso de nuevo y se abre con el mismo sonido. Caminas derecho hacia la oficina de Kurt

"Hola señorita Lopez" te recibe. Hoy está usando un extraño jumper de un color crema que se corta a mitad camino de la prenda junto a una gorra masculina roja. Tu intentas con todas tus fuerzas no reir

"Por favor llámame Santana" Tu sonríes con suficiente sosteniendo en el aire una de tus manos en insistencia

"Solo si usted me llama Kurt" te guiña

"P..Puedo simplemente entrar?" preguntas señalando con tu pulgar sobre tu hombro hacia la habitación 47

"Si no le importa, Brittany esta llegando un poco tarde. Pero tome un asiento, debería llegar en cualquier momento" dice disculpándose

"Bueno" respondes mientras tus cejas se levantan ¿Cómo alguien tan poco profesional logra tener un trabajo como este?

Tu esperas y esperas y no es hasta 15 minutos después que las puertas del elevador se abren y una nerviosa Brittany sale de el directamente hacia la oficina de Kurt haciéndote creer que todavía no te ha visto

Tu la miras fijamente porque no crees que esta mujer pudiera estar más bizarramente vestida: está usando medias con sandalias, unos cortos shorts de jean y un suave y cálido suéter tejido que tiene una gran imagen de un pato en el. Parece esos suéteres hechos en casa que teje la abuela para regalar a sus nietos en navidad. Tu presionas tus dedos contra tus labios para evitar reir otra vez ¿era un requerimiento vestir gracioso en este lugar?

Su cabello caía por la espalda ligeramente ondeado hoy. Realmente se veía hermosa en un sentido más natural y tú casi la envidias y al mismo tiempo simplemente disfrutas de lo bonita que es

"Lo siento Kurt" Dice Brittany un poco sin aliento, apolando su mochila en la recepción "Me distraje de nuevo, estaba girando ajustando algunos tornillos y me llene de grasa y …bueno…tu sabes como soy con el tiempo. Todavía ni siquiera he sacado a Lucy hoy" Dice antes de dar un tierno mohín  
Kurt se ríe despacio y tu te preguntas como se ha vuelto tan especial para alumbrar a una habitacion simplemente entrando en ella

"No te preocupes, yo puedo sacar a pasear a Lucy y traerla aquí después del trabajo, si quieres" Dijo " hoy solamente te quedan Cristopher y Santana, después puedes volver a tu grasiento trabajo"

Los ojos azules se ensanchan de golpe girando hacia a un lado para verte. La sorpresa en sus ojos pronto toma un gesto amistoso

"Hey preciosa, lamentó llegar tarde" dice sonriéndote con afecto mientras busca algo en su bolso

Tu abres tu boca para decir algo pero todo lo que puedes sentir es tu estomago cayendo más abajo de lo que debería y la sangre corriendo hacia tus mejillas. No sabes cómo hace eso o que es lo que estas sintiendo pero tu no puedes evitar sonreírle también

"Esta bien"

De hecho no está bien porque tu estas pagando por estas sesiones y probablemente regreses tarde a trabajar pero es Brittany ¿cómo podría importarte algo de eso cuando te está mirando asi?

"Aquí están" Dice sacando las llaves "ok Kurt, si alguien llama diles que les devolveré la llamada mañana a la mañana" dice apuntando a Kurt mientras comienza a caminar por el corredor

"Lo hare" dice Kurt regresando a su computadora

"Vamos tu" dice suavemente al pasar a tu lado

Tu cuerpo parece seguirla incluso cuando tus piernas no se sienten tan seguras como cuando cruzaron la calle

Brittany destraba la puerta mientras tu estas vanamente detrás de ella, tus ojos comienzan a bajar por la parte de atrás de sus piernas que lucen bien trabajadas y te preguntas que clase de ejercicios hace, si es que los hace.

"No voy al gimnasio si es lo que te estas preguntado "Dice de pronto mientras abre la puerta y voltea con una sonrisa

"Y…Yo…¿Qué?" intentas hacerte la tonta y aun así sientes la sangre subir hasta tu rostro. Te está asustando

"La mayoría de la gente mira mis piernas cuando están a la vista" la rubia se encoge de hombros y de alguna forma no parece arrogante o presumida mas bien como si simplemente apuntara un hecho "Asumo que simplemente estabas mirando mis piernas…o culo.." dice como si fuera lo mas obvio aunque tu estas bastante segura de que su rostro estaba hacia adelante todo el tiempo y de que no hay forma ella pudiera ver el segundo que bajaste los ojos

"N..n..no…yo…eh no estaba mirando" derramas rápido, aun parada en en la puerta como idiota

"OH" deja salir y parece creérselo aunque un poco decepcionada "Oh bueno, entra" dice educadamente mientras vuelve a sonreírte

Tu asientes y la pasas por un lado oliendo en ella metal y pasteles. Te preguntas que demonios hace esta mujer fuera del trabajo y te cuestionas porque sigues tomando notas mentales de como huele. Te sientas en el sillón de sofá de nuevo y ella se sienta enfrente, cruzando las piernas en la silla y dejando salir un poco de aire que hace que uno de sus cabellos vuele hacia arriba y lejos de su cara, es realmente adorable aunque no entiendes porque sigues pensando todas estas cosas de ella, es buena si, pero tu ni siquiera la conoces

Aunque quizás la quieras conocer

"Lo de antes ¿que era? ¿Algo de unas tornillos?" Sonries sorprendida. En realidad quieres saber algo de ella. Cualquier cosa

"Oh" viéndose tímida por primera vez, sonríe y aleja la mirada haciéndote creer que por una pequeña has invertido los papeles

Enserio, te gustaba como te hace sentir y te preguntas como la haces sentir tu a ella. ¿Quizás ella quiere ser tu amiga? Te regañas mentalmente porque estas sobre analizando todo, ella se supone que debe ser amigable. Es su trabajo sacarte de tu carril

"No es nada. Solamente hago carreras de motocross y he aprendido un montón de mecánica en mi vida asi que en mi tiempo libre me gusta arreglar cosas, sobretodo autos"

Tus cejas se disparan hacia arriba y una risa escapa tus labios

"¿Qué?" tu cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y su sonrisa se agranda

Tu Corazón está latiendo un poco más fuerte debajo de tu piel y entiendes el por que pero cada vez que sonríe o se rie…o te mira…

"Es solo que no eres nada de lo que me esperaba" dices honestamente, intentando sonar tan suave cómo es posible

Ella no dice nada por un momento y enseguida va directo va a los negocios "Bueno dime Santana, ¿Qué es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?"

Te encoges de hombros "Nada realmente, quiero decir a Sam le gusta ir a ver los partidos Hockey en hielo y –"

"Te pregunto que te gustaba a ti, no a Sam" Brittany dice, su sonrisa desapareciendo y su voz sonando una fracción mas impaciente. El cambio en su actitud en su comportamiento es tan ligero que tu sientes la necesidad de concentrarte por mejorar

"Bueno eso es lo que estoy diciendo, solemos ir a los juegos de Hockey sobre hielo juntos. Aparte de eso nada en verdad, me gusta salir de compras y ver tele y películas. Ya sabes, lo usual" dices de forma desinteresada. Sientes como que cada palabra es un pedazo de rompecabezas que ella usa para construir una imagen de ti. Es intimidante

"Tal vez sea tiempo de que encuentres un nuevo Hobby" Dice, otra vez sin sonar maleducada, simplemente dando una sugerencia

"¿Por qué?"

"Hacer algo que te gusta es una buena forma de mejorar el humor, eso y ejercicio. Quizás un nuevo pasatiempo te abra nuevas puertas"

¿Nuevas puertas"

Ella debe sentir tu confusión porque se explaya "por ejemplo ¿a ti te gustaba cantar cierto?"

"Si pero no es nada que realmente-"

"Entonces deberías ir a un bar de jazz y mirar a alguien más cantar" te interrumpe

"No lo se "dices insegura mirando tus manos "no creo que a Sam le interesen esas cosas"

"Lleva a un amigo o ve por tu cuenta" Brittany agrega

No puedes evitar y sonreír "tu haces que todo suene tan simple ¿sabias eso?"

Ella se ríe un poco antes de mirarte a los ojos "el mundo es simple, nosotros complicamos las cosas"

Tu suspira y apenas sonríes. Ella te hace creer que todo es posible, quizás podrías ir a un bar y ver a otras personas, personas que cantan para vivir. Incluso quizás algún día te salgan las agallas incluso para subir a cantar

"Entonces quizás una cosa lleve a la otra y podrías intentarlo, pero no tienes porque. Es simplemente algo para ti y que a ti te interese porque no me pareces la mayor fanática del hockey de hielo para ser sihncera" dice sonriendo burlona

Tu parpadeas rápidamente y ríes nerviosa. Ella está otra vez en tu maldita cabeza

"No tengo muchos amigos" admites tranquila

Ella inclina su cabeza y jurarías que ves emoción pasar por sus ojos

"Y esa es otra razón por la que deberías comenzar con este nuevo pasatiempo" sonríe tranquila

Seh" suspiras sin poder creer que de hecho lo estés considerando

¿Podrías verdad?

"Lamento que nuestra sesión tenga que ser tan corta hoy Santana, es mi culpa el llegar tarde. No tienes que pagar por esta sesión"

"Oh" dejas salir el monosílabo con el aire sin siquiera preocuparte por esconder tu decepción. Apenas acabas de llegar y ahora no podrás verla de nuevo hasta el martes y eso está a 5 días. El fondo de tu estomago se siente pesado

Ella parece sentir tu decepción "Pero dime algo Santana, en este entretiempo me gustaría preguntarte esto: - si hay algo en tu vida en este momento que te esté molestando, lo que más te molesta ¿Qué dirías que es?"

Tu tragas pesado y piensas sobre ello

La miras y ella está sentada ahí, serena en la silla con las piernas cruzadas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos tan azules y calmos que sientes que podrías decirle todo y no pensaría mal de ti o que eres estúpida. El suéter que usa se ve tan caliente y cómodo contra ella que te dan casi ganas de abrazarlo y ver como se sentiría, como ella se sentiría

Vuelves a tragar porque estas teniendo estos sentimientos por una completa extraña, sentimientos que jamás habías sentido con tanta fuerza ni siquiera por Sam y al mismo tiempo nuevos sentimiento, todos ellos mesclados. Ella es tu concejera y es una mujer ¿te has obsesionado o algo?¿que es esto? ¿Era esto lo que la terapia debía hacerle a la gente?

Intentas no pensar en tus sentimientos o las implicaciones que pueden tener. A ti simplemente te cae muy bien Brittany y compartes un poco de tu alma sencillamente porque ella se lo merece

"Supongo que últimamente siento que la vida pasa muy deprisa"

Brittany asiente y te permite continuar

"A lo que voy es que tengo 25 y me estoy casando, casi ya he alcanzado el tope de mi carrera porque, siendo realista no puedo ver que avance mas porque a) soy mujer b) soy una mujer de color. Mierda de burocracia y sexismo en la oficina, es una patada en los huevos"

Brittany rie y hace que tu estomago salte como lo había hecho el martes

"Siento que siempre estoy decepcionando a mis padres, la única cosa de la que parecen estar orgullosos es el hecho de que me caso con Sam. Me siento atrapada ¿sabes? No hay nada bueno en mi vida aparte de Sam pero pareciera que estoy viviendo su vida y no la mía. Compartimos amigos y su familia es mi familia. Ya no se quién soy. Jamás me imagine o planee que las cosas resultarían asi. Siento que debería estar feliz pero…-"

"No lo eres" Brittany dice despacio, terminando por ti

Aprietas los músculos del estómago y parpadeas para alejar las lágrimas que pican en tus ojos

"Bueno" comienza la rubia, acomodando algunos cabellos rubios detrás de su oído y mirándote sin pena pero con algo más que no puedes descifrar. Estas enserio intentando no llorar enfrente de ella "Quiero que pienses eso en el tiempo que no nos vemos. Enserio pensarlo, en que te está poniendo triste y en que podrías estar haciendo para mejorar tu situación y con eso quiero que pienses fuera de la caja. Nada está fuera de los limites ¿si?"

Tu asientes sintiéndote un poco mejor, enserio que te está dando para digerir

"¿Ya puedo irme?" preguntas patéticamente "Es probable que ya este llegando tarde al trabajo"

"Seguro que si" Sonríe y se levanta para seguirte a la puerta "Gracias por venir"

Tu suspiras aun intentando pelear contra las lágrimas, tus ojos quizás incluso se ven brillosos. Te preguntas si ella sabrá que estas a punto de llorar aunque, bueno ella es una concejera así que seguro que lo sabe. Ambas llegan al umbral de la puerta y tú volteas para irte

"Una cosa mas Santana" dice despacio y sujetando tu antebrazo

Tú giras un poco la espalda y pestañeas al notar que te ha sujetado, otra vez ese sentimiento cae sobre ti, su mano tan suave y caliente te hace sentir que debes escapar pero tus piernas parecen no querer obedecer tu cerebro

"tengo la sensación de que crees que la vida esta pasándote por encima"

Asientes. Otra vez tiene razón. Te preguntas si alguna vez serás testigo de algún error

"Hablaremos mas de eso el martes, pero por ahora solo quiero que sepas – nunca es demasiado tarde para ser quien tu eres en verdad"

Mierda

Tu enserio no quieres llorar y ahora está acariciando su pulgar por tu brazo y te está haciendo sentir ligera y vulnerable. Necesitas salir de aqui

"Adios Santana" dice suavemente Brittany

La puerta de la sala 47 se cierra detrás de ti una vez más y tu brazo se siente lleno de sutiles cosquillas donde ella estaba acariciando

Tu regresas a tu trabajo, las lágrimas que soportabas finalmente cayendo de tus ojos hacen que ahora necesites arreglarte el maquillaje. Oscuramente piensas que todo esto es culpa de Quinn y no sabes porque te sientes así; estabas ansiosa de verla pero cuando estuviste ahí solo querías alejarte, algo que crees que volverá a ocurrir el martes

Varias horas después estas dejando tu oficina con el cielo de la tarde poniéndose sobre la ciudad. Tu no vives lejos de aquí así que normalmente tomas el subte a casa, resulta ser menos caro que manejar en la ciudad y te da cinco minutos de caminata pero cuando estas apunto de girar y alejarte algo atrapa tu mirada en la calle de enfrente

Brittany.

Es definitivamente Brittany porque está saliendo de ese edificio y porque nadie más saldría de la casa usando lo que ella viste. Ella se aleja de su edifici caminando en direccion contraria mientras tu te quedas arraigada a tu lugar preguntándote que hacer ¿deberías hacer algo? Quizás pudieras decir "hola" quizás deberías seguirla

Sip, ahora si que piensas que definitivamente eres una jodida acosadora mientras la sigues por la calle alejándote de la ruta que te lleva a casa. No es hasta que te acercas que te das cuenta de que Brittany está en compañía de una rubia que no alcanza sus rodillas, una Golden retriever está trotando junto a la rubia, sacudiendo su cola y golpeando con ella detrás de sus rodillas

Te encuentras sonriendo

No la estas siguiente por más de 5 minutos antes de llegar a un parque local. Por supuesto, esta paseando a su perra en el parque. Te encuentras esperando que algo sorprendente pasara mientras la observabas, como si ella fuera una criatura mágica encubierta y se abriera un portal hacia su maravilloso mundo secreto

Te estas comenzando a volver una pelotuda

Tan pelotuda que de hecho la sigues por el parque ¿qué carajos te pasa? Solo acércate y saluda ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarte? Bueno, el perro podría atacarte solo para empezar

Te paras detrás de un árbol y la observas por un rato. Brittany logra hablar con un completo extraño para pedirle algo de pan para alimentar a los patos del lago, tu solo la puedes mirar con asombro. Ella es una de esa clase de gente que puede comenzar conversación con completos desconocidos. Mierda, tienes que hablar con ella

Caminas con cuidado, tus tacos enterrándose en el camino pedroso hasta quedar detrás de ella mientras que el hombre con el que hablo hace minutos queda un poco mas atrás en una banca

"Hola" dices algo demasiado entusiasmo

Brittany salta levemente y gira con su perro siguiendo el movimiento

Se ve sorprendida pero feliz de verte

"¿Santana? Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta levantando suavemente el lanudo suéter y acariciando con el sus mejillas

Es tan pinche tierna

"Yo, uh" tragas y ahora te das cuenta de que no has tenido suficiente tiempo para inventar una mentira. Mierda tampoco crees querer mentirle de cualquier manera "Te vi salir del edificio y hm.."

"¿Me seguiste hasta aquí?" Brittany termina, riendo

"Seh" dices con extrañeza, acariciando la parte de atrás de tu cuello

"¿Donde estan tus modales Lucy? Saluda a Santana" Dice la rubia fingiendo estar enojada con la perra a su lado

La Golden sacude su cola y estira una de sus patas hacia ti

Es tan tierna justo como su dueña. Inteligente también

Te ríes al tomar su peluda pata y sacudirla, es casi tan especial como tocar a Brittany. Casi

"Es muy tierna" dices riendo mientras el animal deja caer su pata y levanta la mirada hacia Brittany de una forma que te hace suponer que obedece y respeta a su dueña

"Tan tierna" Brittany suspira y te da una mirada afilada

Tus adentros se aprietan un poco

"Lucy, ve a conseguirla a Santana un regalo. Busca" dice acariciando la cabeza de la perra quien sale corriendo hacia una distancia lejana donde hay un grupo de árboles, los cuales atraviesa desapareciendo de la vista

"¿Un regalo?" sonríes

Brittany asiente y salta un poco en sus pies

Es algo extraño verla fuera de la habitación 47, lo hace ver más real lo cual es increíblemente estúpido porque por supuesto que es real. Ambas se miran mutuamente mientras un breve silencio las consume. Tu no eres buena conversando porque la mayoría del tiempo no quieres hacerlo pero ahora lo quieres con ella

"me gusta tu sueter" dices

"Gracias" dispara Brittany, sus ojos cayendo sobre tus labios brevemente y volviendo a subir a tus ojos "lo hice yo misma"

Tu te ríes porque era evidente

"¿Quieres que te haga uno?" pregunta con entusiasmo

Te ríes porque es tan inocente y aniñada pero aun así tiene toda la gracia de una mujer

"Primero muerta a usar una de esas cosas"

Ves su rostro hundirse un poco y sus ojos volverse de un tono más apagado de azul y sabes desde este momento que nunca mas quieres desilusionarla de nuevo "bueno" sonríes "eso es lo que normalmente diría pero ¿por ti? Creo que podría soportar usar uno"

Esperas que entienda tu sentido del humor

La luz regresa a sus ojos y sus labios se abren en una sonrisa "Ok, te hare uno. Necesito tu animal favorito para ponerlo"

"Hmmm" Tu levantas la vista pensando "Una lagartija supongo"

Brittany resopla "¿Una lagartija?¿Enserio Santana?"

"Si, enserio ¿Qué hay de malo con las lagartijas?

La rubia rueda sus ojos y sacude la cabeza, algunos mechones de su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro "Esta bien" concede

No quieres que esta conversación muera asi que sigues hablando "¿Algún plan interesante para este fin de semana?"

Brittany corre la lengua por su labio inferior y deja salir un sonidito al despegar sus labios "algo asi "dice asintiendo "compre una propiedad en Tennessee y necesito ir y arreglar algunas cosas"

Tu sientes tu cara sangre abandonar tu cara y ella debió notarlo porque te mira desconcertada. No puede ser cierto

"¿T..Tu compraste el Rancho Evans?" preguntas sin creerlo

"WoW ¿Cómo sabes eso?" ella pregunta con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa

"Evans…mi prometido es Sam, Sam Evans, su familia es dueña del lugar y he ido allí por años"

Tu realmente no puedes creer esto

"Yo y Sam íbamos a ir este fin de semana aunque la verdadera razón era para saber que el comprador era honesto" dices riendo porque sabes que ya no necesitas ni preocuparte

Brittany no dañaría a una mosca, menos a una persona

Brittany ríe contigo y luego suspire "Bueno, ¿entonces estare conociendo a tu suegra me supongo?" pregunta suavemente, el brillo de sus ojos se ha ido y de alguna forma sientes que de nuevo la has decepcionado. Tu nunca quisieras hacerlo y ya comienzas a odiar esa mirada en su rostro

Ambas miran el pequeño lago y escuchan a los patos graznar y moverse en el agua. Tu te preguntas de donde consiguió el dinero o porque lo está comprando en primer lugar ¿se esta mudando? Realmente esperas que no. Tu vas a preguntar pero cierras la boca, ella es la que se supone haga preguntas, no al reves

Lucy regresa corriendo después de un rato y empuja la mano de Brittany, ha traído un palito. Ladra una vez y Brittany acaricia detrás de sus orejas

Tu estas algo celosa y otra vez no entiendes porque o al menos, tu no quieres pensar porque

"Aquí, ten" dice sonriendo y dándote el palo, levantando su mano hacia su boca para así hablar lejos de Lucy, esta tan cerca de ti que prácticamente susurra en tu oído "por favor no tires el palo hasta salir del parque, Lucy podría tomárselo personal si no te gusta su regalo"

Sientes una risita subir y no crees que en realidad este hablando enserio hasta que se inclina hacia atrás, observándote con sus ojos brillando. Ahora si crees que habla enserio o al menos que ella cree que hay alguna verdad en lo que ha dicho. Tu no tienes el corazón de burlarte asi que solo ries ligero y asientes

Es tan jodidamente tierna

"Bueno, ya es hora de que vallamos regresando a casa" Brittany suspire mientras comienza a alejarse con Lucy a su lado obedientemente "supongo que estaremos viéndonos un poco antes de lo que pensábamos ¿eh?" Sonríe volteando a ti

Con un movimiento de su rostro vuelve a darte la espalda y camina hacia la salida

Tu solo la miras e intentas ignorar las volteretas de tu estómago, tu también intentas ignorar el hecho de que tus ojos han caído en sus piernas y si, esta vez también su trasero

No te quieres sentir así, y aun así lo haces porque se siente bien, te parece que ya estas encimada en cómo te hace sentir. Fuiste con ella, creyendo que te haria sentirte un poco mas cuerda pero al alejarte de su compañía te sientes completamente loca.

Bueno debes estar realmente jodida de la cabeza porque llevas al maldito palo hasta tu casa


	3. El rancho Evans

Tu no crees en el destino y esas cosas pero aun así no puedes evitar pensar que estabas destinada a conocer a Brittany. Incluso si Quinn no te hubiera dicho de ella, igual la hubieras encontrado en el rancho Evans en algún momento. El mundo conspira de formas misteriosas y tu sospechas de esto porque normalmente es para hacerte daño.

Sam maneja su destartalada camioneta con las cosas en la parte de atrás, una semana lejos de la ciudad y sentada tomando sol mientras Sam tontea con sus inmaduros hermanos parecer ser el escape perfecto, y ahora que Brittany iba a estar ahí se sentía incluso aun más perfecto. Siempre se han burlado de ti por arreglarte demasiado para ir al rancho pero tu quieres verte tan bien como es posible aunque has aprendido de pasadas experiencias que por alguna razón desconocida las ropas siempre terminan ensuciadas o perdidas en ese lugar así que has optado por usar botas, jeans ajustados y una sudadera

Sam está manejando por el medio de la nada y está oscureciendo. Tu bostezas y te preguntas cuanto falta para llegar por que a pesar de haber ido a la granja miles de veces nunca puedes calcular cual es la distancia, básicamente porque el camino de tierra generalmente esta vacio yno hay literalmente nada que puedas usar como referencias

"¿Cuánto falta?"

"20 minutos creo" Sam bosteza "¿No va a ser raro para ti que tu concejera este ahi?"

Le has contado a Sam que su familia no tenía que preocuparse por el nuevo comprador para el rancho porque se trata de Brittany y al parecer el confía en tu opinión, eso es lo que te gusta de Sam, él nunca cuestiona

"No" suspiras "Bueno, no lo creo al menos, ella es agradable…"

Agradable. estás subestimándola, ella es casi la persona más perfecta que crees conocer

Tu miras a Sam a tu lado. El bosteza y rasca su mentón intentando mantener los ojos en la ruta, lo amas pero ¿crees que es perfecto? volteas tus ojos a tus propios pensamientos – Nadie es perfecto

Salvo Brittany

Quizás

"Bien, no quiero que estés incomoda" Dice

Le regalas una pequeña sonrisa apoyando una mano sobre su rodilla y apretandola suavemente. Él siempre te está cuidando y no solo como un prometido pero también como tu mejor amigo y aun así y por alguna razón te sientes culpable

La camioneta de pronto se sacude y Sam aprieta los frenos pero al parecer el motor ha muerto y la camioneta sale del camino antes de detenerse por completo haciendo que ambos choquen con el tablero del vehículo

Sam gira las llaves y pisa los pedales en el suelo intentando encender la maquina pero no sirve de nada

"¿Qué mierda? Espero que no estemos atorados aquí porque no voy a caminar tanto en la oscuridad" te quejas

"Por favor Santana, como que fueras tan valiente de salir a lo oscuro" Dice burlándose

Tu giras los ojos porque no estas de humor para sus bromas, tu simplemente quieres ir al rancho e ir directo a tu cama. Estas agotada porque comenzaron este viaje tan pronto ambos regresaron del trabajo y aun no has cenado.

"No es asi como pretendía pasar mi viernes a la noche"

"Tranquila, ire a dar una mirada" dice abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto

Tú bajas tu ventana para asomarte y gritar "No tienes ni la menor idea sobre autos o como reparar cosas"

Tu corazón y cerebro parecen darse un sacudida simultánea a tu cuerpo y conciencia. Tu conoces a cierta rubia a quien le gusta reparar autos. Quizás también le guste reparar personas

Sam pasa 5 minutos con el capo abierto antes de cerrarlo y volver a la camioneta

"Si eh…no tengo idea"

_"Sorprendente"_ dices sarcástica "Ehm esto sonara extraños y no se si vendrá pero…Es decir si ya esta en el rancho …supuse que…"

Dios, estas nerviosa.

"¿Que?"

Te mueves en tu asiento antes de voltear a Sam "Brittany….Mi concejera? Ella sabe como arreglar autos"

"¿Sabe?" frunce su rostro inseguro de lo que dices

"Sep" tu asientes " si ella no puede arreglarlo entonces siempre puede acercarnos a la casa y vendremos a buscar la camioneta más tarde o podremos pensar en algo"

"Ok" Dice Sam, asintiendo y sacando su celular "llamare a mi hermano a ver si está allí"

Tu estomago de pronto comienza a hacer acrobacias, esperabas evitar a Brittany hasta mañana pero ella quizás te vea en unos pocos minutos. A ti y a Sam. Te enferma, tu no quieres que ella los vea a ustedes dos juntos, solo el pensamiento te pone nerviosa

"Hey Teddy" Sam sonrie a su cellular

Teddy. Teddy es el hermano mas grande de Sam, así lo llama la gente aunque su verdadero nombre sea Theodore siempre le han dicho Ted o Teddy para acortar. Se ven parecidos excepto por el hecho de que Teddy es flaco y larguirucho con su cabello rubio largo atado en una cola de cabello aunque posee los mismos ojos y grandes labios de Sam

Tu escuchas intensamente a la conversación en el teléfono, deseando desesperadamente poder oir lo que dicen del otro lado

"¿Esta? Uh…huh..Seh…Brittany…Ok…¿Lo tiene con ella? ¿No le importa? Uh huh Genial. Ha, ya veremos eso. Bueno. ¿Estas seguro que no le importa? Ok dile gracias, adiós"

Sam cuelga y tu lo miras atentamente

"¿Y bien?"

Sam suspira y aleja sus mechones dorados de su rostro "Dice que no trajo un auto para buscarnos porque vino en una moto, PERO que está bastante segura que puede arreglar la camioneta asi que viene con un kit de reparación o algo así"

Tu dejas salir el aire aliviada "Bien"

Ambos bajan del auto y salen al oscuro exterior, esta increíblemente aireado y tranquilo, no hace frio o color simplemente está a la temperatura ideal aunque el aire esta algo húmedo y eso te está molestando mientras tu y Sam juegan a "veo veo" por un rato

No es hasta 10 minutos más tarde que ves un punto blanco en la distancia y que lo identificas como un vehículo. Una motocicleta

Tu estomago está dando nuevas piruetas y tu corazón se acelera porque Brittany esta viniendo pero cuando el vehículo se acerca mas te das cuenta que es una brillante moto roja y que la persona que la monta usa cuero y un casco negro ¿Quizás no sea ella?

No puedes creer lo rápido que están manejando

Pronto la moto gira para estacionarse sin dificultad enfrente a la camioneta y la figura inclinada sobre la moto saca los seguros del casco y lo levanta dejando que el cabello caiga graciosamente

O Teddy se ha puesto muy hermoso o es Brittany

Tu no puedes creer lo que estas presenciando y te hace preguntarte si alguna vez Brittany va a dejar de sorprenderte. Sigues observando mientras ella baja de su moto y sacude su cabeza haciendo que su cabello dorado azote el aire casi en cámara lenta

Ella sí que es la motoquera que avanzaba hacia ustedes vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y una camisa de franela roja que con un nudo se ata por la mitad mostrando los abdominales mas perfectos que has visto en tu vida y eso es decir mucho porque estas casada con el freak de gimansio que es Sam Evans. No sabes hacia dónde mirar y simplemente estas temblando en tu lugar algo celosa de que lo sensual que es, aunque mayormente lo que sientes es otra cosa sobre la cual no quieres pensar

"Hey, estos aquí para rescatarlos" tu corazón enloquece cuando ella dirige una sonrisa hacia ti con una bolsa en su mano que deja en el suelo para sacar una caja de herramientas roja que asumes es para arreglar la camioneta

"Tu debes ser Brittany" Sam sonríe estirando su mano y dándole a la rubia un firme apretón

A ti te gustan sus manos, te gusta como se ven y te hace preguntarte como se sentirán. Antes te habia gustado cuando toco tu mano y brazo pero es como que si quisieras que te tocara mas de ti aunque no estas segura en donde.

"No te preocupes, puedo arreglar lo que sea que este mal con tu camioneta" sonríe educadamente a Sam pero el no esta prestándole atención pues esta demasiado ocupado observando fijamente a la brillante motocicleta roja de Brittany

"Woah ¿Qué marca es?" pregunta entusiasmado y con sorpresa

La interacción entre ambos es extraña e incómoda para ti, te hace querer que alguno de los dos se valla pero no estas segura de quien debería hacerlo aunque por el momento los 3 parescan estar atascados aquí

"Ducati Monster 696" Brittany responde cruzando sus brazos con suficiencia "Es una muñeca ¿no te parece?" se dirige a Sam pero sus ojos regresan hacia ti con un brillo travieso

Tu te muerdes el labio y miras hacia el suelo, deseando en silencio que tus órganos no se derritan y escapen, de alguna forma, de tu cuerpo. No sabes si esta coqueteando contigo porque no sabes como otras mujeres coquetean, es enserio que no lo sabes y Brittany es tan especial que crees que ella es simplemente asi con todos

"Valla que si! Creo que ya me caes bien Brittany " Sam sonríe "¿puedo dar una vuelta en ella?"

"Sam, por favor" dices logrando que tu voz funcione "ella no quiere tus sucias patitas encima de su juguete ¿esta bien?"

"Mhmm" los brillantes ojos azules de Brittany resplandecen en la noche y tu sientes como si te estuvieses perdiendo en ellos" no suelo dejar que otros monten a mi novia"

Sam bufa

Tu por otro lado estas a punto de colapsar porque aunque está hablando con Sam, esta mirándote a ti con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¿le has puesto un nombre?" pregunta el rubio riendo

"No aun, quiero un nombre exótico para ella" Dice Brittany caminando hacia la camioneta "Santana es un nombre bastante exótico ¿no crees?" dice bajando el tono de su voz mientras tu la miras pensando en cómo tu corazón ha dado un vuelto. Ella está apoyada en la puerta de la camioneta, con la cabeza ladeada y recorriendo con uno de sus finos dedos el borde del espejo retrovisor, sus ojos se levantan y brillan al verte. Tu tragas y desvías la mirada

"Creo que me podría acostumbrar a montar a una Santana" agrega riéndose suavemente, tu estas segura de que sus ojos están en ti pero no consigues recomponerte para mirarla, tus mejillas están tan calientes que es probable que te derritas en este mismísimo momento

Sam se ríe también y tú te enojas con él por ser un idiota

"Te dire que haremos" Brittany dice tirándole las llaves a Sam quien las atrapa en el aire "conduce una milla, gira, regresa y para entonces tendré tu camioneta arreglada"

Lo dice como si fuese una certeza, una apuesta

Estas comenzando a entrar en pánico y en verdad quieres ir con Sam porque no puedes estar sola con ella, te podrias morir o algo similar

"Tiene un trato señorita" dice, rápidamente acomodando el casco sobre tu cabeza y subiéndose a la moto para encender el motor viéndose como un gran niño en una juguetería. El motor ruge y haciendo un giro en U, se aleja por la vacía carretera retomando el camino por el que ambos venian

Brittany se inclina y agarra la caja de herramientas. Tu mira como la tela de cuero se estira y sigue la forma de su trasero. Demonios. Tragas pensando que en verdad deberías haber ido con Sam

Ella pasa a tu lado sin decir nada y abre el capo de la camioneta de carga mientras sacude su cabello con un gesto atractivo en sus facciones

"Tu prometido es guapo" dice con tranquilidad, como si fuese un comentario sin importancia

Tu casi no crees lo que estas escuchando. No te lo esperabas y tu estomago se siente como un cubo de hielo gigante que se va hundiendo lentamente en tu cuerpo. Te sientes decepcionada y tu cuerpo lo refleja, no estas segura porque estas decepcionada pero no obstante te inquieta

"Si…" suspiras y te hundes en el suelo cruzando tus piernas, quizás solo deberías dejarla arreglar la máquina y ignorarla por el resto del fin de semana aunque no estas segura que puedas hacer eso

Como sintiendo tu decepción la rubia voltea y te observa sentada en el suelo, sus ojos se vuelven un poco más oscuros cuando sus parpados caen apenas un centímetro y tu la miras sorprendida de nuevo, sospechando que has abierto la boca pero sin estar segura

Sus ojos te recorren "pero tú eres mas guapa" agrega no sin antes morder su labio, chupándolo hacia dentro antes de girarse como si necesitara forzarse a si misma para dejar de mirarte

Tu tragas y tu estomago de alguna forma logra encontrar el camino de vuelta su lugar y ahora sientes un calido sentimiento vibrar en el fondo, como si todo el hielo se hubiese derretido

Crees que ahora sabes como otras mujeres coquetean con otras mujeres

OK quizás tu estés atraída por ella porque estas prácticamente babeando al ver como ella se inclina sobre el capo para inspeccionar el motor. Estas confundida porque a ti jamás te ha gustado las mujeres antes y bueno, tu solo has estado con Sam y si, besaste una chica en la universidad una vez y te gusto pero luego volviste con él y nunca más pensaste sobre tu sexualidad, nunca dudaste de ella

Ahora hay otra rubia en tu vida y tu no puedes hacer nada mas que pensar en ella

"¿Hey preciosa?" Brittany llama como si quisiera tu atención

Refunfuñas mientras te paras, deseando que dejara de llamarte asi aunque bueno, no en verdad

"¿necesitas ayuda?" preguntas mientras te acercas hasta quedar junto a ella sintiendo el calor que emite la maquina

"Mhmmm" Brittany se relame mirando hacia abajo aunque en toda esa oscuridad tu apenas puedes ver algo "¿Puedes sostenerme la linterna?"

Tu bajas la mirada y ves el paquete de herramientas abierta junto a la rueda, la sujetas, enciendes y mantienes sobre ella así puede ver lo que esta haciendo

"Mucho major" dice mientras la observas ponerse un par gigante de guantes amarillos e inclinarse para inspeccionar la maquina

Tu respiración se vuelve irregular porque por algún motivo te sientes nerviosa a su lado. Tu odias el silencio y Brittany tararea sin darse cuenta de cuanto te esta estresando

"Ah, encontré el problema" se inclina aun más para pasar sus manos por algo que se ve como un tubo muy largo. Tu no tienes idea de motores o autos así que asumes que ella sabe de lo que sea que está hablando "necesito que hagas unas cosas por mi"

"Lo que sea"

Sus ojos pasan del motor hacia ti y por alguna razón la ves sonreír a tu respuesta "la manguera del radiador esta quemada, puedes pasarme la cinta de silicona de auto-fusión?"

"Uh…¿supongo que es esta?" dices sujetando una cinta roja de la caja, es lo único que parece una cinta asi que supones que no te puedes equivocar

"Si, gracias" la toma y estira de ella, enredándola en la manguera rota y sujetándola a otra parte que no estas segura de poder identificar

De lo que si estas segura es de lo impresionada que estas

"¿Tienes algo de agua?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Cansada después de 30 segundos de trabajo duro?" Sonríes burlándote

"Uhm" suspira levantando la vista con una sonrisa, como si intentara descubrir cuáles eran las mejores palabras para lo que sea que fuera a decir "es para enfriar el radiador"

La sangre desaparece de tu cara mientras la miras y ries nerviosamente "Oh, eh si seguro, espera aquí"

Idiota

¿Espera aqui? Por supuesto que va a esperar ahí si no puede ir a ningún otro lugar. Caminas hacia la puerta del acompañándote, abriendo y sacando tu botella de agua que has guardado allí. Regresas, se la entregas y ella la deja caer el agua sobre un área determinada entonces toma un paño, pasándolo por la tubería que acaba de reglar. O que crees que arreglo. Deja caer el paño y se saca los guantes para quitarse el sudor de la frente

"Ok" Suspira "eso está arreglaod, pero es solo temporal asi que deberían remplazar esa tubería y quizás comprar una nueva bacteria cuando estén de regreso en la ciudad"

Tu giras hacia ella sonriendo y ella se cubre. Acabas de alumbrarla con la linterna directamente en la cara y apenas te has dado cuenta ahora

"Lo siento" murmuras apagándola

Brittany te mira entretenida y comienza a pasar sus dedos por su cabello "Espero que no te importe que halla metido los dedos por debajo de tu capó" sonríe de forma traviesa

Te quedas boquiabierta y la linterna cae de tu mano hacia el piso con un estrepito "Mierda" siseas al tiempo que te inclinas para levantarla "Lo siento, no suelo ser tan torpe"

El encantador sonido de la risa de Brittany flota en tus oídos y tu estomago vuelve a dar uno de sus vuelcos

"Deberíamos dejar que el radiador y motor se enfríen por un rato pero estará bien para cuando debamos irnos"

"Gracias Brittany" dejas salir y la frase suena casi como un cascabel cuando ella está sonriéndote de esa manera, como si fuera el evento mas interesante de toda su vida cuando tu estas bastante segura de que no lo es

Tu la miras en silencio mientras ella guarda sus herramientas en su bolsa y luego la acomoda sobre su hombro.

No puedes estar sola con ella. Podrías terminar hacienda algo estúpido

"¿Estas bien?" Finalmente pregunta mientras se sienta enfrente de ti con las piernas cruzadas

"¿Ya has conocido a los Evans?" preguntas ignorando su pregunta, desesperadamente queriendo cambiar el tema de lo que fuera que Brittany quería traer a conversación o queriendo que tu lo traigas

"Oh, si" sonríe "Son geniales y súper amistosos. La casa en si es enorme, tengo mi propia habitación y todo"

"Seh" suspiras sin saber que más decir aunque quieres decir algo que libre a tu cuerpo de este sentimiento que vibra en ti cada vez que ella está cerca y no saben que decir "¿Dónde aprendiste a aprender motores? Quiero decir no es tu trabajo asi que…"

La sonrisa de Brittany se desvanece un poco de su rostro y levanta los hombros "Me gusta arreglar cosas, no es mas que un pasatiempo"

Notas como sus ojos se hunden un poco y como aparta la mirada, probablemente hay más de lo que dice

"Sabes" dices despacio "Si yo fuera la terapeuta y tu la cliente te diría que cortes con la tontería con la que acabas de salir"

Pestañea un par de veces y lentamente una sonrisa tímida se abre paso por su rostro "me caes bien Santana" suspira tranquilamente con sus ojos brillantes recorriendo tus facciones

Te sonrojas y retuerces un poco mientras le regresas la sonrisa, queriendo dejar de sentirte tan asustada y vulnerable a su alrededor, te da mucho miedo pero una gran parte de ti también disfruta como se siente, de hecho amas como te hace sentir. Debes ser una sadomasoquista o algo similar

"¿Crees que tu cumplido va a distraerme de la porquería que acabas de decirme ?Nah –ah"

Te gustaría pensar que ella puede contarte lo que sea pero una parte de ti recuerda que apenas se han conocido por unas pocas semanas y que es tu concejera, no tu amiga

Ella simplemente sigue allí sentada y sonriéndote y tu estomago otra vez esta dando volveteras de nuevo pero no puedes saborear demasiado tiempo de su sonrisa pues esta comienza a desaparecer al mirar por sobre tu hombro

"Tu prometido esta regresando"

"Oh"

No querías sonar decepcionada pero Brittany te mira de modo diferente, tu tragas dandote cuenta que de probablemente esta tomando notas mentales sobre eso y es entonces que te das cuenta que casi nada pasara desapercibido por ella

Sigues jodidamente asustada

Ambas miran a Sam llegar hacia ustedes en un zumbido, bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse a un lado de la camioneta

"Woo!" grita, su voz resonando en la noche "Eso fue increíble!, es tan rápida"

Brittany ríe despacio pero es un tipo diferente de risa a la que da cuando esta contigo y eso hace que tu corazón lata lleno de orgullo por algún motivo desconocido

"Está arreglado temporalmente pero necesitaran una nueva manguera, probablemente también un nuevo radiador y batería" Brittany dice mientras Sam le regresa su llave y casco

"Hey, miles de gracias, déjame pagarte-" Sam comienza

"No" Brittany lo interrumpe de pronto levantando las manos "Libre de cargos, yo insisto, por favor"

Tu solo estas parada en tu lugar sonriendo tontamente hacia ella. Necesitas encontrar en ella algo negativo o encontrar algo para hacerla enojar solo para probarte a ti misma que no es tan perfecta todo el tiempo

"Bueno" Brittany suspira poniéndose el casco en la cabeza y posicionándose en la moto

Ok. Es sexy. Lo admites

"Si quieres Santana puedo llevarte, hay suficiente espacio para dos en esta cosa"

Tu estomago da un vuelto y tú lo contraes porque necesitas pensar

"Hey! No es justo ¿porque yo no?" Sam ríe mientras se mete en la camioneta y baja el vidrio. Enciende el motor de nuevo y retrocede perfectamente con las luces encendidas

"Tu ya has dado una vuelta, Santana no" Ella sonríe hacia Sam y luego voltea de nuevo a ti "Ademas es un viaje de 20 minutos ¿en esta bebe? Solo 10"

Aunque el casco esconde casi todo su rostro y aunque esta oscuro aun puedes ver como sus ojos están brillando. De alguna forma tu logras poner un pie tras otro y caminar hacia moto, giras dándole la espalda a Sam quien te mira desde la ventana de la camioneta

"Ven conmigo" La voz de Brittany es reducida por el casco

"Y..yo no puedo…" dices temblorosamente y de pronto ambas se miran entre si y se siente como si hablaran de mucho mas que solo un paseo en moto

"¿Por qué?" pregunta suavemente, sus ojos chocando con los tuyos y nuevamente te da la sensación de que esta leyendo tu mente. Ella aun te da miedo

"Tengo miedo" susurras. Es increíble preo te da miedo que tan rápido ella puede sacar la verdad en ti

"No tienes por qué tenerlo" dice igual de bajo con una mirada apacible "puedes sostenerte fuerte de mi cintura, si quieres puedo darte el casco"

Suspiras mientras tu cuerpo naturalmente se inclina hacia la moto acercándote a ella "me gustaría pero no puedo, tengo que ir con Sam"

Brittany suspira y en sus ojos parece haber decepción de nuevo, tu odias eso tanto que te repliegas sobre ti misma y volteas para volver con Sam

"Te vere allí" le dices por sobre tu hombro mientras regresas rápido a la camioneta antes de que pueda decir algo

Para cuando cierras la puerta a tu lado ella ya se está alejando a grandes velocidades enfrente a ambos. Si estuvieras actuando como tu yo normal te habrías ido con ella, si ella fuera alguien más tu habrías ido con ella porque estas desesperada por irte a dormir y esa moto te hubiese llevado mas rápido pero te quedaste con lo que conoces – la opción lenta, la opción Sam, la opción segura

"¿porque no fuiste? Es divertido" Sam pregunta al regresar a la ruta

Tu te encoges de hombro un poco, recostándote contra la puerta y observando la oscuridad "tenía miedo de caer"

"¿caerte de la moto? Ha" Se rie un poco pero no dice nada más

Tu suspiras miserablemente. Ese no era el tipo de caída en el que estabas pensando

Eventualmente ambos llegan y marchan derecho hacia los campos de la casa algo que te alivia porque solamente quieres irte a dormir aunque sientas hambre. Sam toma tu mano en el momento en que ambos entran en la enorme casa, es típicamente campestre con su exterior de madera y sus grandes vigas de madera en el techo y un piso de pidras. Es grande pero confortable y cálida, siempre pensaste en este como tu hogar lejos del hogar

La señora Evans esta en la cocina sirviendo la sopa en una gran compotera "Hey ustedes! Entren entren" dice llamando por sobre su hombro

Sam te libera y va hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla "Hey ma, eso huele bien"

Vuelve a ti estirándose "Ire a buscar las maletas para dejarlas en nuestra pieza"

"Gracias" dices agradecida dándole un beso en la mejilla

Te sientas en la larga mesa de madera en la cocina

"¿Hambrienta?" pregunta la señora Evans

"Famelica" respondes dejando salir una risa seca y hueca

"Bien, Ma ha hecho sopa de vegetales hechos en casa, estara lista en un flash" dice con su fuerte acento sureño

"Gracias" suspiras aliviada, quizás tengas tiempo de comer algo antes de dar por terminado el día "¿Donde estan todos?" preguntas mirando alrededor, el reloj en el pasillo atrapa tu atención y ves que marca las 10:45

"My esposo y el bueno para nada mi hijo están haraganeando en el pueblo, probablemente en el bar, Robert se ha ido ayer, ha conseguido una beca en Ohio"

Robert es el hermano menor de Sam "Wow, eso es genial. Sam nunca me conto nada"

"Y Brittany esta-"

"Aqui" una amigable voz llega desde el pasillo y Brittany entra en la cocina, está usando una musculosa y unos shorts de pijama azules con patitos ¿Qué tiene con los patos?

La sonrisa más grande aparece en tu cara en cuento la vez, es tan adorable pero al mismo tiempo crees que es sexy. Tragas y levantas la vista para encontrar ojos azules que siempre parecen brillar para ti

Sonrie como si acabaras de decir esas cosas en voz alta.

"Ah, mi salvadora" Dice la señora Evans mientras deja dos grandes compoteras y platos sirviendo la sopa en ellos

Brittany rie

"¿Estas segura de que quieres invertir en este lugar?" pregunta la señora Evans como si aun no pudiera creer su suerte

Tu puedes simpatizar con eso, Brittany a veces también te da esa sensacion

"Por millonésima si vez, si "Brittany rie un poco más mientras se sienta enfrente de ti "Pero antes de firmar la línea punteada necesito salir mañana a mirar la casa y revisar las hectáreas solo para asegurarme de que no hay problemas con las cosechas o en la seguridad"

"Seguro querida, tomate el tiempo que quieras" Dice bajando las compoteras con sopa enfrente de ti y Brittany para empezar a cortar pedazos de pan en medio de ambas "Bueno, buenas noches queridas, Santana dile buenas noches de mi parte también a Sam. Las vere en la mañana" dice mientras pasa hacia el pasillo y hacia las escaleras

"Buenas noches " dicen ambas en unísono

Sam aparece unos segundos después con las valijas de ambos

"Hey, tu mama hiso sopa ¿quieres?"

"No" gruñe mientras levanta las maletas y las arrastra por el pasillo "estoy demasiado cansado después de manejar tanto, voy a ir a dormir. Te veré en la mañana" dice guiñándote el ojo " un placer conocerte Brittany " dice agregando una sonrisa mientras sube las escaleras

Son solo tú y Brittany y hay un extraño silencio mientras ambas beben su sopa con las cucharas chocando contra los vajillas hasta que ella baja su cuchara y te sonríe. Tu tienes que hacer algo para distraerte de hacer algo estúpido como tirarte por sobre la mesa y abrazarla o decirle lo hermosa que te parece o cuanto amas su risa

Justo en ese momento Brittany deja salir deja salir una risita, esa risita que ella tiene exclusivamente para ti y que te hace saltar un poco porque otra vez la precisión que tiene con tus pensamientos es impecable. Tu estomago aletea y tu casi deseas que dejara de reírse asi porque hace que tu interiores cosquilleen como nunca nadie ha conseguido antes

"¿Qué?" sonríes sintiendo tu cara calentándose sin tener nada que ver con la sopa

"Mhmm nada "dice sonriendo tímidamente, inclinando la cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior un poco, aun mirándote con ese brillo en sus ojos

Sientes tu corazón latir alocadamente y la necesidad de alejarte de ella

"Asi que ,..eh…ma ..¿Mañana iras a dar una vuelta? ¿Cómo sabes que estás buscando? Quiero decir ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?" desparramas las palabras esperando distraerla de la improductiva conversación

Levanta la cabeza hacia uno de los lados como si considerara decirte algo verdadero o no "Creci en una granja, se que buscar "dice encogiéndose de hombros

Levantas las cejas. Otra vez ha logrado sorprenderte

"Pero tienes razón, no conozco este lugar y quizás podría usar un guía" dice mirándote expectante

"Bueno Sam es el que mejor conoce este lugar, el creció aquí -"

"preferiría que tu me lo mostrases" Brittany intercepta rápidamente y con inocencia comienza a beber su sopa nuevamente

Tu corazón galopa con tanta fuerza que sientes que podría escapar de tu piel y flotar asquerosamente dentro de tu tazón de sopa. Esperas que ella no pueda oirlo

"Uh…si …bueno…quizás, lo mejor sería si yo y Sam te mostrásemos"

"Como gustes" dice encogiéndose de hombros haciendo de esta esta la primera posible vez en que la hayas visto actuar con frialdad, es muy sutil y ligero pero tú puedes darte cuenta que esta intentando quitarle importancia al asunto "Si estar con Sam te hace sentir más cómoda" dice casualmente

Tu frunces el ceño "Espera ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" preguntas enojada

Ella no parece ni un poco sorprendida por tu reacción y simplemente sacude los hombros tranquilamente "Pensé que estarías incomoda dado que soy.." arrastra la voz y levanta la mirada hacia la tuya

Deja la oración incompleta en el aire, tu corazón aún sigue galopando mientras y tú sigues enojada con ella porque te hace sentir de esta manera a propósito como si amara verte sufrir y retorcerte

Hay un silencio en el que ella simplemente te observa

Casi quieres hacer algo loco solo para librarte de la anticipación que sientes o para romper la tension

"Tu eres…?" logras decir con tranquilidad

Sus ojos se caen a uno de sus lados como si estuviera considerando sus siguientes palabras "tu concejera" dice eventualmente con una sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa que no es nada más que educada

Sabes que eso no era lo que originalmente iba a decir

"Tonterias" murmuras pero no te atreves a mirarla por una respuesta y simplemente tomas algunas cucharadas más de sopa para levantarte rápido "Me voy a la cama, buenas noches Brittany"

Casi corres por las escaleras para alejarte de ella y de cómo te hace sentir. Te metes en tus piyamas con cuidado por Sam esta durmiendo y además roncando

Tu no puedes dormir bien últimamente asi que simplemente te acuestas con nada más que Brittany en tus pensamientos. Ella te da miedo y te emociona y lo amas pero odias como te hace sentir porque deseas estar con ella pero cuando lo estás, necesitas huir para recuperartePara ser franca esta te está agotando y pronto caes dormida pensando en que tan perfecta y hermosa y cómo quieres saber cómo fue para ella crecer en una granja, su color favorito, porque le gustan tanto los patos y porque le gusta arreglar cosas

A la mañana siguiente La señora Evans ha hecho una fritada completa con pudding negro, huevos y jamón cocido, no es el mas sano de los desayunos pero a la mierda, venir aquí siempre se siente como unas mini vacaciones así que vas a comer lo que quieras comer

"¿Donde esta Sam?" preguntas sentándote en el mismo lugar de anoche

Te despertaste esta mañana y el no estaba

"Se fue a buscar a mi esposo y a Teddy" dice bufando con desaprobación "Estaban ebrios y se quedaron en el bar toda la noche"

Tu intentas con todas tus fuerzas reír

"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" la señora Evans se acerca mirando alrededor como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie este escuchando

"Si seguro" dices con curiosidad

" He estado intentando mantener un ojo sobre esa chica Brittany" te susurra "¿Podrías ir a ver lo que esta haciendo? La última vez que me fije estaba por el gallinero" dice dándote golpecitos en el hombro

Tú no sabes que es lo que quieres que hagas específicamente ¿espiarla? Tu no te vas a quejar claro de ir a ver a Brittany. Te pones los anteojos de sol porque afuera esta soleado y tú aun te sientes medio dormida. Al salir al pórtico disfrutas por un minuto de los gloriosos rayos del sol antes de dar la vuelta a la casa dirigiéndote hacia la despensa

Es entonces que la ves

Incluso te sacas los anteojos para poder mirarla mejor

Brittany está parada junto a la despensa con una hacha en mano y cortando pedazos de madera sobre un tronco. Puedes ver la concentración en su rostro pero es solo un segundo pues el resto de ella te distrae completamente; está vistiendo un overol azul demasiado grande para ella que causa grandes aberturas a sus lados que tú no puedes dejar de mirar. Puedes ver los laterales de sus perfectos abdominales y el brillo del sudor bajando por sus costillas, sigues su rastro hasta encontrarte con osados y pequeños pechos que te distraen, incluso puedes ver, en un destello rápido, la piel rosada de su pezón y dejas escapar un sonido que no estas segura que es pero que esta entre un gemido y un suspiro. No está usando brasier. Tú la observas como, de alguna manera, deja caer el hacha con gracia para cortar perfectamente el trozo de madera en dos. Un calor se extiende por tu estómago y tus manos se mueven nerviosamente al verla jadear y sudar bajo el fuerte rayo del sol, sus músculos contrayéndose y los bíceps ampliandose y retrayéndose cuando el hacha baja. Es la figura mas bella que has visto, tanto que cres que tu boca se ha secado completamente

"Uh…¿Brittany?" tu vos sale baja y ronca mientras que tu cara está ardiendo mientras sientes como graciosas y cosquilladas sensaciones bajan y queman la parte baja de tu estomago

Es tan sexsy

"¿Si?" Dice volteando, levantando una de sus manos para proteger sus ojos de los rayos solares y con la otra inclinando la hacha casualmente sobre su hombro. Tu ves su piel brillando bajo el sol y atrayéndote hacia ella, tu cuerpo parece moverse por su propia cuenta mientras te caminas acercándote. Tu como que quieres correr tus dedos por sus clavículas, sentir sus bíceps y que esas manos te toquen

Sacudes tu cabeza casi sin poder creer lo que estás pensando justo ahora. Mierda

"Uh…" tartamudeas y sientes como si estuvieras prendiéndote fuego ahora que estas mas cerca

Los ojos azules te miran llenos de curiosidad

"Puedo ver tu uhmn…de lado…Ok. Se te esta viendo una teta por el costado" dices riendo nerviosamente y señalando a uno de los lados de su overol

Ella mira hacia donde apuntas "Oh" dice como si no fuera un gran problema y de hecho simplemente se encoge de hombros con desinterés antes de volver a sujetar otro pedazo de madera y ubicarlo sobre el tronco. Nuevamente tus ojos regresan a observar su piel por la abertura entre sus ropas

"Eso se ve difícil" dices de forma ausente, simplemente parada observándola totalmente inerte como una idiota

Ella se rie y tu estomago da una pirueta de nuevo

"¿Quieres intentar?" te sonríe girando el hacha en una mano

A veces es tan pinche presumida que te gustaría darle una bofetada. Miras su rostro sudando y como respira de forma entre cortada con los labios abiertos y piensas que quizas no quieras golpearla, sino más bien besarla

"Te puedo mostrar lo que hay que hacer" dice en un tono bajo con sus ojos penetrando en ti y de alguna forma más oscuros

"No puedo ser tan difícil" dices girando tus brazos y sonriéndole con picardía

Piensas que estas coqueteándole pero no esta segura

No dice nada pero te sonríe extendiendo hacia ti el hacha como si fuera un reto. Tú la tomas mientras Brittany se aparta del camino"

"Tienes que cortarlo exactamente por el medio de otra forma será inútil" dice detrás de ti

"Bien" respondes sujetando el hacha, levantándola por sobre la cabeza y bajándola con los ojos cerrados

Whack.

Gruñes al abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que no solo no has cortado en el medio si no que se ha desplazado a un lado y , como si fuera poco, el corte no llego hasta abajo y ahora el hacha esta sujeta en el pedazo de madera

Escuchas la risita de Brittany flotar hacia ti mientras ella se acerca y separa el hacha del leño en donde parecía estar bastante atorada y tu la miras fasinada por la fuerza física que posee mientras sujeta otro pedazo de madera y lo coloca en el tronco

"Ven, te mostrare" dice con quietud

Antes de que te des cuenta ella está detrás de ti, con los brazos rodeándote hasta estar frente a ti, haciendo que te tenses al sentir el calor y la humedad de su cuerpo pasar al tuyo. Huele a limón,a dulce y pasto recién cortado y es casi intoxicante. Ella desde detrás se presiona mas contra ti haciéndote sentir sus pechos contra tu espalda, su cabello cosquilleando tus hombros y sus labios junto a tu oido

"Sujeta el hacha" susurra a tu oído, su aliento rozándote hace que tu piel se erize

Mierda

Tu cierras tus ojos y sujetas el final del hacha con ambas manos aunque estas apunto de desmayarte con ella invadiendo todos tus sentidos y con el cuerpo zumbando. Quieres correr pero tu cuerpo parece no querer eso porque se inclina hacia Brittany como si necesitara el estar en contacto

Con sus brazos a tu alrededor, presiona sus fuertes y húmedas manos sobre las tuyas asegurando tu agarre en el hacha

"Si, justamente asi, con fuerza" dice a tu oído

"Ugh…" tu dejas salir un suspiro vacilante al tiempo que las palabras entran en tu oído y bajan deliciosamente hacia tu estómago, excitándolo antes de caer más abajo y quemar entre tus piernas

"Ahora levantala" dice guiando las manos de ambas

Tu solo haces lo que dice porque tu mente está en blanco y tu cuerpo está palpitando junto al de ella. Pestañeas profusamente porque no puedes pensar, hace demasiado calor. Ella esta que arde

Tu corazón late salvajemente contra tus costillas, haciendo eco entre tus piernas y tu ya ni tienes idea de que esta sucediendo

"Dobla las rodillas un poco y no cierres tus ojos" dice en tu oidoy y ambas hacen caer el hacha, mas precisamente que antes.

Te vas a derretir. Ella va a matarte

Whack.

Miras hacia el pedazo de madera cortado perfectamente en dos

Tu cuerpo sigue temblando como una hoja en contra de su cuerpo, de pronto sueltas el hacha y te alejas de ella dando tropiezos

Ella te mira en shockeada y confundida

"Yo…" dices con la respiración pesada, el latido en tu corazón y entre tus piernas aumentando y haciéndote sentir que necesitas saltar a un rio

"¿Hise algo malo?" pregunta con tranquilidad. No hay preocupación en sus ojos y tu podrias jurar que esta haciendo un mohín, acaba de pasar de ser la mujer mas sexsy a tierna y adorable y tu no puedes soportarlo

No puedes lidiar con ella

"N…necesito irme" balbuceas mientras tropiezas con algunas rocas

"¿Estas bien?" Dice detrás de ti

"Necesito irme " le repites y corres regresando a la casa

Entras como un tornado a la cocina y pasas zumbando junto a la señora Evans

"¿Santana?¿Qué pasa?¿A dónde vas?

Sientes las lágrimas picas detrás de tus ojos y como tu cuerpo se siente hecho de gelatina

"Voy a darme una ducha fría" gritas corriendo y subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como puedes para encerrarte en el baño

Aun sigues jadeando

Quizás te guste pero no puedes soportar como ella te hace sentir

Necesitas alejarte de ella


	4. Las escondidas

Te sientes renovada tras bañarte y ponerte ropas limpias, incluso tu ha dejado de bombear la sangre por tu cuerpo a un ritmo desenfrenado y tu mente se ha librado de Brittany, bueno, tan libre como puede ser. Pero no te puedes quedar aquí por siempre así que te pones una remera simple y unos shorts de jean suponiendo que será seguro tomar un baño de sol en el pórtico, ¿nada puede sucederte allí verdad?

Cuando vuelves a salir el sol está más alto en el cielo casi en el ángulo perfecto para iluminar la silla debajo de la ventana de la cocina así que aprovechas la oportunidad y das un vistazo rápido hacia el tronco donde cortaban los leños. Esta vacío, solo queda el hacha trabada en la madera. Tu suspiras aliviada y te sientas, Brittany probablemente seguiría revisando el resto del territorio el cual es enorme asi que estas a salvo, por ahora

Has estado bronceándote por unos 30 minutos cuando Sam estaciona su camioneta. Te sientas derecha y ves como su pequeño padre de cabellos grises sale junto a Ted

"Los dos se ven horribles" sonríes con malicia viéndolos entrar al pórtico

"deja de gritar!" gruñe el señor Evans

Tu solo ríes porque el siempre es un viejo cascarrabias pero ahora parece serlo aún mas

"Tienen resaca" dice Sam dándote una falsa sonrisa comprensiva

"Nunca lo hubiese adivinado" dices poniendo los ojos en blanco. No entiendes como es que la Señora Evans soporta vivir con una familia llena de hombres inmaduros y eso incluye al ya viejo Señor Evans ¿estarías mirando tu futuro? Tu y Sam quizás iban a tener hijos algún día ¿Irias a quedar atrapada en la cocina haciendo todo el trabajo mientras ellos pelotudean?

Te retuerces en la silla, incomoda

El señor Evans va para adentro

"Woah…¿quien es esa?" Ted preguntando gestuando a la distancia

Te levantas y puedes ver a Brittany caminar por los campos en dirección a la casa aun vistiendo de la misma forma que antes y haciendo que tu estomago se apreté por muchas razones. Este es el tema con los hombres en la familia Evans: No disimulan, para nada

"Brittany, la concejera de Santana, también es quien compro este lugar" dice Sam

Ted frunce el ceño y te mira raro

Él es un sureño del campo bueno para nada y tú eres una exitosa mujer de ciudad, aun asi eres tu la que esta avergonzada en este momento

"Demonios, es terriblemente sexsy. Creo que es tiempo que salude al Teddy" dice sonriendo presumidamente y alejándose antes de que puedas frenarlo

Carajo

Esto te enferma, no quieres que la conozca o le hable o la toque. Si tu notaste la falta de brasier en Brittany y su cuerpo traspirando y…

Sin duda él lo haria

"Dile que se aparte, Sam" le adviertes

"Asi es Teddy" dice encogiéndose de hombros

"No, lo digo en serio" le saltas "Ella es mi concejera bien?, y es muy raro y no quiero que se mescle con la familia ¿entendido?"

Sam te mira y capta que hablas en serio "Ok San, relájate me asegurare que nada ocurra entre ellos dos . Cuando vuelva le dire que se mantenga en sus pantalones"

Te enferma más ese pensamiento "Ok" suspiras aliviada "Gracias" dices acercándote para dejar un beso ligero en su mejilla y no sabes porque pero estas deseando que Brittany lo haya visto

Tu sensación de nausea regresa tan pronto ves que Ted y Brittany están más cerca y que puedes oírla reír. Tu estomago se hunde a nuevas profundidades, te sientes idiota y como si fueras a llorar. Luego te sientes idiota por sentir que vas a llorar. Pensabas que esa risa era tan solo para ti, esa que normalmente causa que tu estomago salte pero que ahora parece haberlo matado. Odias sentirte asi ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Ted y Brittany alcanzan el portico y se detienen

"Es genial tener una cara hermosa aquí de vez en cuando " Ted le sonríe y Brittany ríe otra vez con esa maldita risa

"oh no se eso "Brittany responde despacio inclinando su cabeza "Santana esta aquí ¿cierto?"

Levantas enseguida tu cabeza para ver que te está sonriendo, tu rostro se enciende y tu esperas poder decir que se trata de una quemadura del sol e instintivamente te sujetas del brazo de Sam

"Ah pero ella esta con mi propio hermano…no me digas que tu precioso rostro también esta con alguien?" Teddy pregunta tocando su brazo lo cual te hace enojar

Tu ira desaparece y tu corazón se detienes mientras la observas, te has estado preguntando lo mismo y ahora ella te esta mirando directamente a los ojos mientras tu aprietas el agarre en el brazo de Sam, casi deseando poder esconderte detrás de el

"No, no estoy con nadie" Brittany dice educadamente

"Uhm ¿Ted?" Sam interrumpe "¿Puedo hablarte por un segundito?" dice señalando con el pulgar hacia la casa por sobre el hombro

Ted parece confundido pero enseguida da una sonrisa rápida a Brittany "te veré después entonces"

Sam te da una mirada rápida antes de entrar a la casa con Ted , tu confías en que él le convencerá en que debe rendirse

Mierda

Es ahora que te das cuenta que al pedirle a Sam que hable con Ted, te quedas a solas con Brittany

"¿Estas bien?"

Tu levantas la vista para ver que Britany ha subido el primer escalón del pórtico, acercándose a ti. Su piel sigue brillando y su cabello parece desordenado por el viento haciéndote querer pasar tus manos por el y no sabes si es por el sol pero de pronto te das cuenta de las pequeñas pecas en su rostro y que tan preciosa se ve. Es como si te robara el aliento

"Uh..Si…Ya estoy bien" dices insegura

¿Lo estás?

"¿estas enojada conmigo?" pregunta Brittany y tu observas como arruga adorablemente su nariz recordándote a un cachorrito

Si, estas molesta con ella porque crees que está siendo poco profesional y quieres detenerla. No, necesitas detenerla

"N-no" mientes, ahora no es el momento de discutirlo

"aha " dice lentamente y con un gesto que dice no creerte "Bueno, estoy yendo a tomar un baño y cambiarme"

"¿Si? ¿Planeas ir a algún lado?" preguntas intentando ser, al menos, educada

"Oh no, aun necesito recorrer lo que queda del lugar apenas acabo de ver los animales; ellos se ven bastante sanos y buenos para la producción. Ahora necesito ir a los campos y el resto del terreno para luego tomar notas"

"Ok" dices fregando tus manos por tus muslos

Siempre logra ponerte tan nerviosa

"Asi que si necesitas compañía, estaré por aquí" dice pasando a tu lado hacia la casa

Tu dejas escapar un suspiras e intentas que tu cerebro y cuerpo vuelvan a funcionar

Avanzada la tarde, estas sentada en las piernas de Sam en el living, él y Ted conversan mientras tu simplemente observas el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea

Cuando Brittany entra tu intentas suprimir la risa

Ella se ha cambiado de un par de overoles a otro, son exactamente iguales excepto que estos últimos son de un tono mas claro de azul. Brittany parece ignorar los asientos libres, aunque tu notas que hay uno junto a Teddy, y decide sentarse junto a la chimenea. Tus ojos vuelan hacia el pliego a su costado y notas que esta vez hay un corpiño blanco y eso te hace preguntar si se lo ha puesto por tu bien y de nuevo como si fuera magia sus ojos giran hacia un lado y te da una pequeña sonrisa, te sonrojas y levantas las comisuras de tus labios en respuesta. Sam y Ted estan hablando de football o algo así y tu estas simplemente sentada allí, en el regazo de tu futuro esposo pensando en lo hermoso que son los ojos de Brittany en donde puedes ver el cálido reflejo del fuego mezclarse con el azul creando el oxímoron más hermoso que has visto

"¿Te estas riendo de mi?" Pregunta Brittany en un tono juguetón

Recién ahora te das cuenta que sus manos están ocupadas atando los cordones de sus botas y te preguntas a donde estará yendo

Sus ojos siguen mirándote de reojo

Tú le devuelves la sonrisa "Un poco" levantas los hombros como si nada "pensé que te ibas a cambiar"

Brittany mira sus ropas y cambia de posición hasta mirarte de frente "lo hice" establece con simpleza

Tu ries un poco "No hay mucha diferencia con los de antes"

Ella te devuelve la sonrisa con los ojos brillando para ti "son mis ropas de la granja, no tiene mucho sentido usar ropas regulares aquí"

Tu bufas porque tu has visto las ropas "regulares" de Brittany y son todo menos eso

Ella ladea la cabeza "de nuevo te estas riendo de mi ¿me equivoco?"

"Solo en un buen sentido" suspires y ambas simplemente se sonríen la una a la otra

Ted arruina su pequeño momento y tu apenas te enteras de que él y Sam han dejado de hablar y te das cuenta que no recuerdas nada desde el momento en que Brittany entro a la habitación

"Son algo grandes para ti ¿o no? Deberías usar algo mucho ajustado" Ted dice moviendo las cejas a la rubia

La sonrisa de Brittany se desvanece y hace un pequeño mohín "Son de mi papa"

Tu estomago da un salto porque estas feliz de que sea cortante con Ted y por el otro lado porque estas intrigada y quieres preguntarle tantas cosas mas

"Bueno, yo creo que son geniales" Agrega Sam levantando un meñique a Brittany

"Gracias! ¿No son espectaculares?" ella sonríe y se mira a si misma, estirando las correas de sus overoles

Dejas escapar una risita porque no crees que debería estar permitido ser tan tierno

"Creo que nosotros cuatro deberíamos hacer algo divertido ¿que creen chicos?" Dice Ted sonriendo a Brittany y haciéndote desear que Sam fuese muy claro antes porque sabes exactamente qué clase de diversión está buscando y no te gusta

¿Es porque es tu terapeuta cierto? Si, eso es, no hay otra razón. Bueno si, la encuentras atractiva pero es solo una fase o algo asi, pasara y mas tarde te reirás de esto porque después de todo, tu amas a Sam

"Si" Los ojos de Brittany se agradan golpeando con los pies el suelo "Deberíamos jugar a las escondidas ¿verdad?"

Tu te deslizas de las piernas de Sam riendo, Sam y Ted también rien. Brittany parece confundida y deseas que ellos no se estén riendo de ella porque por tu parte te ries porque literalmente no puede ser más adorable, es como una niña atrapado dentro del cuerpo de una inteligente mujer y es como nadie que hayas conocido antes

"¿Que es tan gracioso" pregunta con una sonrisa timida "es decir, ¿tienen esta enorme casa y estas enormes tierras y jamas jugaron a las escondidas?"

"Yo me apunto" Sonrie Ted

Tu giras los ojos porque el solo está aceptando para poder meterse en sus pantalones

"Aunque" agrega Brittany levantando su mano como si estuviera en clase

Enserio que necesita dejar de ser tan tierna

"yo no puedo ser la que cuenta porque no conozco este lugar lo suficiente y será muy fácil descubrirme"

"Yo lo hare" Dice Sam suspirándo y levantándose "aunque necesitaríamos algunas reglas ¿no?"

"Si" tu dices asintiendo y sintiendo la emoción de un niño haciéndote cosquillas en el estómago. Esta es de hecho una idea genial

"Por ejemplo, nada de esconderse en los bosques yyyyyy" Brittany dice parándose y girando un poco en su lugar "Solo dentro del perímetro de la granja"

"Facil" dice Sam encogiéndose de hombros "crecí en este lugar, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Los encontrare en menos de 5 minutos"

"Ya dijiste hermano" Dice Ted levantándose y tomando la mano de Brittany

"Vamos, mejor ganamos algo de ventaja "dice sonriéndole y ella rie

A la mierda todo. Evidentemente Sam no fue lo suficiente claro cuando le dijo que debía apartarse

"Deberías contar hasta 247" Le dice a Brittany a Sam

Tu resoplas

"¿Por qué ese especifico numero?" dice él riendo

"Porque es un numero tan bueno como cualquier otro" Explica Brittany como si fuera algo obvio

¿Es enserio? Te hace querer hacer algo para demostrarle lo tierna que te parece, como quizás abrazarla o simplemente sostenerle un espejo

Sam voltea hacia la pared, apoyando su brazo y enterrando su cara en el

"1…2…3…"

Oyes la puerta cerrarse de un golpe y Brittany y Ted ya se están alejando

Mierda

"¿Enserio estamos, como adultos, jugando a las escondidas?" Cruzas los brazos sintiendo que ya no tienes humor para jugar

"8…si…9….10

Giras los ojos al alejarte, a la mierda, no vas a correr a ningún lado así que sales caminando al pórtico y enseguida tienes frio, está soplando un viento fresco y el cielo es prácticamente azul oscuro. Incluso puedes ver la luna a la distancia. Esta bien, da algo de miedo jugar a las escondidas la noche y por un segundo piensas en romper las reglas de Brittany e ir al bosque porque ahora que lo piensas no hay muchos lugares para esconderse, ninguno que para ti no sea obvio al menos. Sigues caminando hacia los campos y miras el roble de la granja pero no hay forma de que vallas ahí ahora, da algo de miedo y demonios, es otra contra las reglas

Tu realmente no tienes el corazón para romper las reglas de Brittany

Te preguntas a donde habrán ido ella y Ted porque has estado mirando a tu alrededor y ni siquiera puedes verlos a la distancia. Supones que se han ido hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y hacia los campos de maíz pero tu consideras que es un lugar bastante obvio para esconderse y de pronto te preocupa que Brittany se pierda en esa plantación que parece infinita, además Ted seguramente hara algo idiota como asustarla

Tu corazon se hunde, no quieres pensar en que intentara hacerle Ted en la oscuridad y como ella simplemente se reirá

Al carajo con ella, puede quedárselo

Sintiendo que necesitas despejar tu cabeza, sigues caminando hasta que te encuentras con uno de los graneros, sabes que este esta vacío y que es usado solamente por los Evans para guardar y suministrar el heno. Suspiras y piensas que es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro, además aquí afuera se te están congelando las tetas

Al entrar ves que las pasturas en el piso inferior esta ordenado en prolijas ataduras cuadradas. Hay también una escalera de madera que lleva al desván de arriba y desde aquí puedes ver que no hay nada mas que heno así que con cuidado subes y una vez que llegas a la cima puedes ver que hay tanta paja y heno desordenados que no puedes ver el suelo. Tu sonríes pensando que de hecho es casi perfecto, levantas un poco del suelo y caminas hacia la esquina más alejada con cuidado porque el piso es de madera y pisas tan despacio como puedes porque tienes la sensación de que apenas soporta el peso de tu cuerpo. Dejas caer la pila de heno enfrente a ti y te cuestas en ella, ahora no solo tu cuerpo está a oscuras de la vista sino que además tienes una vista decente de la puerta

Suspiras y cierras los ojos, el heno esta inusualmente cómodo y supones que si te acuestas sobre tu espalda te vas a dormir pero igual te haces una pequeña almohada con la paja y cambias de posición hasta acostarte de lado y cuidas la puerta

Vuelves a cerrar los ojos

Aunque los vuelves a abrir rápido cuando crees escuchar algunos pasos en el camino empedrado afuera aunque pudo ser el viento pero de pronto sientes una pila de heno moverse a tu lado y te sobresaltas

"¿Qué carajo-"

Tu boca se cierra bajo la presión de una mano cubriéndola y una figura se acerca arrastrándose contra tu espalda. La otra mano de la persona se envuelve en tu cintura presionándote más contra ella

Tu corazon ya está latiendo salvajemente en tu pecho porque sabes exactamente quien es, solo ella puede hacer que tu piel se incendie y que tu sangre corra de esta forma por tus venas

Los pequeños pechos nuevamente apollados en tu espalda acaban de confirmártelo

"Shhh" susurra Brittany en tu oido con su aliento deslizándose y bajando por tu cuello. Todo su cuerpo está presionado contra el tuyo y de pronto no puedes sentir las piernas y tu boca está ardiendo con su suave mano cubriéndola con firmeza

"Vas a delatar nuestro escondite" susurra para luego soltar una risita en tu oído que provoca piel de gallina por todo un lado de tu cuerpo

Te preguntas de donde coño salió o que le hace creer que puede hacerte esto de nuevo pero de pronto te das cuenta que ella tiene razón porque Sam aparece. Sabías que había alguien afuera

Tu corazon late tan fuerte que estas segura que lo puedes oir retumbar contra el cuerpo caliente de Brittany detrás de ti.

Estas en un conflicto

El pensamiento mas aterrador ahora es que Sam las encuentre, no porque no quieres perder el juego pero porque de pronto te das cuenta de que te gusta mucho que Brittany este asi de cerca

Enserio te gusta como tus labios se sienten tus labios presionados bajo su mano y hay unas familiares cosquillas entre tus piernas cuando su cálido aliento golpea tu nuca, crees que vas a desmayarte, dejas salir un quejido contra su palma y puedes jurar que has oído y sentido la mas miniscula de las risas detrás tuyo

Escuchas a Sam escaleras abajo, puedes adivinar que está intentando espiar pero que es demasiado torpe para poder hacerlo

Olles golpes sordos y por un momento genuinamente piensas que es tu corazón pero es entonces que te das cuenta que es Sam subiendo por las escaleras e intentas mantenerte rígida y quieta y aun asi puedes verlo por el rabillo del ojo, parece haberse detenido en el último escalón de la escalera y estar observando alrededor

Pasa un minute en completo silencio pero sientes que son horas

Mueves un poco tu cuerpo y te estremeces al sentir como la punta de la nariz de Brittany sube rozando el lóbulo de tu oído. Sintiendo tu reacción ella presiona su mano mas fuertemente contra tu boca y tu sientes tus ojos voltearse hacia atrás

Mierda, tienes que admitirlo. No sabes que significa pero tienes que admitirlo. Ella te enciente tan fácil y de una forma que Sam nunca ha hecho y que sientes que jamás podrá

¿Este sentimiento pasara cierto?

Sam parece convencido de que no hay nadie aquí y vuelve a bajar por la escalera, lo ves salir del granero y escuchas como sus pasos se van alejando. Sientes tu cuerpo relajarse en los brazos de Brittany sintiéndome mal por querer quedarte asi

Entonces la realidad te golpea

Te estas por casar con Sam y ella es una mujer, tu concejera de entre todas las personas. Nada de esto esta bien

Tu cierras tu mano alrededor de su muñeca y la fuerzas a quitar su mano una vez que estas segura que Sam ya no está cerca para escuchar

Tu jadeas por aire mientras te arrastras en cuatro patas alejándote rápido de ella. Al voltear sigues jadeando y puedes verla sentada sonriéndote serenamente y te hace preguntarte como carajos puede estar tan calmada siempre

"t-t-t-tu estas siendo no profesional" escupes de pronto

Sus rubias cejas se levantan y parece confundida

"Sigues diciéndome cosas y mirándome y tocándome y no puedo soportarlo ¿está bien? Creo que estas traspasando límites y además yo no soy…no soy…"

De pronto no puedes terminar la frase

"¿Santana?¿Que ocurre?" Brittany tiene gesto preocupado en su rostro y se mueve acercándose hacia ti, estirando una mano para apollarla en tu rodilla

La ultima mierda que necesitas justo ahora

Tu haces lo primero que viene a ti de forma instintiva y golpeas su mano, alejándola

"N-No me toques!"

Ella te mira shockeada y tu también estas sorprendida porque prácticamente la empujaste con el todo el peso de tu resistencia

"¿Acabas de golpearme?" pregunta Brittany con una voz tan pequeña e insegura aunque se ve molesta

"Yo no quise-"

Te cortas cuando su bota te patea en el pie con un golpe seco.

Tu abres la boca en sorpresa. Te acaba de patear

"¿Me acabas de patear?" frunces el ceño sintiendo tu temperatura subir por una razón completamente diferente

"Si bueno" se encoge de hombros "tu me golpeaste primero"

Antes de que puedas procesar algo, tu cuerpo parece funcionar en autopiloto inclinándose hacia adelante y golpeando el lateral de su brazo

Ella te observa boquiabierta en shock y te patea el otro pie

"¿Me estas jodiendo?" escupes iracunda "esto es ridículo, podría quitarte tu estúpida licencia, tu tonta poco profesional! Demandare tu culo!"

Brittany se rie. De hecho, se rie de ti ubicando una mano sobre su pecho y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de reírse aun mas "¿Ah si? ¿Y cuales serian las bases de eso?

"Tu, eres poco profesional, me tocas y…y…me miras" de pronto no puedes poner en palabras que exactamente ha hecho que fuera poco etico y entonces el pánico aflora mientras piensas que quizas está todo en tu cabeza. ¿Tu no lo inventaste o si?

"Asi que me vas a demandar por tocarte, hablarte y mirarte" ella repite y de pronto te das cuenta de que tan estúpida acabas de sonar "Seh, buena suerte con eso" ella agrega secamente y, para agregar sal a la herida, se estira hacia adelante y da unos golpecitos en tu hombro de forma burlesca

De pronto ves todo rojo y sin preguntar nada te abalanzas sobre ella

Tu cuerpo ha impactado con el de ella con toda la fuerza tirándola hacia atrás hasta que su espalda golpea el piso de heno. Tu la agarras por las correas de su overal e intentas arrojarla a un lado pero ella se sujeta de ti y te arrastra con ella. De pronto ambas están rodando una encima de la otra, golpeándose al azar sintiendo como el heno se pega a tu cuerpo mientras apenas ves extremidades y colores zumbar hasta que logras atraparla. Pero no es hasta que te detienes a retomar el aliente que te das cuenta que estas sentada sobre Brittany con sus muñecas atrapadas entre tus manos

De pronto vuelves a perder el aliento cuando miras hacia abajo y ves que los ojos de Brittany están más oscuros de lo normal y que te observan de forma lasiva. Tu tragas y bajas la mirada, su pecho sube y baja rápidamente y sientes que el tuyo esta haciendo lo mismo

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" jadeas, completamente confundida y sin aliento

Sus ojos se despegan de tus ojos y vagan por algún lugar por debajo de tu cuello "no tengo idea" dice y su voz suena estrangulada y ronca

Te das cuenta que estas encaramada sobre sus muslos, que el hormigueo ha regresado e incluso puedes jugar que sentir la fricción entre tu sexo cubierto y sus caderas aunque ninguna de las dos se esta movimiento, solo respirando pesadamente en la otra. Tú la vuelves a mirar y, es increíble pero una sonrisa se forma en tus labios.

Olvidando la confusión y todo lo demás sientes que vas a reír por lo estúpidas que ambas son y ella parece sentir tu cambio de humor porque también sonríe con sus ojos iluminándose "Bueno" dice alejando un poco de heno y cabello de su rostro "eso fue rápido"

Tú liberas sus muñecas para colapsar encima de ella y ambas de pronto explotan en risas. Ella en verdad se está riendo como si no pudiera parar y tú también, te aferras a tu estómago y ruedas bajándote de ella hasta quedar acostada de espaldas a su lado con tu estomago empezando a doler de reírte demasiado

La risa de Brittany es la primera en aquietarse y eventualmente la tuya la sigue, ambas quedando recostadas en un silencio que apenas se rompe por las risitas ocasionales de Brittany

Ambas permanecen recostadas por mas tiempo y tu estas extrañamente cómoda aquí en el silencio. Normalmente lo odias pero a su alrededor se siente bien

Eventualmente aclaras tu garganta "Bueno" suspiras mientras intentas sujetar las hebras de heno de tu cabello "no he estado en una pelea desde la secundaria" dices sonriendo al techo

Brittany vuelve a reir y tu estomago a dar una voltereta

"No he estado en una pelea desde ..Nunca"

"¿nunca?" preguntas sorprendida

"Nunca" ella repite y puedes oír la risa en su voz "rompiste mi virginidad en las peleas"

Tu sientes tus mejillas arder y ríes un poco, enserio amas como te hace sentir

"¿Puedo dejar algo en claro Santana?" ella pregunta con un poco de inseguridad en su voz

Tragas y asientes aunque te das cuenta que no puedes verte y agregas un "si" temiendo por lo que va a venir y aunque no tienes idea de que será tu estomago está girando dentro de todo tu cuerpo

"Soy tu concejera dentro de la habitación 47 ¿Fuera de esa habitación? Solo tu amiga"

"T-Tu quieres ser mi amiga?" preguntas sorprendida porque realmente no te lo esperabas, no haces muchos amigos y no crees que nunca en verdad te hallan preguntado o tu hallas asumido ser una amiga

"Si" dice tranquilamente "pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar"

Tú sonríes pensando que eso es poco decir "¿Dentro o fuera de la sala 47?"

Ella se mantiene en silencio por un momento antes de contestar "en ambos pero creo que es mas importante que nos concentremos en tu consejería y tu deberías recordar tu tarea para el jueves, tenemos mucho por trabajar"

Vuelves a tragar sin saber si estas esperando o temiendo por el jueves

Aunque si sabes una cosa – tienes una nueva amiga

Y amas como esa amiga te hace sentir


	5. Como una lagartija

**Nota de la traductora:** Lamento muchísimo la demora, en un principio me desalentó la falta de reviews porque supuse que a nadie le interesaba leer y luego comencé la facultad que me roba el 80% del tiempo. Pero luego vi los reviews y eso me dio animos para continuar!.Prometo no demorarme tanto para la proxima

* * *

Odias los Lunes. No hay cantidad de café o pensamientos positivos que cambie cómo te sientes con respecto a eso. Odias tu trabajo, pero especialmente hoy, solo ha pasado la mitad del día pero ya se siente como es estuviera terminando. Tus ganas, toda la mañana has estado sonriendo por nada a ti misma pensando en el fin de semana que paso. Fue divertido, era difícil estar alrededor de Brittany porque francamente no sabes cómo te sientes cerca de ella o simplemente no quieres vocalizarlo o pensar sobre ello, jamás. Ahora estas en Starbucsk con Quinn tomando el almuerzo como siempre, tú la miras por sobre la mesa y te preguntas porque estas constantemente comparando tu relación con Brittany con la que tienes con Sam ¿Por qué no Quinn? Comparar a Brittany con Quinn sería mucho más apropiado teniendo en cuenta que ambas son ahora tus amigas

Pero Brittany no se siente simplemente como una amiga

Estas bastante segura de que jamás has querido tocar a Quinn, o hablarle por horas y horas sobre ti misma o incluso besarla

Con miseria suspiras; ni siquiera lograras ver hoy a Brittany para animarte, bueno técnicamente asustarte, hacerte reír, darte ganas de llorar y después de todo hacerte sentir un poco más feliz o lo que sea que hace.

"¿Qué te ocurre? Estas muy gruñona…es decir…más de lo normal" Quinn dice mientras dobla su periódico

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"No estas embarazada ¿O si?" Quinn pregunta con seriedad

"No" bufas

"Oh cierto, tu y Sam no están teniendo mucho sexo estos días ¿verdad?" Dijo con descaro mientras bebía su te como si nada

"¿Qué carajo Fabray?" frunces el ceño mirándola " Eso no es nada de tu maldita incumbencia, solo estoy cansada y algo decaída últimamente ¿recuerdas?"

"Aaaw" Quinn agrego burlándose" Bueno, ¿Qué esta pasando?"

Este es el problema con Quinn, sientes la necesidad de abrir tu alma a ella y luego sientes que deseas cachetearla. Aveces ambas cosas

"¿Fue Brittany" te frenas para debatir como ponerlo "Inapropiada contigo?"

Quinn se ríe con delicadeza "depende a lo que te refieras" dice inclinándose hacia adelante, juntando las manos enfrente a ella sobre la mesa "sus métodos para hacerme olvidar la muerte de Puck fueron …extraños… pero funcionaron así que estoy agradecida"

"¿Qué fue lo que hiso?" preguntas rápidamente. No puedes imaginar a Brittany siendo de la misma forma que es contigo con Quinn y odias admitirlo pero pero tu quieres ser la única que Brittany mire de la forma en que te mira, quieres ser la única que ella toque porque te hace sentir especial. Como si fueras la única merecedora de tales atenciones

"no puedo decirte eso "agrega bajando más su voz "además, te reirías" dice apartando la mirada"

"Aw, vamos dime "dices sonriendo y rogando "prometo no reírme, bueno de hecho no puedo proemter eso pero vamos Quinn, ¿por favor?" Intentas convencerla con un puchero, ella solo gira los ojos al ver tu esfuerzo pero aclara su garganta

"Una vez me pidió traer algunas ropas de Puck , ¿como un conjunto entero?

Tu asientes y escuchas impaciente

"Bueno" Quinn continua y ríe un poco "poco me podía imaginar que las quería para vestirse como Puck, incluso tenia una peluca de Mohawk y todo"

Tu chocas tus manos contra tu boca y ries "¿Me estas jodiendo verdad? Para que querría ella hacer eso? Quiero decir, se que esta loca pero.-"

"Ella me hablo como Puck…bueno…algo así. Parte de la razón por la cual sentía culpa por lo de Puck es porque peleamos antes de que se fuera ese día y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle que lo sentía, nunca tuve la chance de decirle adiós. Así que se sentó, disfrazada de Puck, y me dijo que digiera en voz alta todo lo que siempre le quise decir. Tan bizarro como es, fue increíblemente terapéutico, aun hoy creo que jamás he sentido tanto alivio en toda mi vida

Tu la miras boqui abierta

"Así que… ¿te hiso sentir mejor?" preguntas casi sin creer que la mujer en frente tuyo, tan seria y formal cayera por una estrategia tan simple

"Oh si" asiente con seguridad y regresa enseguida a beber su te "Así que ¿que esta haciendo que te parece inapropiado?

Tu aprietas tus labios y debates entre decirle todo y no hacerlo

Pero si apenas puedes admitir para ti misma tus sentimientos hacia Brittany, ¿como podrías decírselo a alguien mas?

"N-n-nada es solo que parece algo absurda así que quería estar preparada, afortunadamente no creo que se disfrace para mi" sonríes intentando desviar el tema

"No puedo creer que ella compro el rancho Evans, quiero decir si es que cobra bastante pero no hay forma de que tuviera esa cantidad de dinero para comprar toda las tierras como una segunda propiedad"

"¿No puedes hacer, no se, investigarla o algo así?" preguntas intentando no sonar desesperada. Simplemente necesitas saber todo sobre Brittany

"Soy una abogada, Santana, no una investigadora privada" Dice Quinn rodando los ojos por tu ignorancia

"Si pero tu puedes contratar uno porque eres abogada ¿cierto?" preguntas con ansia y ella suelta una corta risa

"¿Por qué querría yo hacer eso? Brittany es dulce, no estoy realmente interesada en ir mintiéndome en sus asuntos, simplemente me dio curiosidad como obtuvo todo el dinero para comprar el terreno, porque claramente no es de su salario"

"Seh" suspires sintiendo la sangre bajar por tu cuerpo de forma rara porque te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que preguntaste y como se siente como si fueras una rara. Te estas obsesionando por una mujer que apenas conoces ¿y tu primer acto de amistad es invadir su intimidad?

Sientes enloquecer

"perdón, no debí haber preguntado, es que me intriga. Es todo " murmuras levantándote para ir a ordenar un muffin entrando en un pequeño pánico interno cuando sientes a Quinn mirar sospechosamente tu espalda mientras te alejas

Es la hora del almuerzo al dia siguiente y eso significa otra cosa. Brittany. Antes de dejar tu lugar de trabajo, te diriges a los baños y ajustad tu remera y corriges tu maquillaje, incluso te pones un nuevo par de aros y cepillas tu cabello. Cruzas la calle sin saber porque te importa como luzcas frente a ella

Mientras las puertas del elevador se abren y tu caminas por el corredor, te empiezas a sentir nerviosa de nuevo. Desearías poder venir aquí y sentirte indiferente pero siempre estas intranquila

"Hey hola" Kurt te sonríe desde detrás del escritorio y de hecho está usando un buen traje gris y sientes la necesidad de decírselo, lo cual es extraño porque no eres de las que van dando cumplidos

"excelente traje"

"Oh valla gracias " dice sonriéndote "fue bastante caro pero eso es algo que no se le dice al novio" dijo levantando la mano como si estuviera intentando ocultar sus palabras y tu te ríes porque el simplemente te hace olvidar de las cosas, incluso si es solo por un segundo

"Brittany esta en la habitación 47, pasa" dice mientras comienza a teclear en su teclado

"Ok" exhalas e intentas calmar tus nervios.

Caminas y abres la puerta de la sala 47. Sonríes al cerrar la puerta pues Brittany esta sentada en su silla usual sonriéndote. Hoy usa jeans, una remera blanca con un carigan color turquesa y no estas completamente segura pero crees que tiene una imagen ed una ardilla a un lado

Ella solo gestua para que te sientes enfrente y por alguna razón tú no puedes quitar la sonrisa de tu rostro. Simplemente estas muy feliz de verla de nuevo, tu esperas que las cosas no sean raras tras su pequeña pelea en el graneo el fin de semana y te sientes cruzando las piernas, aplanando las arrugas de su pollera

Brittany se gira hacia un lado, levantando las piernas por el apoyabrazos "así que…" suspire reclinándose para mirar al techo "¿como estas Santana?"

"Bien, creo" dices y aun sigues sonriéndole aunque ella no te esté mirando en absoluto "¿No soy yo la que debe estar recostada" dices riendo un poco

"Puedes unírteme si quieres"

Tragas

"En tu sillón por supuesto" agrega la rubia, una sonrisa cruel jugando en sus labios

A la mierda, deberías seguir su concejo. Y lo haces así que te inclinas hacia adelante para quitarte tus zapatos y luego te recuestas con cuidado sobre tu espalda descansando tu cabeza contra el apoyabrazos

"¿comodita?" la voz de Birrtany flota hacia ti

"De hecho…mucho" admites

"se suponía que te preguntara la última vez Santana, perdóname por eso pero ¿estas bajo alguna medicación?¿Específicamente antidepresivos?"

Te mueves un poco y acomodas las manos sobre tu estomago "EH,..no"

"Enserio deberías estar con medicación"

"N-No quiero" dices intentando enfocar tu atención en las texturas blancas y porosas del techo "Quiero decir, no quiero ir caminando, dopada como un loco"

La risa de Brittany rebota por toda la habitacion y tu estomago gira sin importar cuanto te prepararas para ello o cuan fuerte presiones tus manos sobre el

"No estas loca Santana, los antidepresivos son estabilizadores del humor. No vas a andar drogada simplemente te ayudara con tus decaídas. No serán tan marcadas y te ayudara con tus patrones de sueño"

"No lo se" murmuras insegura. Este maldito sofá es demasiado confortable

Escuchas movimiento y a Brittany caminar, tu te mueves para sentarte pero una mano se presiona sobre la tuya y te fuerza a mantenerte recostada

"voltea" dice con una sonrisa que hace que tu corazón galope y giras tu cuerpo casi tan pronto ella te lo pide. Brittany se sienta a tu lado, puedes sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo y el olor de su perfume. Tu la observas y sientes tus mejillas calentarse, se ve un poco bronceada por el fin de semana y esos malditos ojos azules te sonríen mirándote. Es simplemente hermosa

"Santana, enserio recomiendo que veas a tu doctor y que te proscriba antidepresivos, Si? Por mí?" dice haciéndote un puchero

Maldita adorable

Su revelas tu más grande sonrisa y sientes tus mejillas arder, tus ojos brillan incapaz de contenerte "Bien" dices y pones los ojos en blanco preguntándote cuantas cosas harias por ella si solamente te lo pidiera

"Bueno" Brittany suspira y choca sus manos juntas en frente a ella misma mirándote mientras tu te preguntas como logra mantener esta relacion visual tan intense cuando tu debes pestañear y alejar la mirada porque está demasiado cerca y es demasiado para ti "la última semana te pedi que pensaras que con que estabas infeliz de tu vida y que puedes hacer para cambiar tu situacion o humor, lo has estado pensando?"

Aclaras un poco tu garganta "Si pero sigo sin estar segura"

"¿De que no estas segura"? Brittany pregunta con ese tono de voz que parece siempre estar envuelto en genuino interés y curiosidad haciéndote preguntar si es que es asi con todos los pacientes

"Bueno he pensado y una de las cosas que me estan molestando ahora es mi trabajo pero quiero decir, no hay nada que pueda hacer ¿cierto?" dices encogiéndote de hombros

"¿No la hay?" pregunta

"¿La hay?" contraatacas y volteas tu cabeza para mirarla

Su boca apunta aun lado hacienda ver pedida en sus pensamientos "siempre puedes buscar otro trabajo y renunciar en el que estas" dice encogiéndose de hombros

Tu das una risa sarcástica "Si, seguro. En mis sueños, quizás "bufas

"¿Por qué solo en tus sueños y no en realidad?" pregunta sabiamente

Tú abres tu boca pero ella te observa con un rostro serio, como si verdaderamente no pudiera entender tu idea de que te sujetes a un trabajo que odies y cuanto mas lo piensas en este momento, mas te piensas a preguntar tu los mimo

"N…No lo se…quiero decir, es todo lo que he hecho, es para lo que califico, no podría encontrar otro trabajo que pague lo mismo" explicas, el pensamiento de dejar tu actual empleo te asusta

"¿Es tu estado finacionero mas importante que tu felicidad" Pregunta con simpleza Brittany

Mierda

"Bueno no pero-"

"Entonces la respuesta es fácil,¿he?" te sonríe pero tú te sientes molesta

"No, no es tan fácil" objetas "no puedo simplemente salir y irme de un trabajo que he estado haciendo por años"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque!" dices pero de hecho, no encuentras argumentos para seguir y brittany se ríe despacito haciendo que tu estomago se tense de nuevo. Ella te mira brevemente como si de alguna forma hubiera notado el movimiento y sus ojos viajan por tu cuerpo hasta volver a tu rostro

"Esta bien Santana, creo que entiendo" suspira

"¿lo entiendes?" preguntas sorprendida

"Tienes miedo al cambio"

Bufas y ruedas los ojos "por-favor, ese es un cliché, algo que dicen los terapeutas pero que de hecho no es una verdadera razón para nada"

"¿es tan así?" sonríe de lado y enserio parece sorprendida por tu resistencia, hace que las cosquillas desaparezcan de la misma forma que ocurrió cuando se rio de ti en el granero y aun así te hace que te guste aún más "Aun así, tienes miedo del cambio ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Tu asientes

"¿Por cuánto tiempo Sam y tu han estado juntos?"

Pestañeas rápido, completamente desorientada por su pregunta "Uh…desde la secundaria, al principio íbamos y veníamos pero eventualmente sentamos cabeza" dices y no tienes idea porque pero de pronto te sientes incomoda y a la defensiva

Su sonrisa burlona se vuelve en una más suave "¿Quiéres saber lo que pienso? creo que tienes miedo de cambiar. Creo que has pasado todo el inicio de tu vida adulta intentando complacer a tus padres uniéndote al mismo chico porque se siente seguro y familiar para ti, él es tu pilar y ha estado ahí en todos los momentos malos desde entonces. Lo mismo ocurre con tu carrera, encuentras algo con lo que eres buena y decides quedarte con eso porque es a lo familiar para ti. Fuiste a la universidad para estudiar lo que era conocido, viviste con lo que era conocido, escuchaste y sentiste aquello que te fuera conocido. Estudiaste algo para lo que eres buena pero por lo que sientes cero pasión porque el resultado es una entidad conocida- un trabajo seguro. ignoras tus pasiones porque el resultado es inseguro y a ti no te gustan las cosas inseguras. Te apresuras a un matrimonio para el que no estas lista pero que crees que es hacer lo correcto porque sabes el resultado, una entidad conocida – una segura y familar relación pero me pregunto, si al igual que tu trabajo te estas asentando por lo que es practico por sobre lo que te apasiona. La verdad es Santana, que eres rígida en la vida porque tienes miedo a alejarte del estrecho sendero en el que andas pero estas determinada a seguir en el incluso si eso te hace miserable, parcialmente porque eres condenadamente terca pero también porque tienes miedos e inseguridades sobre muchas cosas. ¿Quieres saber que pienso? Creo que nunca te permitiste el liberarte en toda tu vida y si continuas en esta no-existente forma de vida entonces nunca vas a alcanzar todo tu potencial o ser verdaderamente feliz"

Sientes como si ella acabase de golpearte con un martillo helado y aplastado todos tus órganos, el frio baja por tu espina dorsal y sientes con ganas de llorar o vomitar. Una de las dos. Sientes la sangre desaparecer de tu rostro y estas paralizada en silencio

"t-t-t-tu no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando" argumentas acaloradamente mientras batallas por sentarte y alejarte tanto de ella como es posible aunque ella este bloqueando tu salida ligeramente

"Oh, pero si que la tengo" sonríe inclinando su cabeza "Es solo mi opinión pero sospecho que hay verdad en ella,. Pero quiero decirte algo que quizas no sepas"

"¿Q-Que?" dices tragando

"Apuesto a que sientes que no tienes control u opinión en tu propia vida ¿verdad?"

Carajo

Asientes un poco tu cabeza

"Necesito que sepas que si lo tienes" dice mirándote fijamente para convencerte que esta diciendo una verdad absoluta "seguido veo personas desdichadas, esperando que algo o alguien cambie sus circunstancia como si una gigante causa externa de felicidad fuera a venir algún dia para arreglar las cosas. La verdad es que raramente sucede, si es que sucede. Tú tienes control de tu propia vida y felicidad, tu eres tu propio destino. Tú puedes ir y conseguir un nuevo trabajo, buscar un pasamiento, hablar con nuevas personas y hacer algo por un cambio – aunque la idea te asuste, tu aun puedes fácilmente lograrlo y todas estas cosas agregaran cambios, cambios para bien. Tienes tanto control sobre tu vida ¿acaso no es eso algo alentador?

Tu dejas salir un tembloroso suspires y sientes el corazón un poco mas ligero

"tu vida ha sido confinado a este estrecho, desolado estado y si eres feliz con tu vida entonces bien por ti pero sé que no eres feliz y necesito que sepas que tú , y solo tú, estas en control de tu vida y como se desarrolla. No tienes por qué resignarte a situaciones infelices, puedes libertarte de ellas. Las consecuencias son desconocidas pero por favor no dejes que eso te impida tomar decisiones. Los cambios son las decisiones que harán y no pueden hacerte más desdichada de lo que ya te sientes, solo te queda ascender desde aquí Santana. Tienes tanto control, los humanos somos tan podemos pero rara vez nos damos cuenta. Recuerda eso"

Tu corazón está saltando mientras la miras, el último comentario suena muy verdadero porque tú no crees que ella sepa del poder que tiene sobre ti. Tu exhalas y sonríes despacio sintiendo que, de golpe, todo es posible

"Se que puedes hacer todas estas cosas y alejarte del camino y los pensamientos negativos porque lo hiciste el dia que viniste a verme por primera vez. Tu puedes hacerlo Santana, tu puedes lograr todo lo que quieras en esa vida "dice sonriéndote y con sus ojos brillando

Ríes un poco y exhalas de nuevo "wow"

No puedes pensar en otra cosa que decir

"Asi que "empieza Brittany con un tono más optimista" vas a ir a hablar con Kurt cuando salgas y el va a darte el nombre de un bar de jazz que visita seguido y vas a ir una de noche, con suerte el estará ahí y disfrutaras de algo que te gusta ¿está bien?"

"Si" asientes sonriendo

Valla, ahora te sientes algo mejor, quizás si hay cosas que puedas hacer diferentes. Muy en el fondo de tus pensamientos tu sabes que esta sensación desaparecerá en unas horas pero ahora estas sonriendo a esta hermosa mujer que te hace sentir indestructible. La mejor parte es que ella ni siquiera te dijo algo nuevo, solo apunto a algo que debería ser obvio y que te hace preguntarte porque no piensas de la forma en que ella piensa

"y recuerda la medicación ¿de acuerdo?" dice señalándote

Otra vez, lo único que puedes hacer es asentir

Se levanta del sillón estirándose un poco y deja salir un "Oh" antes de arrodillarse en el suelo y es cuando te sientas cuando puedes entender lo que está haciendo

Ella tiene tu zapato y lo sostiene por ti, tú la miras y sientes tu corazón golpear fuerte en tu pecho. Finalmente le das una temblorosa risa y sacudes tu cabeza, ella observa y sonríe mientras tu miras atontada en sus ojos y cuentas las pecas en su rostro notando como su rubio cabello parece volverse más rubio en las puntas. Tu estomago da una vuelta y estas, de nuevo, sonriendo como una idiota mientras deslizas tu pie en cada zapato que ella sostiene para ti antes de ambas levantarse

Ella es todo un caballero. O caballera. O Lo que sea

Ambas están muy cerca, ella mira tus labios y tú no puedes evitar mirar los de ella. Ríes nerviosa y escondes un mechón de cabello tras tu oreja alejando tu mirada

Brittany exhala y puedes sentir su aliento a tu lado haciendo que todo tu cuerpo se ponga rígido, de pronto encuentras que incluso tragar es difícil.

¿Por qué esta tan condenadamente cerca?

Brittany se inclina con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro "¿puedo salir del modo de trabajo ahora?" pregunta mirando alrededor, como si algún no-existente superior pudiese descubrirla provocando que una risa escape de tus labios y que tu corazón aletea como si le hubiesen nacido alas. Asientes pensando que ella no puede ser más tierna

"Disfrute mucho nuestro tiempo el fin de semana" dice y jurarías que puedes ver sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. Ella observa el pequeño espacio entre tú y ella y empieza a girar un poco antes de subir la mirada "enserio me gusto nuestra pelea" agrega, algo tímidamente.

Tu ríes de nuevo pensando que quizás si pueda lograr ser más tierna de lo que ya es. Está hablando como si hubieran ido al cine y pasado un gran momento juntas simplemente haciendo algo normal

"nunca pensé que un asalto físico podría ser divertida" te burlas con una sonrisa

"la mayoría de la cosas físicas son divertidas" dice suave y desinteresadamente

Muerdes tu labio y contienes el aliento, de nuevo la sensación de querer escapar se arrastra por tu espina pero la pura alegría y placer de estar tan cerca de ella, hablando con ella, te hace quedarte. Y crees que otra vez está coqueteando contigo y no estas segura en que vayas a molestarte en señalar lo inapropiado que es porque crees que, de hecho, estas bien con ello. Bueno, al menos crees que podrías acostumbrarte

"Apuesto que si" escapa de tus labios con una sonrisa

Tus ojos se agrandan y sus ojos lo hacen, un poco. No puedes creer lo que acabas de decir

¿Estas respondiendo a un coqueteo?

¿Con una mujer?

Brittany rie pero enseguida suspire como si no quisiera cambiar el rumbo de la conversación pero sabiendo que debe hacerlo "recuérdame rentar un auto o algo la próxima vez, quiero llevar a Lucy conmigo, le encantara correr por los campos"

Tu le sonríes y piensas en como sus charlas simples logran afectarte tanto "no, no rentes. Te podemos llevar, el perro seguro puede sentarse en la caja de la camioneta ¿verdad?"

Apenas lograste sobrevivir un fin de semana pero ya estas esperando por el posible siguiente

Brittany hace un mohín y sus ojos vuelven a caer a tus labios brevemente antes de volver a subir hasta tus ojos "no le podría hacer eso a la pobre Lucy pero gracias por la oferta" dice sonriendo también.

Siempre sabes que lo que ella dice es verdad

Te preguntas si siquiera es capaz de ser falsa

"Oh" dice de pronto como se hubiese acordado de algo y se aleja hacia su escritorio. Tu suspiras ya extrañando su cercanía pero te adelantas y esperas junto a la puerta aunque odias tener que decirle adiós a ella

"Yo…ayer…te hice uno, como me pediste" Brittany dice regresando a ti con una bolsa de plástico y tu frunces el ceño sin saber de que demonios está hablando. Se ve tímida mientras saca un sweeter color crema, sosteniéndolo sobre su pecho y medio girando de lado a lado como si lo estuviera modelando para ti. Tu te ríes y colocas una mano sobre tu corazón "Britt" suspiras mirando al sweeter que luce tan cómodo como el que ella tenía con excepción de que este no tiene un pato pero una lagartija verde sacando la lengua

Es demasiado tierna, tan tierna que literalmente no puedes aguantarlo

"M-me llamaste Britt?" dice mirandote como si acabaras de decir la cosa más fascinante del mundo

"Oh…si supongo que lo hice" murmuras avergonzada porque no tienes idea de porque la llamaste asi

Brittany se ríe y luego te sonríe a ti, sus ojos gatunos ascienden sus lados en lo que es un verdadero gesto mas grande de felicidad

Ella aun te quita el aliento

"No, está bien. Me gusta" dice despacio y mordiendo su labio como si estuviera deteniéndose de decir algo más. Tu quieres que diga lo que sea que quiera contigo

"No… no te gusta ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no vas a usarlo ni nada " murmura. Se ve rechazada y con la nariz ligeramente fruncida y tú no quieres ver la desilusión en sus ojos. Jamas y esto te pega con un peso de 10 toneladas y ya no crees que todo sea posible. Solo quieres que ella siempre este sonriendo

"n-no" dices rápidamente, sujetando la prenda de entre sus manos, tirándola apresuradamente sobre tu cabeza, bajándola por tu pecho y deslizando tus manos por las mangas "Mira, la usare. Me encanta" dices rápido, casi sin aliento. Estas casi segura de que no combina con lo que estas usando, o nada en tu guardarropas pero lo usaras por ella. Además, es infinitamente cómodo

Pero Brittany simplemente te observa con su rostro en blanco

¿Q-que? preguntas, ligeramente entrando en pánico "¿Lo rompí?" dices mirando hacia abajo e inspeccionándolo pero Birttany pronto ríe incluso mas suave esta vez y tu levantas la vista para verla sonriendo de nuevo

"No" dice y pausa "Es solo…te ves adorable" dice tranquila

Mierda. Prácticamente puedes sentir tu corazón latiendo en tu garganta

"Gracias" murmuras y observas el suelo

"Realmente no me gustan los animales resbaladizos o cualquier animal verde pero creo que tu lagartija es también muy tierna"

"Tu la hiciste" dices devolviéndole la sonrisa

"tu también eres como una lagartija Santana" Brittany agrega como si acabara de decir la oración mas normal del mundo y tu la miras y esperas una explicación mientras intentas no reírte

Ella tiene que dejar de ser tan Brittany

"La cosa con las lagartijas" dice suavemente, acercándose un paso hacia ti "es que son adaptables, se encuentran en todos los continentes salvo la Antártica ¿Sabias eso?"

Sacudes la cabeza y observas maravillada a esta mujer

"Tu también eres adaptable Santana"

Enserio, necesitas alejarte de ella ahora, antes ed que algas algo estúpido como abrazarla o algo mucho peor…

"Fue bueno verte de nuevo, Santana, ¿te veo el jueves?"

Tu asientes y giras para abrir la puerta, Brittany siguiéndote detrás de ti "recuerda hablar con Kurt y el doctor " dice antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación 47 justo sobre ti.

Tu simplemente miras la puerta y murmuras un "lo hare" y de hecho caminas hacia el escritorio de Kurt sintiendo algo abrumada y entumecida de nuevo "yo eh…¿me dijo que hablara contigo?" preguntas sintiéndote algo desenfocada

"Oh si!" dice juntando sus manos en un aplauso "este sábado voy a ver a mi amiga cantar en un club de jazz, es un lugar discreto pero ella está preparándose para Brodway, quiere calentar sus cuerdas vocales y creo que deberías venir, yo estaré ahí también" dice dándote un pequeño pedazo de papel que observas tiene el nombre y dirección de un bar llamado "la nota azul"

"Sera divertido" agrega, sonriendo intentando arte ánimos

"lo pensare…" te detienes a media oración. Al carajo. No vas a hacer lo que normalmente haces "No. Estaré ahi, definitivamente" dices asintiendo a Kurt determinada

"Genial!"

Quieres preguntar si Brittany estará ahí pero decides que eso no es importante, que debes hacer esto por ti y que Brittany tenía razón, todo es posible y que tienes mucho control sobre ello. Vas a hacerlo, las cosas van a cambiar

En el elevador de regreso a la primera planta, te observas en el espejo. Te vas bastante estúpida en este sweeter tejido sobre tus ropas de trabajo `pero no te importa una mierda, es muy suavecito y huele a Brittany

Lo usaras todo el día y quizás de nuevo cuando haga frio

Te ríes de ti misma al salir "como una lagartija" bufas

Amas como te hace sentir y amas que pueda decir las cosas más extrañas pero que suenen como las cosas mas dulces "esta mujer me va a enloquecer" Bueno, si esto es enloquecer entonces ya no quieres estar cuerda nunca mas


	6. Pared de Maravillas

Chapter 6 – Wonderwall

Prácticamente has estado usando este condenado sweater desde que ella te lo dio pero ¿y que? Hace frio afuera, es New York después de todo. Lo has usado para ir a trabajar también, cosechando miradas extrañas pero que con suerte alejara a los más pervertidos

"¿En que estás pensando" dice una voz calma, sacándote de tus pensamientos, tu observas esos ojos color océano y sonríes

"nada" murmuras

Estas en la habitación 47 y Brittany ha hablado mucho hoy, de hecho está reforzando tu positivismo y te preguntas como demonios es que lo hace porque ayer te volviste a sentir decaída luego de salir de ese estado de sentirte poderosa y contenta en la que ella te dejo el jueves pero ahora ya has vuelto y puedes sentir el sentimiento volviendo

"Me alegra verte usando mi Sweter creo que te ves tierna en el" Brittany dice con suavidad para luego alejar la mirada como si no debiera decir eso

"Gracias" respiras igualmente de tranquila y ,sintiéndote un poco valiente, agregas "aunque creo que tu te ves mas tierna en el tuyo"

Los ojos azules se encuentran con los tuyos y puedes ver una alagada sonrisa expandirse por su hermoso rostro hacienda que tu Corazón y estomago giren de formas que nadie mas logra.

"Hoy además quiero hablar de tu relación con Sam" dice, casi como si se estuviera forzando a si misma a volver a la formalidad. Tu sonrisa se desvanece y te mueves incomoda en el asiento  
"Yo…no hay mucho de que hablar" intentas alejar el tema casualmente

"¿Qué tan seguido tiene sexo?" pregunta sin tapujos

"Yo…eso…Eso no te incumbe" dices frunciendo el cejo y cruzando los brazos frente a ti

¿Qué carajos?

Brittany se rie suavemente pero ve que estas genuinamente ofendida y su sonrisa desaparece. Se inclina hacia adelante un poco y comienza a hablarte mas francamente "Mira Santana, no hay nada que puedas decir que ya no haya oído de otras personas, me especializo en sexo y parejas, y francamente creo que tu relación necesita ser dirigida-"

"¿Por qué?" preguntas enojada "no hay nada de malo con mi relación"

"Entonces no te molestara hablar de ella" dice con simpleza reclinándose de nuevo hacia atrás

Casi que la odias, aunque no realmente

Te hundes en tu asiento y jiras los ojos antes de responder "Lo que sea, creo que han pasado 3 meses, estamos pasando por una época de sequía o algo asi pero no es nada grave, es mi culpa. Mi humor y falta de sueño simplemente no me ponen de humor para seguir andando ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

"¿Qué es lo que te mantiene andando?" Pregunta de nuevo, su voz suena más suave y sus ojos se ven mas ansiosos

Tu tragas pesadamente, insegura de que esta peguntando "no sé que a te refieres"

"¿te hace mojarte?" agrega mordiéndose su labio inferior

Tu boca cae abierta y tú la observas fijo sin creerlo

"yo…eh…si claro, es mi prometido"

" Pero ¿Cómo y cuándo te hace mojar?¿La idea de el te pone?¿él te excita?¿Lo ves y te encuentras deseándolo con tanto ahínco que sientes que podrías saltarle sobre el y hacerle el amor?" Hay un ligero tono de desesperación y te está haciendo sentir caliente

"Bueno…n-n-no…quiero decir, ya no tenemos 16" tartamudeas moviendo las manos nerviosamente. Tu corazón late con fuerza y prácticamente te retuerces cada vez que dice "mojar". Crees que de hecho ella lo esta logrando porque puedes sentir lo más bajo del estómago inundarse con calor y tu rostro esta sonrojado y estas deseando escapar de esta habitación en este mismo instante

"Entonces no entiendo cómo te excita" Dice rascándose el mentón como si en verdad estuviera confundida "Cuando exactamente te mojas en el proceso e hacer el amor?"

Mierda

"yo… bueno…cuando me toca, duh!"

"¿Te toca en donde" pregunta rápidamente

"No lo se" agregas comenzando a sentirte incomoda " cuando me acaricia …abajo.. ¿supongo?¿Acaso no es normal"

"Sam tiene que estimular tu clítoris para lograr excitarte?" pregunta, sin una pisca de vergüenza

"n-no es asi, es que…no lo se…"

Ella esta haciendo de todo esto un dilema más grande de lo que es

"Interesante" dice, empezando a tararear mientras piensa, alejando su mirada hacia la pared mientras se golpetea el mentón pensativamente "¿Entonces el pensamiento de Sam , o el pensamiento de tener sexo con Sam no necesariamente te excita?¿Es mas bien el acto en si?"

Wow

Te acabas de dar cuenta que tiene razón "Supongo" dices encogiéndote hombros "pero las personas pierden el deseo cuando están en relaciones largas ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ocurre todo el tiempo, no es como si Sam me disgustara, no tengo idea a dónde quieres llegar con esto" dices a la defensiva

Ella ladea la cabeza y te observa como si tu no tuvieras idea de lo que estás hablando. Probablemente no la tengas

"¿Y alguna vez has sido sexualmente activa con cualquier otro hombre?"

No te gusta el énfasis que puedo que en la palabra hombre. Ni un poco

"No, tuve una cosa de una noche en la universidad pero no lo cuento debido a que estaba pasadísima de tragos asi que Seh, Sam es mi único. Quiero decir nos enamoramos en la secundaria, simplemente fui afortunada de encontrar al indicado tan temprano en mi vida" dices con cautela, sintiéndote incomoda sin saber porque. Estas pensando cosas que nunca pensaste activamente antes y no ves el punto

"Creo que a lo que voy es que "Brittany suspira mientras cruza las piernas " que es triste que estes en una relación donde el mero pensamiento de tu otra mitad no te excite"

"Eso no fue lo que dije" contradices

"Más o menos" dice encogiéndose de hombros "eres joven y te estas casando, esta se supone ser el periodo de luna de miel en la relación ¿cierto? Sam te moja tocándote pero la verdad es que el clítoris es la zona más sensibles del cuerpo del cuerpo de la mujer. Estimularlo está atado a hacer que cualquiera se moje. Es interesante ¿nunca te has sentido encendida por alguien que te mueve de cierta forma?¿que el mero pensamiento te excite?

Su voz es baja y hay un ligero temblor al final

Mierda. Carajo. Mierda

Tu corazón late con fuerza mientras tus ojos se agradan porque brevemente pensaste en el fin de semana en el rancho de los Evans y como Brittany te hiso sentir de esa forma dos veces

"No-n-no, nunca" mientes igualmente

Mierda ¿Qué esta pasando?

"Hmm, curioso" dice entrecerrando los ojos como si no te creyera. Que se joda. No puedes lidiar con esto "Supongo que lo que intento decir es que necesitas diferenciar entre que te enciendan y que alguien simplemente te prenda"

"no soy una maldita aspiradora" bufas rodando los ojos y ella se rie. Tu no puedes evitar y sonreír un poco junto a ella

"¿Has antes un orgasmo?" Pregunta, aplaudiendo y observándote con gran interés

Te ves perdida en pensamientos, ¿No todos quienes han tenido sexo tenido uno? "por supuesto" dices después de un tiempo

"¿Nunca has fingido?" pregunta Brittany con una sonrisa burlona

A la mierda con todo esto, ahora solamente se está riendo de ti

"yo…bueno…aveces Sam termina antes y yo no eh…tu sabes…llegado alli…al carajo con esto" Bufas y vuelves a girar los ojos. Sacudes la cabeza y ella se rie haciendo que tu estomago revolotee

Estas enojada con ella y levantas una mano para silenciarla

"¿Honestamente? Bien quizás no todo el tiempo" dices con franqueza "pero si en el pasado y si bueno, hoy en día se siente más como una carga pero no cambia el hecho de que me caso con el y no cambia el hecho de que estoy enamorada del ¿Entendido?" explotas

Se ve cabizbajas y ambas comparten el silencio

Carajo, esto es raro

"No tengo dudas de que estas enamorada" dice despacio "¿pero lo amas? Porque si tu lo amaras verdaderamente entonces no puedo evitar pensar que todos los elementos mentales, emocionales y físicos de su relación resultarían vendrían mucho mas fácil"

Bufas. ¿Venir mucho más fácil?

"el juego de palabras no fue a proposito" Agrega sonriendo

"hay alguna diferencia?"

"¿Entre enamorarte y amar. Si, absolutamente" dice, asintiendo para enfatizarse "por favor se honesta contigo misma Santana, nada que digas dejara esta habitación, nadie debería tener que mentirme en esta habitación, especialmente tu"

Tu corazón galopa fuertemente contra tu caja torácica y te sientes risueña y nerviosa al mismo tiempo

Especialmente tú

¿que significa eso siquiera?¿Eras tu diferente a otros paciente?¿eras especial para ella? Esperas que si, enserio que si

Sacudes tu mente intentando librarte de tan ridículos pensamientos "yo si amo a Sam, el es gracioso, siempre ha estado para mi y simplemente es maravilloso y-

"Deja de desviarme Santana "te interrumpe "¿estas enamorada de el?"

Tragas y puedes sentir la presión apretarse contra tu cerebro. Estas intentando encontrar una respuesta pero no sabes cual

"creo que lo estuve...una vez" murmuras pensativa, insegura de si lo has dicho en voz alta "eso creo pero…no estoy segura…aunque si lo amo" agregas solo para dejarlo en claro

Brittany baja la mirada al reloj en su muñeca y se estira "bueno, hemos estado conversando por casi dos horas"

Mierda, el tiempo si que vuela

"esta bien, le dije a mi jefe que me dolía la cabeza y que regresaba a casa tras el almuerzo, y si tengo algo parecido a un dolor d cabeza asi que no fue necesariamente una mentira" sonríes con suficiencia

"te _ofrecería_ un masaje capilar pero eso sería contacto inapropiado y se lo que sensible que eres" dice devolviéndote la sonrisa

Se esta burlando de ti pero tu le sonríes como si lo amaras de cualquier forma

Y si, es algo así

"Bueno, creo que la semana que viene deberíamos trabajar en los temas específicos de tu vida sexual y formas de mejorarla, pero creo que primero es que tu sueño regrese a la normalidad ¿has hablado con tu doctor?"

"tengo una cita la semana que viene" informas

¿Ella quiere hablar específicamente de sexo? Pensabas que acaban de hacer eso

" Ok, bien, una vez que empiezas la medicación, e semanas tu sueño mejoraras y si tenemos suerte tu humor también " te sonríe " Bueno, creo que deberíamos terminar por hoy, ya he parloteado demasiado"

Ught, es tan adorable

Una vez que ambas están en el marco de la puerta de la habitación 47, tu sonríes sin querer decir adios pero sabiendo que estas siendo increíblemente estúpida. Necesitas preguntarle lo que te ha estado molestando desde el jueves

"El sábado…Kurt…me invite a la nota azul para ver a su amigo cantar o algo asi, esta…¿vas a ir?" preguntas con esperanzas

Wow, ni siquiera te molestaste en ocultar tu desesperación. Enserio debe pensar que eres patética

Brittany se ríe un poco y mira el suelo, sus dedos golpeteando el picaporte

"quías valla, no lo se, a menos que ¿no me quieras ahí?" pregunta y tu adivinas que está poniendo tus necesidades antes que las suyas porque sabes que quieres pero te esta da dando la elección porque esto es algo para ti

"me encantaría que vinieses " finalmente dices como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"Oh, Ok" Brittany asiente viéndose mas cómoda por tu respuesta "supongo que intentare ir y ver la performance de Rachel"

"R-Rachel?" repuntas, curiosa. Quieres saber todo de ella, envidiosa de las personas que logran pasar tiempo con ella y ni siquiera las conoces

"una amiga mia y de Kurt" dice educadamente pero sin elaborar más la respuesta

Supones que aun no te has ganado el derecho de saber tales cosas aun. Esperas que algún día tu seas esa amiga de la que el resto esta celoso.

"Adiós Santana" dice y cierra la puerta sobre ti. Tu te ries y preguntas porque una persona tan agradable tiene este habito de cerrar la puerta en la cara de la gente. O quizás solo sea contigo

Tu le das un pequeño y sutil saludo a la puerta de igual manera

"Adios Britt"

La noche del sábado consideras mentirle a Sam sobre a donde estas lleno porque por alguna razón te sientes culpable y entonces te das cuenta que estas siendo tonta y que no hay razón para sentirte así. Técnicamente

"Asi que,¿ vas a ir a ver a ua extraña cantar?" pregunta Sam confundido

"Seh, quiero decir Brittany cree que será bueno para mi y creo que ella estará asi que no tienes que preocuparte" Sonríes mientras avanzas por el pasillo hacia la puerta del departamento. Y frenas para observarte por última vez en el espejo: Has optado por unos pantalones grises, unos tacos oscuros pero brillantes y una simple camiseta blanca. Te ves inteligente y casual pero no demasiado, imaginas que este lugar tendrá clase pero si no, al menos aun estarás medio bien vestida. Quizás debiste optar por un vestido

"Esta bien, supongo que invitare a los chicos para una noche de videojuegos" dice Sam, levantándose de hombros

"Solo no dejen Doritos por todo el maldito apartamento de nuevo" respondes sonriéndole y el enreda tus brazos en tu cintura, acercándose para besarte pero tu pestañeas rápido y alejas el rostro

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo eh…" dudas. No tienes idea porque acabas de retraerte así. Sam te ha besado un billón de veces antes "tengo labial, no quiero que lo arruines con tu gran bocota ¿esta bien?" le sonríes con crueldad nerviosa esperando que no piense que actúas raro

Porque si que lo estas haciendo

"Bien" dice dando una sonrisa rápida y volteando los ojos "diviértete" dice dándote una nalgada juguetona cuando sales. Tú te ries y lo saludas con la mano mientras vas saliendo del edificio

De nuevo estas aliviada pero nerviosa, quieres que Brittany este allí pero tampoco lo quieres. Cualquiera sea el caso, en el taxi no puedes dejar de pensar en ella. Eso es todo lo que haces últimamente y está comenzando a afectar todo en tu vida

Entras a la nota azul y es bastante increíble, no es tan elegante como te imaginabas pero es acogedor y de perfil bajo. Kurt llega corriendo desde el bar y sostiene la mano de otro hombre que ha estado arrastrando consigo

"Hey Santana, me alegra que pudieras venir" dice sonriéndote

Tu respiras un poco más tranquila y de hecho estas feliz de haber enfrentado tu temor y haber venido. Kurt te toma de la mano y te arrastra hacia el bar, las luces están bajas aquí pero aun así logras ver los reflejos rebotar desde las luces neon sobre el bar y es muy bonito

"Santana, este es Blaine" dice Kurt gestuando hacia el hombre detrás de el

"Hola" dices saludando algo contrariada. El se viste raro, usa un chaleco gris con una remera roja y un moño rojo y brillante y es como un payaso pero sin el maquillaje y mierda que este tipo tiene demasiado gel

Aun asi te muerdes la lengua

Necesitas no ser una imbécil por una noche

"¿que te gustaria beber?" pregunta Kurt

"Oh no, esta bien yo pago-"

"No, no" Kurt dice sonriendo y levantando una mano "un caballero siempre paga las bebidas de las hermosas damas, Incluso si es gay"

Tu ries un poco y te encuentras a ti misma relajándote "seguro, tomare un whisky en las rocas"

"ya escucho a la dama" dijo al barman

"ire a reservarnos una mesa adelante para poder ver mejor la performace de Rachel ¿Esta bien?" pregunta Blaine a lo que Kurt asiente y pronto se aleja por el otro lado del bar, bebida en mano y esquivando mesas. Tu volteas de nuevo a Kurt y quieres saber mas de el porque ha sido muy amigable contigo cuando ni siquiera te conoce

"Asi que ¿hace cuánto están juntos?" sonries de forma picara

"Ah" dice Kurt dándose golpecitos en la nariz "Eso sería revelarlo"

"Eres afortunado, es guapo" De hecho crees que podría ser guapo si cambiase todo respecto a si mismo, quizás incluso desplumar un poco esas cejas.

"Gracias, uh.. mira Santana ¿puedo ser franco?" pregunta deslizando tu bebida por el mostrador hacia ti. Tu asientes y te preguntas de que quiere hablar, tomas un sorbo y sientes quemar al final de tu garganta. Si que lo estabas necesitando

"Voy a ir al grano ¿Ok? Parecer ser una persona muy agradable pero enserio, he trabajado con Brittany por años y estoy preocupado"

"¿Por qué?" preguntas de pronto, frunciendo el ceño

"Ella nunca…Bueno, mira, di lo que quieras sobre Brittany, puede ser que si tenga métodos poco convencionales pero jamás ha sido poco profesional con un cliente en todos mis años trabajando con ella"

Tu te ahogas en tu bebida y lo observas callada

"¿Pero como ha actuado contigo estas dos últimas semanas? Técnicamente no debería estar viéndote fuera del trabajo, no se porque lo hace. Como dije me pareces una persona muy agradable pero claramente ella tomado un gusto por ti y no quiero que Brittany salga herida ¿me entiendes?"

Mierda, para alguien tan pequeño y de palabras suaves fue directo al punto. De alguna forma te recuerda a ti misma

"yo nunca lastimaría a Brittany" dices firme aunque completamente descolocada por todo esto "no sabría como"

Kurt te observa y luego sonríe ligeramente "te creo pero simplemente te estoy diciendo que si quieres ser su amiga quizás debas buscar otro concejero, o si quieres que sea tu concejera, deberías buscar otro amigo"

Bueno, carajo. Te sientes triste ¿no puedes tener ambas? No estas hiriendo a nadie

"¿No pueden ser las dos? Quiero decir, ahora ella tiene conexiones con mi familia. Nos habriamos conocido de cualquier forma"

Kurt toma una bocanada de aire y se encoge un poco "no lo se, es muy inapropiado en mi opinión profesional"

Puta. Venir aquí fue mala idea

"Bueno, Hola preciosa" una voz suave viene desde detrás y ahora está frente a ti

"yo...eh..hola" balbuceas.

Joder, Brittany esta parada enfrente a ti con un brillante vestido plateado que solo llega hasta sus muslos y tu no puedes dejar de fijarte en sus piernas. Su cabello esta suelto y ondeado, sus mejillas rosadas. Se ve hermosa y de pronto tus pulmones no funcionan

"Britt, ya hablamos de esto" Dice Kurt como un regaño señalando a los brazos de Brittany.

Tu intentas con todas tus fuerzas de despegar tus ojos de toda su belleza y te das cuenta que usa usando calienta piernas. En los brazos. Tu ries y sientes tus mejillas sonrojarse

_Por supuesto_

"¿Qué?" Brittany dice arrugando la nariz y viéndose confundida

Desearías que dejara de ser tan adorable, todos tus sentimientos serian más fáciles de lidiar si ella no fuera la exacta deficinion de ternura

Y Sexsy

Demonios, esas piernas. Debes estar mirando muy fijo porque Brittany empieza a reirse por lo bajo y cuando tu levantas la vista ella pestañea coquetamente hacia ti

Mierda, esta va a ser una larga noche

"Mira Kurt" dice volviéndole hacia el "no es mi culpa que los brazos sean discriminados ¿esta bien? Vine caminando peor mis brazos tenían frio ¿Por qué las piernas deben tener toda la ropa para mantenerse calientes?"

"Brittany" Kurt suspire impaciente "los brazos no son discriminados, tenemos algo llamado mangas, te acuerdas?"

"Semanticas" Dice encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la vista para terminar con el debate

Es tan adorable y necesitas abrazarla o besarla. Besarla. Mierda

En vez de eso, das otro sorbo

Brittany también ordena un Whisky en las rocas y te preguntas si este es un signo de que serán amigas toda la vida

Tú ruedas los ojos a tus pensamientos y ordenas otras bebida antes de que todos se desplacen hacia el frente. Hay una mesa alta con taburetes a los lados y con la perfecta vista hacia el pequeño escenario. Brittany tenía razón cuando dijo que era de bajo perfil. Tu miras a la banda mientras se preparan

Violones, Chelos, Bajos…aquí te sientes en tu hogar..

Fácilmente te ves trabajando aquí, seria tu trabajo de ensueño

Excepto que nunca en verdad has catando en frente de otras personas. Eres patética en verdad, esto es solo una utopía y no algo que fueras capaz de hacer. Kurt se sienta junto a Blaine y Brittany arrastra su asiento junto al tuyo

"entonces" dices y tomas otro trago, ansiosa de comenzar una conversación. Necesitas olvidarte de todo lo que Kurt dijo, amas estar con Brittany ¿a quien carajo le importa lo que es profesional? "¿Tu amiga Rachel" preguntas. No estas segura de que estas preguntando, pero lo haces igual

"Uh…huh?" Brittany modula su voz para elaborar y lentamente forma una sonrisa. Hay algo malicioso en sus ojos azules y te preguntas si esta mujer Rachel ha sido alguna vez algo mas que una amiga. Realmente no sabes la sexualidad de Brittany pero, juzgando por lo abierta que es y sus comentarios, vas a suponer que es bisexual

Tu no tienes nada en contra de los gays, o bisexuales, simplemente nunca has conocidos a muchos de ellos…y tu no eres uno de ellos..

Quiero decir, ¿lo sabrías cierto? Ya estas crecidita

Mierda, no quieres saber, no quieres pensar sobre Brittany de esa forma con nadie. Ella es demasiado especial para ser contaminada y esperas que este soltera y viva feliz con su perra. No quieres que nadie la toque, especialmente Teddy

"¿Qué canción va a cantar?"

"Oh, va a hacer una versión en blues sobre una canción indie-rock? Es llamada Wonderwall por un grupo brittanico llamado oasis ¿Has oído de ellos?"

"Creo que si" asientes

"tiene que estar en algún lugar importante después de esto así que no podemos ir tras bambalinas a saludarla desafortunadamente " dice con un pequeño mohín " pero está bien, las presentare la próxima vez"

"¿Próxima vez?¿Esto se iba a hacer algo regular?

Ojala que si

"Le gusta tomar canciones y arreglarlas"

Tu asientes y tomas otro sorbo deseando poder hacer que dejara de hablar de esta tal Rachel "te ves hermosa" admites

Joder valla forma de cambiar el tema

"Oh" Brittany suspira, envolviendo el vaso en sus finos dedos y haciéndolo girar sobre la mesa "gracias, tu también…pero normalmente lo haces así que…" dice sin terminar y sacudiendo despacio los hombros

Tu sientes la sangre alcanzar tus mejillas, ríes y alejas la mirada de forma tímida

Crees que ella esta haciendo lo mismo

Estas aliviada cuando las luces bajan aún más y una pequeña mujer con cabello castaño y nariz grande entra caminando al escenario mientras todos aplauden. Tú aplaudes con ellos. Es linda pero en una forma muy alternativa, viste un largo vestido negro y sonríe a la audiencia viéndose pequeña y timida

Dios, quizás esto sea un desastre porque ella no se ve como la gente que debería estar en el escenario pero entonces la música empieza y suena familiar pero el tempo esta más lento, tranquilo y emocionante todo al mismo tiempo

Rachel abre su boca y todos tus pensamientos abandonan tu cerebro

_"Hoy va a ser el dia_  
_Que ellos van te la van a devolver"_  
_Para ahora ya deberías, de alguna forma,_  
_haberte dado cuenta que es lo que debes hacer._  
_No creo que nadie _  
_Se sienta como yo me siento, respecto a ti"_

Joder, es como otra persona diferente cuando canta, tan llena de confianza hace contacto visual con todos los individuos del lugar , o al menos eso parece. Tú puedes decir que tiene una poderosa voz y mucho control sobre ella, además

_"Otra vez el chisme esta en las calles_  
_que el fuego de tu corazón esta apagándose_  
_Estoy segura de que ya has oído todo esto antes_  
_pero nunca jamas dudaste_  
_No creo que nadie _  
_Se sienta como yo me siento, respecto a ti"_

Tus ojos se deslizan a un lado y pierdes el aire un poco cuando los ojos azules de Brittany están fijos en ti, en ese momento sientes tu corazón detenerse. Sientes como se eleva con emociones mientras las letras suenan por tu cabeza y ella mira directo a tu alma. Tu corazón comienza a galopar

Tienes un nudo en la garganta e intentas tragarlo, ella te está asustando de nuevo y tú lo adoras. Como la canción dice: no crees que nadie se halla sentido de la forma en en que la tu te sientes por ella. Especialmente ahora

_"y todos los caminos que hemos tomado se estan poniendo difíciles_  
_Y todas las luces que nos guian estan volviéndose enceguecedoras_  
_Hay tantas cosas que me gustaria decir_  
_Pero no se como"_

Muerdes tu labio y tu garganta se siente completamente seca. Sientes como que estas cayendo atreves del piso y tu enserio no sabes que decirle, no lo que en verdad te gustaría decirle. Estas muy asustada pero puedes ver los finos labios de Brittany formar una sonrisa reconfortante

_"Porque quizas, tu vas a ser la que me salve_  
_despues de todo, eres mi pared de maravillas"_

Después de que la canción se desvanece, Rachel hace una reverencia y todos están parados aplaudiéndola, tu te sientes impresionada por todo. La emoción en su voz pero también la emoción en los ojos azules de cierta rubia observándote.

Rachel dice unas pocas cosas pero tu en verdad no estas escuchando, solo tragas otro sorbo de tu bebida, forzándote a no mirar a Brittany ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?¿porque tu corazón esta pesando tanto? Rachel deja el escenario y la banda comienza a tocar un Jazz suave, melancólico y las luces vuelven a subir un poco

Brittany mueve su taburete hasta que este pegado al tuyo "Rachel estuvo genial ¿no te parece?" dice por sobre la música, inclinándose y apoyando una mano sobre tu hombre

Tu te encoges a su roce

Tus ojos se desvían a un lado y tu puedes oler Shampoo de canela y el dulce olor del alcohol en su aliento. Vuelves tu atención hacia la banda aun tocando un instrumental de blues

"Si" logras decir "en verdad que lo fue"

"Me alegra que lo estes disfrutando" Dice alejándose nuevamente y tomando otro trago de su vaso

Tu apenas logras respirar un poco mejor porque aun esta sentada junto a ti y aun puedes sentir la tensión flotando entre sus cuerpos, es casi lo suficientemente física para sentirse en el aire.

Diez minutos en la performance Brittany cambia de posición, el ángulo te provee de una vista espectacular de sus piernas, tu miras por debajo de la mesa a su perfectamente torneadas pantorrillas. Puedes sentir la mirada de Brittany sobre ti pero ya no sabes si te importa así que tus ojos siguen bajando por tus esculturales piernas hasta sus tacos plateados. Quizás estas siendo demasiado obvia. Saliendo de tu trance vuelves a levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la plataforma para perderte en la música

Funciona por un tiempo mientras escuchas a Blaine y Kurt hablar de musicales, algo sobre lo que tu no tienes idea cuando de pronto sientes algo tocar el lateral de tu pierna y creyendo que Brittany accidentalmente choco contigo bajo la mesa, cambias de posición para permitirle más espacio

Tu corazón se salta un latido cuando el roce sigue tu movimiento

Oyes una débil risa venir de Brittany, tan callada que te preguntas si no lo acabas de imaginar

Tus ojos siguen observando hacia adelante e intentas no mueves un solo musculo pero no puedes, es muy difícil y estas muy distraída por la acción debajo de tus rodillas. Te recuestas hacia atrás un poco y tus ojos vuelven a caer por debajo de la mesa

Tus miras, paralizadas y con el corazón corriendo, como Brittany desliza el pie de su calzado y acaricia tu tobillo

Mierda

Casi puedes sentir la sonrisa maliciosa de Brittany quemar a un lado de tu rostro y un familiar palpitar empieza a molestarte ligeramente entre tus muslos. Tú te mueves un poco, intentando que desaparezca

Brittany desliza sus dedos, cubiertos por las medias, alrededor de tu tobillo y serpenteando por la pierna de tu pantalón. Tu respiración se acelera cuando ella sube y baja sensualmente por tu pantorilla, poniéndote en un ligero movimiento de vaiven

Mierda

"ugh.." un suspiro escapa tus labios y tus mejillas queman con vergüenza. Te esta hipnotizando

Arriesgas otro vistazo a la extremidad que te atormenta y tu estomago gira incontrolablemente cuando al mirar hacia abajo la imagen del pie de Brittany desaparecer y reaparecer por debajo de tu pantalon se graba en tu mente

"Joder" murmuras a ti misma e intentas tomar tu bebida, pero tu mano esta temblando y los cubos de hielo chocan contra el video, sientes que el alcohol golpea tu garganta y se desliza quemando todo tu estomago

Crees que acabas de agregar gasolina al incendio porque el latido entre tus piernas se acaba de volver mas intenso

El tempo de la música sigue igual y tu jadeas un poco cuando Brittany quema un sendero hasta tu rodilla y vuelve a bajar, su pie dejando unas cosquillas ardientes debajo de tu piel. Sientes cada bajo vibración del chelo retumbar entre tus piernas y corazón

Puedes sentir tu ropa interior cada vez mas caliente y pegajosa mientras la excitación se expande por entre tus muslos. No puedes creer que tan jodidamente fácil ha hecho esto y vuelves a mirar el movimiento del muslo y te excita mas que las piernas largas de Brittany te estén tocando, que este haciendo esto para ti. Para torturarte quizas, pero nada más y nada menos que para ti. No hay forma de que estuvieras imaginando las cosas entre ustedes dos

Juras que no puedes respirar

Ella se inclina hacia ti y su suaves cabellos te hacen cosquillas en el hombro "¿quieres que me detenga?" respira suavemente en tu oído

Tu boca cae abierta pero literalmente nada sale de ella

Ella sigue acariciando tu pierna y tu puedes sentir su respiracion casi tan pesada como la tuya

Lames tus labios porque tu garganta se ha secado y intentas decir algo pero literalmente nada sale de tu boca. Literal y cajetuda nada

Estas tan avergonzada

Ella rie en tu oreja y la risa revolotea en tu oído haciendo que tu estomago vuelva a girar

Se está riendo de ti. De nuevo

Ella toma tu silencio como una respuesta y continua acariciando su pie arriba y abajo por tu pantorrilla

"Espero que ahora entiendas" dice suavemente en tu oído

Tu no puedes creer que esté intentando tener una conversación contigo justo ahora que tu no puedes pensar en otra cosa que tu pierna que se siente atontada y tus adentros apretándose con cada roce

De hecho crees que estas a punto de explotar

"¿entender que?" logras suspirar. Mierda. Eso salió mas ronco de lo que querías, tomar otro trago para distraer tus manos. Terminaras haciendo algo estúpido con ella. Como tocarla

Por supuesto, _ahora_ tu voz funciona

"la diferencia en que alguien _te encienda_ y que no simplemente te prenda" dice antes de retraer su pierna y levantarse

Tu pestañeas un par de veces antes de darte cuenta que las luces ya no son tan bajas y que la banda ha dejado de tocar y no sabes si estas desilusionada o aliviada

"Perdónenme, necesito ir al baño" Dice a la mesa antes de alejarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido

No es justo, no puede seguir haciéndote estas cosas

Tu te levantas pero tus piernas están algo temblorosas. Carajo

"¿Estas bien Santana?" pregunta Kurt con una sonrisa pero preocupación en los ojos

"Uh…Si" murmuras "creo que el alcohol se me subió a la cabeza" ries sacándotelo de encima nerviosamente

No dices nada mientras pones un pie delante del otro e intentas caminar en una línea recta hacia el baño dejando salir el aire en largas bocanadas. Necesitas relajarte, seguir a Brittany probablemente no sea una buena idea pero necesitas hablar con ella.

Abres la puerta del baño de mujeres y observar alrededor, Brittany está parada junto a los lavados dándote la espalda mientras se lavaba las manos. Cierras la puerta con cuidado y espías por los diferentes cubiles para asegurarte de que estén solas

Lo están

"Necesito que te detengas" dices temblorosamente

Te sientes estúpida porque tienes ganas de llorar y no sabes que es lo que mas te molesta, si el hecho de que te haya tocado de esa forma o que ya no lo esté hacienda

Brittany apaga las canillas y seca sus manos con una toalla de papel "lo sé" suspira tristemente y con los hombros caídos.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos en el espejo

Por alguna razón, no esperabas esa respuesta

"Te he estado mintiendo Santana, y a mi misma también, para ser honesta" dice bajo mientras voltea hacia ti. La mescla de sus ojos azules y el vestido plateado debajo de esta luz es simplemente maravilloso

Tu das un paso hacia adelante y ella se apoya sobre el lavamanos

"te dije la semana pasada que fuera de la habitación 47 era solamente tu amiga pero legal, ética y moralmente esto no es verdad. Eres mi paciente y eso viene antes que cualquier o otra cosa o debería…quiero decir…no debería ser tu amiga siquiera…nunca he hecho algo asi antes" divulga. Sus ojos caen al piso atrapados entre la vergüenza y la tristeza

Tu corazón golpea y de golpe se siente pesado porque no quieres verla triste o peor, ser la razón de ello

"pero no estoy jugando juegos" respira aun mirando fijamente el suelo de azulejos " supongo que es porque me gustas tanto..:"

Demonios

"es extraño porque me enoja si escucho de que otros concejeros hacen esa clase de cosas y aun así aquí estoy sintiendo lo mismo. No soy profesional cerca tuyo y haces que me olvide de mi misma" sus ojos vuelan y te miran con tristeza mientras tu te pierden en sus enigmáticas profundidades

Al carajo todo. Tú crees que de hecho puedes tener sentimientos por esta mujer pero no tienes la menor idea de que hacer al respecto. Deberías hacer algo siquiera? ¿Pasaran si simplemente te vas?

¿Alguna vez _querrás_ irte?

No sabes que hacer o decir pero mientras caminas hacia adelante, tus tacos resuenan en el suelo hasta quedar justo enfrente a ella

No puedes creer que ella guste de ti

¿Por qué alguien tan perfecta como ella se interesaría por alguien tan jodido como tu?

"¿Alguna vez te hiciste amiga de alguno de tus pacientes" ella te observa como si no esperara esa pregunta y se reclina sobre sobre el lavamanos, alejándose de ti tanto como puede y tu consideras tomar otro paso hacia ella para cerrar la distancia pero tus pies permanecen pegados al suelo. Los látidos entre tus piernas parecieron haberse calmado y ahora es un leve golpeteo, parecido al de tu corazón muy profundo dentro de tu cuerpo y alma como si esperara por algo. Alguien

Brittany sacude su cabeza en silencio

"Has tenido alguna relación con alguno de tus clientes"?

Ella sacude su cabeza nuevamente y puedes ver la culpa en sus ojos

Tu aclaras tu garganta porque de pronto te sientes más pequeña "¿Has coqueteado con tus clientes?

Brittany te observa y sus ojos caen a tus labios en la forma que los has visto hacer antes. Sacude su cabeza de nuevo "solo contigo" admite con suavidad

Dios santo

Brittany suspira y estira una mano hacia ti. Tu observas mientras sus finos dedos rodean tu muñeca y como ella empieza a mecer tu abrazo entre sus cuerpos, su mano aún se siente caliente y húmeda por el agua y tu deseas que te toque en todos lados con ella

Quizás no todos, pero da igual, ya no estas segura de nada

"Si quieres transferirte a otro terapeuta, te daré el numero de una amiga mia. Pero espero que no porque siento que puedo ayudarte Santana, sin importar mis sentimientos"

"Brittany yo no soy…no…no puedo…Sam" balbuceas patéticamente sintiendo tus paredes colapsar al ella admitir sus sentimientos por ti. No crees jamás haberte sentido tan increíble y triste en toda tu vida

"y solo para que sepas" agrega, en un tono aún más bajo hacienda que debas inclinarte un poco, su rostro no muy lejos del tuyo "no iniciare nada entre nosotras, no por mi trabajo pero porque tu estas en una relación, una seria encima"

Ella deja caer tu muñeca, deslizando su mano por tu brazo y cintura mientras se aleja hacia la puerta

Sientes un escalofrío y cierras los ojos.

No sabes que hacer

"pero ¿Siendo honesta?" su voz flota hacia ti desde la puerta y tu volteas el rostro hacia ella. Los ojos de Brittany se ven un tono más oscuro y ella se muerde el labio mirándote con timidez "si tu fueras a iniciar algo, no creo ser capaz de refrenarme"

Tu asientes atontadamente sintiendo remolinos de euforia en el fondo de tu estomago

"Solo digo" dice encogiéndose de hombros y ofreciente una sonrisa simple

"¿sabes que al menos podría hacerte investigar y que probablemente podrías perder tu trabajo verdad?" preguntas sintiendo una sonrisa triste cosquillear tus labios

No tienes intención de hacerlo, pero es como si quisieras ver su reacción

Ella sonríe un poco ladeando su cabeza de forma pensativa "Ambas sabemos que nunca harías eso Santana"

Antes de que puedas decir algo, ella se ha ido

Por supuesto que sabía que estabas amagando, ella sabe todo

Te ha dejado sola en el baño y tú te inclinas sobre el lavado, sujetando los lados con tus manos , mirando al techo y dejando salir un suspiro gigante. Intentas calmar tu respiración pero fallas estrepitosamente

Dejo la pelota de tu lado de la cancha y es tan injusto. De hecho consideras que es malignamente inteligente

Probablemente la persona más inteligente que conoces, lo que es decir bastante porque conoces a Quinn Fibra, lo que te recuerda que todo esto es su puta culpa y necesitas decirle todo

Gastas el resto de la noche en el bar hablando con Kurt y bebiendo más de lo que deberías. Brittany habla mayormente con Blaine pero parece extrañamente templada. Desearías que las cosas fueran diferentes, hay tantas cosas que quieres decirle pero no sabes como

Brittany viene hacia ti y dibuja figuras suaves sobre tu codo con sus dedos. Cosquillas

Se ve algo ebria

Ella se ríe y tu bufas pestañeando con lentitud hacia ella

"¿Qué es tan gracioso"

"no se" dice retrayéndose su mano "Hey, no quiero que vallas sola a tu casa a estas horas, deberías venir a la mía"

Santo cielo

Ella ve tus ojos hundirse y aleja la mirada avergonzada " Oh uhmn…no te preocupes…es…Kurt esta viniendo también, mi apartamento queda a unos pocos minutos"

"vine en taxi, puedo irme en otro "sugieres

"Quizás" dice encogiéndose de hombros, viéndose un poco desilusionada " no quiero que gastes dinero cuando estoy literalmente a unos pocos minutos"

"Oh" dices erráticamente y sintiendo tu respiración apresurarse de nuevo "supongo que esta bien"

¿Supones?¿Bien?¿En que estas pensando?

Sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa y está riendo de nuevo. En verdad parece feliz y eso te hace feliz

"¿Estamos listos para salir entonces?" aparece Kurt detrás de ti en el bar y Blaine se inclina sobre su hombro para besarlo descuidadamente. Tu corazón casi salta porque sientes algo viéndolos a los dos juntos pero no estas segura de que es

Miras hacia un costado y inhalas profundamente cuando Brittany te observa fijamente, ella parece sentir curiosidad por todo lo que haces y sientes y te hace sentir como si estuviera leyendo tu mente o intentando estimar que pasa dentro tuyo y a ti no te gusta cómo puede saltar todas tus barreras tan fácil

Gastaste mucho tiempo creándolas después de todo

Tu sonríes un poco nerviosa y ella te devuelve el gesto

"¿Debería llevar un cuchillo conmigo" pregunta Kurt y tu sales de tu trance

Brittany se rie con descuido "¿De que estas hablando Kurty"?

Ah carajo, esta siendo tierna de nuevo. Ebriamente tierna

"Tu sabes" dice kurt con descaro, levantando una ceja y con sus ojos viajando de la una a la otra "¿para cortar la tensión sexual?"

Brittany bufa y lo golpea en el brazo "Vamos, no eres gracioso" dice sujetándolo por el brazo y caminando hacia la salida. Quizás deberías seguirlos

Los 3 están caminando juntos, esta oscuro y hace frio y agradeces no haber tenido que ir sola a casa. Caminas cerca pero detras de Brittany y Kurt sin poder esperar para ir a la cama, asustada de cuento sientes por Brittany. Como si todo tu mundo estuviera desmoronando a tu alrededor y tu no supieras como detenerlo. Quizás si duermes, partes estarán arregladas por la mañana y puedas reconstruir todo desde allí

Brittany se despega del brazo de Kurt y baja su velocidad hasta caminar a tu lado "me gustó mucho la canción que Rachel canto" dice con suavidad inclinándose un poco sobre ti

"Yo..eh…si"

Ella no puede esperar, honestamente, que seas capaz de mantener una conversación cuando esta tan cerca de ti ¿o si?

Aunque tienes que admitir, a pesar de todo, que te encanta. Las canciones son tontuelas para ti y tienen poco significado pero puedes acordarte de la forma en que tu corazón casi exploto en el bar y como se sintió tan bien que prácticamente dolia

¿Enserio te estas por casar con la persona equivocada?¿Te moviste demasiado rápido con Sam sin abrirte a nadie que no has experimentado lo que es el verdadero amor?

¿Es esi como se siente la atracción?¿Incluso el amor?

No puedes estar enamorada aunque quieres a Sam ¿cierto? Además el amor no llega tan rápido

Aunque si te gusta, de eso estas segura. Te gusta mucho

Es tan preciosa que las canciones te recuerdan a ella. Ninguna canción te recuerda a Sam lo cual es ridículo porque Sam es todo , lo conoces por años y a ella por apenas 2 semanas y media ¿Por qué estos sentimientos son tantos y tan insistentes?

¿Ha sido tu vida un gran malgasto de tiempo? ¿Una mentira gigante?

Crees que tu corazón esta intentando decirte algo y estas enojada con él porque hasta ahora habia sido bastante indiferente pero late y se hincha solo por ella

Ni siquiera tienes idea que es una pared de maravillas

Pero estas bastante segura que ella es la tuya

Brittany es tu pared de maravillas

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, ya ven como me alientan a seguir y traducir mas rapido


	7. Confundida

"mira donde pisas" tu sonríes un poco al tiempo que comienzas a subir por las escaleras de su departamento, agradeciendo el alejarte del frio

"Se como subir escaleras" dices riendo nerviosa

"Seh pero has estado bebiendo y estoy acostumbrada a que Kurt se caiga aquí" rie Brittany

"Hey!" Kurt dice en defensa, golpeándola en el brazo

"No estoy ebria, créeme" sonríes de lado, pensando momentáneamente en esos recuerdos borrosos y ebrios que envolvían lagrimas o vómitos o, seguido, ambos

Tu vas detrás de Kurt y Brittany hasta alcanzar el final de un pasillo en el tercer piso donde ella abre la puerta 25. Brittany prende la luz mientras atraviesa el living y Kurt lo atraviesa enseguida para dejarse colapsar sobre el sillón

Mierda, realmente hace frio aquí

"Carajo, mi calentador debio apagarse solo de nuevo" gruño Brittany abriendo la puerta hacia la cocina dejando que un familiar Golden retriever aparezca correteando y se dirija justo hacia ti, girando alrededor de tus piernas

"Hey que tal?" sonríes hacia Luci y acaricias el suave cabello de su cabeza mientras ella responde agitando su cola alegremente. Miras alrededor y notas que es un departamento de tamaño decente, la sala es bastante grande y está decorada en colores pastel, con un sofá color crema puesto enfrente de la TV colgada en la pared. Hay una silla en la esquina donde ves coloridas pelotas de hilo y demás materiales de tejer, sonríes al imaginar a Brittany tejer todo tipo de ropa allí

Hay algunos huesos y juguetes de perro en el suelo y un librero con extrañas ornamentas. Notas también la falta de fotos, no hay ninguna y esto hace que el lugar no sea tan hogareño como podría ser y te hace pensar en tu propia casa, allí hay muchas fotos, de ti y tus padres, tu y Sam en vacaciones e incluso una con Quinn

Escuchas una pava desde la cocina y la voz de Brittany con un "¿Hey, quieren algo de chocolate caliente?"

"Si" dicen Kurt y tu al unísono, haciéndote reír un poco mientras Lucy corre de nuevo a la cocina como si ella también quisiera

"Dios Britt, osos polares podrían vivir aquí" Kurt dice y puedes verlo temblar. Tú decides caminar pasando la mesa de café y sentarte en el asiento solitario que está enfrente de él

"Ese es el plan" responde Brittany aun en la cocina, puedes oírla servir las bebidas "pero hasta ahora ninguna ha aparecido en la puerta ¿Extraño verdad?"

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza, tú por otro lado reías despacio. Ella es demasiado adorable y lo peor es que no sabes que te hace quererla mas, el hecho de que quizás este bromeando o el hecho de que quizás habla en serio. No puedes estar segura de cualquier forma ella es dulce y magicaa la vez

Brittany entra y deja la bebida de Kurt en la mesa y luego te entrega la tuya. Tu notas la forma en que sus labios se crispan suavemente cuando sus dedos deslizan junto a los tuyos en los segundos que tomas la taza de sus manos

Tu pestañeas y sonríes tímidamente "gracias" murmuras con suavidad

Ella te sonrie y entonces, demasiado pronto, se ha ido de vuelta hacia la cocina

Mierda. Enserio que te alegras de que Kurt este aquí porque no sabrías que hubieras hecho de no ser asi. Sentada en el confort del living, adoras la forma en que el vapor sube desde tu taza de chocolate y calienta tu rostro. Tu observas a Kurt que no hace otra cosa que estar tirado en el sofá apenas manteniendo un ojo abierto

"Britt, vamos a morirnos en este frio" murmura, sus palabras ahogadas al tener el rostro pegado contra la superficie del sofa

"Lo siento chicos" Dice Brittany viniendo desde la cocina con su propio chocolate caliente y sentándose a los pies de Kurt "mi calefacción ha estado actuando raro últimamente, he estado queriendo arreglarlo. Pero ahora ya está prendiendo y funciona bien pero quizás tome un rato el calentar el lugar

Lucy llega desde la cocina y bosteza mientras hace su camino hacia ti y se sienta a tus pies, mirándote con sus grandes ojos y tirando las orejas hacia atrás, tú no puedes evitarlo y le sonries Es una perra muy amorosa

"Le gustas" Dice Brittany en voz baja mirándola, con una pequeña sonrisa como si hubiera un doble sentido escondido en alguna parte

Tu tomas un sorbo de tu bebida caliente y tragas con cuidado, pensando que responderle "a mi también me agrada" sonríes insegura

Brittany muerde su labio y levanta su taza como si intentara esconder una sonrisa y cuando ella toma un sorbo, tu la imitas. Carajo, esto es incomodo

"Bueeeno" Kurt se bosteza al tiempo que estira los brazos, sus ojos aun no completamente abiertos "claramente, estoy por dormir en el sofá porque no hay forma que pueda lograr mi sueño de belleza con toda la rara tension flotando entre ustedes"

"Oh calla Kurt" Brittany rueda sus ojos "Uhmn, tu puedes tener la cama si quieres Santana, yo, uh, bueno tu y Kurt pueden compartir y yo-"

"no voy a compartir la cama con una mujer, va en contra de mis creencias" interviene Kurt dramáticamente "y ya te he dicho, yo tomare el sofá y ustedes dos pueden usar la cama. Hoy de hecho quiero dormir y no ser pateada en la cara por extremidades femeninos"

"¿Crees que las mujeres nos sacudimos en la cama?" bufa la rubia

"Bueno ustedes mujeres hablan mucho asi que es probablemente que también se muevan mucho, y he dormido a tu lado Brittany y eres de aferrarte a la gente" respondió levantando sus manos y haciendo gestos de intentar prenderse de algo

ambas ríen un poco

Aprietas tu mano con más fuerza sobre la aza caliente " por mi esta bien el compartir cama contigo Brittany" admites con vergüenza, sintiendo tus mejillas encenderse. Ni siquiera la miras directamente para ver su reacción y no puedes creer que estas palabras estén saliendo tu maldita boca justo ahora " quiero decir, necesitare que me prestes pijamas pero esta bien seguro tienes algo que pueda usar ¿verdad?

"Uhh,," Dice Brittany dudativa y tu la miras mientras ella se acaricia el mentón atrapada entre el pensamiento y la duda

"quizas tenga, no estoy segura"

"¿que quieres decir con que _quizás_ tengas?" frunces el ceño confundido y tomas otro sorbo de tu chocolate caliente

"Bueno" dice encogiéndose de hombros "es que simplemente no las uso, suelo dormir desnuda"

Mierda. Tu corazón se detiene, el líquido caliente se atasca en tu garganta y te atragantas sintiéndolo regresar hacia arriba. El chocolate escapa de tus labios, gotea por tu mentón y cayendo sobre tus ropas mientras escuchas a Brittany reir por lo bajo y eso hace que tu corazón vuelva a dar otra voltereta. Otra vez estas tan jodidamente avergonzada. Lucy salta y comienza a lamer el círculo húmedo en tus pantalones y esto hace que Brittany vuelva a reir. Ella baja su taza y comienza a golpear su mano contra el pecho.

"Lo siento" murmuras, finalmente logrando tragar el resto

Brittany se arrodilla en el suelo y viene gateando hacia ti, saca uno de sus calienta piernas que está en su brazo y lo acomoda con cuidado sobre la mancha en tu muslo

"Vete Lucy" dice entre risas, moviendo la mano hacia la perra

Lucy se queja y aleja hacia kurt quien ha caído dormido

"Lo siento" repites y no tienes idea porque estás hablando pero está de nuevo demasiado cerca, puedes ver su delineador ligeramente corrido y sus pecas. Es tan bonita

Brittany levanta la mirada hacia ti y casi pierdes el aliento nuevamente al ver lo azules que son sus ojos, parecen sorprenderte cada vez que miras en ellos. Ella sonríe un poco y levanta la mano, secando con ella tu mentón y quemándote con su roce de formas que la bebida caliente no logro

Ella sigue acariciándote a pesar de que estas segura de que ya te ha secado

"no te preocupes" susurra "no dormiré desnuda" agrega con la más pequeña de las sonrisas burlonas.

Tu estomago está girando

Ella levanta una ceja y tu rostro debe haber cambiado porque ahora te observa con más atención "es alivio eso que veo…o decepción? " susurra y tu juras que su rostro esta ahora mas cerca

Tu tragas lentamente

"ambas"

Coño, no puedes creer que acabas de decir eso

Ahora lo sabe, acabas de confirmárselo. Muy mínimo te sientes atraída por ella y tu acabas de admitirlo en voz alta. No eres gay ni nada de eso, no puedes serlo, ya lo sabrías. Es solo ella con quien te sientes así, se te pasara. Tiene que hacerlo

"estas pensando demasiado "dice con suavidad retrayendo su mano, arrodillándose en el suelo y acomodando su mano en tu rodilla.

Tragas, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que saber?

Ella te mira con arrepentimiento antes de levantarse y caminar al otro lado de la habitación para abrir un placard y sacar una almohada y algunas sabanas, tu solo la miras mientras tu corazón intenta calmarse, tu ojos caen hacia el vaivén de sus caderas, tu crees que tiene un caminar muy sexy, lleno de confianza y seguridad. Solo esperas algún dia ser la mitad de persona que ella es. Eres increíblemente guapa en el exterior y sabes que has sido bendecida con buenos genes pero ¿en el interior? Ya no sabes quién eres y si no sabes quién eres, no puedes amarte a ti misma y por consecuencia no puede haber confianza en ti.

Realmente apesta

"Kurt" dice Brittany con cuidado ubicando la mano sobre el hombro del chico "despierta, despierta" canturreo moviéndolo un poco mas "tengo algo de tus viejas ropas en mi dormitorio ¿quieres que te las traiga?"

"Mhmm mhmm" responde adormecido

"Bueno despierta y has tu cama si estas tan seguro de dormir aquí" dice caminando hacia el pasillo y perdiéndose de vista

Si, tu miras su trasero hasta que se pierde de vista también

Vuelves la mirada hacia Kurt y saltas un poco cuando ves sus ojos completamente abierto y observante, sientes que te han atrapado. Él se endereza y toma un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, sus ojos te miran por encima del borde de la taza. Sus cejas están levantadas y tienes la sensación de que te está juzgando

"¿Qué?" dices defensivamente y alejas tu mirada para hacerla correr por la habitación

"será mejor que no la lastimes" lo dice despacio pero aun así allí está la advertencia, fuerte y clara

Tu pones los ojos en blanco "no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando" dices monótonamente

Sus cejas se alzan más como si el supiese que estas mintiendo y el silencio cae en la habitación. Vallase todo a la mierda

"Ok ¿Sabes que pulgarcito?" Dices impaciente dejando la taza en la mesa "si quisiera tus concejos, los pediría ¿Ok?"

"No te estaba dando concejos" dice sin dar vueltas "te estaba advirtiendo"

"Por-favor, en todo caso ella es la que me está lastimando"

"¿Enserio? Porque de la forma en que yo lo veo, Brittany es la que ha tomado un gusto por ti y tu quieres solo estar en la misa y en la procesión. Enserio, no respondas a los coqueteos si luego vas a volver con tu esposo cada noche porque, desde donde yo estoy sentado, tu eres solamente una mujer heterosexual buscando atención, con un matrimonio y vida sexual muy monótono que quiere jugar en este coqueteo porque es la única cosa remotamente interesante en tu vida y te hace sentir algo genial y rock n roll pero cuando es hora de hacer las cuentas tu no tienes un verdadero interés en Brittany de ninguna manera"

Carajo. Te quedas boqui abierta sin saber que decir, el no tiene toda la razón y quieres señalárselo pero eso significaría decir otras cosas en voz alta

"Y…no es así…E..Estoy confundida" balbuceas

Bien, cagaste Santana López, ahora no puedes desdecirte. Gran trabajo. Sencillamente genial. ¿De que carajo estás hablando de cualquier forma? Los ojos de Kurt se abren un poco y te mira, sorprendido con tu confesión

Tu sientes el inicio de la ira inicial comenzar a disiparse dentro tuyo y hora solo te sientes miserable. Te hundes un poco en tu silla y miras al piso avergonzada

"Oh, ¿le has dicho eso?"

Tu niegas

"Quizás deberías"

Britanny regresa caminando y de vuelta quedas con la boca abierta. Esta parada en el marco usando una amplia remera que solo llega hasta sus costillas y todo lo que tiene en la parte de abajo son unas panties violetas con encaje. Mierda, el vestido era menos revelador

"Uhm, no puedo encontrar otra cosa que usar aparte de esto, creo que es un viejo Top de Mike" Brittany sonríe a Kurt estirando los bordes hacia abajo entre sus puños cerrados y dando una vuelta en el lugar.

Joder, es tan tierna y tan sexy. Y maldita sea esas piernas!

"Ah Santana" te sonríe como si apenas recordase que estas alli "puedes ir a mi habitación y cambiarte, simplemente busca entre mis cajones. Estoy segura que encontraras algo para usar"

Tu estomago gira al escuchar su risita y te levantas con la necesidad de alejarte de ella por un rato

"Es la última puerta a la derecha"

"Bien" te das cuenta que tienes que físicamente pasar junto a ella así que cierras los ojos y pasas rápido, obligándote a ti misma a no mirarla, inhalar o pensar en nada. Terminas pasando contra el marco al final. Brittany se ríe y tu estomago se contrae mientras tu sientes la vergüenza retorcerse y bajar por tu espina

"Oops, lo siento "murmuras y escapas rápidamente por el pasillo sin mirar atrás

¿Te acabas de disculpar con una estúpida puerta?

Sigues caminando por el pasillo y abres la puerta a la habitación de Brittany. Es tan adorable como te imaginaste, hay una cama larga y una lámpara de lava proyectando luces naranjas y rojas por la habitación. Hay algunos posters de música y imágenes de animales en las paredes. Mientras caminas hacia la mesa de luz encuentras con la que parece ser la única foto de toda la casa, es vieja y en ella esta una joven Brittany de no mas de 10 años. Un hombre de cabellos castaños y una mujer rubia con unos claros ojos azules están detrás de ella, sonriendo. Supones que son sus padres. Sonríes un poco y regresas a enfocarte en Brittany, incluso de niña se ve traviesa y aun así de buen corazón

Al pasar por una larga cajonera abres el primero. Muerdes tu labio un poco al ver una colorida cantidad de ropa interior, Ok considerando que no usa pijamas no debe tener un cajón designado para ellos. Ríes un poco cuando casi contra el final ves una bufanda roja con patos en ella y simplemente adivinas que Brittany la hiso ella misma., Ught, quieres saber porque le gusta tanto hacer ropas, quizás un día puedas sentarte y verla hacerlo también. Ok, si, lo que sea, mueves la bufanda a un lado para ver si hay algún top que puedas usar y una caja negra atrapa tu mirada. Espiando hacia la puerta dejas que tu curiosidad te gane y sacas la pequeña caja, abriendo la tapa

"dios santo" exhalas sintiendo como tu corazón deja de latir

Es un Strap On. Pones tus manos alrededor del arnés negro y lo levantas de la caja observando que el falo es de un profundo color purpura. Tu solo lo miras asombrada porque en verdad no entiendes estas cosas, te imaginas en el y solo puedes verte rara ¿Cuál es el sentido de esto?¿Cómo puede ser sexy? Tus mejillas se tornan rojas cuando imaginas a Brittany usandolo debajo de esa ancha remera sin use nada más. Mierda. No importa, tu encuentras todo lo que Brittany hace sexsy, así que eso no seria diferente. Simplemente estas siendo tonta. Dejalo de nuevo en su lugar y no revuelvas mas sus cosas

Cierras la tapa e intentas volver a colocarlo exactamente en donde estaba pero sigues sin entenderlo, mujeres que gustan de otras mujeres no les encontrarían sentido ¿verdad? No importa, no tienes idea porque sigues pensando sobre ello y no sabes porque literalmente no puedes quitarte la imagen de Brittany usando uno de la cabeza

Lo-que-sea

Solo encuentra algo para usar

Piensa en otra cosa

Eventualmente te quitas las ropas, doblas en una ordenada pila y las pones sobre la cajonera, has encontrado una remera blanca con unos jogging anchos. Un poco demasiado grandes para ti pero servirán. Es entonces que oyes un suave golpeteo en la puerta

"¿Santana, puedo entrar?" La voz de Brittany suena despacio atreves de la puerta

Te miras rápido en el espejo y te aseguras de que el cajón esté cerrado antes de responder "Eh si, entra"

Estas muy nerviosa

Ella entra mordiéndose el labio temerosamente y a la luz que la lámpara provee sus ojos son mas hermosos que nunca

"Kurt esta durmiendo ¿quieres ya irte a la cama o…? Quiero decir podríamos quedarnos despiertas y hacer algo si quieres-"

"No, no" la interceptas con tantos nervios que sientes tu estomago girar "estoy bastante cansada, de hecho"

"Oh bien, yo también" sonríe caminando hacia la cama "¿algún lado que prefieras?"

Te encoges de hombros "No la verdad"

Ella se rie un poco antes de suspirar "Oh bueno, tomare este lado" ella está del lado derecho y enseguida sube y acomoda debajo de las sabanas, tu caminas alrededor de la cama hacia el otro lado cuando te das cuenta que la lámpara de lava brilla sobre este lado. Coño. Si vas a dormir vas a tener que hacerlo mirándola a ella. Te preguntas si quizás deberías pedirle apagar la luz pero quizás le tiene miedo a la oscuridad o algo así, eso te hace sonríe porque sería tierno si asi fuera

Trepas a la cama mirando en su dirección, ella parpadea lentamente y te regala una sonrisa cansada. Tu no puedes evitar devolverle el gesto y oh es tan preciosa

"mañana deberías pasar el domingo conmigo" Dice con tranquilidad moviendo su cabeza mas contra la almohada

"No lo se" suspiras insegura "usualmente hago nada con Sam" dices riendo

"Has nada conmigo mejor" agrega, su sonrisa se ha ido pero sus ojos recorren tu rostro con esperanza

"Ok" concedes. Mierda Enserio que no puedes decirle que no ¿verdad?

Ella te regala una nueva sonrisa contenta "genial, buenas noches Santana"

Bostezas antes de murmurar "buenas noches Britt"

La mañana siguiente, despiertas sintiendo que has dormido mucho mejor que en los últimos años, lo cual es decir mucho porque últimamente tu sueño se ve interrumpido o simplemente es horrible. Brittany les prepara a Kurt y a ti tostadas francesas y son deliciosas, lo mejor que has probado en años aunque entras un poco en pánico cuando Kurt se despide porque él y Blaine van a ver una película. Casi quieres ir con él porque no puedes estar a solas con ella. Pero el se va y Brittany va a cambiarse de ropas

Unos minutos después regresa con otro par de overoles y una remera blanca debajo. Joder, igual estos son diferentes con goteadas negras por toda la tela.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dices sin evitar sonreírle

"Lo siento, realmente me olvide que le prometí a un vecino arreglar su auto hoy"

"Oh" dices desilusionada " supongo que entonces solo me ire"

estas algo triste pero a su vez aliviada

"No tienes porque" ella sonríe y trae sus botas, sentándose en el sofa de enfrente y atando sus cordones "¿Qué tal si bajas, me haces compañía y luego volvemos y hacemos algo?"

"¿Abajo a dónde?" preguntas

"Oh, los propietarios de este edificio tienen su propio garaje debajo de este apartamento, asi que ven, nadie nos vera. Quiero decir, fíjate que estoy usando"

Tu te ríes un poco pensando en que ella podría usar bolsas de basura y verse bien

"Vamos" rezonga con un mohín en los labios "no es demasiado trabajo ni nada complicado, no tomara mucho tiempo"

Ella necesita frenar con todas estas cosas tiernas que hace

"Bien" suspiras aunque enseguida ríes al ver lo extasiada que se ve

Todo parece darle alegría, incluso las cosas simples, pero especialmente tu. No tienes idea porque una pesimista y sarcástica perra como tu logra hacerla reír pero por alguna razón lo haces.

10 minutos después Brittany te ha sacado del edificio hacia el garaje. Es un largo pasillo con puertas naranjas a los lados y muy al final hay otra. Hay solo una puerta abierta y otra persona allí, un hombre con sobrepeso llega caminando desde atrás de su auto y hacia Brittany

"Hey ahora puedo revisar tu auto" sonríe la rubia

Ella es tan dulce y educada. Tu nunca podrás ser como ella

"Muchas gracias Brittany, te debo una" el hombre tiene un acento neoyorkino marcado "Mira, cuando alguna vez necesites una lasaña casera de mi esposa, dilo ¿bien?" dice sonriendo y sacudiendo su mano

"Ok, pero enserio no es problema"

"Debo irme y abrir el negocio, hasta luego Brittany y quien seas tu, hermosa dama" dice asintiendo hacia ti

Tu apenas le devuelves la sonrisa pero tan pronto el se ha ido vuelves a girarte hacia Brittany y ruedas tus ojos

"No lo hagas" dice, sus ojos brillando"cualquier cosa que estés por decir, no lo hagas. Seguro es algo cruel"

Tu ríes un poco y levantas las manos como si te hubieran pillado "me atrapaste pero ¿por ti? Seré buena. ¿Ves? No croe que te estés dando cuenta de todo lo que hago por ti

"¿Enserio?" Una sonrisa pícara y sorprendida se planta en sus labios mientras camina en el garaje sacando una caja de herramientas y dejándola al lado del auto azul que supones será reparado "me encantaría ver que tanto puedo probar eso"

Tu tragas, la forma en la que te está mirando te hace sentir nerviosa y sobreexcitada "por favor" ruedas tus ojos juguetonamente "solo porque soy un poco más amable, no significaría que haría cualquier cosa"

"Oh y sin embargo de las cosas que te haría hacer Santana" su sonrisa tiene malicia y tu ya has perdido la capacidad de hablar. Ella ríe un poco y camina hacia una puerta blanca junto a la que esta vierta, sacando una llave para abrirla

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntas con curiosidad, necesitando la necesidad de cambiar de tema a algo que evite llevarte a la locura

"Este es mi garaje, solo necesito sacar de aquí algunas cosas" dice levantando la puerta para abrirla completamente

Tu das un vistazo, el garaje esta lleno de viejos juguetes para perros y estantes y estantes de herramientas. Justo en el medio hay una brillante motocicleta que reconoces. Brittany entra con una linterna y se sienta en la caja de herramientas en el suelo.

"¿Asi que arreglas cosas gratis?"

Ella sonríe y asiente

Tu entrecierras los ojos mirándola "¿Por qué? No puedes ser tan perfecta"

Ella se ríe y tímidamente empuja su cabello por sobre el hombro "No soy perfecta Santana, si alguien que conozco tiene problemas con su auto o alguna otra cosa que pueda reparar, lo hago gratis. Además las tiendas de reparación hoy en dia, especialmente con la economía actual, te hunde totalmente. Especialmente a la mujeres" te informa

Carajo, es tan tierna y considerada e inteligente que enserio te estas quedando sin cosas buenas que pensar sobre ella. Quizás deberías decirlas

"Bueno" dices despacio e inclinando ligeramente hacia ella "en ese caso eres la persona mas desinteresada que he conocido"

Ella se infla un poco y te observa con deleite al mismo tiempo que se sonroja ligeramente, incluso en sus orejas "uhm, gracias" pestañea rápidamente y ambas se sumergen en un silencio "voy a mirar debajo del auto"

"Ok" respiras temblorosamente contra ella, desmemorizada por lo hermosa que se ve cuando esta sonrojada. Te inclinas sobre el auto y observas la mitad de debajo de su cuerpo retorcerse un poco, te preocupa un poco que este debajo de una pesada pieza de metal, no te gustaría que se lastimara su bonita cara

"Oh no es nada" la escuchas decir aunque su voz esta algo acallada "es solo el guardabarro que necesita ser remplazado"

No tienes idea de que está hablando pero estas contenta igual de solo estar en su compañía, puede seguir hablando de lo que sea que quieras y tu escucharías atentamente

"Hey Brittany?" la llamas, tus ojos caen en la motocicleta roja en el garaje

"¿Seh?"

¿Asi que Kurt cree que tu vida es fácil eh? Ya va a ver

"¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a a manejar?" sonríes de lado

"¿Moto?" pregunta sorprendida

"Sep" ries un poco "quiero decir, solo lo basico al principio. No creo estar lista para manejar una todavía"

"Si seguro. Oh será tan divertido" ella chilla excitada y tu te ríes mirando sus pies moverse. Ella rueda y sale del auto para sonreírte, sus manos están algo sucias y tiene una mancha negra en la frente

Tu le sonríes y antes de que puedas detenerte, estas ubicando tu pulgar sobre la mancha, acariciándola y limpiándola. Su piel es muy suave pero igual tu quitas la mano con rapides

Deja caer la sonrisa mientras te mira en silencio "gracias" suspira intentando formar una sonrisa

Tu le sonríes de regreso y solo te levantas de hombro

"te enseñare lo básico ahora, si quieres" dice sentados y acariciando su espalda. Te preguntas si esta adolorida y piensas que felizmente le darias un masaje. Seh eso no es gay ni nada, solamente quieres tocarla, ayudarla, y abrazarla quizás. Eso es todo

"Entonces, cuando estés lista puedes practicar en el rancho, es casi el lugar perfecto"

"Buena idea"

Mierda, ahora tienes algo de miedo porque solo querías impresionarla y el solo pensamiento de vehículos rápidos te aterra.

Escuchas los pasos de alguien y miras hacia la entrada, una mujer usando unos shorts negros de marca y un sweeter igual de negro camina hacia ambas. Tu entrecierras los ojos y te das cuenta de que es la tal Rachel, la que han visto cantando ayer

"Uh Britt, creo que tienes visitas"

"Oh!" Brittany dispara, levantándose y corriendo hacia la otra mujer que escuchas reír mientras Brittany enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la hace girar. Ambas están riéndose como idiotas y te parece que las carcajadas de Rachel son el sonido más molesto que has escuchado alguna vez.

De pronto este domingo no parece tan bueno

"¿A que debo este placer?" Brittany sonríe hacia ella mientras tu caminas hacia ambas "oh, Santana esta es mi amiga Rachel, Rachel Berry- esta es Santana"

"Hola" sonríe educadamente pero al instante puedes ver que está molesta por tu presencia por la forma en que te obersva. Es una buena actriz, lo vas a reconocer

"Hey" sonríes también

¿Rachel Berry? ¿Qué clase de apellido es "Berry"?

"probablemente ya has odio de mi" dice, odiosa "soy una gran estrella de Brodway"

Tu asientes pero no dices nada. Ya estas odiando a esta enana

"Solo pasaba para preguntarte si querías, quizas, ir a tomar cocteles mas tarde" Rachel voltea a Brittany, ignorándote. La forma en la que dice "cocteles" parece ser el código secreto para algo mas. Tus ojos caen hacia abajo y ves su brazo extendido, sus dedos recorriendo el codo de Brittany y bajando por su antebrazo

Brittany solo esta parada allí, riendo como una colegiala

A la mierda con todo esto

Tus sospechas iniciales eran ciertas, estas dos definidamente han tenido sexo y eso te hace sentir enferma. Es peor que cuando viste a Brittany con Teddy porque claramente estas dos tienen historia pero además, es otra mujer y, por alguna razón, te sientes mas amenazada por ese simple hecho

Cruzas los brazos y bajas la vista, intentando de alguna forma seguir siendo parte de la conversación. Esto no te gusta ni un poco

"ok te llamare" sonríe "¿Seguro que es todo lo que querías? Dice ahora riendo

"Si" dice con alegría Rachel girando sus ojos hacia ti

Si las miradas pudieran matar…

Te da la sensación de que no le agradas y ni siquiera te conoce

"tengo una reunión con mi manager pero mi chofer estaba pasando por este lugar y pensé en ver si estabas en casa. Pero ya debería ir volviendo, creo que estaciono ilegalmente"

Ambas ríen y tu desearías que cerraran el puto hocico

Rachel se inclina y besa a Brittany en ambas mejillas como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes "Te veré mas tarde, chica sexy ¿Ok?" Ella le guiña un ojo y se marcha sin siquiera acordarse de ti

Puta Berry

Brittany la ve partir y gira de regreso hacia ti pero su sonrisa se desvanece un poco y pasa el dorso de su mano por entre su cejas "¿sigo teniendo sucia la cara?" pregunta, frunciendo la nariz

Tu sonríes tanto como puedes en este momento y sacudes la cabeza

"Ok, bien" suspire aliviada "puedes esperar dentro del garaje e iré a mostraste las cosas básicas de la moto. Yo voy a remplazar la guarda, será solo un minuto"

"Ok" tu giras con velocidad y te metes dentro, necesitas alejarte un poco de ella para borrar lo que has visto

Todo apesta

Unos minutos después tu observas perdida como Brittany entra, ligeramente sucia con el aceite y como se limpia la grasa de las manos con un trapo. Tu muerdes tu labio al ver como sus brazos marcados se mueven, tu no sabías que eras tan buena encontrando detalles pero pareces llenarte de cada uno de los suyos

Sus pestañas se levantan lentamente y de pronto te está mirando

Tu dejas ir a tu labio y intentas verte desinteresada "¿Va a mostrarme o no?" preguntas, inclinando tu cabeza hacia la moto roja erguida en el centro

Ella sonríe por un segundo y sientes el silencio enloquecerte

"Sube" dice en un tono bajo

Mierda

Te está mirando fijo, sus ojos están más oscuros y su voz mas baja. Se ve candente y no puedes soportarlo

"Sube" repite de nuevo y esta vez suena más como una demanda

Tu aprietas el estómago y piensas que felizmente beberías gasolina y te prenderías fuego si te lo pidiera así. Caminas hacia la motocicleta y ubicas una mano en el asiento de cuero

"¿Si me subo, no se va a caer o nada?" preguntas, mirándola de reojo nerviosa

Brittany deja salir una risa corta y tu miras, sus ojos azules de observan con sorpresa pero con algo más que no puedes identificar. Te esta poniendo nerviosa

"¿ves esa pequeña cosita saliendo a un lado?" asiente su rostro señalando el pedal de plata "es llamado "pata", mantiene la moto erguida mientras hablando. La moto no desafía la gravedad mágicamente y se mantiene derecha, tampoco vuela. Ya probé"

Bueno, mierda. Ella tiene una forma de hacerte sentir un ignorante pedazo de mierda a veces. Normalmente ya le hubieras arcando la cabeza pero ella es Brittany y por alguna razón no puedes responderle. O puedes, simplemente no lo haces

"Cierto" ríes nerviosa "estas segura que no se va tambalear?"

Rueda sus ojos y suspira, tirando el trapo a un lado va a pararse al otro lado de la moto "No va a pasar, pero te atrapare por si por alguna rara razón lo hace"

Ese pensamiento no ayuda demasiado a tus nervios

"Santana, no vas a conducir, solo practicar. Deja de ser una miedosa"

Tu frunces el ceño "no lo soy" murmuras con tu orgullo un poco herido

"Si que eres" sonríe de vuelta

"Ok, como me…subo?"

"La montas boba" se rie despacito

Levantas la cabeza en un instante sintiendo como tus mejillas se acaloran. Realmente no necesitabas escuchar una oración como esa salir de su hermosa boquita después de lo que encontraste en su estante la otra noche

Ella inclina la cabeza y te mira con los ojos entrecerrados como si intentara descubrir porque de pronto te has quedado tan callada. Antes de que pueda leer tu mente tomas aire, sujetas el manubrio y pasas una pierna

"¿Ves? No se tambaleo

"Si, si" suspiras. Te mueves un poco acostumbrándote a la sensación de estar sentada en la moto que de alguna forma parece más grande. Hay palancas, frenos y pedales y no tienes idea para que sirve nada de todo esto aparte de los espejos.

Brittany se levanta la tela del pantalón de sus overoles y enseguida se acomoda detrás de ti

"Q-que estas haciendo"? te sobresaltas porque ha movido un poco la moto pero sobretodo porque el asiento está inclinado y su cuerpo se desliza hacia abajo hasta presionarse contra el tuyo. Sientes los pechos contra tu espalda de nuevo y tiemblas ante la familiaridad del sentimiento

"Relájate" ella suspire acomodando su mentón sobre tu hombre mientras sus brazos te encierran para sujetar las manijas

Mierda Mierda Mierda

Tu corazón retumba en tus orejas, esta tan cerca que puedes sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su cabello haciéndote cosquillas en el hombro

Mueve su mano derecha y gira la llave hacia "Encendido". "No te preocupes, quedara en inactivo" Dice antes de presionar el botón, no tienes idea de qué coño está hablando pero que diga "no te preocupes" solo hace que te preocupes mas

Instantáneamente saltas un poco cuando el motor ruge y la engina comienza a ronronear debajo de ti. Brittany se ríe pero eso no evita que tu corazón salte y rebote por todo el lugar

"Ahora, montar una moto es diferente, de hecho debes cambias las marchas con tu pie izquierdo" dice a tu oído

Estas bastante segura que todo lo que está diciendo se está llendo por el otro oído

"La palanca a tu pieza izquierdo la mueves para arriba o abajo para cambiarlas pero yo no lo haria porque nos sacaría del neutro"

Tu asientes y decides fingir interés porque el interior de tus muslos se sienten cosquilleados por el temblor del motor y el asiento está vibrando un poco. El cuerpo de Brittany, de nuevo, se preciosa contra ti y te das cuenta que estas disfrutando de esto un poco demasiado

¿Que es eso? Dices señalando a algo que parece el embrague. Necesitas una distracción

"el embrague" ríe

"Oh"

Brittany sacude su dedo índice y corazón para centrar tu atención en el manubrio "este es el freno" dice golpeando la barra metálica en frente de la manubrio "yyyyy este" dice golpeándolo "es el que tira gas a la maquina"

Tu asientes ausentemente con todo el cuerpo tieso, crees que has caído en un estado catatónico o parecido

"Pero se que no estas escuchando ni una palabra de lo que digo ¿no es asi?" suspira con picardía en tu oído. Sientes el lado de su rostro moverse contra tu mejilla

Mierda

"S…si lo estoy" dices temblorosamente

Ella se ríe en tu oído y su aliento fantasmea por sobre tu piel " si te mueves un poco hacia adelante, se sentira muy bien" casi susurra a tu oído

"Y..yo…¿Qué?" juegas a hacerte la tonta aunque sientes tus mejillas totalmente encendidas

"muevete hacia el borde del asiento" agrega pero antes de que puedas hacer algo, sus caderas se empujan hacia las tuyas moviéndote hacia adelante

"j-j-j-joder…" jadeas buscando algo de lo que sujetarte.

El borde del asiento vibra más fuerte que el resto y tu sexo ahora está presionado contra él.

"Brittany y..yo….esto es"

"Shhh" te silencia con cuidado, empujándote con sus caderas nuevamente así te apoyas justo sobre las vibraciones " te vas a sentir viene, confía en mi"

Quieres bajarte y salir corriendo y no puedes creer que esté haciendo esto pero aun asi te quedas. Te quedas y puedes sentir tu clítoris pulsar y quemar, la parte de atrás de tu cuello mojado con el sudor. Ella esta simplemente allí sobre tu hombro, mirándote torturadora. Tu jadeas de nuevo cuando Brittany mueve su mano izquierda para ubicar la palma contra tu estómago, es casi como si quisiera mantenerte erguida. Su toque hace que tu cuerpo entre en llamas

"mierda…" jadeas sin aire

Sientes el calor y la humedad llenar tu ropa interior

"¿Ves el acelerador? Si se gira hacia nosotras se sentirá aún mejor"

Tú no tienes la oportunidad de pedirle que explique cuando la ves girar el manubrio y la maquina vuelve a levantar las revoluciones

Tu dejas salir un fuerte sonido que podría ser descripto como la cruza entre un gritillo y un gemido

El asiento ahora pulsa más rápido y fuerte contra ti y casi puedes oír tu humedad golpear contra la asiento con cada empuje

Tus pulmones pelean por aire mientras tú jadeas y dejas los ojos en blanco. Sientes vergüenza y deseo surcar tus venas. Eventualmente las vibraciones se ralentizan hasta lo que eran antes de nuevo. Tu miras con anticipación mientras ella vuelve a mover el manubrio, aunque esta vez solo lo arrastra con suavidad hacia atrás, su muñeca aplicando un poco de presión haciendo que el asiento pulse apenas

Ella ríe deliciosamente bajo a tu lado

El fondo de tu estomago se prende fuego cuando te das cuenta que esta jugueteado contigo. Te esta tentando!

"¿Quieres que valla más rápido?" pregunta con un tono bajo

Crees que estas apunto de desmayarte por que tu cabeza cae en su hombro y ella aprieta el agarre sobre tus abdominales. Ya no puedes esconderlo más, te tiene en la palma de su mano

"si" siseas con deseo, tu aliento chocando contra su cabello mientras intentas girar tu cuello hacia ella deseando besarla en este momento

"Por favor" jadeas con vergonzosa desesperación

Ella gira de nuevo el manubrio hacia ti y te hace ver estrellas. Estas tan mojada que tus panties e incluso los pantalones amplios que estas usando, se pegan a ti de forma incomoda cuando el cuero vibra contra tus labios. Estas tan cerca que te sujetas al asiento con fuerza y desesperación, tus manos sudan y ni siquiera puedes sentir tus putas piernas. Todo lo que puedes oír es su respiración pesada en tu oreja y el latir de tu corazón que va casi tan rápido como el motor. Joder

Te das cuenta que te estas frotando contra ella pero no te importa, necesitas liberarte

"Dios santo…voy a…voy" jadeas y tu voz es irregular y vibrante en tu garganta. Puedes incluso oírla hacer eco en las paredes.

"Por cierto" Brittany dice a tu oído con la voz ronca" vi de la forma en que mirabas a Rachel, eres tan sexy cuando estas celosa"

"Brittany" su nombre repercute desde el fondo de tu garganta

Ella logra ver atreves de ti

Dejas entrar el aire a tus pulmones de golpe al sentir que vuelve a aumentar las revoluciones y el tiempo entre cada golpe del material contra tu sexo es literalmente nanosegundos. Tu respiración se sobresalta en un jadeo cuando llegas al punto. Tus piernas y tu cuerpo tiemblan en éxtasis. Fuertes brazos te mantienen en el lugar mientras tu estomago gira y sientes la sangre subir de pronto a tu cabeza. Sientes como te corres y como si una vena fuera a explotar en tu temple. Hace tanto calor que no puedes respirar

"Ugh…" gimes sintiendo aun las vibraciones del motor, estas tan sensible que es demasiado

"Aapagalo…apágalo. Antes…antes de que explote" jadeas, tur manos girándose hacia atrás para sujetarte de Britany con desespero

Brittany rápidamente apaga el botón y gira la llave en el encendido. El motor muere y caen en el silencio, todo lo puedes oír es tu corazón saltando contra tus costillas mientras te sientas inclinándote hacia Brittany y jadeando frenéticamente por aire. Algo de tu cabello se pega a frente porque has sudado mucho.

Te quedas en esa posición por un minuto y aun sigues respirando entrecortada. Ella no dice nada y te sientes que vas a morirte de verguenza

Te deslizas de la bicicleta y colapsas contra el piso porque tus piernas se sienten como gelatina.

"Cuidado" Britany dice eventualmente mientras se baja de la moto

"No me toques" dices rápidamente y te arrastras por el piso hasta golpear la pared. Sigues jadeando; tu sexo y tu culo se sienten adormecidos "tu..tu…no tenias derecho a hacer eso"

Brittany cruza sus brazos y te mira con curiosidad "no estabas exactamente intentando escapar"

Ella es en serio la persona mas rara que has conocido

"Yo…ese no es el punto" contestas "Dios, siento que he tenido una aventura o algo peor" dices en pánico sintiendo toda la culpa subir por tu estomago

"¿Con una moto?" Bufa

"Esto no es gracioso" revientas ubicando una mano en tu corazón el cual sigue latiendo acelerado, te preocupa que nunca más valla a calmarse "Brittany, dijiste que nunca iniciarías nada"

"Y no lo hice" dice dejándose caer a tu lado "Esto fue solo una masturbación glorificada" dice encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndote

Te reirías si estuvieras de otro humor en este momento. Sientes ganas de besarla o darle una cachetada. Sientes que vas a llorar y que debes escapar de este garaje con la poca dignidad que te queda

"No puedes volver a hacer nada como esto ¿me entiendes?" Le dices con seriedad "prométeme que nunca volver as a hacer algo asi"

"Ok, tienes razón" puedes ver sus ojos apagarse un poco, se ve triste "Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir" dice mirando el suelo con un mohín " supongo que estaba siendo algo egoísta. Quiero decir, se que nunca lograre estar contigo de esta u otra manera así que eso era lo mas cerca que alguna vez podría estar. Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso" divulga silenciosamente. Mierda

Parece una persona rota y tu corazón de pronto deja de latir erráticamente y decide hundirse

"Brittany" tu voz sigue temblando incontrolablemente " yo si tengo…sentimientos…por ti, ¿esta bien?

Carajo

Ella levanta su cabeza rápido y sus ojos brillan de nuevo aunque aún se ve algo triste. Su boca se abre un poco y observa tus labios moverse con una intensa concentración

"estoy confundida" dices despacio

Bueno, al menos tomaste el concejo de Kurt

"Tengo…tengo todos estos sentimientos que jamás antes había sentido, especialmente por otra mujer y…y no se que hacer con ellos ¿Si? No estoy segura que alguna vez los entienda y estoy demasiado asustada para admitirlo o actuar sobre ellos. Tengo a Sam, siempre he tenido a Sam…el…" tu quedas callada sin saber que mas decir

"Lo se" ella asiente y muerde el interior de su mejilla " desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes"

Tú abres la boca para darle la razón pero te das cuenta de lo que eso implicaría

"Esto es solo una fase ¿cierto?" te ríes nerviosamente a ella en vez

Ella te mira simpateticamente y suspira "parece que tenemos mucho mas de que hablar en una siguiente sesión Santana, creo que deberíamos re programar el horario del jueves asi te veo después de tu trabajo ¿te parece bien?"

"Si, ¿trabajas después de las 5?" Preguntas y sin creer que ambas están teniendo una conversación relativamente normal después de lo que hiciste

"No, pero estirare mis horas por ti" dice dándote una sonrisa

"No tienes que hacer eso" te encuentras dándole una sonrisa tímida de vuelta

"Insisto" dispara

Bueno joder, ahora te sientes halagada

"me debería eh, ir a casa, es probablemente lo mejor" suspiras, levantando y sintiendo tus perras aun algo débiles. Tu ropa interior se te pega de forma rara y de pronto te sientes sucia, un baño frio seria muy útil en este momento

"Solo subiré a buscar mis cosas y me voy"

Ella asiente de nuevo y señala sobre su hombro "¿Podría llevarte?" dice riendo con malicia

Pones tus ojos en blanco y te sonrojas, sabes que está bromeando pero al mismo tiempo sabes que feliz te daría un aventón a casa. "No" ríes un poco y relames tus labios, tu garganta es tan seca "no creo que jamás pueda volver a esa cosa de la misma forma"

Ella ríe despacio y pone las manos en los bolsillos

Suspiras mirándola y tu estomago se siente calido y bonito de nuevo ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?¿Alguna vez estos sentimientos van a detenerse? Necesitas detener, incluso si es por un puñetero minuto

"H-haces eso…seguido?" preguntas incomoda, mirando hacia la motocicleta

Ella ríe mas y sacude su cabeza

"Mentirosa" ahora tu sonríes con diablura inclinándote sobre la pared

"No, enserio no lo hago" dice y enseguida corre su lengua por los dientes "la he estado manejando por años así que estoy acostumbrada, solo me deja algo entumecida. Debería envidiarte"

Tu bajas la vista e intentas disminuir tu sonrojo, también intentas no visualizar mentalmente a Brittany en el punto máximo del orgasmo. Eso seria algo gay y tu no lo eres

"N-no estaba celosa" sientes la necesidad de decírselo. Aunque sea una mentira

"¿Eh?" inclina la cabeza hacia a un lado, como un cachorrito confundido

Ught, odias lo adorable que es

"Sobre Rachel" te explicas e ignoras la agitación en tu estómago "No estoy celosa ni nada parecido. Tampoco soy lesbiana, no puedo serlo. Lo se "

Brittany frunce sus labios y no puedes saber si está apunto de suspirar con tristeza o lanzar una risotada

"Ok" dice simplemente con el rostro en blanco

"No, enserio no lo estoy "insistes

"Sip, Ok" asiente

Estas jodidamente molesta porque sabes, aunque no puedes adivinarlo exactamente al mirarla, que ella no te cree

"No tengo nada contra la gente homosexual ni nada" Oh dios ¿de qué coño estás hablando ahora? "yo simplemente no…"

"Lo has dicho" Brittany dice con una sonrisa burlona

No te cree ni una mierda

"No me mires así" dices sintiéndote molesta

"¿Asi como?"

"Como que no me crees, carajo"

Ella se rie un poco y patea su bota contra el suelo "Esa es tu propia paranoia Santana, no he dicho nada para indicar que no te creo"

"P…Puedo adivinarlo ¿esta bien?" explotas cruzando tus brazos sobre tu pecho "me estoy llendo"

"Sips" dice de nuevo, haciendo un "pop" con sus labios

Ella es tan jodidamente tierna y molesta y quisieras abofetearla. La odias, no puedes soportarla

"Si bien, lo que sea" ruedas tus ojos y sales del garaje. La escuchas seguirte detrás. No necesitas convencerla ni nada, está loca. No eres gay, estas solo confundida y eres lo suficientemente grande para admitirlo ¿verdad? Solo estas confundida, eso es todo. No es caminaras y te asombraras por otras mujeres, es solo ella. Así que la verdad es que solo ella te confunde, nada de esto pasaría si no la hubieras conocido

Solo estas confundida

"Tampoco estaba celosa" la apuntas y te alejas caminando hacia el final del garaje

Ella te mira partir

"Sin embargo si, lo estabas" puedes oír que susurra detras de ti

Tu te frenas en seco y ella rie con suavidad. Se rie de ti de nuevo y sientes tu estomago sacudirse mareado y molesto. Lo que sea, que le den. Te muerdes la lengua y te alejas con la cabeza bien en alto. Has madurado al menos, además no estabas celosa

Enserio que no estabas celosa

Enserio

Para nada

Solo estas confundida

* * *

**Lamento las demoras y estuve atrapada por todos los examenes pero ya me libere por un mes y medio! Gracias por el apollo y reviews **


	8. Algo Estupido

"Jesús cristo, maldito imbécil!"

"L-Lo siento madam, soy nuevo aquí" el chico del café te mira alarmado por sobre el mostrador. Parece extranjero y estas casis segura de que es italiano, el se rasca su mentón y su espeso bigote prácticamente tiembla del miedo

Debes tener una mirada asesina bastante impresionante

Tu y Quinn, ambas están en la fila del Starbucks y es jueves pero no veras a Brittany hasta después del trabajo así que tu humor no va a ser bueno pero ahora estas especialmente molesta. Este idiota ha confundido tu orden _dos veces._

Quinn te sujeta del brazo "Relájate Santana" dice intentando calmarte "vas a tener tu cafe"

" . .Menta" dices dirigiéndote a él, golpeando tu mano contra el mostrador con cada silaba "No un Bruleé Caramel o un Frappuchino de Menta que, para tu información, es algo totalmente diferente"

Una mujer rubia se acerca y te entrega tu orden "lamento el inconveniente, por favor acepte su pedido. Corre por el nombre de la casa"

"Gracias" dices exasperadas

"Eres una mujer muy cruel" el italiano te gruñe

"¿Eh?¿Eso te parece_ gilipollas_?" das una corta carcajada "Pues chúpala porque no me importa, Mario" giras y caminas rápidamente hacia una de las mesas, asegurándote de mostrarle el dedo por sobre tu hombres mientras te alejas

Estas especialmente molesta porque estas ultimas dos noches has perdido el sueño pensando en Brittany, la mayoria de los pensamientos terminan en la escena en su garage y la reproducen una y otra vez cosa que te entristece. No estas seguras si te excita. Ok. si lo hace, pero mayoritariamente solo te incomoda y necesitas que se salga de tu cabeza.

"Lindo Sweater" Quinn se burla llendo a su mesa

"Vete a la mierda" le gruñes. Seh, estas usando de nuevo el sweater con la lagartija pero hace frio y a ti te encanta. Gran problema. El sweater es genial

"Dios Santana, ¿que te pasa hoy?¿Estas en tu periodo?" Quinn pregunta cando ambas se sientan "Enserio ¿que sucede? y no me vengas con que es el cafe porque se que es algo mas que tan solo eso"

Mierda

Pestañeas mirándola y de nuevo te estas debatiendo si decirle todo o no. La ultima vez te retuviste porque no te habías sincerado contigo misma en cómo te sentías acerca de Brittany. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, aunque apenas, Bueno, si te gusta Brittany pero no eres gay. No puedes serlo aunque casi que le admitiste en voz alta a Brittany que gustas de ella, a pesar de que estas segura de que eso la rubia ya lo sabía ¿Porque no decirle a Quinn? Porque a decir verdad estas bastante asustada porque ella o va a pensar que eres una rara o se va a reír de ti pero tu sientes que cada día estas más loca y necesitas contárselo a alguien

Respiras profundo y la miras a los ojos "Quinn, necesito decirte algo y necesito que me prometas que no vas a enloquecer, o juzgarme"

Los ojos almendras se abren completamente "Ok Santana. Suéltalo, empiezas a asustarme"

con tu dedo acaricias tus labios pensativa, considerando como poner tus pensamientos en palabras

"yo..yo creo que...Ok tengo sentimientos por alguien que no es Sam" terminas, tensando el resto esperando el estallido

Observas como Quinn queda boca abierta y en vez de beber su café, lo vuelve a ubicar en la mesa mientras te mira con incredulidad

Ok" dice lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos "Seamos racionales en esto, quiero decir, has estado con Sam desde la secundaria ¿cierto? sentirte atraída por otra persona es totalmente-"

"no es solo atracción" la interrumpes porque al menos de eso esta segura "es algo completo, con sentimientos y todo, como si te ahogaras en sentimientos y no pudieras dejar de pensar en ellos, sintiendo enloquecer a cada minuto"

"¿H-hablas en serio? Quizás es tu depresión o algo"

Tu bufas "Irónicamente, recientemente solo soy feliz cuando estoy con..." de pronto te callas porque estuviste a punto de decir "ella" en voz alta

"¿Quien es?¿Lo conozco?" Pregunta nerviosa

Te tensas. Mierda

"No es...quiero decir...es Brittany" dices rápidamente, apretando tus manos bien fuerte alrededor de tu taza

"¿Brittany"? Repite lentamente mientras ves su rostro contorsionarse con la confusión, ella te mira y entonces se rie un poco "No enserio Santana, dime quien es"

Le lanzas una mirada severa esperando que eso la convenza de que estas hablando jodidamente en serio y que estas asustada como la mierda. Los ojos de Quinn se abren cuando se da cuenta "Oh" dice silenciosamente "asi que eres...?"

"No lose, estoy confundida, quiero decir...Si...pero es solo Brittany que me hace sentir asi y no se, aún estoy intentando entender"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo lo has sabido? Quiero decir ¿Como sucedió?¿Cuando?¿Porque?" pregunta y entonces rie como si estuviera estupefacta "¿qué hay de Sam?¿qué vas a hacer?¿Has tenido una aventura?" frunce el ceño

"No" dices sacudiendo las manos despectivamente, sintiendo el alivio recorrer tu cuerpo porque por alguna razón la otra mujer no esta enloqueciendo y estas agradecida por ello "Nunca le haria eso a Sam o al menos, no creo que lo haria..."

Ella frunce aún más el ceño "siempre creí que tu y Sam eran perfectos el uno para el otro" dice, como si todo su punto de vista hacia ti como persona acabara de cambiar

"Lo somos!" insistes, pero las palabras no suenan a verdad "Quizás no sea nada. No estoy segura"

"¿La amas?"

Tu corazón se detiene

"Y-Y-yo... no lo he pensado, quiero decir nos conocemos desde hace poco..." te interrumpes perdiéndote en tus pensamientos. De pronto sientes frio ¿La amas?"

"Pero ella es tu terapeuta ¿No es acaso inapropiado? Que digo!, Te casas en 9 semanas, eso lo hace aun más inapropiado"

De pronto sientes que Quinn es tu madre y que te esta dando un sermón sobre algo que ni siquiera has hecho. Olvídalo, tacha eso, no hay forma de que a tu madre le importe ni la mitad de lo que le importa a Quinn

"No hemos hecho nada! Técnicamente.."

Quinn levanta una ceja y finalmente comienza a sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda con esta conversación para empezar a beber su café

"Ni siquiera nos hemos besado pero ella dijo que le gusto y, bueno, ella me gusta" dices casi ahogándote con tus propias palabras. Oír tu propia voz diciéndolo hace que de alguna forma sea mas real "ella realmente, realmente me gusta" agregas miserablemente

"¿Cuánto?"

"¿Cuánto me gusta Brittany?" Repites y ella solo asiente para confirmártelo. Tú no puedes evitar sentir una gran sonrisa expandirse por tus labios "Ught, Britt, ella es tan..."

"¿Ahora es Britt?" Quinn agrega con una risa burlesca

"Yo. Lo que sea" giras tus ojos sintiéndote avergonzada "Simplemente es increíble ¿sabes? En mis sesiones eme hace pensar en las cosas de una forma totalmente diferente pero es es diferente cuando no está en su trabajo y entonces es aún más increíble. Es tan divertida y graciosa y es jodidamente mágica y Uhhg, le gusta arreglar cosas y tiene un perro bonito, Oh ¿te dije que era inteligente? Porque lo es, totalmente pero hay veces que dice cosas extrañas y me hace acordar a un niño emocionado y dios cuando me mira con esos ojos yo-"

Dejas de hablar cuando la risa de Quinn te interrumpe

"¿Que?" preguntas confundida

Quinn sacude su cabeza con resignación "no puedo creer que esto este pasando" dice aun riendo

"¿Que?" repites, empezando a molestarte

"¿Te tiene mal eh?" dice con una sonrisa burlona

"N-n-no, es solo que ...ella es mi amiga y estoy confundida, digo...no... va a pasar" balbuceas

Aunque la verdad no creas que esto se valla a ir. Por dos semanas te has estado diciendo que estos sentimientos se irán pero solo parecen multiplicarse cada vez que la vez

"Esto no puede terminar bien Santana" suspira, desalentándote "ella podría perder su trabajo, tu podrías perder a Sam sin olvidar que ella es dueña del Rancho y que podrida haber terribles implicaciones por todos lados si alguien alguna vez se entera"

"¿Enterarse de que?" preguntas ya molesta "No hemos hecho nada!"

_"Aun"_ contesta a secas

Abres tu boca para contradecirla pero la verdad es que has encontrado que tu resolución se debilita más y más cada vez que estas junto a Brittany. Estabas por besarla en el garaje el domingo; lo único que lo evito era el angulo no tu propia conciencia lo que te hace una terrible futura esposa. Nunca antes habías pensando en besar a otro que no fuera a Sam, mucho menos una mujer

"Brittany dice que ella nunca iniciaría nada entre nosotras" dices despacio

"eso esta bien y todo lo que quieras Santana" Quinn empieza a soanr impaciente "pero la pregunta es ¿lo harías tu?"

"¿Hacer que?"

"Iniciar algo con Brittany"

Tu te la quedas mirando y tu corazón empieza a palpitar mas molestamente rápido de lo usual "N-No, claro que no" intentas quitarle importancia pero no crees que Quinn se lo este comiendo. No crees que tu lo estés haciendo tampoco

"No se qué hacer" agregas apagadamente "me siento tan atrapada y fuera ed control, ya ni se quién soy yo. Estoy atravesando una crisis de la mediana edad a mis veinte"

"OK, cálmate Santana y piensa" Quinn agrega calmadamente y puedes adivinar que te está intentando hacer sentir mejor "¿Aun quieres estar con Sam?"

"Si, eso creo" te muerdes el labio insegura "Es solo que cuando estoy con ella me siento...me hace sentir tan" suspiras con afecto, ni siquiera puedes poner en palabras como te hace sentir "todo esta tan jodido, cuando estoy a su lado no quiero apartarme jamás y cuando no lo estoy, la extraño muchísimo. Como anoche Sam y yo estábamos abrazados en el sofá viendo Tv como siempre y cerré mis ojos para imaginarme como seria si el fuera Brittany. El solo pensamiento me hiso sonreír"

"Wow" Quinn deja salir con su respiración "Valla esto te golpeo rápido y fuerte ¿eh?"

Pestañeas y alejas la mirada, tu estomago se aprieta con culpa y elacion*, sientes que quieres llorar pero no puedes. Solo necesitas aguantar y esperar a estar sola para hacerlo, es lo que usualmente haces "quiero que este en mi vida, si que quiero" dices en voz baja "es solo que no puedo resistir estar demasiado cerca pero tampoco aguanto no estar a su alrededor ¿qué voy a hacer?"

Quinn te observa con una mezcla de incomodidad y simpatía "¿Honestamente Santana? No tengo idea pero voy a decir que, considerando lo rápido que has desarrollado estos sentimientos por Brittany, quizás simplemente se pasen tan rápido y ¿puedan ser amigas? Quiero decir que has estado con Sam por años, el se merece que por lo menos le des una oportunidad a su relación, quizás esto de Brittany se desvanezca"

Tu asientes levemente, sus palabras te dan un vistazo de esperanza.

Ambas se despiden y tu necesitas volver a trabajar. Una vez que estas en tu escritorio miras la pantalla de tu computadora y las palabras de Quinn se repiten una y otra vez en tu cabeza. Quizás esto de Brittany se desvanezca

¿Y si _no_ lo hace?

El resto del dia pasa lentamente y no es hasta que sales del trabajo y volteas para regresar a casa que recuerdas de golpe que vas por el camino equivocado. No es que te hayas olvidado de Brittany, es mas bien que has olvidado tu rutina porque has estado pensando demasiado en Brittany

Ya estas en el elevador, subiendo para ver a Brittany y tu estomago timbra nerviosamente. Siempre te pones tan jodidamente nerviosa cuando la va a ver. Tu teléfono te sobresalta cuando empieza a sonar, tu lo cazas de tu cartera y ves que es Sam quien te llama

"Hey" sonríes contra el teléfono e intentas respirar tranquila para que los nervios desaparezcan

"hay nena, espero haberte atrapada antes de tu sesión"

"Sip, de hecho estoy yendo hacia allí en este momento pero tengo tiempo para hablar" dices cuando el elevador hace su "bing" familiar y abre sus puertas. Caminas fuera y te ubicas junto a la ventana mirando las calles de New York City

"No es nada importante" llega la voz de Sam "solo quería decirte que Finn necesita ayuda limpiando cosas de su garage-"

Sam continúa hablando pero tan pronto escuchas la palabra garaje tu mente queda en blanco. Lo escuchas hablar pero no procesas las palabras. Puedes ver a Brittany sonreír con malicia en tu mente y sentir su risita a tu lado. Tu cuerpo se tensa

"Perdón Sam ¿que dijiste? me distraje"

El se ríe en el teléfono y tu sientes una punzada de culpa en el estomago

"Finn necesita ayuda para limpiar su garaje así que buscaremos hamburguesas, solo quería llamarte para decirte que no te preocupes en hacerme una cena porque no estaré en casa hasta tarde"

"Oh ok" suspiras, supones que es algo bueno. Quizás puedas ir a lo de Quinn y hablar un poco mas, hay tantas cosas que necesitas decirle después de todo

"Me tengo que ir, te veo mas tarde. Te amo"

Abres tu boca pero sientes que de repente has olvidado como devolver esas palabras, balbuceas y pestañeas y sientes pánico

"¿Santana?¿Estas ahí?"

"y-yo también te amo, adiós" dices rápido y cuelgas

Joder,¿ que carajo fue eso? Le has dicho que lo amas un millón de veces antes pero de pronto te sientes incomoda al decirlo. Caminas por el corredor y giras en la esquina para ver la amable sonrisa de Kurt, el esta parado en su escritorio y poniendo cosas en su bolso

"Hey Santana" sonríe mientras se inclina para desconectar la computadora

"Hey, ¿has terminado el trabajo por hoy entonces?" preguntas mentalmente ausente, aun procesando lo que acaba de pasar

"Sip, me voy a casa y a un buen baño caliente" dice sonriendo mientras reúne el resto de sus cosas y se dirige al elevador

"Suena bien, buenas noches" le sonríes

él te devuelve el saludo sacudiendo la mano

Tu caminas hacia la sala 47 y abres la puerta. Tus nervios se empiezan a multiplicar más de lo normal pero das le das a Brittany tu usual sonrisa. Ella está sentada en la otra silla, usa zapatillas y pantalones anchos con una remera celeste con capucha. La luz de la habitación rebota en el sudor de su frente y clavículas y parece que acabara de llegar del gimnasio o algo así. Se ve muy normal y no sabes decir si te gusta o no

"Pensé que no ibas al gimnasio" sonríes mientras cierras la puerta y te sientas en tu sofá

Ella sonríe tímidamente a ti "No estaba el gimnasio, fui a correr. Mi última cita era a las tres y media asi que tenía tiempo que matar, además tenemos mucho de que hablar y dudo que cubramos todo en esta sesión, no creo siquiera que hablemos un cuarto de todo"

tuerces la boca "te dije que no doblaras tus horas para ajustarte a mi, podríamos haber hablado en el almuerzo como siempre"

"soy flexible" sonríe con malicia dic mientras sus ojos viajan por tu rostro, deteniéndose mamertamente en tus labios.

Mierda. Dejas salir una risa baja y sacudes tu cabeza; un dia de estos te va a matar.

Ella habla de tu infancia por un rato, lo cual es raro porque nunca ha preguntado antes y además no hay mucho que contar. Ella rápidamente cambia al tema de Sam y como se conocieron en la secundaria, otra vez saltándote detalles que crees son aburridos o irrelevantes pero ella parece escuchar atentamente

"estoy intentando de crearme una imagen de su relación en mi cabeza" Brittany dice apoyando el codo en el apoyabrazos y la cabeza en su mano " no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo fundamentalmente mal en su dinámica"

"¿que demonios se supone que eso significa?" te cruzas de brazos

"No lo se" suspira y esto te toma de sorpresa "siento que falta algo en su relación pero es más un sentimiento general que algo específico. Pero no prestes atención estoy solo pensando en voz alta. La última vez dije que esta semana deberíamos ver formas de mejorar tu vida sexual con Sam y creo que esta semana deberíamos enfocarnos en eso ¿Que crees que causo el reciente decline?

Muerdes tu labios con nervios y empiezas a juguetear con tus manos "como dije, no lo se, las personas pierden el deseo todo el tiempo. Además mi humor y falta de sueño no están ayudando así que.."te encoges de hombros

"Eh?" Brittany dice sorprendida "esto no evito que te corrieras sobre el asiento de mi moto"

Tu estomago salta hasta tu garganta al tiempo que tu corazón se detiene, tu pestañas y ella solo te mira. Sus palabras rebotando incomodas por toda la habitación

"Uh.." no sabes que decir "bueno, quizás simplemente me prendiste ¿No es que lo que dices que Sam hace conmigo?" dices girándole los ojos

Su maldita audacia a veces…cree que lo sabe todo

Se encoge de hombros indiferentemente y eso te molesta aún más "¿Cómo tienen sexo tu y Sam?"

"A que te refieres a ¿Cómo tenemos sexo? de la forma usual, Duh" le gruñes cruzando tus piernas

"cuando tienes un orgasmo y me refiero al real, no la mitad de las veces cuando lo finges o lo exageras" te dice levantando una ceja "¿es por penetración?"

Mierda

Tu miras a tu alrededor y te sientes tan incómoda hablando de esto con ella. Te rascas el cuello y tragas "Si, supongo"

"Y antes de eso ¿cuánto tiempo promedio usan en los jugueteos?"

"N-No lo se, no es como si llevara el tiempo" dices impaciente. Ella solo te mira como si estuviera decepcionada y piensas que ella sabe que no soportas esa mirada y ahora simplemente la usa contra ti. Volteas los ojos "Ught, no lo se, no demasiado. Los hombres no son buenos en ello ¿O si?"

"Algunos" Brittany dice sin preocuparse demasiado "se complacen mutuamente seguido? por ejemplo, se dan masajes?¿se besan por largos periodos de tiempo?¿Sexo oral?

Mierda

Sus ojos se ven vivaces y tu sientes derretirte bajo su mirada. Estas ansiosa y incomoda "no realmente" murmuras "quiero decir, el nunca me ha dado sexo oral y yo solo a veces se lo hago, pero tenemos buen sexo creo. lo que viene antes no es verdaderamente importante ¿o si?"

"No estoy de acuerdo" Brittany objeta " seguido el calentamiento es mejor que la paga por si misma, a veces el crear la escena que culminar el acto sea mas intenso de hecho. Veras, los orgasmos son 80% psicológicos en mi opinión, así que si te lo saltas para ir derecho a la acción ya estas disminuyendo las posibilidad lograr un final placentero"

tu sientes tus labios vibrar en una sonrisa. Tiene talento para las palabras, le das ese punto

"La próxima vez que tengas sexo con Sam, sugiero que te masturbes un poco antes, preferentemente mientras te besa. Puedes acariciarlo a el también, intenta hacerlo por lo menos durante 20 minutos y eso ayudara"

Tu asientes porque en verdad no quieres hablar mas de esta mierda que te pone tan incomoda

"por supuesto" agrega y tu la observas "te tienes que estimular mientras te masturbas, y como te dije el sexo tiene una fuerte conexión mental tanto como fisica. Debes pensar en alguien o en una situación que te excite"

Tu tragas y la observas. Tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como si supiera. Ella sabe que has estado pensando en ella

"Sam entonces" dices desafiándola de todas maneras

"Si eso te pone mas cómoda" dice levantándose de hombros y aun sonriéndote

Joder, quieres gritar y llorar por que ella esta siendo tan indiferente y al mismo tiempo tan presuntuosa

"¿Asumo que empezaste tu medicación?"

Asientes "ayer"

"bueno quizás quieras esperar unas semanas hasta que la medicación comience a trabajar, te encontraras de mejor humor para entonces"

tu asiente de nuevo y la miras, de pronto no se ve tan presuntuosa sino más bien, insatisfecha "¿Que?" te diriges a ella y descruzas los brazos "¿el pensamiento de yo y Sam teniendo sexo cruzo tu mente"

lo querías decir como una broma pero salió con un tono serio y algo amargo

Sus ojos saltan hacia ti rápidamente y sus pupilas se agrandan como si en verdad no pudiera creer que reconozcas lo que hay entre ustedes, lo que sea que es "Lo lamento" murmuras, bajando tu cabeza avergonzada "no debería haber dicho eso, no se porque lo hice"

"estoy segura que el pensamiento de yo con alguien más también cruzo tu mente" sacude sus hombros y tu las miras entristecida "Pero no, no pensaba en ello"

Tu alejas la mirada de Brittany incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con ella por demasiado tiempo. Había esperado que tus sentimientos hubieran disminuido, que su actitud altanera te molestara o que su falta de profesionalidad te desalentara pero te das cuenta de que enserio te gusta como amiga, quizás te gusta tanto porque no tienes muchos amigos. No importa cuantas veces te digas a ti misma que nada de lo que quieres o esperas sucede, esta sucediendo y en vez de ello tus sentimientos se vuelven mas y mas intensos. Tu miras hacia abajo y juegas con tus manos, tus dedos corriendo por la banda plateada en tu mano izquierda. El anillo de compromiso que Sam te dio, estabas tan feliz cuando se propuso o al menos eso pensabas. Últimamente se siente mas y mas ajustado contra tu dedo, casi como si quisiera ahogarte

"es bonito"

tu sales de tus pensamientos y miras a Brittany. Ella te sonríe de forma educada, inclinando su cabeza hacia tu anillo.

Tu sientes un nudo al final de tu garganta "no tan bonito como tu" dejas escapar

Mierda

Ella presiona sus labios y te mira pero puedes ver su rostro sonrojarse y te encanta. Amas poder ver evidencia de sus sentimientos y te preguntas si ella puede ver los tuyos

"¿porque te ves tan triste Santana?" pregunta con suavidad

tu das una risa seca y pestañeas, alejando lagrimas que nunca sentiste "¿Es una pregunta profesional o personal?"

"Ambas"

Asientes y intentas pensar "estoy triste porque...tengo todos estos sentimientos por alguien que no es mi prometido y no se qué hacer, ¿que harías tu? Enserio, dime, si estuvieras en mi posicion ¿que harías? Porque lo que tengo con Sam es estable y bueno y tirarlo como si fuera algo endeble por algo que puede durar o ser real o-"

"¿Honestamente?" Brittany interrumpe "le digo a mis pacientes que escuchen a su cabeza pero sigan su corazón"

"paciente" murmuras y sacudes tu cabeza mirándola "¿Es todo lo que ves cuando me miras?"

Sus ojos azules brillan y se alejan inseguros, pero regresan rápido para encontrarse con tu mirada "No, y ese es parte del problema ¿no es así?"

Tu la miras, se ve tan pálida y apagada, como si no hubiera estado durmiendo. Sus ojos siguen tan brillantes como siempre y su cabello se ve tan suave, sigue viéndose igual de hermosa.

"Lo cual es porque" continua mientras te mira con cautela "estoy considerando en dimitir"

¿Que carajo?

Tu corazón y estomago simultáneamente se caen y te empiezas a sentir enferma "n-n-no puedes" ahogas desconcertada "no puedes simplemente dejarme"

ella muerde sus delgados y rosados labios y aleja la mirada "es probablemente lo mejor" murmura

Ella no te puede hacer esto

"Solía pensar que nunca me iba a involucrar con alguien que tuviera pareja o más que eso, involucrarme con alguno de mis pacientes. Esas siempre han sido mis morales pero últimamente me haces cuestionar todo lo que creía conocer ha cerca de mi misma"

"tu me haces cuestionarme a mi todo lo que se sobre mi" le remedas "pero no puedes simplemente dejarme, apenas hemos empezado. Tu puedes ayudarme, se que puedes. Pienso las cosas diferentes cuando estoy contigo"

Brittany gira los ojos "TCC"

"¿qué?" frunces el ceño y sacudes tu cabeza de forma petulante

"TCC" repite " Terapia cognitiva del comportamiento, es una parte de lo que he estado haciendo, es una práctica standard. Cualquier persona calificada como yo puede hacerlo, no me necesitas"

"Si te necesito" prácticamente le gritas

Ella se ve ligeramente sorprendida y la habitación cae en silencio

"Además ¿porque renunciar? Tienes otros pacientes también, no puedes abandonarlos a todos solo por mi ¿o si? Estas siendo egoísta"

estas tan enojada con ella. Enojada de que se pueda ir tan fácilmente y aparentar que no esta triste por ello

"Santana" suspira silenciosamente y mira el dorso de su mano como si no quisiera mirarte a ti "he estado siendo poco profesional pero mas que eso me asusta que tan poco me ha importado. Te he estado poniendo por sobretodo lo demás y no creo que me pueda ver a mi misma como una buena terapeuta" dice , su labio tiembla y ella lo atrapa entre sus dientes

Quieres correr y abrazarla pero en vez de ello tus manos se entierran en el filo del sofa "deja de castigarte por mi ¿Si? No puedes renunciar, no por mi. No vale la pena arruinar tu vida o carrera por mi"

Ella suspira y se ve, tiene problemas. Sus ojos giran de un lado a otro como si pesara sus opciones "Bien, mira" dice bajo "dije que me gustaría dimitir pero supongo que tienes razón, debería ser racional por lo cual en vez de eso, voy a tomar unas vacaciones"

te sientes aún mas enojada "¿Que bien podría traer eso?"

"Bueno me podría ayudar a aclarar mi mente para empezar y hacerme re-evaluar ciertas cosas, pero también me daría tiempo para pensar. Si me siento igual en tres semanas entonces, seh, renunciare"

"¿3 putas semanas? "exclamas "¿que se supone que voy a hacer sin ti?"

Ella te sonríe e inclina su cabeza como si tuviera pena de ti "no dejaras tus sesiones Santana, te transferiré a una buena colega mia, Miss Pillsbury, te agradara es muy dulce y buena con su trabajo. Me asegurare de darle todas tus notas, quizás valla a pasar algunas semanas en el rancho Evans para liberar mi mente"

"Pues genial, jodidamente genial" dices a secas y te levantas "valla terapeuta eres, ¿sabes que? nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras entrado a mi vida"

Ella se levanta también y te mira con curiosidad "¿nada de que?"

"No lo se, n-n-nada, la forma en que me siento, mi confusión"

"Ah, creo que dejare una nota para Miss PIllsbury para primero direccionarte con tu sexualidad, porque claramente estas en un conflicto y te esta causando Stress. Además creo que estarás mas cómoda hablando de esto con un extraño que ...bueno… conmigo"

Tu la miras y sientes la vergüenza y enojo girar en el fondo de tu estomago "no hay nada que decir, no soy gay. No es como si te quiera o quisiera detener mi boda para estar contigo, tu eres solo un puto fetiche así que deja de joder" explotas sintiendo como todas tus defensas se levantan

Como se atreve a asumir cosas, ella no sabe nada de ti

Tu giras sobre tus tacos y te mueves para salir de la habitación. Tu mano esta sobre el picaporte, lista para abrir la puerta cuando sientes a Brittany detrás de ti

"Santana..." suspira débilmente

Tu cierras los ojos y te sientes culpable por lo que acabas de decir. Tu cuerpo se pone rígido y por alguna razón tu mano no se mueve para abrir el picaporte

"Creo que necesito escuchar eso de nuevo, voltea" te ordena en un susurro

Mierda

Sueltas la manilla, tu mano esta sudorosa y volteas lentamente. Brittany esta justo enfrente tuyo y puedes ver en sus ojos todos los tonos de azuly el sudor brillar ontra su piel. Te presionas cuanto puedes contra la puerta y ella sin reparos se presiona contra ti, estas a punto de desmayarte. Puedes oler el intoxicante aroma de su desodorante que hace girar tu cabeza

"¿escuchar...que?" preguntas temblorosamente

sus ojos están pegados a tus labios de forma intensa, como si estuviera empapándose de cada palabra que sale de ellos y al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose fascinada por ellos.

"Dijiste que no me quieras" su tono en bajo, sus parpados de pronto parecen pesados

Mierda

tu tragas y de pronto no puedes respirar

"Lo cual" inclina suavemente su cabeza hacia ti. Sientes el calor de su cuerpo y una chispa de electricidad salta a tus venas cuando sus pechos presionan ligeramente contra los tuyos. Madre Santa

¿Va a...?

Aguantas la respiración y tu corazón golpea tu pecho "no creo que hallas querido decir" ella respira suavemente y su aliento acaricia tu rostro. Se acerca aun mas hasta que su nariz acaricia tu mejilla, sientes su sonrisa mientras recorre con la punta de su nariz por el contorno de tu rostro, como una caricia que calienta la sangre debajo de tu piel. Sientes las mejillas arder y tu corazón golpeando con fuerza

Sus labios alcanzan tu oido y ella respira pesadamente en ellos "Dime que no me quieres"

Mierda

Nuevamente te sientes desfallecer al tiempo que te provoca piel de gallina y los pelitos detras de tu cuello se erizan. Sientes un cosquilleo y latido crecer entre tus piernas. No puedes lidiar con esto

"yo..." abre tu boca para decir algo pero tu mente esta disfuncional

vuelves a cerrar la boca rápidamente cuando vuelve a marcar senderos por su rostro y no puedes creer lo bien que se siente. Llega hasta la cornisa de tu boca y su nariz apenas se acaricia contra tu labio superior. jadeas cuando tu boca se abre inconscientemente y empiezas a jadear. Ella también abre su boca dejando que sus respiración colisionen entre el pequeño espacio separándolas a ambas

"yo no...quiero..." suspiras contra ella, sus ojos mas oscuros de lo usual recorren tu rostro y te dejan sin palabras.

Sus manos buscan tus muñecas hasta que cierra sus dedos alrededor de ellas, lentamente levantando tus brazos contra la puerta hasta que, eventualmente están sobre tu cabeza. Te tiene atrapada

"No creo que puedas decirlo ¿verdad?"

Tus muslos y las palmas de tus manos están sudando y tu simplemente la dejas controlar tus extremidades libremente. Ella tiene tus brazos sobre tu cabeza y tu no puedes sentir nada más que eres débil, como si tus huesos se derritieran bajo su tacto

"porque tu si me quieres ¿me equivoco?"

gimes y giras la cabeza hacia un lado para alejar la vista

"Dilo, dime que me quieres" susurra con la voz ronca contra tu mejilla, sus labios están tan cerca que toma toda tu voluntad no fruncir tus labios e inclinarte un centímetro para ver que tan suave se siente su piel

tu cierras los ojos y suspiras "te quiero"

Ella parece caer en el silencio después de tus palabras, igual que tu. Por lo que se sienten como horas pero que en realidad son segundos, todos lo puedes oír es tu propio corazón aun sintiendo que vas a desmayarte

Ella baja tus brazos con gentileza y puedes sentir su cuerpo y calor alejarse de ti. No sabes si estas ansiosa de que regrese o de que se aleje para siempre

Abres lentamente tus ojos mientras ella deja ir tus muñecas. Ojos azules mirándote, parece indecisa, triste y sorprendida al mismo tiempo

"Bueno "dice despacio, sin rastros de toda la confianza que tenía hace segundos "estoy feliz de que admitieras eso pero tienes que irte antes de que hagas algo estúpido"

Pestañeas y sientes la sangre regresar a su temperatura normal "Antes de que _yo_ haga algo estúpido?" repites perpleja

Lo que ella hiso fue bastante estúpido

"Si" casi susurra, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda "estabas pensando en besarme y to también pensaba en besarte pero yo se que no lo hubiera hecho pero no creo que tu tengas el mismo nivel de resistencia así que, Si, antes de que tu hagas algo que lamentes"

Sientes tu respiración quedarse atrapada en tu garganta y te preguntas como hace eso. Lo que sea que este haciendo

"Te veo en algunas semanas Santana"

Antes de que lo sepas la puerta de la habitación 47 se esta cerrando detrás de ti de nuevo y tu casi te derrumbas a tus rodillas sintiendo complemente sobrecogida y, de nuevo, confusa

Pero estas segura de algo

No vas a sobrevivir sin ella durante 3 semanas y no crees siquiera querer intentarlo

Eso sería algo estúpido

* * *

**Elacion***: Sentimiento de alegria/euforia/elevacion del animo.  
Podria haber cambiado y puesto cualquier sinonimo en la traduccion pero me parecio que tenia que ser fiel al texto original, especialmente si tanto en ingles como en español no son palabras de uso cotidiano y pues, la autora sabra porque utiliza determinadas palabras. En fin, gracias por los reviews y esta vez no demore tanto ¿o si? Espero traer los proximos caps pronto, ya que estare entrando en vacaciones


	9. Casi

Una semana. Una maldita semana entera, eso es lo que has pasado sin verla, sin olerla o oir su voz o tierna risa. Te sientes más miserable que nunca, es difícil que alguien tan asombrosa como Brittany entrando a tu vida para que luego simplemente la deje, como resultado te has estado aferrando a Sam, sientes como si de pronto algo faltara en tu vida así que últimamente lo abrazas mucho lo cual es extraño porque no eres una persona a la que le guste dar abrazos pero aun así lo haces. Algo sobre hundirte en el hace que la ausencia de Brittany no duela tanto pero al final sintiéndote miserable sin ella y crees que es patético porque solo la conoces de unas pocas semanas. No deberías estarte sintiendo así, tu corazón se siente pesado y empiezas a pensar que tus pulmones no están cogiendo tanto aire como deberían y no puede tratase de los cigallos porque sorprendentemente no has tocado uno en semanas, desde que conociste a Brittany al pareces. Quizás has estado menos estresada sin notarlo

Hoy tienes la cita con el remplazo de Brittany, Señorita Pillsbuty, ella dejo un correo de voz diciendo que te vería a la misma hora y sala porque de ese modo la transición seria "Más fácil para ti". Rodaste los ojos al mero pensamiento ¿que mierda más fácil? Todo sería más fácil si Brittany no te hiciera sentir este subibaja de emociones. Aunque tu fuiste la razón por la que ella se fue, nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu no te comportaras tan raro y estuvieras tan confundida a su alrededor. Esta pensando en dejar su trabajo y es toda tu culpa, no querías que esto sucediera. Necesitas verla, necesitas hablar con ella

Nuevamente estas recibiendo llamadas de gente que es iletrada en el mundo de las computadoras y es casi el almuerzo pero por una vez preferirías quedarte aquí. No es a Brittany a quien estarás viendo así que no hay razón. No hay razón en hacer nada

Haces tu camino usual simplemente porque no tienes anda mejor que hacer y porque desde que le dijiste a Quinn sobre Brittany ella no hace otra cosa que hacerte preguntas. Preguntas a las cuales no tienes respuestas

Avanzas hacia el séptimo piso y sigues hacia el área de recepción aunque esta vez se siente diferente. No estas ni remotamente nerviosa y es un buen descanso pero también te hace extrañar esa nerviosidad. Kurt te sonríe y tu le respondes tímidamente, es como que ambos supieran que no estas aquí para ver a Brittany y el pareciera más empático de lo usual

Tu caminas por el familiar corredor y abres la puerta a la habitación 47, la cierras detrás de ti y ofreces un patético intento de sonrisa. La srita Pillsbury es una colorada que supones esta en sus treinta. Piensas que quizás seria bonita si cambiaras todo de ella, usa una blusa blanca y floreada con una pollera turquesa y unos aros a juego, parece como si se hubiera vestido unas décadas pasadas esta mañana. Tiene unos ojos grandes y en ellos ves amabilidad pero también ingenuidad e inocencia. Tiene ojos guantes trasparentes en sus manos y te sonríe mientras frota la silla de cuero en la que Brittany estaría normalmente sentada ahora, o recostada más precisamente.

"Hola, tu debes ser Santana, Brittany me conto todo sobre ti. Perdón, me gustan las cosas limpias" dice dejando el trapo en el basurero, sacándose sus guantes y finalmente sentándose. Tu te sientas enfrente y simplemente la miras, estas convencida de que todos los que trabajan aquí están locos.

"puedes decirme Emma" dice mientras tu solo jugueteas con tus manos sintiéndote incomoda en el silencio "así que..." ella sonríe sin importar lo nerviosa que aparenta estar, piensas que eso quizás te este ayudando a calmarte

"así que..." te encoges de hombros e intentas devolverle la sonrisa

"estaba leyendo tus notas-"

"¿Brittany lleva notas sobre mi?"

"Paginas" Emma sonríe educadamente "es normal mantener notas pero debo decir que las tuyas son más largas que las de la mayoría"

Muerdes tu labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Brittany escribe sobre ti, más que de otros clientes. Darías lo que fuera por leer esas notas, para ver que piensa de ti aunque, ahora que lo piensas, también te da algo de miedo.

"Ella me dijo que conversáramos de tu sexualidad así que yo opino que debemos saltar directo al tema ¿no te parece? dice dando un pequeño puñetazo al aire

Su entusiasmo es entrañable, le vas a conceder eso pero aun asi no te agrada, esto no esta bien, ella esta en la habitación 47, la cual es la habitación de Brittany y ella ciertamente no es Brittany

"entonces ¿estas teniendo dudas con tu sexualidad? "Pregunta

"No" dices rápidamente

"Huh" parece confundida "Brittany aludió mucho a la idea de que si"

"N-No soy gay ni nada, solo estoy confundida" balbuceas

Mierda, no estas cómoda hablando de este tema pero por alguna razón parece ser más fácil con una completa extraña

"Oh bueno" dice en una forma lenta pero reconfortante manera "empezemos por el principio ¿Si? He leído que tienes una pareja ¿Sam?"

Asientes

"¿Así que hay alguien más en tu vida que te esta haciendo cuestionar tu sexualidad?"

Casi quieres decir que no. Casi

Decides que decir la verdad para variar te podría hacer algún bien pero te das cuenta de que debes ser cuidadosa no quieres meter a Brittany en problemas y tu jamás le contarías a nadie sobre tu y ella. Tampoco que haya nada que contar

"algo asi pero no hemos hecho nada y nada jamás saldrá de ello, su trabajo y mi relación lo hacen imposible"

"parece que eso te pone triste" ella nota

"supongo que lo estoy" dices despacio y apretando el estomago. No puedes llorar pero puedes sentir la tristeza llenar el fondo de tu estomago

"dijiste que nada jamás saldría de ello peor dime, si Sam no estuviera en tu vida, te gustaría que algo ocurriera? pregunta inclinando su cabeza

Wow. Nunca te habías preguntado eso, parece algo tan lejos de ser posible "es difícil imaginar mi vida sin Sam, eh estado con él desde la secundaria" admites

"Pero por un segundo imagina, si estuvieras soltera ¿te gustaría que algo pasara con esta mujer?

La observas y antes de darte cuenta, la verdad esta saliendo de tus labios sin que puedas detenerla "más que nada"

"esta mujer que esta haciéndote dudar de tu sexualidad, tienes sentimientos románticos y/o sexuales hacia ella?"

Asientes

¿Cuál?

"ambos" dices despacio. No puedes creer como hoy las palabras se escapan de tu boca

Emma sonríe "Bueno, no croe que estas tan confundida como crees estarlo"

tú la miras fijamente, no es lo que estabas esperando oir "¿qué quieres decir? preguntas confundida

"pareces una mujer inteligente Santana" agrega modestamente "y yo creo que estás diciendo que estas confundida porque tienes miedo de etiquetar tus sentimientos como otra cosa"

Mierda. Quieres que deje de hablar

"la sexualidad es fluida pero yo creo que todos caemos en categorías, los homosexuales son personas que están emocionalmente y/o físicamente atraída exclusivamente a personas de su mismo sexo. Para la bisexualidad es ambos sexos y para los heterosexuales es exclusivamente el sexo opuesto. Tu acabas de admitir tus sentimientos por otra mujer así que eso te deja fuera de la heterosexualidad ¿no te parece?¿no dirías que es un progreso?" pregunta alegremente

"No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando" explotas, cruzándote de brazos "soy hetero. No puede una persona, no sé, ser gay por otra?

Ella se ríe despacio de tus palabras y sus ojos brillan como si te comprendieran "No Santana, no creo que es así como funciona"

"¿Porque no?"

"En mi experiencia con las personas, generalmente toma algo o alguien exterior para darse cuenta de su sexualidad. Las personas no se despiertan un día y se dan cuenta de que son gays, es un proceso. Puede ser un personaje de la televisión o película, o un famoso al que se dan cuenta que se sienten atraídos. O alguien de sus propias vidas. El punto es que si te sientes atraida por alguien de tu mismo sexo entonces es enteramente posible y probable que te sientas atraída por otras personas de tu mismo sexo. Si esta mujer no hubiera llegado a tu vida, hubiera sido otra mujer más adelante, en algún lugar, alguien, eventualmente. Alguien o algo te habrá hecho dar cuenta de tu sexualidad y para algún eso no ocurre hasta más tarde en la vida, para otros ocurre temprano. Que las mujeres se descubran a si misma a tu edad no es extraño, aun eres muy joven y no deberías sentirte mal por no darte cuenta antes"

La miras sin creerlo y con la boca abierta, sientes que estas punto de un ataque de pánico" m-mientes, jamás podría sentir por otra mujer lo que siento por ..por esta mujer" balbuceas intentando no decir el nombre de Brittany

"creo que so solo demuestra la intensidad de tus sentimientos en lugar de la circunstancia excepcional en cual sientes, es decir, que debes estar tan atrapada por esta mujer que nunca considerarías ninguna otra. Esto solo prueba más el hecho de que no es una fase o cualquier otra cosa que hayas pensado, como estar "confundida" como tú lo llamaste. La verdad es que las fases no existen realmente, no en este contexto. Las mujeres heterosexuales puede admirar y apreciar la belleza de otra mujer pero no tienen deseos románticos o sexuales como podrían tenerlo las mujeres no-heterosexuales, pero si los sentimientos estan alli aunque sean solo por sta mujer, entonces estas sintiendo emociones y sensaciones que una mujer heterosexual jamas podria experimentar. Por definición esto no te hace heterosexual. Los adolescentes experimentan todo el tiempo, heteros intentan algo solamente por la diversión social de ello pero se dan cuenta si no es para ellos o si es de hecho, parte de ellos. Aunque tu pareces estar experimentando las cosas de la forma opuesta y no es anormal- parece que tienes todas que tienes todas estas emociones y atracciones sin haber actuado físicamente sobre ellos, pero eso no hace tus atracciones menos validas, de hecho diría que las hace aún más válidas. Simplemente debes querer mucho a esta mujer"

Estas perpleja, jodidamente perpleja. Vas o a vomitar o a gritarle o explotar en llanto

"Leyendo tus notas y ahora conociéndote Santana, diría que ahora lo importante es que te conozcas a ti misma. Necesitas buscar dentro de ti misma y descubrir por quien verdaderamente te sientes atraída, si son ambos géneros o si es has estado ocultando tras una máscara de heterosexual cuando de hecho todas tus naturales inclinaciones son exclusivamente homosexuales. De cualquier forma deberías amarte y estar orgullosa de esta nueva parte de ti misma que has descubierto"

"¿Puedo irme? Quiero irme" dices con firma pero aun asi tu voz esta temblando

Necesitas salir de aquí

"Eh..si..Seguro, solo se me permite verte los jueves asi que supongo te veré la semana siguiente"

Asientes y empiezas a levantarte pero tus piernas no te ollen, tienes demasiados pensamientos atravesando tu cabeza en este momento

"¿Santana?" Emma pregunta con preocupación "¿Estas bien?¿Quieres algo de agua?"

"No" dices sacudiendo tu cabeza. Lentamente ete levantas y sientes confundida "necesito volver al trabajo, gracias"

Crees que te ha llamado pero tu no la escucha, ya estas saliendo de la habitación y pasando frente a Kurt de quien ni siquiera te despides. Te sientes como un zombie, caminando sin estar pensando. Antes de saberlo estas frente a tu escritorio de nuevo. Empiezas a sentirte enojada ¿quién carajo se cree que es?¿No se supone que debe introducirte con suavidad en esta clase de conversaciones?¿Cómo se atreve a sumir cosas sobre ti? Estas enojada, bastante seguro fue demasiado y crees que Brittany estaría de acuerdo contigo. Necesitas verla, necesitas quejarte con ella de Emma, se arrepentirá, estará molesta y volverá ¿cierto?¿Cierto?

Cierto

Más tarde esa noche, giras y volteas en la cama sintiéndote demasiado enojada; le das la espalda a Sam y te recuestas mirando la pared. Necesitas dormir

"¿Hey nena estas bien?" Sam te susurra y lo sientes presionarse contra tu espalda

tu te tensas un poco, incomoda "eh..si"

él deja besos ligeros detrás de tu cuello y luego en tu hombro "puedo pensar en algo que te cansara "sonríe contra tu piel

De pronto no puedes respirar y lo que se siente como panico empieza a arremolinarse dentro tuyo ¿que carajos te esta pasando? Nunca habías sentido pánico cuando Sam te tocaba ¿porque ahora si?

Tu aclaras tu garganta "Uh, no estoy de humor"

Escuchas la molestia en su suspiro y te encoges "nunca estas de humor últimamente"

"lo..lo lamento, es que he..he tenido una sesión intensa estoy stressada, Ok?"

"Bien" dice cortante y puedes sentirlo alejarse de ti "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" pregunta

"No..pero no me gusta esta nueva mujer, necesito ver a Brittany" introduces la conversación casualmente "¿Crees que podamos ir este fin de semana al rancho?"

"no puedo nena" lo escuchas bostezar detrás de ti "trabajo el sábado, la fecha de lanzamiento de nuestro mayor titulo sera pronto y estamos trabajando de más para limpiar bugs y pulir el juego por completo"

"Oh" suspiras decepcionada

"Hey, no tienes que ir conmigo, si en verdad necesitas ver a tu terapeuta y amiga, simplemente ve. Sabes cómo llegar"

"Enserio?" preguntas sorprendida, sintiendo que necesitas su permiso, su aprobación

Nunca has estado en el rancho sin el

"Seh" se ríe un poco "solo ve, igual yo estaré trabajando"

Te giras hacia el sonriendo con alivio y besas con fuerza su mejilla "gracias" susurras

"No hice nada" sonríe mirando al techo con una expresión atontada

"No, pero gracias por …apoyarme tanto...prometo que las cosas serán mejor, yo estare mejor, ambos seremos felices después de que nos casemos. Lo prometo"

El sonríe un poco y bosteza "creo en ti, Buenas noches"

Tu no puedes dormir así que simplemente lo observas dormirse ¿Las cosas serán mejores cuando se casen?¿esta inseguridad se desvanecerán? Tiene que hacerlo, por tu cordura simplemente tiene que hacerlo.

El viernes decides mentirle a tu jefe y decirle que tienes una cita con el doctor cuando en verdad simplemente quieres empezar tu largo viaje en auto así estarás en tu destino para finales de la tarde en lugar de para pasada la medianoche. Empacas unas pocas cosas para usar, tiras un sweater suelto violeta y unos jeans apretados, compras algo de caramelos para ir comiendo en el camino. Tu sabes el camino peor siempre ha sido Sam el que maneja asi que prendes el navegador para asegurarte de no perderte

Te sientes nerviosa pero ansiosa, vas a ver a Brittany. Solo esperas que no este molesta contigo Tu necesitas decirle que regrese, que la necesitas más que nunca. Escuchas la radio mientras manjeas y amas el que puedas cantar en voz alta todas las canciones porque tu nunca has cantado frente a otros antes, solo lo haces en la ducha y cuando sabes que estas sola. Es algo patético que quieras cantar para vivir y aun así ni te propio novio sepa cómo suena tu voz al cantar. Empiezas a sentirte cansada para cuando llegas a Virginia del Oeste pero te frenas a comprar una bebida energizante y te fuerzas a mantenerte despierta

Algunas horas después estas manejando por el vacío sendero en donde Brittany los rescato a ti y a Sam, esperas que este pedazo de basura no se rompa de nuevo porque si lo hace necesitarías volver a llamarla y, bueno, no quieres pensar en ello. El universo tiene la manía de cagarte y no quieres darles ideas

Esto es totalmente normal, piensas, manejar por horas cruzando estados solo para ver a una mujer por intereses y propósitos que tu apenas entiendes. Sep. Normal. ¿que coño dices? ella tomo unas vacaciones porque necesita alejarte de ti y tu decides presentarte sin anunciarte? Asco de vida. Quizás deberías volver, has alcanzado todo un nuevo nivel de rarita. Aun así sigues manejando, ahora sientes simpatía por Sam teniendo que manejar hasta aquí cada pocas semanas, en verdad es difícil mantener lo ojos abiertos pero tu recuerdas la razón por la que vas y te estremeces al tiempo que bostezas y te obligas a mantenerte despierta un poco

¿cual era el exacto motivo por el que estas yendo?

Para ver a Brittany

Cierto

Las palabras de la señorita Pilssbury aun siguen en tu cabeza y necesitas quejarte con Brittany de ella. Necesitas decirle que deje de ser tan egoísta y que vuelva a ser tu terapeuta usual, no te gusta la otra mujer. Todo estará bien si tu y Brittany se mantienen por lo menos a 5 pies de distancia y ella vuelve a ser tu concejera ¿eso funcionaria verdad?

Manejas asta la colina y estacionas en la entrada una vez que estas all, el cielo esta tiñéndose de un cálido rojo y te sientes exhausta. De pronto también te sientes nerviosa, nunca has estado aquí sin Sam ¿que vas a decir? Sientes que has trapazado algo o similar. Sientes que no deberías estar alli y aun así caminas hasta el pórtico y abres la puerta de la cocina. La señora Evans viene desde la sala de estar viéndose alarmada

"¿Santana querida?¿que estas haciendo aquí?" ella se ve sorprendida pero igualmente feliz de verte

"Um hola" sonríes sintiéndote fuera de lugar

"¿donde esta Sam?" pregunta mirando por sobre tu hombro como si esperara verlo aparecer con tus cosas en cualquier segundo

"El esta en la ciudad, solo soy yo" sonríes "Escuche que Brittany estaba que asique...vine a pasar el fin de semana solo para relajarme ¿sabe? el trabajo ha estado estresante y Sam trabaja mañana asi que pensé ¿porque no venir?" intentas sonar tan casual como puedes

Es oficial. Tu, Santana López, eres una acosadora

"Oh, bien, pasa ¿quieres algo de comer? Me imagino que si, tenemos algo que ha quedado de la cena. Te lo calentare"

"Ok" asientes y nerviosamente frutas tus manos sudorosas contra tus piernas. Ella no esta sospechando anda o enloqueciendo asi que todo esta bien, crees "Uh..hmn ¿sabe donde esta Brittany?"

"La chica ha ido a los campos de maíz, dijo que estaría experimentando con la tierra" rie con agrado "esta usando la manguera. Simplemente síguela por la colina y estoy segura que te guiara hasta ella"

Tu no tienes idea de que esta hablando pero puedes ver que le agrada Brittany y no la culpas- es imposible no adorarla. La Señora Evans te dice que la cena estará lista en 10 minutos y que deberías salir a decirle a Brittany que se una a la mesa contigo. Tu le agradeces mientras salen al pórtico e intentas respirar un poco. Ok. Necesitas concentrarte, estas aquí para ver a una amiga cierto? No hay nada inusual en eso, Sra. Evans no lo encontró inusual. Todo esta bien

Caminas alrededor de la casa y ves la manguera verde saliendo desde atras de la casa y hacia la colina hacia los campos. La sigues, resbalando un poco en el barro y tropezando hasta llegar a la falda de la colina. Sigues la manguera y miras a la distancia, puedes ver una figura a contraluz en el atardecer y sabes que es Brittany, está casi al final de los campos asi que caminas rápido, de pronto encontrando difícil poner un pie delante del otro hasta estar más y más cerca de ella. Una vez que estas lo suficientemente cerca notas que te está dando la espalda y que rocía algo de agua sobre una nueva parcela de tierra aun no trabajada. Tiene su cabello perezosamente alzado, jeans cortos con sandalias y medias blancas y una corta campera de denim con una remera rosada debajo. Te falto un poco el aire para cuando la alcanzas

"asi que hoy no hay overoles eh?" intentas ser encantadora pero resulta más en un manojo de nervios

Brittany gira rápidamente y apaga la manguera. Te observa con la boca abierta por una fracciones de segundos y sus grandes ojos azules de pronto se ven más cálidos. Ahora sonríe un poco pero aun tiene el ceño fruncido

"¿Santana?" dice y suena más como una pregunta, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como siempre que esta confundida "¿qué haces aquí?"

"eh...bueno...yo..eh...estaba en el vecindario y" te detienes y ruedas los ojos, pero estas feliz de poder ver su sonrisa ampliarse al oír tu débil intento de ser graciosa. Ella en verdad parece sorprendida y tu estas igual de nerviosa "Ok" dices francamente y dejando caer los hombros "mi muy sabia terapeuta me dijo una vez que debía escuchar a mi cabeza pero seguir a mi corazón y el por alguna razón me trajo hasta aquí. Solo quería pasar a saludar"

Ella te observa como si vinieras de otro planeta pero al mismo tiempo como si quisiera saber que planeta es y si puede volverse contigo. Tu ya no sabes cómo te hace sentir, todo lo que sabes es que te gusta y necesitas más de ello.

"Asi que viniste hasta aquí ...¿solamente para saludarme? Santana, no se debería abrazarte o llamar a la policía"

Gustosamente aceptarías el abrazo

Te ries nerviosa y tu estomago se tensa "perdón no quería ser una acosadora, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que lo estoy siendo. Quiero decir, obviamente viniste hasta aquí para alejarte de mi asique-"

"Espera" te interrumpe y sus ojos empiezan a estudiarte "¿Crees que tome vacaciones para alejarme de ti?" dice con sorpresa en su voz

"Bueno, si "murmuras mirando el sueño

Ella rie y tus ojos se disparan para encontrarse con los de ella mientras una sonrisa cruza ambos rostros. Dios, has extrañado esa risa

"No tome vacaciones para necesariamente alejarme de ti, tonta, te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. No todo se revuelve a tu alrededor" dice con dulcera

Ahora te sientes puñeteramente estúpida

"De cualquier forma, ¿que haces aquí afuera?" preguntas con curiosidad y sientes como ries un poco, querías el cambio de tema pero te sientes cálida y bonito por dentro, te parece que su sonrisa tiene este efecto en ti"

"Oh bueno me di cuenta de que los señores Evans hacen mucho dinero pero la mayor parte se gasta en el mantenimiento de este lugar y bueno, realmente no tienen dinero para desperdiciar siquiera un poco, quiero decir ¿has visto el tamaño de su TV? Es pequeña, como para ratoncitos"

Te ríes y sientes tu corazón hincharse. Aght, es extrañado su ternura "no creo que los ratones miren Tele Britt" le sonríes

"tu no sabes eso" dice monótonamente y girando casualmente la manguera en su mano "de cualquier forma, aquí hacen muchas cosas como producir maíz, leche y madera y cosas como esa asi que estoy viendo si esta tierra puede producir trigo. De esa forma ellos podrían plantar su propio trigo y quizás exportar su propio pan, si no, Bueno yo puedo hacer súper delicioso riquísimo pan para comer"

"¿Súper delicioso riquísimo pan?" le sonries idiotamente

Asiente "súper delicioso riquísimo pan" repite y te mira insegura por unos segundos en los cuales su sonrisa se desvanece un poco "¿dónde esta Sam?"

"Oh" suspiras y te mueves incomoda sobre tus pies "no está aquí y mañana igual tiene que trabajar" te levantas de hombros

"ya veo" Brittany suspira y casi pareciera triste, ella baja la cabeza y juguetea con punta de la manguera

"Hey mira, lo lamento pero solo necesitaba hablarte sobre Emma y bueno, luego puedo irme si no quieres que este aquí-"

"No seas tonta Santana, ya estás aquí" te sonríe "¿qué hay de Emma que quisieras discutir?¿hay algún problema?"

"No tiene idea de lo que habla, enserio, como se supone que voy a tomar concejos de una ama de casa de 1950 que parece acaba de salir de una puta maquina del tiempo?"

"Santana" te regaña desaprobatoriamente y poniendo sus manos en las caderas "Emma no tiene una máquina del tiempo, créeme, lo sabría. Además yo he intentado hace una y si yo no puedo hacer una, no hay forma en que ella pueda"

Abres la boca para decir algo pero no sabes que así que te ríes perdidamente y meces un poco. Nunca sabes cuándo tomarla enserio y cuando no. Siempre te mantiene sobre la punta de los pies

"¿qué dijo exactamente que te molesto"? pregunta ahora más seria

Tú la observas, no recuerdas haberle dicho que algo te molesto pero ahora que lo piensas supones que si estabas molesta. Le dices todo, palabra por palabra, la conversación que tuviste con Emma el jueves a la tarde. Decides no incluir tu pequeño pánico con Sam, además ¿no hay real necesidad de mencionarlo cierto?

"No veo nada malo en lo que ella dijo "dice encogiéndose de hombros y prendiendo la manguera para seguir regando el campo

"¿Que?" preguntas disgustada, por alguna razón pensabas que Brittany iba a estar de acuerdo contigo

"Explico la sexualidad bastante bien y como ve personalmente la tuya, para sre honesta hubiera dicho lo mismo sacando o agregando algunas cosas"

"B-B-Bueno, ambas se equivocan, no soy-"

"Mira Santana" Brittany suspira impaciente, volviendo a apagar el agua y girando hacia ti con una mirada de entendimiento "otras personas pueden tener opiniones sobre tu sexualidad pero al final nadie sabe tu orientación sexual aparte de ti. Todos lo descubren de formas diferentes, desafortunadamente esta es una de esas cosas en la vida en donde puedes recibir ayuda y apollo pero finalmente te toca a ti hacer la parte difícil, la de descubrirte. Por ti misma Para algunos es facil, para otros no. Así es simplemente como es"

Tu la miras fijo, tu estomago se siente ligero y tienes una fea sensación subiendo por tu espalda y te hace sentir algo enferma. Es como que abruptamente estuvieras teniendo tu propia epifanía y estuvieras mirando a Brittany pero sin verla realmente, de pronto recuerdos azarosos pasan frente a tus ojos y recuerdas viejos sentimientos como si fueran ayer. Quizás la razón por la que no estuviste tan interesada en chicos como tus amigas era por esto, quizás es por esto que siempre te sentiste más cómoda con las mujeres, siempre preferías jugar con ellas en el patio o sentarte junto a ellas en clases. Siempre preferiste a las profesoras, trabajadoras y celebridades femeninas. Todo te golpea de pronto y te preguntas porque no lo habías visto antes. Esto no significa nada ¿verdad? Amas a Sam, al menos crees que lo haces pero al mismo tiempo ¿podrías amar a una mujer?¿Una mujer como Brittany?

Pestañeas y te encuentras de nuevo con los ojos azules sacándote de tus pensamientos. Brittany tuerce su boca hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa y te observa con una mirada conocedora "¿Algo hiso clic en tu mente Santana?"

Dejas escapar un suave respiro "n-no lo se. No quiero hablar de ello" murmuras "No lo se ¿tu eres bisexual cierto? Quizás soy como tú" apresuras a decir

Mierda

Estas sorprendida de haber pensado eso, pero aún más sorprendida de haberlo dicho tan rápido como lo pensaste

Brittany sin embargo, no parece tan sorprendida por tus palabras "Quizás" dice quitándole importancia

"¿no estas de acuerdo?" dices contrariada

"creo que solo tu sabes eso y que necesitas descubrirlo" te sonríe con calma "pero al menos es un progreso que estés pensando fuera de la caja y que al menos estés considerando la posibilidad de que puedes no ser heterosexual y eso es una buena señal, es un signo de que estás pensando diferente de tu vida y de ti misma. Seh, ver a Emma fue una buena idea, quiero que te quedes con ella por un tiempo" dice como si tus palabras hubiera reafirmado su decisión de dejarte

Este no era el plan, viniste hasta aquí para hace que volviera y ahora está feliz de haberse ido

Tu tragas y simplemente asientes. Viniste hasta aquí para tener su opinión y resulta que es la misma que Emma, no vas a mentir, confías en el juicio implícito de Brittany pero no sabes si estás de acuerdo o no, simplemente de pensarlo te enferma

"estoy orgullosa de ti" agrega, sonriendo despacio, sus ojos brillando con lo único que puede describirse como orgullo

Tu pestañeas lento y apartas la mirada, tu corazón late incómodamente en tu garganta y tu intentas aclararla con disimulo. Ella logra hacerte traspirar bajo su mirada y hacerte sentir algo llorona, logra hacerte sentir tanto con tan poca cosa que te sigue asustando

"gracias" le respondes en voz baja

"es una pena, si hubiera sabido que venias, habría traído la moto" dice con una sonrisa juguetona, como si supiera que te sientes mal e intentara levantarte el animo

Odias, pero al mismo tiempo amas, esa forma que tiene de leerte

"¿No la has traído?" preguntas, un poco decepcionada

"Nah, rente un auto para poder traer a Lucy, tenía razón, le encanta este lugar" dice regalándote una sonrisa

"¿Lucy esta aquí?" logras decir, respondiendo una pequeña sonrisa "¿donde esta?"

"Eh" Brittany dice lento, levantando una mano por sobre su cabeza y mirando alrededor "ni idea, de hecho" dice mientras rasca su nariz, ojos azules profundos y concentrados

Es tan adorable

Brittany coloca su pulgar y dedo del medio dentro de su boca y hace da un fuerte silbido. Tu saltas un poco sorprendida por lo alto que sonó y estas impresionado, jamás has sido capaz de silbar así. Ambas quedan quietas y tu no logras ver o oir nada

De pronto miras a tu derecha para ver las espigas del maíz sacudirse y hacer una linea que se acerca más y más a ti como si algo estuviera moviéndose rápido y abriendo un sendero. Escuchas la pequeña campana del collar del perro y antes de saberlo un labrador saltando saltando fuera de los campos de maiz . Tu sonríes pero pronto tu sonrisa se esfuma al ver que el perro sigue saltando hacia ti. Enserio, directo hacia ti

Oh mierda

SLAM

Lucy salta sobre tu, sus patas en cada hombro y te tiene retrocediendo hasta que tu trasero golpea el pasto. Curiosidad patas están por encima de ti y sientes una lengua y torpe lengua correr por tu rostro

"Argh" ruedas por el pasto, intentando levantar los brazos para defender tu rostro pero eso solo consigue que el maldito perro se sienta mas determinado a lamerlo

"B-B-Basta ja...basta...jaja" intentas gritarle enojada pero terminar riendo incontrolablemente en el suelo. Tu cuerpo entero rodando de lado a lado sin poder dejar de reir de las cosquillas que te hace

Sientes una risita familiar acercarse "shu Lucy, es suficiente"

Lucy se queja y se esconde detrás de las piernas de Brittany pero aun sigue mirándote y agitando su cola

Tu te secas el rostro con el brazo de tu sweater y miras a los brillantes ojos azules que te observan. Casi olvidas respirar por un segundo

"Perdón, Lucy tiene la manía de hacer cosas que yo quisiera hacer pero que son socialmente inaceptables" Sonríe picara mientras te tiende una mano

Tu la miras sorprendida y quieres reirte pero sus ojos simplemente te tienes des memorizada. Logras sujetar su mano y ella la aprieta con firmeza, poniéndote de pie con una fuerza que ya te has acostumbrado a esperar de ella

Ambas están ahora paradas cerca y su rostro esta mirando el tuyo por todos lados con una sonrisa sorprendida y juguetona. Tu bajas la mirada y ella sigue sujetando tu mano con fuerza, es cálida y suave y esta enviado cosquillas por tu brazo. Te hace sentir ligero

"Uh...carne asada "se te sale mientras miras a sus ojos

¿Porque eres siempre tan idiota cuando estas con ella?

Ella te sonríe y puedes ver que esta intentando reprimir una risa "¿Te importaría explayarte preciosa?"

"Eh" dejas salir un suspiro tembloroso y casi te sientes girar y caer pero las manos de Brittany te mantiene en tu lugar. Tu corazón galopa y tu estomago se siente tan elevado que crees que va escaparse de tu cojonuda boca para decir hola "la Sra Evans esta cocinándonos carne asada"

"Oh, rico" dice despacio pero en realidad no te esta mirando, esta mirando tus labios de esa forma en que a veces hace como si quisiera físicamente ver cada palabra deja tu boca. Tu te relames muy consciente de que como mira y sus ojos vuelven enseguida hacia ti. Ni siquiera esta intentando ser sutil pero tu no crees querer que lo sea

Las cosquillas que engullían tu mano se han ido y es ahora que te das cuenta que Brittany ha soltado tu mano y se ha alejado unos pasos. Una sonrisa jugando por entre sus labios pero es diferente, se ve maliciosa. Te preguntas que estará pensando o que planea pero pronto te das cuenta al ver como levanta la manguera que aun sostenía en su otro mano hasta apuntarte a ti.

Te sobresaltas y frunces el rostro

"No te atrevas, lo juro Brittany, te voy a asesinar si me disparas eso en el rostro y, créeme, este lugar es enorme, nunca encontrarían tu cuerpo

La oyes reír pero, esta vez, está envuelto en las nociones del poder que le otorga el juego. Enserio la vas a matar si te rocía

Abres tus ojos y ella ha bajado un poco la manguera pero te sigue mirando con un brillo malévolo en los ojos, bueno, tan malévolo como Brittany logra ser

"podría empaparte en este instante si quisiera" dice despacio

Mierda. Balbuceas algunos sonidos pero no crees que sean palabras "¿que es lo que quieres?" preguntas "porque enserio, voy a destrozar tu bonita cara si haces esto" dices intentando un tono de advertencia pero probablemente no salga tan serio cuando estas sonriéndole como una idiota.

"Dime solo una verdad y no voy a darte un baño" dice con una sonrisa, acercándose un paso

"Bien, cualquier cosa" dices rápidamente, cerrando los ojos y preparándote

"¿porque viniste hasta aqui?"

Abres tus ojos y ves que ella te observa con sinceridad

"te lo he dicho"

"excepto que yo no te creo" una sonrisa batalla en las cornisas de su boca "¿viniste hasta aquí solamente para hablarme de Emma? podrías haberme llamado"

"no tengo tu número" contraatacas

"Quinn lo tiene, podrías haberlo pedido"

Abres y cierras la boca para argumentar pero nada sale

"Dime porque es tan urgente para ti verme" dice y juguetonamente te apunta la manguera hacia ti. Tu miras como su dedo se mueve lentamente mas cerca del botón para liberar el agua y..

"Bien, BIEN" levantas tus manos rindiéndote "t...te extrañaba ¿esta bien? "vine por que te extrañaba" dices rápido

Tus manos aun cubren tu rostro y aun tiemblan

Mierda

La oyes acercarse esta que se detiene frente a ti "Santana" suspira con gentileza y causa que tus brazos caigan inválidos a tus lados "eso es raro y da miedito" sonríe

Sientes tus mejillas sonrojarse y alejas la mirada avergonzada. Se esta burlando de ti y tiene todo el derecho

"pero es muy dulce" agrega sonriéndote maravillada "te he extrañado también"

Abres tu boca pero en vez de hablar simplemente tragas aire y asientes tontamente hacia ella. Ella rie despacio y da golpecitos suaves en tu brazo de forma juguetona "vamos, deberíamos ir a cenar"

Abres la boca para decir "ok" pero ni siquiera eso sale adecuadamente

Te preguntas cuando va a dejar de sorprenderte

Quizás nunca

Tu crees estar bien con ello

Más tarde a la noche te despides de todos y subes a la cama, es extraño sin Sam y aun asi tienes una cama entera para ti sola para variar, quizás duermes un poco mejor. De verdad te duermes bastante rápido y estas agradecida porque no has tenido otra cosa que sueños interrumpidos toda la semana y han sido peor desde tu encuentro con Emma el Jueves

Splat

Te despiertas sobresaltada y con los ojos abiertos cuando sientes que algo te golpea la cabeza. No tienes que idea es pero sigue siendo oscuro, gruñes porque otra vez: sueño interrumpido pero quizas solo imaginas cosas

Splat

Te sientas. Ok eso no lo imaginaste, de hecho lo sentiste. Levantas la mano hacia tu cabeza y esta mojada, levantas el rostro, tu visión aun esta borrosa por el sueño pero logras ver una pequeña gota corriendo por el techo y cayendo en tu almohada

Joder, que genial

Una vez que tu visión logra enfocarse más, prendes la lámpara y sales de la cama para mirar al techo. No hay un agujero o nada pero hay un circulo que se ve mojado y agua que cae de el. Vuelves a treparte y te recuestas del lado de Sam; no tienes la energía para nada de esto, intentas dormirte de nuevo pero puedes oir el golpeteo del agua en la almohada y estas tan molesta porque estabas teniendo un sueño decente y ahora esto. Suspiras y te vuelves a sentar, no hay forma de que duermas con Teddy y solo hay dos piezas de invitados, Una sobre tu pieza pero parece que de ahi viene la gotera y además, allí arriba esta helado

O siempre podrías dormir con Brittany

Mierda

Pensaste en ello tan pronto te diste cuenta pero no lo querías admitir. Apagas la lámpara y en puntitas de pie pasas al pasillo. En verdad esta frio y tu enserio necesitar dormir pero te mantienes en el lugar por diez minutos mordiéndote las uñas y mirando a la puerta detras de la sabes que Brittany esta durmiendo. Estas muy nerviosa, quizás deberías volver y dormir en el suelo. Oh, al carajo

Abres la puerta y la cierras detrás de ti silenciosamente, puedes ver la nuca de Brittany, esta enredada en las sabanas y su cabello dorado esta esparcido completamente en la almohada. Te encuentras a ti misma sonriendo y en silencio te desplazas hacia la cama donde aclaras un poco tu garganta

"Eh...Britt?" susurras en la oscuridad

"¿Eh?¿Que?" dice girándose adormilada

La cubierta cae de su hombro mientras gira sobre tu espalda y puedes ver la pequeña montaña de sus pechos

"Mierda" jadeas y te apresuras a cubrir los ojos "no estas usando corpiño Brittany "le siseas

La escuchas reir un poco y suena aún más tierno cuando su garganta esta seca por el sueño "no estoy usando _nada_, te dije que duermo desnuda"

Puedes oir la risa en sus palabras incluso si tienes las manos sobre tus ojos "Bueno mira, necesito dormir jnto a ti porque hay una gotera en mi techo y enserio necesito dormir Ok? No poder dormir si vas a estar toda desnuda y cerca asi que solamente ponte algo y déjame subirme a tu lado" dices con rapidez

"¿Gotera? Uhm es extraño" bosteza mientras tu la escuchas salir de la cama "Mirare mañana. Uhmn ¿Santana?" dice lentamente, su tono es juguetón pero tiene una capa de culpa

"¿Ahora que?" gruñes, tus manos se presionan más fuerte contra tus parpados

"no tengo nada para usar, Bueno tengo bragas obviamente peor no tengo un corpiño conmigo, vas a tener que soportártelo"

La odias

No dices nada pero aun asi debió ver tu mandíbula tensarte porque se rie un poco. Ok, tengo la ropa interior e iré a cambiarme bajo las sabanas así tu no ves nada

"Bien" dices cortante

Eventualmente te trepas a la cama y miras al techo, no quieres accidentalmente ver nada asi que no te molestas en mirarla "Gracias, buenas noches Britt"

"Buena noches Santana"

Eventualmente te duermes sin saber siquiera que hora. Más tarde sientes tu cuerpo vibrar y tu corazón latir rápidamente y no crees que el tejado nuevamente tenga una gotera ¿o si? Abres tus ojos lentamente y compruebas que aun esta oscuro. Todo tu cuerpo se congela cuando te das cuenta la razón por la que has despertado, Brittany está pegada a ti, su rostro enterrado en la curva de tu cuello, su suave aliento viajando por tu garganta y causando cosquillas en tu clavícula. Tienes piel de gallina por todo el lado derecho de tu cuerpo y al mirar hacia abajo te das cuenta que las sabanas se han corrido hasta su cintura. Ella tiene un brazo justo debajo de tus pechos y uno de sus muslos está reposando perezosamente sobre tus piernas

No puedes respirar

Te muerdes el labio tan fuerte como puedes cuando miras hacia abajo y ves su pezón rosado y ligeramente endurecido acariciar tu brazo cuando ella se mueve un poco, murmura contra tu piel y puedes sentirlo vibrar en la sangre debajo de ella

Dios santo y cristo redentor vas a morir

Tu miras su pezón y te preguntas que has hecho para merecer esto. Tragas pesadamente e intentas no pensar en nada, solamente necesitas volver a dormirte y quizás cuando te despiertes estará en una posición diferente. Aunque te acuerdas que Kurt dijo que ella era del tipo de las que se aferraban

Te sientes algo temerosa pero exaltada. Sin importar que tanto te este alterando o que tanto la odies por torturarte, incluso en su sueños parece, extrañamente, calmarte. Sientes como tuu corazón baja su ritmo y lo sientes ligeramente entre tus piernas.

Miras sorprendida su cuerpo, es tan hermosa. Observas el brazo que ha dejado caer sobre tu estómago y deseas tocarlo, simplemente quieres sentirla

Sientes su respiración cosquillar tu piel cada vez que exhala y hace que tu corazón aletee cada vez. Al menos parece estar profundamente dormida

Sintiéndote valiente, levantas una mano y temblando con anticipación la reposas en su antebrazo, encontrando más y más difícil respirar. Ella envía cosquillas por todo tu cuerpo y ni siquiera esta consciente.

Suspiras aliviada mientras recorres tus dedos por la pálida piel de su antebrazo, es tan suave. Alcanzas su codo y trazas un camino hasta su hombro y vuelves a bajar. Acaricias de arriba a abajo varias veces, comenzando a sentir sueño con el movimiento

es raro, te sientes feliz y contenta

Sientes tus parpados pesados y frenas tus movimientos

"No pares "Brittany murmura contra tu cuello, tus labios acariciando tu piel

Ella te saca de un golpe de tu adormecimiento y tus ojos se abren enseguida, tu corazón vuelve a latir fuerte y rápido

"¿Q-que?" respiras, ahogándote con las palabras al sentir su pecho empujarse con más decisión contra tu brazo

"No pares "repite adormecida" estabas tocando mi brazo y se sentía muy bien" te susurra

Giras tus ojos, no puedes soportarlo

"ok" respondes casi temblando

"Buenas noches Santana" vuelve a decir mientras vuelves a acariciar tus dedos con cuidado por su brazo de nuevo

No tienes la energía o concentración para responder asi que sigues acariciando hasta que sientes que tu corazón vuelve a calmarse. Toma un buen tiempo y estas segura que Brittany se ha vuelto a dormir porque su respiración ha vuelto a cambiar

Igual tu sigues acariciándola

En verdad quieres girar tu cabeza hacia ella y besarla en la frente, pero decides que no. Eso sería engañar ¿verdad?

Aun asi, casi lo haces piensas mientras vas cayendo en el sueño

Casi

* * *

**Lamento la mini demora, entre en epocas de examenes pero tambien ya sali! Gracias a quienes comentaron, no saben como lo agradesco y para el Annon que pregunto: Soy de Corrientes n_n. **

**El proximo cap lo intentare subir mañana, ya que el 8 estoy viajando y significa que no habra actu hasta...que vuelva, que deberia ser el 14 o por ahi. No mucho tiempo pero igual, me gustaria dejarles dos capitulos (este y el siguiente) para que se entretengan hasta que vuelva ^^**


	10. choques de Heno

Te mueves un poco en la cama y sientes un rayo de sol golpear tus parpados. Sonríes, demasiado contenta como para siquiera abrir tus ojos porque, a pesar de todo, este fue probablemente el mejor sueño que has tenido en tu vida. Estas algo aliviada cuando no sientes el cuerpo de Brittany presionado contra el tuyo y crees que quizás es porque ella ya se levantó o simplemente porque rodo lejos de ti. No te importa, estas demasiado relajada y solo quieres volver a dormir.

Sientes a Brittany moverse a tu lado y acercarse hasta quedar junto a tu oído. Tu estomago da una vuelta cuando de pronto ella decide lamer el contorno de tu oreja

"Brittany, no podemos" tu vos sale irregular, tus puños apretando los cobertores

"No podemos, ¿qué?" La escuchas decir, pero su voz está mucho más lejos. Tus ojos se abren al instante y miras hacia tu derecha. Lucy esta recostada en la cama junto a ti, su cabeza esta girada hacia un lado y te mira con extrañeza.

Tu estomago da otra vuelta cuando Brittany rie, ella está parada junto a la puerta

Tu gruñes y cierras los ojos, sintiendo tus mejillas teñirse con vergüenza

Un puto perro lamio tu herido y tu casi te excitas

Escondes tu rostro entre tus manos y escuchas a Brittany acercarse hasta que puedes sentir su peso junto a ti en la cama. Ella sigue riendo despacio y tú no tienes la cara para mirarla en este momento. Siempre te dejas como una tonta cuando estas a su alrededor

"Santana" ella canturrea y hace que tu corazón aletee "Vamos, no es tan malo. Mírame"

Sin muchas ganas dejas caer las manos y la miras, tu mirada aun esta algo borrosa por el sueño pero puedes ver que te esta sonriendo. Notas que esta usando sus overoles y botas y te preguntas cuanto tiempo ha estado despierta y que ha estado haciendo

"Para ser honesta, estoy algo ofendida, no hay forma de que yo sea tan torpe con mi lengua" Brittany te sonríe "y, ese no es exactamente el primer lugar donde te lamería tampoco" dice mas tímidamente

Tu dejas escapar el aire que no sabías estabas guardando y le sonries nerviosamente, tu estomago esta haciendo piruetas entre tus piernas haciendo dios sabe que. Ella solo esta sentada junto a ti y solamente las sabanas separan sus cuerpos pero tú ya sientes que está demasiado cerca y no puedes concentrarte.

"Dijiste que nunca iniciarías nada entre nosotras así que debi haberlo sabido" dices y das un extraño intento de risa

Te sientes vulnerable acostada y con ella mirándote así que lentamente comienzas a levantarte con tus manos fuertemente apretadas al inicio del cobertor. Das unas palmaditas a la cabeza de Lucy solamente para tener algo que hacer con tus manos.

"Ya descubrí que era el goteo" dice como sintiendo tu incomodidad

"¿Eh?"

"Seh, era baño que estaba encima. La bañera estaba bloqueada y el agua estaba derramándose y acumulándose en el espacio debajo. Básicamente había un chaco y empapo el techo un poco pero ya debería estar bien"

"ok" asientes, sintiéndote extrañamente decepcionada por algún motivo "gracias Brittany"

"No hay problema, la señora Evans hiso sopa, deberías bajar y acompañarnos" dice mientras se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, dándote una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Tu suspiras con alivio. Dios ¿porque viniste aquí? Va a matarte. Te levantas y cepillas tu cabello, lavas tu cara y te cambias en cortos shorts de denim y una remera blanca.

Poco después bajas a la cocina y allí encuentras a la Sra Evans, Teddy y Brittany todos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo sopa y conversando

"Buenos días Santana, te deje tu plato junto a la cocina" la Sra Evans te sonríe

"Gracias" murmuras, tus ojos rápidamente chocando con unos azules pero enseguida los desvías. Es aun muy raro tenerla aquí, puedes sentir sus ojos constantemente en ti mientras levantas tu plato de sopa y te sientas junto a Teddy, enfrente de Brittany y la Sra Evans

"Justo estábamos hablando de tu boda" dice la señora, animadamente

"Es-Eso hacían?" balbuceas nerviosamente y miras a Brittany peor ella en silencio desvía su mirada

"Estaba diciendo que Brittany debería ser tu dama de honor ¿No genial seria eso? Ella ya es casi prácticamente de la familia"

Sientes la sangre huir de tu rostro y vuelves a mirar a Britany, ella solo te sonríe con tristeza, viéndose algo avergonzada

"Oh..no lo se...Quinn ya es mi dama de honor-"

"puedes tener mas de una, mujer tonta! Sra Evans se rie de ti "A Brittany le encantaría ¿no es cierto?"

Brittany aclara su garganta y asiente débilmente "Seh...esto estaría lindo" dice calladamente

Dios santo y todos los santos en el cielo, no puedes creer que esto este pasando. Ojala la tierra te tragase

"Todos sabemos que Santana no va a seguir con esto de la boda" Dice Teddy con una sonrisa, dandote un codazo

Sientes otra descarga de pánico recorrerte y y vuelves a balbucear "¿d-de que estas hablando?" intentas reirte pero sale nerviosa

"Todos sabríamos que en verdad preferirías esto" dice señalándose a si mismo

Tu suspiras aliviada y giras los ojos. Rediriges tu mirada a Brittany quien toma otra cuchara de sopa a sus labios, no sin antes que la mas pequeña de las sonrisas aparezca.

Tu corazón da vuelta y le das una sonrisa sabiendo bien que podrá verlo desde la esquina de sus ojos.

Después de que han comido, Teddy necesita ir a ver algo en el tractor y Brittany dice que debe hacer cosas. Aunque ella sale por la puerta del frente, te da la sensación de que te esta evitando así que sales y la alcanzas en el pórtico

"Hey, hmn ¿Britt?"

"¿Si?" Voltea como si hubiera estado esperando que la siguieras

"estaría bien si, aunque estaría bien si no quieres, ¿pero estaría bien si...voy…contigo hoy? No quiero pasar mi día junto a Teddy y prometo no molestarte ni nada, no se. Supongo que solo te mirare trabajar o algo..."

Dios santo. Cada vez que piensas que es imposible que estés más nerviosa, compruebas que te equivocas

Ella sonríe un poco y se voltea para comenzar a alejarse de ti

Frunces el ceño

"Pues vamos entonces, preciosa" te llama por sobre el hombro

Te enderezas animada e intentas no ir saltando alegremente tras ella.

El día pasa bastante lento, miras a Brittany alimentar los animales y tú te sorprendes al ver como ella sabe, incluso, esquilar ovejas. Tu solo la miras y hablas de cosas poco importantes pero notas que responde poco, casi como si no quisiera hablar. Pero eso está bien porque te contentas con simplemente mirarla.

Poco después ambas van hacia el granero con provisiones de heno. Brittany mueve grandes cuadrados desde el camión hasta el edificio mientras tu la miras y te muerdes los labios al ver que suda un poco. Tú te distraes fácilmente con tu rostro y sus brazos y su todo.

Mierda! Otra vez puedes ver nuevamente sus senos ¿porque no usa un corpiño como la gente normal?

"¿necesitas ayuda"? preguntas decidiendo que mirarla es contra-productivo

"Claro"

Ambas empiezan a mover el heno sobre sus espaldas y te sorprendes por los pesados que son. Les toma casi media hora moverlos todos y tu estas sudando como loca aunque Brittany no este sudando ni la mitad.

"¿Porque tu no estas sudando tanto como yo"? ríes nerviosamente mientras la ves recostarse en una pila de heno desordenada en la parte de atrás del camión.

Tu caminas y subes con cuidado, recostándose a su lado. De nuevo, te sorprende descubrir lo cómodo que es. Brittany se mueve un poco y su codo acaricia tu brazo haciéndote contener el aire al contacto

"Lo siento" murmura volviéndose a alejar

"N-No es nada" dices, sintiéndote algo triste porque se alejara

"No estoy sudando tanto porque no tengo nada debajo de esto" dice y puedes sentir en su voz la mas pequeña de las sonrisas maliciosas

"N-nada?" balbuceas

"Nada" Sonríe y se saca las botas "Bueno, salvo que cuentes mis calcetines"

Genial, ahora vas a tener grandes problemas para no mirar a todo el área de su entrepierna en general

"Mira, lamento lo que dijo hoy la señora Evans, ella tiende a excitarse con esta clase de cosas. No tienes porque ser mi dama de honor"

"Sería raro" dice honestamente "especialmente en el "Si alguien se opone hable o calle para siempre"

Tu te levantas y la miras con el ceño suavemente fruncido, ella tiene una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara

"¿Porque?¿que harías?" preguntas en serio

Ella cierra los ojos como si estuviera a punto de dormirse y simplemente encoje los hombros "no se"

Tu muerdes el interior de tu mejilla y vuelves a recostarte "Uhmn.. este es un muy buen lugar para broncearse"

"Seh"

"Hey, dado que ahora somos amigas, deberías darme tu numero de teléfono" dices nerviosamente y sacando tu celular del bolsillo

La escuchas reir un poco y pronto te quita el celular de las manos, tu miras por el rabillo del ojo mientras escribe su numero y te lo devuelve

Ambas toman sol un rato en silencio

"Brittany?" la llamas con cuidado

"Si?"

"Dime algo acerca de ti, cualquier cosa...como...¿cómo conseguiste a Lucy?¿La compraste? Parece ser muy inteligente y tierna"

La escuchas toser y giras tu rostro hacia un lado y notas que esta mirándose las uñas

"Ella me encontró" dice calladamente y enseguida notas el cambio en su humor

"¿Ella te encontró?"

"Seh" suspira y la escuchas removerse un poco "mis padres murieron cuando era joven así que crecí en un orfanato casi toda mi adolescencia"

Inmediatamente te sientas y la miras ¿se esta abriendo a ti? Tu cabeza y corazón comienza a girar porque eso esperas. Asientes un poco para que continúe mientras la miras hablar aunque ella este mirando el cielo

"Bueno" suspiras "En ese entonces en verdad era una niña enfada con el mundo, apenas me gradué de la secundaria y no tenía muchos amigos, mis padres se habían ido y no tenía dinero o idea de que quería hacer con mi vida. Cuando llegue a los 18 tuve que dejar el orfanato y ellos me dieron suficiente dinero para comprar un horrible apartamento por un tiempo así que eso hice pero aun no tenia trabajo e iba a perderlo eventualmente de cualquier modo. Pero cuando cumplí 18, recibí esta carta diciéndome que era legamente heredera de mis padres y que habían dejado su dinero. Leí esa carta y la re-lei por al menos una hora y no podía creerlo"

"C-Cuanto? Quiero decir, ¿era mucho"? preguntas, tu garganta completamente seca por todo lo que esta saliendo de su boca

"Suficiente para comprar este lugar y más" Ella rompe deja de observar el cielo por un segundo y te sonríe "pero en ese momento no me parecía algo bueno. Estaba deprimida. Me sentía culpable y de pronto viene todo este dinero, sentía como si estuvieran felicitando por la muerte de mis padres. Sin mencionar que no sabía que hacer con el, ni siquiera sabía como comprar cosas, nunca supe como comprar otra cosas o tener un trabajo. Unas horas después casi quemo la carta pero decidí dejarla junto a mi nota de suicidio"

"T-Tu nota de suicidio?" preguntas sorprendida, tu corazón se hunde y automáticamente apoyas una mano en su rodilla sintiendo tu palma cosquillar un poco. Ella eventualmente se sienta, te mira y luego a tu mano

Traga y asiente "Si, mi nota suicida. Fui al baño y encontré todas las píldora que pude encontrar, me senté en el suelo y justo cuando las estaba destapando escuche este rasqueteo"

¿que era?" preguntas alentándola a seguir y encontrándote a ti misma inclinándote hacia ella

Crees que además diste un suave apretón a su pierna pero no estas segura

"Al principio no lo sabia" dice suave " no estaba en un buen estado mental pero por alguna razón me molestaba mucho y necesitaba descubrir que era ese ruido así que me levante y busque. Eventualmente abrí la puerta de enfrente y allí estaba. Lucy. Arañado la puerta. Estaba lloviendo así que estaba empapada y era apenas una cachorra que corrió entre mis piernas y fue directo hacia el baño para recostarse en el piso en donde yo había estado sentada. Es como si supiera lo que estuve a punto de hacer y ahora estuviera ella allí, mirándome con tristeza" Brittany sonríe con cariño "Ella era el perro más magnifico que hubiera visto y cuando estaba en mis horas más oscuras vino y ...me distrajo. Me dio una nueva razón para vivir, incluso aunque fuera solo un poco mas"

Tu la miras y crees que vas llorar. Quieres abrazarla pero te refrenas

"Lo mas extraño de la historia. Es que nadie sabe de dónde vino"

¿que quieres decir? preguntas con interes

"las semanas siguientes busque las agencias animales locales y pregunte si alguien la había perdido. Pregunte en mi bloque de departamentos, no tenía chip ID o collar. Nadie la conocía o sabia de donde vino, nadie en millas habia reportado un perro perdido. Ella literalmente una sin nombre, sin ningún a donde volver y nada que decir-como yo" Brittany sonrió tristemente

Ella ríe un poco, es la primera vez que la ves nerviosa

"¿Que?" preguntas

"Vas a creer que soy estúpida pero.."

"De todas las cosas que pienso de ti Brittany, esa no es una de ellas" dices firmemente, sintiendo tu corazón hincharse

Sus ojos Brillan cuando te sonríe y entonces mira hacia abajo, sus mejillas algo enrojecidas "Bueno" comienza con lentitud "Dicen que después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo, legalmente ella es mia si nadie la reclama. Suena tonto pero en ese momento pensé que quizás, solo quizás, mis padres me la habían enviado para detenerme de quitarme mi propia vida y cuidarme y eso ha hecho y es lo que hace desde entonces. Así que la nombre Lucy, como mi madre"

Tu la miras, sus ojos brillan un poco y sientes como tu garganta se cierra. Enserio no puedes llorar pero quieres hacerlo y no sabes porque "Wow...simplemente...Wow. No se que decir"

"Así que, así es como conseguí a Lucy" Brittany se fuerza a dar una sonrisa. Quieres decirle que puede llorar enfrente tuyo si quiere, que no tiene que pretender contigo "Ella simplemente...me encontró"

"Wow..." repites, aun sorprendida "Cuentas esta historia seguido?"

Niega "eres la primera"

Mierda

Sonríes tímidamente "me siento honrada" dices honestamente

Ambas se sientan en silencio por un rato, acomoda el heno antes de volver a acostarse y cerrar sus ojos "¿te importa Santana?¿Si simplemente duermo por un rato?"

"Para nada" dices mirándola y sonriendo, tu corazón derritiéndose "creo que te acompaño" dices mientras te vuelves a acostar y cierras los ojos al potente rayo del sol

Vas cayendo lentamente dormida y sueñas de simplemente abrazar a Brittany, no tienes que ser una experta para saber porque puede ser eso.

Eventualmente te despiertas, el heno se quiebra debajo de ti mientras tomas tu siesta. Puedes saber que no ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero igual te sientes mejor luego de tomarla aunque sientes mucho calor. Te levantas esperando ver a Brittany junto a ti pero nuevamente no esta alli así que levantas una mano para bloquear el sol y buscar en los alrededores pensando a donde podría haber ido. Bostezas, bajándote del camión y estirándote levemente. De pronto sientes un sonido como a raspazos, es sutil pero aun así caminas hacia su fuente y a medida que te acercas al granero donde jugaron a las escondidas la ultima vez que estuviste aqu, sonríes. El recuerdo se desvanece tan pronto te das cuenta que el sonido es Lucy y suena a que esta llorando o quejándose. Tu apresuras tu caminata hasta el edificio y ves a Lucy sentada intranquila a los pies de la escalera mirándola como si quisiera treparla pero no pudiera.

Estas a punto de preguntarle que ocurre pero entonces te das cuenta que es un maldito perro y no puede exactamente responderte

_Sniff_

Tu cabeza se dispara hacia la cima de las escaleras y no puedes ver el nivel entero desde aquí abajo pero estas segura que escuchaste que alguien sorber, como si alguien estuviera llorando.

"¿Brittany?" susurras mientras subes las escaleras

Puedes oir a Lucy llorar desde abajo como si estuviera triste de que tu puedas subir las escaleras y ella no

Alcanzas la cima de las escaleras y miras hacia una esquina, Brittany esta recostada sobre un lateral sobre una gran pila de Heno, sus hombros sacudiéndose levemente y un ocasional sorbido viene de su dirección. Tu corazón se hunde adivinando que debe estar llorando.

Tu no confías en el piso de este nivel así que te arrastras en 4 patas hasta ella "¿Brittany?¿Estas bien?" preguntas cerca de sus pies y simplemente te sientas al lado de su cuerpo. No puedes ver bien su rostro aquí porque ella se ha alejado de ti pero puedes ver que sí, ha estado llorando "Britt, mírame, por favor" dices despacio.

Ella sollozan una vez mas y se sienta en el heno, su cabeza caída moviéndose lentamente y sus ojos brillantes y aguados te miran. Otro sollozo hace que pase la mano por debajo de su nariz, su cara y alrededor de los ojos están un poco rojo y te sientes absolutamente horrible. Verla llorar es como ver que patean a un cachorrito y no puedes aguantarlo. No quieres que este triste, no quieres verla así de triste de nuevo

"Oh Britt" arrullas acercándote mas y mas cerca hasta que estas justo a su lado, el heno debajo de ambas se remueve con cada movimiento y sin pensarlo acercas tus manos a su rostro para alejar los rastros del heno de su cabello dorado que se ha pegado a su rostro. Sigues luego acariciando tus manos por su cabello.

Ella solo sollozan pero te mira con un poco más de admiración

Tu sujetas ambas mejillas en tus manos y simplemente la miras, tu corazón acelerándose. Te inclinas mas cerca y ella simplemente te mira, su boca ligeramente abierta

"Yo..." suspiras y con tus pulgares acaricias debajo de sus ojos para alejar una lagrima que caía silenciosa

Te sientes ligera y piensas que estas por hacer algo estúpido como besarla así que dejas caer tus manos y las acomodas sobre tus muslos. Tu rostro esta aun cerca del suyo y tu simplemente miras como mas lagrimas silenciosamente se forman en sus ojos, ocasionalmente solo un sollozo rompe el silencio

Ella no dice nada

"Lucy esta ahi abajo, creo que esta preocupada por ti "ofreces una patética sonrisa

Ella no se ríe o sonríe

Sus orbes azules te consideran por un momento y tu observas como parecen caer a tus labios y volver de nuevo a tus ojos, los suyos aun algo rojos e inflamados. Abre su boca y sus palabras salen ahogadas pero tranquilas "Lucy tiende a saber cuándo estoy mal, vine aquí para que no pudiera seguirme. Simplemente quería estar sola"

"Oh" sientes tu corazón hundirse mas en tu pecho.

Ella te observa como si debieras irte

"No me voy a ir" le dices "No puedo soportar verte así de triste" dices mientras te acercas mas y sus caras están oh tan cerca, sientes como...como si.. fueras a hacer algo estúpido. Crees que tu corazón se esta rompiendo de verdad por verla así y no puedes evitar sentirte un poco culpable ¿Quizas fue por la charla?

"Lo siento, no deberia haber curioseado así" dices y de nuevo tus manos se acercan hacia ella, descansando tu izquierda en su muslo, quemando ante el contacto, aun cuando hay ropas de por medio

Brittany sollozan y sacude su cabeza como si quisiera decir que no es tu culpa

Tu corazón comienza a saltar por todo el lugar y esta vez sientes que tienes un poco de control sobre ti misma. Simplemente no quieres verla triste y antes de saber que estás haciendo pensando, te inclinas hasta que la punta de tu nariz golpea la de ella. Tú comienzas a respirar agitadamente contra sus labios, encontrando más y más difícil coger aire ahora que estas tan cerca de ella. Sus parpados han caído un poco más pesadamente y ella pestañea, aparentemente sorprendida por tus acciones pero mirándote directo a los estas tan cerca que puedes ver cada una de las pecas en su rostro y cada gama de azul en sus ojos

"Santana, tu no quieres hacer esto" susurra, su aliento golpeándote instantemente los labios

De hecho, crees que si quieres hacerlo

Pestañeas despacio ya completamente perdida en todo lo que ella es, levantas tu mano izquierda de su muslo y la ubicas con cuidado en su mejilla. Su suave piel cosquilleando a tu sutil roce. Ella suspira contenta y se inclina sobre tu mano como si no pudiera tener cansarse jamás de ti. La forma en que se inclina sobre tu palma significa que su otra mejilla se ha inclinado hacia ti y tu haces lo primero que te parece natural. Tus labios rozan como un fantasma los suyos de alguna forma dispuesta a no presionarlos, lames tus labios y lentamente los presionas contra su mejilla

Tu corazón se detiene y por un segundo no sientes nada más que dicha. Su mejilla es tan suave contra tus labios y sabe ligeramente dulce y salada por las lágrimas. Tu plantas otro beso ligeramente encima del ultimo, temblando ligeramente contra su piel. La escuchas suspirar y todo tu cuerpo comienza a sacudirse. Huele a vainilla, quieres respirar más de su aroma

"Oh dios santo-" jadeas y empiezas a dejar besos mas y mas fuertes en su mejilla, tus labios y su piel volviéndose mas y mas húmedos

Todo lo que oyes es tu propio corazón, la respiración pesadas y el choque de tus labios contra su piel

"Sabes-" Beso "Tan" Beso "Bien" suspiras contra ella y tus besos se vuelven mas y mas potentes y pesados y te parece que ya has besado cada centímetro de este lado de su rostro. Esperas que de algún modo estés alejando su tristeza

"Oh Santana" suspira en tu oído y sientes la cosillas correr por todas las paredes de tu cuerpo

"Brittany..." prácticamente le respondes gimiendo y besando desde su mejilla hasta sus labios, apenas quedando sobre ella sin tocarlo, casi con miedo de sentir sus labios contra los tuyos.

Mueves tus manos así ambas sujetan sus mejillas de nuevo y ahora te das cuenta de que estas sosteniendo en las palmas de tus manos a la persona mas hermosa que has conocido. El pensamiento te sobrecoge un poco

"Te advertí Santana" Brittany suspira y hay un ligero aire jugueton en su tono. Tu la miras y notas que su rostro parece brillar y que ya no sollozan o llora

"¿Me advertiste de que? "una sonrisa peleándose por salir de tus labios porque te sientes tan elevada y algo distraída

"Que si hacías el primer movimiento, no seria capaz de contenerme" dice despacio, sus parpados tan caídos que casi crees que los ha cerrado completamente pero de pronto esta sujetando tus muñecas y haciéndote girar, tirándote sobre tu espalda y sujetándote las manos por sobre la cabeza. Enseguida esa sobre ti y te mira desde arriba, sus ojos envueltos en lujuria y conflicto. Brittany desliza su cuerpo por sobre el tuyo hasta quedar sobre tu estómago y sus pechos se presionan y dezlizan sobre los tuyos

Empiezas a jadear cuando su rostro se encuentra contra el tuyo. Esta encima de ti y en vez de alejarla o sentirte culpable, arqueas tu espalda necesitando mas de su cuerpo

"Por favor..." suspiras temblosamente

Necesitas que haga algo.

Lo hace. Se inclina y golpea despacio tu nariz con la de ella antes de que sus labios se inclinen sobre los tuyos, presionándolos con gentileza. Tu dejas escapar un suave quejido mientras sientes tu cuerpo derretirse bajo su peso. La sientes sonreir contra tus labios y vuelves a dejar salir otro quejido, las vibraciones de tus labios chocan las de ella y hunde sus labios con mas fuerza y mas profundo entre los tuyos mientras tu sientes que tu cuerpo esta helado y vibrando sin tener pistas de que hacer. Estas respirando pesadamente por tu nariz y tus manos sudorosas se sujetan con fuerza a las pajillas de heno a tu lado. Sientes que vas a explotar

Ella rie un poco, esa risa que tu amas y que sientes temblar contra tus labios te hacen gemir y sentir que tu corazón va a explotar como respuesta a ella.

"Santana" dice despacio contra tus labios Tu abres tus ojos y ella te mira de forma traviesa "Abre" Su voz es baja y rasposa mientras que acaricia tus labios con la punta de su nariz

"Dios santo yo-"

Eres silenciada cuando Brittany presiona mas hacia ti y entierra su lengua al pasar sus labios. Tú te sobresaltas en respuesta cuando sientes su resbalosa lengua moverse por debajo de la tuya

Sientes tus ojos darse vuelta en tu cabeza y gimes sin aliento en su boca. Su lengua está girando y descubriendo todo tu paladar y tu estas aquí completamente sobrecogida por todas estas sensaciones y creyendo que vas a enloquecer, eso, o vas a desmayarte. Sientes un nudo en tu estomago bajo y parece ajustarse más y más.

Sintiéndote un poco valiente y empujada por las pulsaciones que ahora emergen entre tus piernas chocas tu lengua con la de ella, deslizándote por sus labios y adentrándote en su boca

Joder

Jadeas y haces pequeños sonidos de aprobación en su boca porque esta tan jodidamente caliente y húmeda y sientes que su lengua baila contra la tuya. Tienes la piel de gallina y juras que podrías tener un orgasmo solo besándola porque jamás te has sentido así. Crees que estas drogada y el nudo en tu estomago parece desajustarse deliciosamente mientras sientes humedad acumularse entre tus piernas. Tu aprietas y giras el material de sus overoles y corres tus manos por su espalda, necesitando tocarla donde sea

"Ugh..." gimes y chupas la lengua de Brittany, ella aspira con más fuerza en aprobación

Tú la besas con fuerza y profundo, tu corazón latiendo en tu garganta, tus oídos y pecho

Ella es tan...

Un quejumbroso gemido escapa de los labios de Brittany y se aleja, tus labios separándose con un sonido húmedo, apenas chupando ella tu labio inferior pero soltándolo y dejando que regrese con fuerza a su lugar mientras se sienta y aleja de ti. Tu gruñes en frustración cuando sus labios y cuerpos dejan el tuyo

Tu corazón está a punto de estallar fuera de tu puto pecho

Tú te sientas también y la miras: sus labios están hinchados y rosados de tanto besarte y su cabello esta algo desordenado, se ve terriblemente tierna y tu le sonríes estúpidamente. Tu corazón sigue agitado y sabes que deberías sentirte culpable o mal pero no lo haces. De hecho, crees que jamas te has sentido más feliz

"No podemos hacer esto" dice en voz baja y falta de aliento, mirándote rendida

"Lo se..:" suspiras y aun así quieres olvidarte de todo para poder seguir besándola y sentir que n hay nada más en que pensar y en vez de ello sentirte flotar en lo alto

"Está mal en tantos niveles" dice alejando su mirada de ti

Tú te arrodillas y mueves hacia ella. Te inclinas de nuevo sobre su rostro, sintiendo que vas a morir si ambas dejan de hacer lo que hacían "Tan mal…" susurras y vuelves a capturar sus labios

¿Cómo algo que esta tan mal, puede sentirse tan bien?

Ella cierra sus ojos y sus cejas suben como si estuviera sorprendida por tus acciones, y para ser honesta tu también lo estás.

Estas besando a otra mujer, estas besando a alguien que no es Sam y no entrando en pánico. Quizás porque se siente bien

"Mhmmm" ella suspira contra tus labios y tu mueves tu lengua por su labios para que te deje entrar de nuevo pero en vez de ello, se vuelve a alejar y sacude su cabeza "No...no Santana nosotras...Yo...Perdón, no puedo hacer esto " dice rápidamente y gira para ir hacia la escalera

"NO espera! Brittany, Esta bien, no haremos nada...espera" gritas pero ella ya esta en el pie de la escalera y corriendo fuera del lugar con Lucy detrás de ella

Carajo

Te imaginas que es inútil correr tras ella así que te tomas un minuto para recuperar el aliento. No puedes creer que la hayas besado. Se sintió increíble, casi quieres tirar todo a la mierda de lo bien que se sintió. Besar a Sam nunca se sintio nisiquiera cerca a lo que acabas de sentir pero no entiendes porque ¿Es así como se supone que debe sentirse el besar? Siempre te pareció que besar estaba sobrevalorado pero ahora ya no estas segura.

Sintiendo aun las extremidades ligeras y la cabeza anormalmente libre de todo pensamiento, caminas lentamente de regreso a la casa en un maravilloso laberinto mental

Para cuando regresas ya es hora de la cena y la Sra Evans te fuerza a sentarte y esperar hasta que cocine algo de pasta. Tu le preguntas donde esta Brittany y ella contesta que fue a su habitación, tu muerdes tu labio nerviosamente ¿has cometido un gran error? Quizás solo quiera estar sola

Teddy llega y se sienta a tu lado "¿Estará la sexy Rubia cenando con nosotros?" sonríe de forma asquerosa

"No lo se y su nombre es Brittany" dices enojada

"Aunque también soy una rubia sexy" dice una voz avanzando por el pasillo

Tu pierdes un poco el aliento cuando Brittany llega caminando y se sienta enfrente de ti y junto a Teddy quien se ríe como si hubiera dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo y te da ganas de darle un zape. Solamente quieres hablar a solas con ella pero estas forzada a hacer pequeñas y educadas charlas durante la cena y aun así Brittany no dice demasiado. Teddy comenta que va a ir al pueblo, al bar, así que se despide tras la cena

"Me voy a acostar temprano, buenas noches queridas" les informa Sra Evans

"yo me encargo de los platos Señora" Brittany dice rápidamente y yendo hacia la cocina

"Es un ángel ¿no crees?" dice la señora mayor sonriéndote y desapareciendo

Tu giras y sonríes a Brittany "Si lo es" suspiras

"Santana "suspira mientras comienza a lavar los platos y tu solo miras sus manos moverse con interés "sobre lo que paso, no debió haber pasado ¿Esta bien? Nada puede pasar entre nosotras. Ok, nos liberamos y sacamos eso del sistema pero aun así creo que deberías decirle a Sam"

"S-s-sam?" balbuceas. Te sientes enferma porque es la primera vez en el día que has pensado en el

"Si, ¿Recuerdas?¿Tu futuro esposo?" dice pasiva-agresivamente "creo que estas negando lo de tu boda porque no te veo preparándote para ella, para nada"

Tu abres la boca pero nada sale de ella

"¿Que esperabas eh? ¿que sería tu segundo plato para experimentar cuando hayas lidiado con tu sexualidad?"

Tu miras a tu alrededor llena de pánico

"Por favor Santana, nadie esta aquí para escuchar. Enserio, ¿esperabas que jugara este juego, esperabas que simplemente nos besáramos mientras tu te vas a casar con un tipo?"

Su voz se está mas y mas desigual, crees que jamás las has visto así de emocional

"No, no es así" dices acercándote rápidamente, mirando en el lavado mientras su mano frotan con fuerza y enojo los platos "No es así" repites más tranquila "No espero nada de ti, ni siquiera se que es esto que estoy haciendo, para ser honesta " suspiras y hundes tus hombros con tristeza

Estiras la mano y está temblando pero aun así la ubicas en la curva de su espalda lo que hace que detenga sus movimientos y suspire

"Todo lo que sé es que cuando te bese, fue el mejor sentimiento que he experimentado jamás" susurras a su lado y empezando a acariciar su espaldas. Exhalas temblorosamente, incluso tocarla se siente muy bien, tan bien que cuesta creerlo "Cuando toco a Sam es lindo y está bien pero nada mas pasa, y entonces te toco a ti y..y enloquezco... tocarte se siente muy bien" dices puedes sentirte desvanecerte en ella

"No-" ella suspira despacio

"Quiero besarte de nuevo" dices rápidamente, apoyando tu frente sobre su hombro

"No puedes" Dice llena de arrepentimiento y sacudiéndose para quitarte de encima "me voy a dormir temprano también"

"Te esperare" te sientas en la mesa y piensas en el quilombo que es tu vida en estos momentos

"Si quieres saber" dice, girando hacia ti con una sonrisa en su cara que te hace suspirar aliviada porque quizás no esté totalmente enojada contigo "tus labios son grandes y deliciosos y quiero besarte de nuevo" dice tímidamente antes de girar y seguir con los platos.

Tú te ríes y sientes tu cara caliente. Ella te hace tan feliz

Ambas caminan lentamente escaleras arriba y por el pasillo, tu te detienes justo frente a su puerta y ella te mira con curiosidad

"Entonces" dices incomoda, tus ojos yendo de ella a la puerta

Tu miras como su lengua corre el labio inferior mientras te sonríe levemente "entoncesss"alarga, con un brillo impío en sus ojos

Tu te ríes con inquietud "Entonces ¿voy a poder dormir está noche? Quiero decir, arreglaste lo que sea que estaba mal ¿cierto?¿No voy a empaparme?"

Ella guarda las manos en los bolsillos de sus overoles y se inclina casualmente contra la pared, sus ojos subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo hasta detenerse en tus ojos "¿empaparte?" No del techo, no"

tu chupas tu labio inferior por prácticamente gemir a sus palabras "deberías dejar de hacer eso" dices con franqueza

"¿dejar de hacer que?" dice con una mirada lasiva

"deja de ser tan...tu. Deja de ser sexys y adorable, esto no va a funcionar si sigues haciendo esto. Dijiste que nada debería pasar entre nosotras así que deja de provocarme!" siseas, dando miradas rápidas por el pasillo para asegurarte que nadie está aqui para escuchar

Brittany rie con suavidad, saca la mano de su bolsillo y corre sus nudillos por el empapelado de la pared "provocarte es la mejor parte" dice bajo, sus ojos azules brillan llenos de anhelo hacia ti

Te sientes tan liviana que debes recostarte en la pared, imitando su posición pero tu cabeza inclinada contra el empapelado y un centímetro más cerca de ella.

"Brittany "suspiras quietamente, tus pulmones están haciendo esa increíble respiración de total pánico de nuevo y sientes como simplemente quieres acercarte más y más a ella

"Santana" ella dice igualmente de suave pero mas seria "el coqueteo es todo lo que puede existir entre nosotras, lo sabes, al menos déjanos tener eso. No podemos cruzar esa línea, todos van a salir lastimados al final"

"Se que se supone que debe sentirse mal pero..." no continuas y miras en sus ojos azules como el océano "pero te sientes tan bien "admites temblorosa con una sonrisa extendiéndose en tu rostro

Brittany sonríe un poco, sus mejillas encendiéndose "tu también te sientes bien, me gustaría saber que tan bien te sientes fuera de mis sueños" admite quietamente

Algo tira de tu corazón y la miras con tristeza "Nunca me sentí de este modo con nadie más" susurras

"¿Ni siquiera Sam?" susurra, su mano moviéndose momentáneamente y tocando tu lado pero enseguida la quita y vuelve a guardarla en su bolsillo

Tu tragas pesadamente "incluso Sam" dices firme

"Tú sabes que más o menos estamos teniendo una aventura ¿no?" ella te dice con honestidad

Te sientes herida y el pánico te recorre "Dios" murmuras, llevando tus manos hacia tus labios inconscientemente "Eso estamos haciendo ¿verdad?"

"Ya estoy dudando de mis capacidades como concejera Santana, no me hagas dudar de mi misma como persona, no quiero ser esa mujer, la _otra_"

"Lo se" suspiras en verdad entendiéndola e intentas duramente no estirarte y tocarla, dejando caer tu mirada perdida en pensamientos. No tienes idea de que hacer con nada de esto

"¿Santana? "la voz de Brittany te alienta a salir de tus pensamientos

Tu levantas la mirada

"¿Crees en las almas gemelas?"

Tu pestañeas, la pregunta alertándote inmediatamente "ehm" dudas "Creo que si pero no estoy segura"

Brittany se despega de la pared y suspira "Bueno yo si" dice con un pequeño asentimiento e inclinación de su cabeza

Tu solo la miras sin hablar

Ella sonrie con tristeza y gira, avanzando hacia su habitación dejándote sola con eso dicho. Antes de que puedas arrastrarte a tu pieza en un atontado estado de entumecimiento, la puerta se abre de nuevo y la cabeza de Brittany asoma

"Oh y ¿Santana?"

"¿Mhmmm?"

"Siéntete libre de venir y dormir conmigo en cualquier momento" dice a la ligera "pero _estaré_ desnuda, no voy a cambiar mis costumbres por ti" dice con un tierna sonrisa y te cierra la puerta en la cara.

"No lo quería de ninguna otra forma" te dices a ti misma sonriendo

Entras a tu habitación, cambias a tus pijamas y te subes a la cama bostezando, te sientes demasiado sobrecargada por todas las cosas de hoy y aun así no crees que puedas dormir. Darías todo por que ese maldito chaco aparezca sobre tu cabeza y por poder dormir junto a Brittany de nuevo. De pronto el sonido de tu celular te saca de tus pensamientos. Lo recoges de la mesa de noche y al leer la pantalla, no reconoces el numero

"¿Hola?"

"Santana" una vocecita ríe

Por supuesto que es Brittany

Tu sonríes en el móvil "Britt, sabes que estoy al lado-"

"No, no quería hablar contigo" te interrumpe "solo quería decirte algo"

"¿Que?" preguntas con una curiosa sonrisa

"Estoy en la cama, desnuda, pensando en ti"

Quedas boquiabierta y antes de que puedas responder, la llamada ha terminado

Tu dejas a un lado el teléfono con la respiración totalmente cambiada ¿que significa esto?¿quieres estar con ella?¿Enserio llamo y te dijo algo así?¿Era solo una provocación o era una invitación? Quizás lo era

Te debates si levantare e ir a la puerta de al lado ¿Que coño estas pensando? Claro que no

Te recuestas y te tapas con las sabanas ajustadas a tu alrededor como si fueran a prevenir que tu cuerpo se moviera contra tu voluntad. Brittany tiene razon, no pueden hacer esto ¿Que hay de Sam? T puedes ver su cara en tu mente si viera lo que tu y Brittany estuvieron haciendo hoy y tu estomago duele con toda la culpa

Tiene razón, no puedes hacer esto

Solo desearías que no se sintiera tan bien

* * *

**Lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero al final no termine de traducir el fanfic antes del viaje (Tampoco lo prometi xD dije que intentaria...) pero bueno aqui esta el cap 10! **

**Para el anon que pregunto: Si pretendo traducir Outsiders pero primero quiero traducir otro llamado "Back to Black" que ya esta terminado, esta basado en el cannon y esta escrito que es un lujo **  
**En fin, hasta la proxima!**


	11. No puedo

Miras el reloj en la mesilla de luz; son las 9:46 A.M. Te has despertado hace algunas horas y has oído movimiento en el pasillo y planta baja pero por alguna razón no quieres moverte. Supones que eventualmente tendrás que hacerlo porque tu vejiga te lo está poniendo difícil. Quizás puedas correr al baño y luego, rápidamente, regresar sin que nadie lo note. Todo lo de ayer se repite en tu cabeza una y otra vez. La historia de Brittany, como se abrió a ti, el besarla. Brittany tenía razón, están teniendo una aventura y cada vez que lo piensas tu estomago se agita y te hace sentir enferma de tanta culpa y ansiedad

Aunque, si bloqueas a todos y todo lo demás de tu mente, y solo recuerdas como Brittany te sonreia, sus labios besándote, divulgándote su pasado. Tu corazón se siente cálido y quieres hacerte una bolita y sonreír estúpidamente. Mierda ¿qué significa esto?¿Significa lo que crees que significa? Ok quizás estés considerando la posibilidad de no ser heterosexual pero no puedes hacer nada con eso ¿o si? No vas a ...a salir ni..ni nada. No hay nada de lo que salir porque tu estas con Sam ¿cierto? Quizás ahora que besaste a Brittany, tu lado curioso desaparezca. No habrá más sentimientos, no más misterios, no más tensión ¿no deberia hacer esto las cosas más fáciles? Fue algo de una vez y nunca se repetirá. Si, eso debe ser.

Tu ruedas tus ojos y empiezas a salir de la cama gruñendo porque ahora enserio que necesitas mear, ya no puedes aguantar más.

No sabes porque pero estas caminando en puntitas de pie por el pasillo que va al baño, te falta poco para abrir la puerta pero repentinamente alguien más la abre del otro lado. Tu pestañeas y sacudes la cabeza cuando una pequeña y caliente nube de vapor te encierra

"Ups, perdón, acabo de salir de la ducha" dice una voz

Una vez que el vapor se ha despejado un poco y tus ojos se ajustan a la luz, tu mandíbula se cae al piso ante la vista ante ti. Brittany está enfrente tuyo, una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabeza y otra más peludita alrededor del cuerpo. Puedes ver el brillo húmedo del agua brillar sobre sus clavículas y sobre su rostro, parece angelical.

"Oh, hola" dice como si acabara de darse cuenta que eres tu y te ofreciera una suave sonrisa

"Eh...hola"

Tanto decir que no habría más tensión.

"Solo venia a usar el baño" dices con torpeza, mirando la mitad superior de sus pechos. Ni tienes idea de porque le estas diciendo esto

"Me imagine" Sonríe y sus ojos parecen revelarse ante los tuyos, parece gustarle que la mires "las personas suelen venir al baño para usarlo"

Tu observas con una gota de agua se desliza por su pecho hasta desaparecer debajo de la toalla, hundiéndose entre el valle entre sus pechos. Pestañeas y levantas la mirada sintiendo como te sonrojas

"eh...cierto" dices incomoda "Hey ehm, probablemente me este yendo pronto, quiero regresar antes de la cena"

"Oh" dice sonando decepcionada aunque no sorprendida con sus hombros cayendo un poco

"Seh" te acaricias la parte de atras de tu cuello aun incomoda y tu corazón comienza golpear de nuevo tu pecho. Es como si no pudiera soportar más de 10 segundos estando en su compañía "Así que... me estaba preguntando si podríamos hablar"

"Bien" asiente y su cabeza da un pequeño asentimiento "voy a ir a tu pieza a secarme el pelo, puedes hablarme luego de salir del baño si quieres"

"Ok" asientes.

Ella sonríe y pasa a tu lado, cierras los ojos e intentas no desmayarte a lo cálida, húmeda y esplendorosa que se ve, o lo delicioso que huele, como a frutillas esta vez.

La escuchas reír mientras se aleja e imaginas que es de ti. Tu estomago gira en respuesta a ello

Después de que has terminado en el baño, regresas a tu habitación y cierras la puerta detrás de ti. Brittany esta sentada en el piso con el secador de pelo y un cepillo en frente al espejo completo del placard. Tú simplemente la miras en el reflejo

"Espero que no te importe, aquí el espejo es más grande"

"No pasa nada" dices y empiezas a jugar con tus manos.

Ella te mira, sospechando "¿Estas bien? ¿Asumo que quieres hablar de ayer?

Tu tragas y asientes, de pronto incapaz de formar palabras

"Uhmn..." suspira, dándote una sonrisa tímida en el espejo "Bueno, a mi enserio que me gusto besarte pero se ..¿sintió bien para ti?" pregunta y probablemente sea la primera vez que la escuchas insegura de si misma.

"Oh hmn..si, si se sintió bien" dices lentamente, difícilmente creyendo que están teniendo esta conversación "quiero decir" ríes de forma vacía "fue el mejor maldito beso que me han dado, para ser honesta"

Te mira y se muerde el labio inferior, sus dedos comienzan a recorrer su clavícula como si estuviera nerviosa. En vez de responder algo, simplemente se saca la toalla de la cabeza y su cabello cae lacio y húmedo hasta sus hombros. Tu solo la miras. Se supone que estarían hablando

"No puede volver a pasar" te dice

"Cierto" concuerdas pero tu voz suena a que no estas de acuerdo con eso

"Aunque anoche dijiste que querías besarme de nuevo ¿Significa que ahora no quieres besarme?" pregunta frunciendo el rostro

"¿Ahora en el sentido de ya-ya?"

"Ya" ella dice firmemente y te mira con seriedad

Mierda. No logras respirar

"T-t-te divierte ir y venir conmigo? Quiero decir, estas provocándome y estando cerca pero entonces-"

"El muerto riéndose del degollado ¿eh?" ella te intercepta y te sonríe " Tú también vas y vienes conmigo Santana" dice tristemente y levantándose de hombros.

Tú sacudes tu cabeza porque la verdad es que no puedes discutir eso así que simplemente caminas hacia la cama. Toda esta situación es un quilombo

"Mira Brittany" suspiras con impaciencia, sentándote en tu cama. Sus ojos azules te miran mientras continua cepillando su húmedo cabello sentada en el piso. "Primero decís que está mal y el siguiente me estas llamando para decirme que estas desnuda y pensando en mi ¿que se supone que debo pensar?"

"Te dije que solo podemos coquetear" te dice severamente

"Pero mirá lo que me hiciste hacer!" siseas y miras a la puerta para asegurarte que esté cerrada "nos besamos ayer"

Brittany suelta una risa corta "Santana, voy a asumir que tu memoria esta fallándote pero no fue mi coqueteo lo que llevo a que nos besáramos. _Vos_ me besaste a mi. Yo estaba llorando y quería estar sola, _Vos_ sos la que se quedó y _Vos_ sos la que me beso incluso cuando te avise , justo antes, que no deberías"

Encuentras difícil tragar y simplemente la miras porque, puta madre, tiene razón "yo.." comienzas pero sin saber que decir "yo solo quería que dejaras de llorar" murmuras

"¿y la respuesta normal es la de besar a una persona cuando esta llorando? Los amigos suelen solamente abrazarse, comer helado o algo así ¿sabías?"

Tu giras los ojos " pero vos sabes cómo me haces sentir"

"De hecho. No" dice y bajando el cepillo y mirándote atreves del espejo "¿Que soy para ti Santana? ¿Hhmm?¿Una amiga?¿Una amiga con derechos?¿Un coqueteo?¿Terapeuta?¿Qué?¿Cómo es que te hago sentir?

tu corazón golpea fuerte contra tu pecho y desearías haberte callado porque ahora no puedes pensar que decir. Mierda. Sientes que vas a largarte a llorar. Sips. Sientes que tus ojos pican y tienes que parpadear varias veces y apretar el estomago para detener las lagrimas "Yo...eh...tu me haces sentir..." susurras, escuchando tu propia voz temblar.

La expresión en el rostro de Brittany se ha ido y ahora ha volteado en el suelo para mirarte.

"T-Te dije que nadie me hace sentir como tu. Me haces sentir tan grande y a la vez tan pequeña. Tan especial y importante pero a la vez tan jodidamente insignificante, me haces sentir que estoy cayendo cuando estoy parada y te extraño cuando te vas, te extraño tanto que duele. Siento que estoy dormida cuando no estoy contigo, que nunca he vivido hasta que te conocí. Cada vez que ries o sonríes hacia mi juro que pienso que me voy a morir y que la verdad, estaría bien si así fuera"

Pestañea y apretando los labios se encoge al apartar la mirada, tu aun sientes que tu corazón galopa con fuerza y que vas a vomitar

"Ok" dice despacio, con resignación "dejare de coquetear contigo si eso te hace la vida más facil"

Tragas y asientes "gracias"

"Pero...¿Santana?" Dice despacio, fijando su mirada en la tuya "no evitara que te enamores de mi"

Tu corazón hace un alto y sientes una extraña sensación bajar por tu espina

"Q-Q-Que?" No estoy..." te detienes y la miras sin poder creerlo. Tu corazón empieza a golpear tu pecho con más fuerza y casi puedes sentir la sangre corriendo hacia tus mejillas y orejas "Como te atreves a asumir..." nuevamente te detienes porque no tienes idea de que decir, todo tu cuerpo esta en pánico y es como si estuviera debatiéndose frenéticamente entre el haberse darse cuenta, la vergüenza y la ira.

Decides ir por la Ira

"n-no me estoy enamorando de ti" bufas y frunces el ceño "Dios ¿Podrías ser más arrogante?"

La mirada de Brittany cae al suelo y de pronto se ve mucho más miserable "entonces, ¿no te estas enamorando de mi?" susurra sin siquiera mirarte y tu no puedes saber si tiene pena de ti o si enserio esta dolida " es solo que, por como describias tus sentimientos sonaba mucho a..." dice cortándose también y sin terminar su frase.

Te parece que tu enojo jamás desapareció tan rápido en tu vida. Sientes los músculos aflojarse y al exhalar toda la ira deja tu cuerpo. Te levantas de la cama y arrodillas en el suelo para estar frente a ella

"No se la respuesta a esa pregunta" dices honestamente

Ella asiente un poco y te mira, sus usualmente calmados ojos azules están oscuros y tormentosos. De pronto recuerdas que ella estaba muy triste ayer; estabas tan concentrada en ti misma que lo olvidaste

"¿Te sientes mejor hoy? Ayer parecías estar bastante mal"

"Oh, si, supongo. Creo que tan solo abriste viejas heridas" dice rápidamente alejando su mirada

"Lo siento" murmuras sintiendo genuinamente culpable

Ella te vuelve a mirar, su rostro más iluminado cuando forma una amplia sonrisa "está bien, me animaste"

Ríes nerviosa y sientes que le han dado alas a tu corazón y ahora revoletea por tu pecho. Dios santo

"Mejor te vas" dice, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose un poco "desayuna algo y sal, sera un largo viaje de regreso"

"Seh" dices monótonamente y sin desear irte "desearía que también regresaras" admites, tu corazón aun aleteando de una forma que empieza a hacerte sentir incomoda

"lo haré" dice simplemente y dándote una sonrisa formal

"¿Qué?" `preguntas sorprendida y sin poder evitar una sonrisa "¿vas a volver?¿vas a volver y darme terapia?" preguntas excitada

"No"

"¿Qué?¿porque no?" dices frunciendo el ceño confundida

"Técnicamente sigo en vacaciones pero no tengo intención en retomar mis sesiones contigo Santana, como te dije, quiero que te quedes con Emma por un rato"

Tu gruñes sintiéndote estúpidamente rechazada "pero vas a volver a la ciudad ¿cierto?"

"Seh, la Sra Evans dice que no necesita de mi ayuda por 3 semanas" dice con una pequeña sonrisa

"¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?" preguntas rápidamente. Ok quizás no te este dando concejos pero no va a estar en un estado diferente, esto solo puede ser bueno. Brittany inclina su cabeza y sus ojos se mueven ligeramente como si estuviera pensando "tienes mi numero supongo, además...estaré cerca" dice ambiguamente

Tu solo te asientes mientras te levantas y, sintiendo que esta conversación ha llegado a su fin, caminas lentamente hacia la puerta. Te giras antes de agregar "Hey ¿Britt? Me alegra mucho de que no vayas a estar tan lejos de mi"

Mierda. ¿Qué es toda esta honestidad y sentimientos y cosas?

"Oh no se Santana, creo que sigo bastante lejos de ti" suspira. Sientes las alas de tu corazón morir y hundirse. Tu frunces las cejas e intentas abrir la boca para responder pero ella rápidamente enciende el secador de pelo y suena ruidosamente por toda la habitación.

Tu te vas sintiendo confundida de lo que dijo.

Después de tu desayuno, Brittany dice que va a sacar a pasear a Lucy y revisar algunas cosas en la granja. El Sr y la Sra Evans va al pueblo asi que todavia no puedes irte. En cambio subes las escaleras para empezar a empacar tus cosas y no puedes evitar sentirte un poco mal. Pasas frente a la puerta de Brittany y notas la puerta abierta, sintiendo la curiosidad pincharte, revisas que nadie venga por el pasillo y te cuelas dentro.

Sonríes maliciosamente al ver la cama desordenada en la que desearías haber dormido anoche, junto a ella. Caminas un poco más y miras por sobre el vestidor, tienes una nota mental de ti misma que te dice que no revises ni cerca del primer cajón luego de la última vez. Nuevamente no encuentras ninguna foto lo cual no es raro porque este no es su hogar pero, bueno, tampoco tenía ninguna en su hogar tampoco. Te preguntas si le queda algún familiar considerando que creció como huérfana. Tu corazón duele horriblemente y desearías abrazarla pero no está aquí.

Una carpeta roja debajo de la cama llama tu atención. Te arrodillas y la sacas debajo de la cama mirando la cubierta

**Notas de terapia**

_2012-2013_

_Brittany S. Pierce_

Numero de encargada: 48709 Sala: 47

Tu la observas asombrada aunque empezando a sentirte nerviosa. ¿Quizás tus notas estén aquí? Te muerdes las uñas y gastas unos buenos minutos pasando tu mirada de la puerta a la carpeta en tus manos. Al carajo

Lo abres y esta ordenado alfabéticamente, pasas las hojas rápido con miedo de ser atrapada espiando y saltas a la letra "L"

"Lopez, Lopez,Lopez...Ah!" murmuras finalmente llegando a tus notas

¿En verdad tienes que hacer esto?

Sacas la hoja de papel fuera del folio y lees la primera hoja con la fecha del primer día que se conocieron

_En un primer análisis la paciente parecer estar sufriendo de stress, ansiedad y caídas depresivas. Peligro de enfermedad a largo plazo si no es tratada adecuadamente. Trastorno en el patron sueño y el humor parece errático. Al parecer tiene una fachada arrogante para esconder su baja auto-estima. La paciente no es feliz con la situación personal en casa o en el trabajo y parece estar amargada con su entorno. La intervención psiquiátrica no es necesaria por el momento. El plan para el tratamiento consiste en terapias conductuales regulares , medicacion y metodos de relajacion, también el cubrir ciertos temas y el crear tanto metas a corto plazo como a largo plazo..."_

Con fuerza pasas la página sintiéndote algo enojada ¿Es asi como te ve?

Hojeas más notas de encuentros posteriores, la mayoría parecen complejos pero ciertos párrafos logran llamar tu atención

"_La paciente parece tener un complejo de Alter-ego. Posee altas expectativas para si misma que se han tornado en un ciclo vicioso de expectativas vs realidad que tienen por resultado el no cumplir dichas expectativas. Presión externa e interna pueden explicar esto. La paciente es terca y muy consiente de si convencerla de dejar los pensamientos negativos requerirá 8-10 sesiones, posiblemente más…"_

Te preguntas si todas sus notas son así de frías. Das vuelta la hoja y otro fragmento atrapa tu mirada

"… _la paciente parece confundida con su orientacion sexual. Parece tener conflictos sobre el tener sentimientos románticos o sexuales hacia el mismo género. Su propia relación parece estar limitada y carecer de profundidad. La paciente puede haber confundido o romantizado una cercana y platónica relación con su prometido desde temprana edad y haberse equivocado o forzado a si misma a creer que es una relación romántica porque si-"_

Sientes el papel caerse de tus manos y miras al vacío con la boca ligeramente abierta. Etas confundida y enojada con ella ¿Cómo se atreve a simplemente asumir cosas asi?¿Como se atreve a menospreciar tu relación con Sam? No es asi, no puede ser . Tiene que equivocarse

Estas a punto de dejar todas las notas cuando te das cuenta de que al final de cada página hay una o dos pequeñas oraciones sobre las cuales se leen "nota personal: "Rápidamente regresas a la primera hoja y lees la primera de estas notas en el día que se conocieron

"_Nota Personal: No creo en el amor a primera vista pero ahora empiezo a cuestionármelo. Esta mujer que he conocido hoy es la más hermosa que he visto"_

Puedes sentir como sonríes y como tu corazón se llena. Te sonrojas y sacudes la cabeza ¿Es esto lo que pensó la primera vez que te vio? Te sientes aliviada porque pensaste que tu conexión instantánea solo había sido de tu parte. Sigues pasando las hojas, ansiosa de leer más

_"Nota personal: Hoy la sesión marcho bien aunque Santana me siguió al parque luego del trabajo. Estoy halagada, en serio, pero no tengo idea cuales son las intenciones de esta mujer. Podría ser heterosexual e incluso si no lo es, temo estar leyendo demasiado en cosas simples y quizás solo desarrollo un fuerte vinculo de confianza hacia mi. Solo espero que no se vuelva apegue demasiado instantemente o que eso traiga problemas. Aun asi, un giro del destino ha hecho que nos encontráramos, resulta que el rancho que compre pertenece a familiares de su prometido"_

Sientes tu estomago pesado y giras tus ojos a ti misma. Sabías que seguirla hasta el puto parque era mala idea. Sigues y lees otra nota.

_"Nota personal: Revise el campo y la mayoría parece estar bien. Estar aqui con Santana me hiso dar cuenta de una cosa: Ella definitivamente esta atraída por mi y yo siento atracción por ella. Solo espero que este no sea un tonto enamoramiento en una mujer "hetero"_

_"Nota personal: esta mujer hace que mi adrenalina suba más rápido que cuando voy en moto, lo que sabes, es bastante alto. Necesito tener cuidado, esto nunca me había pasado antes"_

_"Nota personal: Definitivamente cruzamos la línea; pensé que podíamos jugar sano pero hemos - No, tacha eso- yo he cruzado una línea. Podría perder mi trabajo si me reporta. Desearia que no me gustara tanto. Esta comprometida y a punto de casarme pero no puedo alejarme de ella_

Tu lees más y más y sonríes como una idiota al ver que su atracción y sentimientos se vuelven más y más evidentes atreves de su escritura. Llegas a la última página y tragas leyendo un simple línea que dice

_"Nota personal: las cosas que le haría a esta mujer"_

Bueno pues…

Te sientes algo culpable porque has invadido completamente su privacidad pero era algo que no podías evitar. Rápidamente guardas las notas y vuelves a deslizarlas bajo su cama donde estaban.

Tiempo después te despides de los Señores Evans cuando vuelven y tu has guardado todas tus pertenencias. Bajas a la cocina y te encuentras con Brittany parada junto a la mesa, rebotando sobre sus pies y viéndose algo nerviosa.

Tu bajas tu maleta y simplemente la miras, ella agita sus pestañas tímidamente mientras corre el dedo índice por la mesa de madera.

La miras y sientes una sonrisa escapar de tus labios "¿en que pensabas?" preguntas con timidez sintiendo nada más que travesura de ella

"Estaba pensando que podría follarte tan fuerte sobre esta mesa que no serias capaz de caminar por una semana"

Tu estomago se siente como un puto yo-yo que da vuelve hacia arriba dando giros y luego cae con fuerza hacia abajo.

"yo... Eh..:" balbuceas sintiéndote sonrojar "dijiste que no-"

"¿Coquetearía contigo?" sonríe con malicia "Si, lo se, lo siento. Solo pensé en decirte una ultima cosita, además no creo que eso cuente porque es lo que genuinamente estaba pensando" dice con cándida inocencia "Pero luego pensé en como podrías terminar con una estilla en...ciertos lugares..." dice riendo un poco

Tu le sonríes tontamente. Ught, es tan adorablemente tierna

No puedes lidiar con ella

"Supongo que te veré pronto o algo asi" dices eventualmente

"Seh"

Te mueves para abrazarla o algo asi cuando ella sacude la cabeza "No queremos que hagas algo tonto ¿o si?" dice levantando una ceja.

Ruedas tus ojos de forma juguetona "Segura, Hey mira Brittany, solo quería que sepas que este fue el mejor fin de semana" admites de forma calmada

"Sepas, yo también" concuerda

Tienes la sensación de que es honesta y no que solo esta siendo educada.

En la vuelta a casa tu no puedes pensar en otra cosa que rebobinar el día anterior en tu cabeza, intentando desesperadamente hundirte y rescatar cada recuerdo fresco y reciente en tu mente. El sabor de sus labios contra los tuyos. Pero es como intentar sujetar agua y pronto encuentras que se te escapan algunos detalles

Solo otra razon para querer besarla de nuevo

Regresas de trabajar el lunes y estas feliz de que vallas a ver a Emma mañana, necesitas decirle a alguien sobre el fin de semana. Quinn hoy falto por estar enferma asi que disfrutas de tu cafe en paz pero mierda también debes decirle a ella. No va a estar nada feliz

Estas recostada contra Sam en el sofá, sintiéndote algo adormecida. Aun no puedes creer lo que ocurrió en el fin de semana. Recibes un mensaje de texto de Quinn que dice

_¿Salimos a comprar los vestido de las damas de honor este fin de semana, te parece? Supongo que ahora tbn debes invitar a Brittany_

Miras la pantalla y te preguntas si Quinn está enojada. Dios no es como si tu quisieras que Brittany fuera tu maldita dama de honor. Tipeas tu respuesta

_"Seguro, besos"_

Seh, en serio no eres una persona comunicativa.

Te preguntas si deberías mandar un mensaje a Brittany. Te sientes extraña preguntándole por mensaje de texto, quizás deberías pasar rápido por lo de ella antes de que se vaya a dormir

"¿paso algo?¿Quién te mando mensaje?" pregunta Sam, sacándote de tus pensamientos

"Brittany" mientes rápido " Quiere que valla para planear una salida al shopping este fin de semana"

Puta madre, no solo mentiste descaradamente pero también lo hiciste casi sin pensar. Eres una tramposa certificada

"Oh ¿estas segura que quieres otra dama de honor?" pregunta

"Si ¿porque? quiero decir, ella es mi amiga" dices a la defensiva

Sam se ríe un poco y sientes su panza moverse debajo tuyo "Lo se Santana, me cae bien Brittany, solo estaba preguntando si estabas bien con ello"

Sientes tu estomago quemarse lleno de culpa

"Oh si...esta bien..."

Lo besas en la mejilla "Sera una hora máximo, no tardare mucho"

Consigues un taxi y puedes sentir los nervios aumentar mientras subes las escaleras a su apartamento. ¿Enserio está bien que te presentes sin que te halla invitado? Es lunes a la noche pero ¿que pasaría si no está? ¿No es algo rarito que quieras verla cuando solo ayer se despidieron?

Golpeas la puerta y sientes movimiento dentro. enriedas tus dedos entre si, nerviosa

La puerta se abre pero no te encuentras con Brittany. Rachel, usando nada más que lo que parece uno de los sweeteres de Brittany, está en frente de ti.

Abres la boca y la miras sin creerlo sintiendo como el color escapa de tu rostro.

"Santana ¿cierto? ¿Estas aquí por Brittany no es así?" Ella pregunta enredado su cabello en uno de sus dedos viéndose aburrida con tu presencia. Tu sientes que el aire no entra a tus pulmones y solo sacudes tu cabeza y comienzas a alejarte sintiéndote entumecida ¿Brittany estaba con ella? Como pudo...

Crees que vas a vomitar

Caminas dando tropezones por el pasillo sintiendo que te llama pero no le estas prestando atención

Nunca te has sentido tan enferma y celosa en toda tu vida. Al carajo con todo, tu corazón duele horrores y por primera ves en toda tu puta vida crees que esta roto. Se siente tan vacío. Tus extremidades se sienten pesadas mientras caminas perdidamente por las escaleras con ganas de llorar porque ahora lentamente comienzas a darte cuenta que no ocupas el rol que querías en la vida de Brittany y el que ocupas en este momento no es suficiente.

Llegas a planta baja y te das cuenta que tienes que llamar un taxi para volver; estas a punto de dejar el edificio cuando sientes que alguien grita detrás de ti

"¿Santana?" la voz preocupada de Brittany te alcanza

Tu suspiras y giras. Brittany esta bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, esta vistiendo un cárdigan de lana rosada con Jeans cortos y no puedes evitar que una sonrisa cosquillee tus labios cuando te das cuenta que esta corriendo descalza

"Rachel dijo que estabas aqui ¿Paso algo?" preguntando, ahora frente a ti, ligeramente falta de aliento

"Oh, tu sabes" comienzas secamente y levantándote hombros " nada, es claro que simplemente tu y Rachel estaban teniendo sexo asi que pensé "a la mierda"

Wow, ¿Algo amargada?

"Espera ¿que?" Brittany dice frunciendo el ceño

Tu giras los ojos al ver que se esta haciendo la tonta

"Vamos Santana, creo que debemos hablar" te dice con calma

"Uh no gracias, no quiero interrumpir tu tiempo a solas con la enana" gruñes cruzando tus brazos

"Su nombre es Rachel" Brittany dice secamente "y se estaba yendo a su casa asi que no te volveré a preguntar- Sube y hablemos"

Tu giras tus ojos pero te encuentras a ti misma siguiéndola porque es bastante difícil decirle no a lo que sea que diga

Una vez que llegan al umbral, Rachel ahora tiene pantalones y esta saliendo "fue bueno verte de nuevo Santana" dice sonriéndote incomoda

Ok bueno, ahora te sientes culpable porque Rachel se ve sincera. Brittany la despide mientras tu entras en su apartamento. lo que sea, no te importa

"Mira" suspiras tan pronto escuchas que la puerta se cierra detrás de ti "se que no tengo ningún derecho a estar celosa. Yo estoy con Sam, tu estas soltera, tu puedes estar con quienes pero simplemente odio el pensar que estas con ella ¿Ok? no me gusta. Listo lo dije. Estoy celosa" dices de golpe y cruzando tus brazos

El silencio se filtra mientras ella solo te mira con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Aclara su garganta y solamente se remueve un poco sobre sus pies "¿terminaste?"

Sientes como si fuera tu madre retándote de niña

"Eh...si...eso era" dices sintiéndote incomoda y apoyándote contra el respaldo del sillón

Brittany camina hacia la cocina y se reclina contra el marco de la puerta, mirándote de una forma que te hace acordar a cuando te mira en la habitación 47, como si te estudiara.

"Tienes razón sobre yo y Rachel pero también te equivocas. No es que mi vida personal sea de tu incumbencia pero si. Yo y Rachel somos amigas y, cuando sea que ambas no estemos en una relación, tenemos sexo casual. No es nada serio, no necesito tener relaciones serias y disfruto el sexo con mis amigos. Habiendo dicho eso, Rachel y yo no hemos tenido sexo recientemente, ella vino porque tenía el día libre y estábamos aquí haciendo nada. Creo que pase al menos medio día hablándole de ti. Estaba por besarme y por la primera vez le dije que no. Le dije que estaba demasiado atrapada por alguien más y seguí hablándole de ti. Así que Santana, tus celos infantiles no eran necesarios hoy " dice con un frio gesto

"Yo..eh.." suspiras intentando procesar toda la información "podrías haberla besado si querías" intentas, sintiéndote culpable "tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia " dices calladamente

Deberías irte

"Si bueno, no es tu problema que no quiera esta con nadie más"

"¿Que?" preguntas sintiendo tu corazón detenerse

Hay un breve silencio en el que crees podrías escuchar si una agujera se callera

"¿Que?" te imita

"n-n- no quieres estar con nadie más?" preguntas con la voz temblando

Oh mierda

"Oh" suspira tímidamente y acariciando la mano por el marco "Uhm no, no realmente. Quiero estar contigo"

"¿Quieres estar conmigo?" repites y sientes como si no estuvieras cayendo

"Quiero estar contigo" susurra y su mirada se suaviza

"¿Que quieren decir? Como ¿que significaría? El _estar_ conmigo..." preguntas y giras tus ojos a tu propia pregunta

Te asusta pensar que simplemente la hallas malinterpretado

"Bueno..." alarga y una pensativa sonrisa baila entre sus labios, casi pareciendo perdida entre sus pensamientos "significaría que podría abrazarte así" dice acercándose suavemente hasta frenarse frente a ti y enredar los brazos por tu cintura. Tu inmediatamente te tensas al sentir que te toca y como sus manos se cierran en tu espalda, sientes su calor de su cuerpo presionado al tuyo. No sabes que hacer con tus manos así que decides ubicarlos en sus brazos. Ella esta ahi parada con sus brazos envolviéndote y tu sientes todas costillas. No puedes respirar. Quieres correr pero sientes tus pechos chocar con los de ella y en vez de ello te acercas más, necesitando estar más cerca

"Significa que te animaría cuando te sientas mal, y significa salir a caminar por el parque. Nos abrazaríamos en el sofá y veríamos películas juntas, jugaríamos juegos, iríamos al shopping y saldríamos juntas" dice despacio y empezando a mover una de sus manos, acariciándote, por tu espalda y haciéndote sentir ligera. El movimiento te está poniendo en trance y sientes que te vas a derretir en ella

"Conoceríamos amigos de la otra y cosas así. Comeríamos helado juntas y pelearíamos por quien usa primero el baño a la mañana" dice con suavidad y tu miras como sus labios forman una gran sonrisa. Los brillantes ojos azules bajan hasta tus labios y de pronto su voz baja también el tono "te haría el amor todas las noches, nos bañaríamos juntas y te haría sentir cosas que nunca antes siquiera soñaste" suspira y de pronto su rostro esta más cerca

Tu enserio casi te mareas y aprietas más fuerte tus brazos, completamente hipnotizada

"Tomaríamos vacaciones juntas y tu me pondrías protector sola y yo sostendría tu pelo si te emborrachas y vomitas sobre el inodoro" Sonríe levantando sus ojos hasta los tuyos de nuevo. Tu ries pero suena inestable mientras te hundes en sus palabras. Tu estomago esta haciendo un millón de cosas y se siente como si una mano invisible lo estuviera apretando como si se tratara de un juguetito

"También te llevaría a buenos bares y entonces empezaríamos a discutir porque te haría empezar a pasear a Lucy y a ti no te gusta despertarte temprano los domingos pero lo harías igual porque soy yo, pero a veces simplemente nos quedaríamos en la cama después de horas de hacerte el amor sin límites y entonces te besaría en la frente y te haría algunos de mis súper deliciosos y ricos bafles" sonríe y ahora están tan cerca que respira las palabras sobre tu piel "te abrazaría mucho, te sujetaría de la mano y haríamos planes y solamente estaríamos...juntas..."

Tu corazón esta haciendo una estampida dentro de todo tu cuerpo y tu simplemente pestañeas mirándola, completamente perdida. Sientes una lagrima bajar por tu propia mejilla, sorprendida porque ni siquiera la sentiste venir

"Wow..." suspiras temblosamente y ella deja quieta la mano en tu espalda nuevamente

No sabes que decir, no crees que en toda tu vida hallas escuchado tan perfecta combinación de palabras. Estas tan enamorada de todo lo que ella es

"¿porque estas llorando preciosa?" te sonríe con calma y levantando una mano para cuidadosamente alejar la lagrima que ahora esta en tu mentón.

Cada vez que te toca, tu sangre y células vibran con emoción

"Porque" dices despacio y ya no puedes soportar esto "si no estaba segura antes, ahora si y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti"

"Mhmmm" Brittany un sonido de alegría y sonríe ampliamente, serenándote "Eso es bueno, porque yo también me estoy enamorando de ti"

Todo tu cuerpo parese fallar y tu mente se ha vuelto en una pila de felicidad. No crees que hallas sido mas feliz en tu día y parecer demasiado bueno para saber verdad y estas esperando que algo venga a explotarte el globo o que Brittany de pronto diga que estaba bromeando

Brittany suspira y se aleja. Instantáneamente extrañas su cercanía "Pero probablemente deberías irte antes de que _yo_ haga algo estúpido" sonríe riéndose un poco

"¿tu?" dices sorprendida y sin evitar sonreírle "pero dijiste que nunca iniciarías nada"

"Bueno, parece que se esta volviendo mas difícil" te sonrie de lado y girando con timidez en su lugar

Tu ríes y asientes sintiendo la tristeza y realidad devolverte a la tierra "Sam es todo lo que conozco" admites "no puedo simplemente dejarlo...¿o si?

Ella suspira con tristeza y desvia la mirada "Esa decisión es tuya Santana, tu sabes lo que yo quiero pero ¿que es lo que tu quieres?¿quieres una vida conmigo o con él? No puedes tener ambos y yo no puedo tener todo de ti si tu estas con alguien más, y si no puedo tener todo de ti entonces no vale tenerlo"

Mierda

Tragas pesadamente e intentas no llorar y preguntarte como fuiste de tener tan afortunada de que una mujer asi tenga todos estos sentimientos por ti

"Sam y yo hemos estado juntos por casi 10 años, él fue el primero -mi primera vez teniendo sexo, mi primera cita, mi primer amigo, mi primer pareja de baile en la graduación. No se que haria sin él, el simplemente siemnpre ha estado ahí" divulgas mas y empiezas a sentir de nuevo las nauseas de la culpa "Luego esta todo el dinero que mis padres pusieron en la boda y ...y la cara de Sam si se entera.." dices más rápidamente empezando a sentir pánico

"Santana" la voz suave de Brittany te llama, haciéndote sentir mas calmada al instante. Tu muerdes tu labios en aprensión mientras ella observa tu rostro "Se que estas confundida y que esta situación es complicada y que, honestamente, estoy pidiendo mucho de ti, pero simplemente piénsalo. Quiero que estés feliz por sobre todas las cosas y si estar con Sam te hace feliz, mas feliz que estar conmigo, entonces solamente tendré que aceptarlo"

Tu estomago da un vuelco porque no crees, especialmente recientemente, que Sam te haga tan feliz como Brittany, no tanto al punto de desear estar con ella todo el puto tiempo. Te preguntas que demonios paso y como llegaron a esto. ¿Alguna vez te sentiste asi con Sam y el sentimiento se desvaneció? No, no crees. Al menos no puedes recordarlo. No recuerdas sentirte asi con nadie o nada en toda tu maldita vida

"Me haces tan feliz Britt, siento que delirio con felicidad...o algo asi..."murmuras y apartas la mirada mientras te sonrojas

La escuchas reír sutilmente

"Tienes mucho en que pensar" Dice y en su voz hay un tono terminante.

Sientes que es tiempo de irte

Lo haces y te encuentras a ti misma yendo hacia el bar mas cercano en vez de regresar a casa. Nunca antes has estado en este lugar pero necesitas una bebida para calmar tus nervios.

Ordenas un whisky en las rocas y das un sorbo apurada. Simplemente no puedes dejar a Sam por otra mujer ¿O si? ¿que dirían todos a tus espaldas? Tus padres te tiraran mierda, eso seguro. Pensaran que estas locas, especialmente si saben que Brittany es tu terapeuta ¿Estas loca? Debes estarlo para pensar en contemplar la idea. Por otro lado, no puedes dejar de recordar las palabras de Britany y sabes que nunca en tu vida has querido a alguien tanto hasta que ella dijo todas esas cosas. Se siente tan bien. Terminas tu trago y pides otro. Tienes que trabajar mañana pero no puedes lograr que te importe, igual quieres salir de ese maldito lugar.

"Hey lindura" una voz ronca suena a tu lado

Bajas la mirada a tu bebida pero por el rabillo del ojo puedes adivinar que un patético hombre esta intentando ligar contigo

"Vete" dices secamente y pides otra bebida

"Hey, ni siquiera te he preguntado tu-"

"No estoy interesada" dices mas fuerte

"Bueno mierda, no puedes culpar a un chico por intentarlo. Dios ¿que eres?¿Lesbiana o algo?" gruñe mientras se aleja

Tu corazón se detiene y tus ojos están por salirse de tu maldita cabeza. Tus manos empiezan a temblar y parece que estas entrando en pánico ¿pareces una?¿como supo? El no sabia nada de ti ¿le enviaste una vibra o algo? Te sientes tan ofendida, avergonzada y ultrajada. Terminas tu bebida y escapas de alli. Consigues un taxi a casa y el conductor te mira por el espejo. Joder ¿el también puede verlo?¿que hay si Sam lo ve?¿Que pasa si todos empiezan a hacer preguntas? No puedes con esto. Simplemente no puedes. Cuando llegan a su departamento, tus manos tiemblan cuando entregas el dinero y el taxista te da una extraña mirada ¿Porque todos te miran? No puedes respirar, necesitas llegar a dentro

Subes las escaleras y de nuevo tus piernas se sienten como gelatina, te sientes exhausta por las subidas y bajadas emocionales de los últimos días y no sabes que hacer contigo mismo. Estas escandalizada. No puedes ser gay ¿Aunque porque dijo aquello ese tipo? Le dijiste a otra mujer que te estabas enamorando de ella. Aun con tus manos temblando alcanzas el celular en tu bolsillo y mandas un mensaje a Brittany con dos simples palabras

_No puedo_

Apagas el celular para que sea incapaz de llamarte y te apuras a entrar en tu departamento en donde Sam esta recostado viendo la tele

"Hey" te llama " pensé en esperarte despierto-"

Sus palabras se ven cortadas cuando te encuentras a ti misma apurándote hacia el y trepando sobre sus caderas

"Wow...Santana que estas-"

"Cállate" dices rápidamente y empezando a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones

"¿Que te ha entrado"?

"SSSSH" repites rapido "no digas anda y solo follame" dices en un neblina de confusión y pánico

No puedes hacer nada de todo esto

Simplemente no puedes

* * *

**Wof gente, perdon por la demora pero como ven no he estado flojeando y les traje "Back to Black". Lo que si he notado leyendo el anterior capítulo es que tuve muchas faltas ortograficas o distracciones como "peor" en vez de "pero". Si notan esas cosas diganmelas sin verguenzas -que soy humana y me equivoco- que enseguida me encargo de solucionarlas n_n**


	12. Tiempo

te revuelves en el sofá en que sientes que has estado sentado cientos de veces antes y miras a los grandes ojos que te observan. No son los ojos de los cuales te estas enamorando, son los preocupados ojos de Emma y estas en la habitación 47, lo que por ahora es lo segundo mejor que hay. Por un tiempo han estado hablando de tu sexualidad de nuevo pero has respondido con cortas y vagas respuestas porque aun no quieres hablar o pensar en el tema, de hecho ella ha sido quien ha hablado casi todo el día de hoy. Tu estas aun shockeada por lo ocurrido anoche. Brittany abrió su alma a ti y tu como una niña pequeña, te asustaste y corriste de nuevo hacia Sam. Tener sexo con el fue solo...

"¿Santana?"

Emma descarría tus pensamientos

"Dijiste que has tenido relaciones sexuales con Sam, te preguntaba ¿como se sintió?"

"Oh" suspiras, debes haberte distraído intentando pensar en la respuesta "se sintió como...nada" dices encogiéndote de hombros como si no pudieras creer tu propia respuesta

"¿nada?"

"Si...nada. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si siempre se sintió como nada y simplemente me estoy dando cuenta ahora" murmuras perdida en tus pensamientos. La verdad es que caminas por un laberinto desde ayer "no estuvo mal o bien, simplemente...fue. Estaba desesperada por desquitarme y eso fue todo en lo que pensé, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. No pensé en Sam o en la mujer por la que tengo sentimientos"

Emma suspira y se ve algo contrariada "Mira Santana, se que es Brittany ¿Ok?"

Sientes como que tus ojos van a salir de sus cuencas por la forma en que la miras, mitad avergonzada y con la sensación de tener escrito en la cara que has sido descubierta

Ella te sonríe, asegurando tus pensamientos "ella me dijo, para ser sincera creo que soy la única colega a quien le confió esta información y, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con toda esta situación para nada, no tomare acciones en contra de Brittany por diversos motivos en los que no entrare. Como sea, continua" dice, su voz suave no hace nada para calmar tus nervios

"yo...como...¿cuándo fue que-"

Emma levanta sus manos para silenciarte "Eso no es importante ¿o si? Se que es Brittany, la única razón que te lo dije es para que dejes de decir "esa mujer"- dice sonriendo con algo de humor

"Ok" dices tragando, intentando olvidar que sabe que es Brittany "no sentí nada, porque cuando Brittany me toca, apenas un roce con la mano o algo así ¿me entiendes? siento que estoy viva y ese pequeño contacto hace mucho más de lo que Sam logra, incluso durante el sexo. El nivel de sentimiento e intimidad simplemente no esta ahi, no con Sam, es como si fuera solo sexo. Todo es sexo y después simplemente me siento atontada, no quiero acobijarme con el o hacer cosas con el, en mi cabeza me imagino con Brittany y me siento tan elevada de solo pensarlo; Me quedaría en cama con ella para siempre, hablaría con ella por siempre y me siento estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta que no me siento así con Sam. Con Sam todo es monótono y lo mismo, ya no hay emoción y no se si alguna vez la hubo"

Sientes tener otra epifanía y, francamente, te asusta y hace sentir vulnerable

"ya veo" Emma dice con suavidad " dices que tuviste un ataque de pánico por lo que te dijo Brittany, ¿a que parte específicamente te referías?"

"no lo se" dices encogiéndote de hombros e intentando pensaraunque en verdad ahora no tienes la concentración necesaria "cuando ella describió el estar conmigo, yo simplemente...me alarme a que tan fácilmente dejaría mi vida entera por cualquier cosa que ella digiera. Por medio segundo estaba por hacerlo, ya tenia todo imaginariamente empacado y listo para ir a lo de Brittany. Fui tan feliz en ese segundo"

"Ya veo" dice nuevamente "y luego fuiste al bar" concluye

Asientes ya habiéndole contado toda la historia

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora que ya lo has hablado?"

Asientes de nuevo

"sientes la necedad de cambiar la circunstancias o estas feliz como están ahora?"

"obviamente no soy feliz" ruedas los ojos "no lose, siento que ayer y anoche cambiaron las cosas. Pero estoy segura de algo"

"¿Eh?¿y que es eso?" pregunta con curiosidad Emma

"No puedo seguir así"

"¿Como que?"

"pretendiendo" dices despacio

para cuando llegas a casa te sientes exhausta por haber dormido muy poco y el haber estado sobre-pensando la mayoría del día. Tu cabeza duele de tanto pensar y tus pies duelen por la caminata.

"Hey corazón" Sam dice mientras tu atraviesas el pasillo y te besa en la mejilla

Cierras los ojos e intentas no sobrecogerte. Te preguntas porque y cuando todo ha cambiado y si alguna vez las cosas volverán a ser lo que eran "llegaste temprano" notas mientras te quitas los zapatos

"Sep" Sam sonríe contento y apunta sobre su hombro "y también nos prepare la cena"

"Gracias" sonríes agradecida mientras el vuelve a la cocina

El teléfono suena en la mesa que esta en pleno pasillo y tu lo levantas

"¿Hola?"

"Ah Santana ¿me imagino estas bien?" suena la voz de tu mare

Tu giras los ojos y entierras el teléfono contra tu oído "si madre" dices casi sin tono "¿hay algo que necesites?" es que acabo de llegar y estoy algo cansada-"

"tu siempre estas cansada Santana "explota tu madre "escúchame, tu padre y yo estamos yendo a cenar la semana siguiente, ¿digamos, el jueves?"

Tu vuelves a girar los ojos, odias la forma en que se auto-invita a tu vida solo cuando es conveniente para ella. la verdad es que odias a tus padres. Ellos aman a Sam pero se muestran fríos contigo y siempre ha sido así, incluso cuando eras una niña. Tu madre es una voluntaria que seguido ayuda en iglesias y tu padre es un doctor, nunca estuvieron demasiado tiempo contigo y debiste aprender a manejarte por ti sola, solo tuviste amigos en los cuales apoyarte cuando eras adolecente. Específicamente Sam, Aun así hoy en día tampoco los ves demasiado, ellos solo se interesan por ti si (a sus ojos) has alcanzado algo, y aparentemente casarse con un exitoso chico blanco cuanta como alcanzar algo

"Bien madre" dices atravesó de dientes apretados

"Santana Diabla López, soy tu mares ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que cambies tu actitud? Ya tienes 25, no 15" ella continúa y tienes ganas de cortarle el teléfono

"Si madre" dices en monótonamente " siguiente jueves, entendido ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que tengamos el placer? "Das tu mayor esfuerzo para que el sarcasmo no se filtre en tu voz

"No, tu padre y yo meramente queremos discutir algunas cosas de tu boda y de hecho tenemos algunas ideas propias"

Tu estomago tiembla con temor, culpa y te hace tartamudear algo

"habla claro" tu madre ladra del otro lado

"Yo eh..si. Mirar mama, tengo que irme, te veo la sema siguiente ?esta bien?"

"Bien, adiós, dale mis saludos a Sam"

La línea cae muerta y tu estampas el teléfono "también te amo" dices secamente

Tan pronto cuelgas, tu celular empieza a vibrar dentro de tu cartera

"Dios santo" suspiras y lo sujetas, tirando tu cartera junto a los zapatos. Miras a la pantalla y te das cuenta que es Quinn

"Hey Q" respondes

"Santana" levanta la voz

¿Que coño pasa?¿es el día de ser cruel con Santana?

"¿Que?" dices a la defensiva

"Eh...se _suponía_ que debías invitar a Brittany a salir de compras con nosotras este fin de semana"

Tu miras ausentemente en el espacio intentando pensar, la verdad es que has estado intentando dejar anoche en el pasado. De pronto hace clic en tu cerebro que fuiste a la casa de Brittany para invitarla a ir de compras y terminaste no preguntándoselo en absoluto

"Lo siento Quinn, nos...nos distrajimos"

"Bueno, esta bien, le envié un mensaje preguntándolo y dijo que le parece bien"

"espera ¿que? ¿Su teléfono esta andando?"

"Seh ¿porque no lo haría?"

"Eh… nada" murmuras. Ella no te ha respondido a tu mensaje de noche, quizás entiende lo que significa, quizás este enojada contigo y te este evadiendo

"Ok bueno, le dije que nos encontramos en el Starbucks y luego fuéramos al shopping el sábado"

"Ok, gracias Quinn"

Ambas se despiden y tu pasas el resto de la tarde recostada en el sofá. La verdad es que no deberías dormir durante el día porque luego afecta tu descanso nocturno pero no puedes evitarlo. Apenas has estado bajo medicación por dos semanas pero aun no puedes sentir la diferencia.

Con la llegada del Sábado se marca otra semana desde la última vez que viste a Brittany y te sientes miserable sin ella pero por primera vez crees que no quieres verla solo porque como te fuiste la última vez. Quizás puedes mentir, quizás puedes decir que el mensaje era para alguien más y se lo enviaste a ella por accidente. No, no funcionaria, ella puede leerte. Estas nerviosa mientras te preparas, tan nerviosa de que este enojada contigo que decides usar los atributos que dios te dio y elijes ponerte un vestido rayado verde y negro que acentúa tu figura y te hace lucir magnifica. Cierras tus largas botas sobre tus recién depiladas piernas y te observas en el espejo, respirando un poco más tranquila: tu maquillaje y cabello están perfectos, tus piernas lucen genial y este vestido es jodidamente mágico. Eres sexys, no tienes nada de que preocuparte y este vestido siempre ha funcionado con los chicos de quienes querías atención. Aunque Brittany no es un chico ¿Quizas las mujeres funcionan diferente?

"Dios Santana, enserio debe gustarte Brittany porque eres tan sutil como un ladrillazo a la cara" dice Quinn al verte entrar al Starbucks y sentarte en su mesa "¿Sabes que vamos solo de compras y no a un restaurant lujoso verdad?

Le das una sonrisa engreída y te levantas de hombros. Te ves sexy así que su comentario no te importa

"Mira" dices con franqueza sintiendo como la gente te observa asiéndote sentir como una estrella de cine o algo asi "Brittany y yo ...como que nos besamos...bueno...yo la bese" dices despacio

Quinn acerca su silla y te golpea atrás de la cabeza

"Santana López" sisea

"Ow" gruñes mientras te frotas la cabeza sintiendo el picor del golpe "¿porque fue eso!?

"Estas teniendo una aventura"

"lo se" suspiras "no se Quinn, estoy pensando a sentir que esta quizás sea un error, puedo sentirlo en los huesos"

"Vas a sentir algo en los huesos en un minuto si no te callas con tu estúpidos sentimientos por una chica" Quinn te sisea como si tuviera miedo de que alguien oiga "¿Como puedes hacerle esto a Sam?"

Empiezas a sentir náuseas y culpa de nuevo y para ahora ya de hecho puedes sentirte algo acostumbrada a el "es que enserio me gusta, creo que me estoy enamorando" dices despacio

Los ojos castaños de Quinn se suavizan y las arrugas en su frente desaparecen "dios mío" dice casi en silencio "¿Es en serio, no es verdad?

Es como si esperara que esto solo fuera una fase y pasara de largo. Es como si esperara que volvieras a ser la misma de siempre, la que siempre ha estado con Sam, como si él fuera parte de ti. El _es_ parte de ti y por la primera vez en tu vida, estas empezando a resentirte contra ese hecho

"creo que tal vez...quiero estar con ella...no lo se...tengo miedo para ser franca·

Quinn te mira como si fueras una persona totalmente diferente y para ser honesta, no la culpas porque no eres de hablar de sentimientos, especialmente con Quinn, así que si en verdad eres honesta con ella debe entender lo en serio que estas con todo esto

"no puedo creer que haya dicho eso porque la semana pasada estaba rehuyendole a esa idea" dices, riéndote de ti misma con una risa hueca

Antes de que puedas decir algo mas, Brittany aparece caminando por la puerta y las ve al instante, dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acerca a la mesa. Está usando pantalones negros con botas bajas y un jumper gris que parece demasiado grande para ella. Además está usando una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello, tu corazón se infla al notar lo tierna que se ve

"Hola" dice despacio al alcanzar la mesa. Ella estira su mano a Quinn quien se levanta y la sacude

"Dios, ha pasado casi un año desde que te vi la última vez" Quinn nota con una sonrisa

"10 meses" Brittany sonríe y ambas se sientan "¿cómo estas llendo?¿Sales con alguien?" pregunta

Quinn asiente "casualmente pero ahí lo llevo"

Brittany inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y se ve orgullosa "bien por ti Quinn, eso es genial" dice son sinceridad

De pronto te sientes incomoda, como si estuvieras de más, casi olvidas el hecho de que Brittany fue también concejera de Quinn y la ayudo a superar el dolor de perder a Puck en un accidente

Brittany te mira como si recién acabara de notar tu presencia y tu notas con placer como su boca se abre ligeramente y sus ojos azules viajan por tu cuerpo hasta descansar en tu pecho.

"Hola Santana" dice despacio y sin siquiera mirarte a los ojos, es casi como si hablara a tus tetas

Crees que acabas de inflar el pecho y que por ello se ven más grandes, pero no estas segura. Te aclaras un poco la garganta y ves la vergüenza reflejarse a través de sus facciones mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rosado y sus ojos regresan a los tuyos.

"Hey Britt" dices sonriendo a sabiendas de lo que paso y cruzando tus piernas de modo coqueto

Funciona, los ojos de Brittany caen a tus piernas justo debajo de la mesa y tu te ries un poco cuando sus ojos vuelven a subir a tu rostro rápidamente. Es bueno sentir que se tiene el control de la situación de vez en cuando.

Quinn se aclara la garganta sonoramente y ambas giran a mirarla, se ve algo molesta

"¿quieren ordenar algo antes de que nos vallamos?" pregunta

"Eh...si, supongo. Solo un café pero descafeinado" responde Brittany

Quinn se levanta y te mira "¿y vos?"

"lo mismo" dices sin realmente escucharla, estas demasiado distraída contemplando lo suave que se ve el cabello de Brittany hoy

"Santana" Quinn levanta una ceja "odias el descafeinado"

giras hacia ella con actitud y hablas entre dientes apretados "bueno entonces tráeme lo que más tarde en hacerse"

Brittany se rie mientras Quinn rueda los ojos y se marcha hacia al frente del local

Brittany vuelve a reír tímidamente y te mira a los ojos, tu sonríes al ver sus mejillas aun rosas y simplemente quieres pellizcarlas

"Hola" dice de nuevo despacio, acomodando su rubio cabello tras la oreja

"Hola" te encuentras respondiendo entre risas. Quizás no este enojada contigo "No has estado en contacto, ¿estas bien?

Brittany asiente y te mira pensativa, tu la observas sujetar el laminado menú en la mesa y juguetear con una de sus puntas "es solo que no entendí tu último mensaje así que pensé que lo mejor sería no hablar hasta que estuviéramos cara a cara"

"Para ser honesta, yo tampoco entendí mi último mensaje" dices despacio y encogiéndote de hombros "después de nuestra...charla...me asuste, es todo"

Brittany se muerde el labio inferior "ya veo"

Enserio no quieres hacer de ello nada importante

"te ves sexy" dice despacio, pestañeando rápido y alejando la mirada de ti para posarla sobre el menú

Tus mejillas se sientes cálidas y comienzas a juguetear con tus nudillos "gracias"

el día se estira y tu desearías que Quinn no estuviera aquí. No porque no disfrutas su compañía pero porque se paso el resto del día desviándose de su camino para alejarte de Brittany. Cuando conducían al shopping, ibas a sentarte con Brittany cuando Quinn te dio una mirada de muerte que gritaba "siéntate adelante conmigo o te matare mientras duermes". Las tres han pasado el dia en el shopping pasando de tienda en tienda y viendo varios vestidos, decidiendo cual sería el mejor color y cuando sea que tu estabas cerca de Brittany, Quinn aparece y la distrae con una vaga charla. En verdad quieres golpearla, no sabes si esta protegiéndote o molestándote deliberadamente porque ni siquiera pueden caminar uno junto a la otra sin que Quinn se meta entre ambas.

Eventualmente las tres están en la ultima tienda y se esta haciendo tarde

"creo que deberíamos optar por celeste o un color crema para las damas de honor ¿estamos todas de acuerdo"?

Brittany sonríe y asiente, tu notas que ya tiene bastantes vestidos apropiados bajo el brazo

"voy a seguir mirando, parecen no tener uno de mi talla" Quinn informa, justo ahora se siente como si fuera una maldita profesora de preescolar intentando cuidar de ambas en un viaje escolar "deberías probarte esos Britt, se ven geniales" sonríe

Brittany se aleja y tu la quieres seguir pero Quinn te sujeta del brazo

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" dice con firmeza

tu gruñes y ruedas los ojos "solo quiere estar con Brittany, quizás hablar con ella¿cuál es el problema?"

"te estas casando con Sam, ese es el problema" contraataca

"tengo derecho a hablar con mi amiga" le regresas

"Lo que sea, quédate cerca de mi" Quinn dice y se inclina para mirar zapatos

Mientras esta distraída decides retroceder lentamente y prácticamente desaparecer corriendo en dirección opuesta una vez que estas fuera de vista. Más tarde seguro te matara pero tu igual buscas por los probadores y caminas apresurada hacia ellos. Alcanzas a ver un vistazo de cabello rubio justo a punto de entrar

"Brittany" llamas, justo a tiempo alcanzándola ligeramente falta de aliento

Ella se voltea sorprendida "Hey, ¿lograste cortar las cadenas?" te sonríe juguetona

Te ries incomoda y avergonzada "mira, necesito disculparme por Quinn, ella solo-"

"esta siendo una buena amiga" Brittany termina y te mira con tristeza

"si" suspiras

Ambas se quedan paradas en un corto silencio

"Bueno, me voy a probar estos" dice levantando los vestidos en su brazo

"Esperare aquí hasta que termines" dices y decides que quizás ambas pueden hablar cuando termine. Si Quinn no las encuentra, claro

Ella frunce el ceño "esto es para _tú_ boda Santana, al menos necesito tu opinión"

"¿Mi opinión?"

"Si, entra conmigo" dice como si fuera obvio

Tu asientes ausentemente y la sigues

La asistente les sonríe mientras le entrega la tarjeta a Brittany y ambas se mueven a una habitación de cubículos para cambiarse, Brittany decidiendo ir por el segundo. Tu te quedas afuera y miras tu reloj "Ok, has esto rápido"

Brittany pasa una mano por los vestidos que tiene envueltos alrededor de su brazo y te mira confundida "vas a entrar conmigo"

tu tragas ¿q-que?"¿porque haría eso?"

Se encoge de hombros "nos va a dar la oportunidad de hablar, Quinn estuvo interrumpiendo todo el día" dice con una sonrisa lasciva que tu respondes con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras salpiqueas sobre tus pies y miras por el corredor dudosamente. Sientes que Quinn va a saltar sobre ti en cualquier momento y a meterte en líos

Brittany levanta la mano, sosteniendo la puerta del probar "adentro" dice, señalándolo con la cabeza

Tu abres tu boca para decir algo pero tu mente queda en blanco y simplemente le haces caso

Cierras los ojos al pasar junto a ella, sientes vergüenza y arrepentimiento cuando la escuchas cerrar la puerta detrás de ti. Estas tan nerviosa porque tienes tanto que decir. Ella cuelga los vestidos en la pared y tu te sientas en el pequeño asiento de cuero en la esquina. El cambiador es pequeño y consiste de un espejo rectangular montado en la pared, la luz y la silla en la que estas sentada

"Se lo que estás haciendo" dice firmemente y ambas de las dos están atrapadas en este pequeño lugar donde puedes sentir, incluso, el calor de su cuerpo

"¿qué?" preguntas confundida

"me dices que no coquetee contigo pero de golpe decides usar el más apretado y corto vestido que levanta tus redondas y suaves tetas hacia arriba y siento que como si estuvieran hablándome" Brittany suelta, sus ojos cayendo hacia abajo

tu ahogas una risa

"Quizás me equivoque, quizás no quiero que dejes de coquetear conmigo" surras y de pronto tienes la urgencia de sacarte el vestido. hace calor en este pequeño lugar "has estado mirando mis tetas todo el día" te encuentras a ti misma sonriéndole

"Santana López" suelta, una sonrisa maquiavélica bailando entre sus labios "¿estas coqueteando conmigo?" pregunta despacio

"Quizás" tragas despacio y te mueves en tu asiento" ahora seria un bueno momento para que te sacaras las ropas. Aunque lento. agt., no quise que-"

"esta bien Santana" Brittany dice despacio con una sonrisa tímida "puedes mirar"

Tu dejas escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras ella se quita su bufanda y la tira al suelo, sus ojos no dejan los tuyos. Es como si estuviera haciendo un striptease para ti. Tu descansas tus sudorosas manos en tu falda, necesitas decirle cómo te sientes, necesitas decirle sombre Sam y luego, necesitas decirle que no deje de desvestirse

"dormí con Sam" dices despacio

la cara de Brittany se torna un poco más blanca mientras su boca forma una "o". Ahora se ve un poco más incomoda y te observa sin expresión

De pronto te paras y no fue tan buena idea porque ahora estas junto frente a ella y ahora si que estas segura que no hay suficiente lugar para dos personas en esta habitación. Tú te alejas de ella y decides mirar el espejo, sus ojos siguen en los tuyos y no tienes idea de que está pensando. Ella camina hacia ti hasta quedar detrás tuyo en una posición que es oh tan familiar. Ella inclina su cabeza así para que quede sobre tu hombro y deja sus ojos azules al descubierto de los tuyos en el espejo. No te habías dado cuenta pero en verdad te gusta la diferencia de alturas entre ambas

"¿Fue horrible?¿frenaste?" preguntando mordiéndose el labio inferior con un miedo que te hace sentir más culpable

Tú la miras a los ojos atreves del espejo y niegas lentamente

"Entonces" continúa y su voz se oye más débil "¿te gusto?"

Niegas nuevamente y sus ojos se sienten húmedos aunque no sientes ganas de llorar. Piensas que estas a dos segundos de saltar de ti misma. Te sientes triste y caliente al mismo tiempo y es un extraño oxímoron, un torbellino de sentimientos girando dentro de ti en este instante

"¿lo volverías a hacer?" susurra sobre tu hombro

niegas por tercera vez "estaba... estaba solo concentrándome en saciarme yo, después de todas esas cosas increíbles que dijiste, sobre estar juntas, entre en pánico y ..Como que ..Solo paso..."

"Oh" suspira y no sabes si esta herida, decepcionada o indiferente al respecto

"no se si puedo hacer esto, el estar contigo...la idea me asusta, pero al mismo tiempo dormir con Sam me ido dar cuenta cuanto todo ha cambiado, el simplemente ya no se siente bien, estoy pensando a preguntarme si alguna vez lo hiso"

Volteas y puedes sentir una lagrima bajar por tu mejilla pero no te sientes triste s no culpable pero aliviada. Los ojos de Brittany miran profundamente en ti como si intentara leer algo en tu rostro. con gentileza levanta una mano y seca la lagrima, tu te sorprendes al contacto, cuando su palma de su mano quema las células bajo tu piel

"¿yo me siento bien? "susurra

"Oh si" suspiras y casi sale como un gemido. Sientes tus mejillas enrojecerse llenas de vergüenza y Brittany sonrie un poco, sus ojos ligeramente más oscuros te hacen tragar y sentir que te vas a derretir

"¿Así que no va a ver boda hmn?" pregunta con un tono bajo. Deja caer su mano pero se siente como si se estuviera inclinando más hacia ti

"probablemente no" murmuras sintiendo demasiado calor en este pequeño espacio cerrado. Pestañeas profusamente porque todo se empieza a hacer borroso, no es hasta que ves tu propio pecho que te das cuenta que ambas están jadeando mucho, robando el poco aire que hay aqui

"Supongo que entonces no hay necesidad de que me pruebe estos vestidos...aunque..." ella divaga, dejando la sugerencia en el aire, tu la observas atontada mientras ella desliza su lengua por su labio superior

"podrías probártelos...si quieres.." dices antes de que puedas evitarlo

Los parpados de Brittany caen un poco más y sus ojos se opacan ligeramente mientras suben lentamente desde tus pies hasta encontrarse nuevamente con tus ojos. Una de sus manos encuentra tu estómago y lo presiona con fuerza haciendo que tu espalda golpee la pared con un pequeño golpe y que esta se tambalee un poco"

"ught..." gimes sin estar segura si es de dolor o placer

Casi no puedes soportar la tensión y la forma en que te mira

Sus ojos brillan con lujuria mientras sonríe y se voltea para empezar a estirar el jumper hasta sacarlo por sobre su cabeza y lanzarlo junto a la bufanda. Su rubio cabello cae desparramándose por su torso desnudo. No está usando nada debajo

"hace tanto calor aquí" dice abanicándose débilmente con una mano. Sacude el cabello para que caiga prolijamente sobre un lado y sus misteriosos ojos azules de observan sobre su hombro descubierto

"tanto calor" murmuras viendo su espalda desnuda. Los músculos tensándose con cada movimiento y la luz reflejándose en su espalda, resaltando la pequeña capa de sudor en la curvatura de la cintura.

Necesitas sujetar algo pero tus manos no encuentran nada más que la pared contra la que estas desesperadamente apoyada.

Brittany lentamente se da vuelta con una sonrisa sabionda

tu jadeas y muerdes el labio mientras tus ojos recorren su cuerpo. Das un paso hacia adelante y nuevamente estas frente a ella y sientes como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta. Tu respiración temblorosa te abandona sin vergüenzas, ella debe pensar que eres asmática o algo asi

"entonces ¿nunca usas corpiño?" balbuceas tontamente, mirando sus pechos pequeños y los pezones rosados, ligeramente endurecidos. Su piel blanca viéndose tan suave

"puedes tocar si lo deseas" dice son suavidad y cerrando sus cálidas manos en tu cintura "q-quisieras?"

"Si"

Mierda

Acabas de decir que si. Vas a tocar pechos,_ pechos de otra mujer._ Tu corazón comienza a aletear enloquecido

Ella levanta tus manos lentamente hacia sus pechos, sus ojos nunca dejando los tuyos y tu puedes sentir que tu estamago está a punto de caerse al piso

"espera" dices rápidamente y ella se detiene "déjame hacerlo" dices y pronto ella suelta sus manos de tus muñecas

No puedes creer lo valiente que estas siendo

Tus manos están temblando pero lentamente alzas una mano y acunas su pecho izquierdo

"dios santo" suspiras nerviosamente y sientes tu mano tan llena y cálida. Antes de que puedas cambiar de idea, aprietas su pequeño pecho en tu mano y mueves un pulgar lentamente hasta que roza su pezón.

Jadea

Levantas rápidamente la cabeza y sientes tu propia excitación entre tus piernas cuando su cabeza cae hacia atrás pero sus ojos oscurecidos siguen fijos en ti, esta jadeando ligeramente boquiabierta. Joder ¿enserio tienes este efecto en ello?

"Eres la persona más sexy que jamás conocí " respiras y acaricias tu pulgar sobre tu pezón en movimientos circulares, sorprendida lo rápido que este se va endureciendo bajo tu roces

Ella solo te mira sorprendida, su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos viajando de los tuyos a tu mano. Tú decides mover tu mano más abajo y tus dedos rozan suavemente su estómago, sonríes un poco cuando ves los músculos de su abdomen temblar y tensarse bajo tu tacto mientras tu tomas nota de todas las pecas en su piel.

ella corre una mano por sus cabellos rubios y te mira con deseo

Es simplemente tan...

Con cuidado deslizas tu dedo principal por el hueso protuberante de su cadera y haces un circul alrededor de el, algo desmemoriada pensando en que podrías seguir tocándola así por siempre. Quieres tocarla por todos lados por siempre

tu respiración se acelera cuando Brittany aleja tu mano de un golpe y inclina su cuerpo contra ti, arquea la espalda y puedes sentir sus endurecidos pezones acariciarse justo por encima de la línea del vestido

"Dios...santo" suspiras contenta y con la sensación de no poder respirar.

Tragas al ver el deseo al descubierto en los ojos azules que ahora te observan, ella se presiona más en tu espacio personal, presionando todo su frente dentro de ti y susurrando en tu oído "apuesto a que estas tan mojada por mi en este momento"

tu tiemblas y tu garganta se cierra mientras dejas tus palabras caer a tu mente y luego más abajo, para quemar entre tus piernas.

Brittany se reclina hacia atrás, sus mejillas ligeramente rosada y ligeramente más traspirada. Tu sabes que estas traspirando mucho porque tus muslos se están pegando entre sí, el aire aquí es demasiado cerrado y caliente.

Los dedos de Brittany bajan a jugar con el dobladillo de tu vestido y antes de que lo sepas, esta levantándolo, el apretado material pegándose a tu piel

"Oh...mi..."

No puedes creer que esto este pasando. Dios mío. Mierda. Carajo. Coño. En verdad Esta pasando, justo ahora. Tu corazón late tan fuerte que sientes que no puedes oir apropiadamente

Jadeas cuando sus dedos acarician tus músculos y sientes el calor crecer dentro de ti y tu piel vibrar cada centímetro que toca. Nunca te has sentido tan jodidamente expuesta en toda tu vida, el vestido ahora esta alrededor de tu cintura y no tienes nada más que tus bragas de satín negro frente a ella y no es hasta que el aire las golpea que te das cuenta lo mojada que estas. Prácticamente tiemblas en el lugar

El rostro de Brittany esta frente a ti y ella se relame los labios, ansiosa, mirando hacia abajo

Tú tienes los muslos fuertemente cerrados y te sujetas de los bíceps de Brittany mientras su mano esta quieta en tu cintura. Sientes que estas a punto de caerte

Ella te mira como si silenciosamente pidiera por tu permiso y todo lo que tu puedes hacer es reclinar tu cabeza, cerrar los ojos e intentar respirar para prepararte

Los dedos de Brittany se desplazan suavemente hacia abajo, recorriendo el borde de tu ropa interior hasta que decide recorrer sus dedos por sobre tus bragas y presionarlos contra tu clítoris .

"jode..jod…" jadeas y rápidamente te sujetas de su cuello, tus uñas enterrándose en su piel. Te encuentras a ti misma presionándola más contra ti. Todo tu cuerpo esta despierto y en llamas, sientes tu sexo palpitar contra ella como si físicamente deseara salirse de tu cuerpo solo para estar más cerca de sus manos.

Definidamente te toca de formas que Sam jamás lo hiso

su roce incluso quema y cosquillea atreves del empapado y delicado material de tu ropa interior. Tu gimes más alto cuando ella comienza a mover sus dedos por tu sexo, partiendo tus pliegues y levantando la temperatura que causa que tu coraza gire y tu estomago se anude

"no..puedo...respirar...tan...joder...caliente" jadeas contra ella y sujetas su brazo y cuello con tanta fuerza que Brittany sisea

"mira lo mojada que estas por mi" gruñe a un lado de tu rostro comenzando a mordisquear y besar tu mejilla

Tus ojos se dan vuelta y un gemido bajo y gutural escapa de tus labios. Sus dígitos se mueven sin problemas atravesó del pegajoso satín de tu ropa interior el cual ya se está pegando a tu sexo como si fuera una maldita segunda piel. Tu has empezado a mover tus caderas hacia sus dedos en desesperación. Nunca te has sentido así de bien en toda tu vida, si as se siente atreves de una tela, no puedes siquiera imaginarte lo que sería piel sobre piel

Todo es tan caliente y pesado y borroso

Estas pérdida

Arañas con más fuerza su cuello

el final de sus dedos se tuerce levemente hacia arriba y puedes sentir la punta entrar apenas muy ligeramente, el material de tu ropa interior adentrándose con sus dedos y tus pliegos casi arden esperando una sensación más profunda. Tu gruñes porque necesitas sentirla dentro tuyo, toda, no atreves del material y no solo un poco. Quieres tanto de ella como sea posible.

Brittany de golpe quita su mano y el material de tu ropa interior queda atrapado dentro de ti

"Ah..." suspiras a la falta de contacto "por favor"

Brittany sonríe levemente y levanta la mano hasta su rostro, tu abres la boca al ver la puntas de sus dedos envuelvas en tu humedad. Ella te mira oscuramente antes de llevarse dos dedos a la boca y chuparlos, sus ojos oscuros atrapados en los tuyos

"Brittany" tiemblas mientras sientes tu propio corazón palpitar contra tus costillas

Estas dejando que una mujer te toque en tu área más íntima y nunca te sentiste más natural o viva en toda tu puta existencia

"Mhmm" ronronea chupando sus dedos, soltándolos con un húmedo _"plop"_ "sabes...increíble..." te sonríe, sus ojos azules y felinos entrando en tu asechando tu condenada alma

Ella es la más sexy, adorable persona que has tenido el gusto de conocer

Ambas aun están quietas y sin hablar cuando ves sus ojos agrandarse cuando oyen a alguien caminar hacia el cubículo. Un impaciente golpeteo suena en la puerta e instintivamente presionas tus manos sobre tu boca

"Hay ¿que las esta demorando tanto" viene la molesta voz de Quinn

Brittany aclara su garganta "Salimos en un minuto, es que me golpee el pie" dice, su vos algo seca y simplemente se levanta de hombros mirándote como si fuera lo único que se le ocurrió inventar

Tú intentas reprimir la risa

"bien" dice en tono seco y la escuchan alejarse

el aire de golpe no es tan pesado y Britany casi parece tímida de nuevo mientras te sonríe insegura, sientes tu corazón derretirse mientras la devuelves la sonrisa.

"asi que" dice despacio, riendo despacio mientras sujeta tu vestido y lo vuelve a bajar

"gracias" susurras febrilmente, incapaz de hacer mucho con ella aun tan cerca "ahora solo me siento frustrada y como que voy a explotar"

"seh, perdón por eso" Brittany tuerce la boca " se nos fue un poco la mano. No quiero hacer...eso... cuando aun estas con Sam ¿Sabes?"

Tu asientes y sientes la familiar sensación de culpa y realidad girar en tu estómago, tu miras en silencio mientras Brittany vuelve a colocarse el sweater sobre su cuerpo, su cabello ligeramente despeinado. Ella gira y tu intentas ordenarlo con la mano de forma inconsciente, la estas tocando sin siquiera pensarlo

"lo siento" murmuras quitando la mano y secándote la frente con ella porque parece que has perdiste un bidon de sudor y sientes que tu sexo aun palpita incómodamente contra tú húmeda ropa interior. Solo quieres llegar a casa y darte un baño rápido.

"voy a dejar a Sam" dices rápidamente

Ella te mira como si no creyeras lo que dices pero asiente lentamente, comprendiendo

"quiero decir, me he estado sintiendo así por un tiempo, muy en lo profundo e incluso antes de conocerte sabía que esta boda era mala idea. Luego estas tu..." dejas sin completar y odias que ella logre hacerte hablar de tus sentimientos tan fácilmente "siento que toda mi vida con Sam me he estado conformando con..." divagas y intentas decir una metáfora inteligente para articularle lo mucho que sientes que ella ha sido quien te despertó de un largo sueño

"sigue" dice gentilmente, sonriendo despacio

Tu tragas y alcanzas sus manos para sostenerlas, sus palmas están tan traspiradas como las tuyas y sientes su piel pegase de una forma maravillosa contra la tuya.

"Siento que con Sam he estado viviendo una dieta de chocolate barato toda mi vida, el cual sabe bien porque es chocolate y todos aman el chocolate, todos esperan que ames y comas chocolate. Y entonces llegaste tu y eres como este chocolate caro, relleno de crema, hecho por manos expertas y terriblemente caro, que es oscuro y tiene capas y sabe tan bien en cada nivel y cuando doy una mordida, esa mordida se siente mejor que toda una vida del chocolate que ya he estado comiendo porque hay este sentimiento de...de que _ahí_ esta.._.eso,_ _así_ es como el chocolate deberia saber,_ asi_ de bien se deberia sentir. Después de todo este tiempo no sabia que asi debia sentirse porque siempre he estado probando el mismo maldito chocolate y las personas a mi alrededor me han hecho creer que es el mejor chocolate pero _claramente_ no lo es porque estas tu y tu eres el chocolate para mi."

De pronto detienes tu palabrería y te das cuenta que hablas de puñetero chocolate. Tu aprietas sus manos en las tuyas y te encoges de hombros "lo siento, eso probablemente suena idiota. No soy buena con las palabras o los sentimientos pero-"

Ella te corta con sus labios atrapando los tuyos

Tu cierras los ojos, sintiendo como estas flotando mientras ella suavemente besa tus labios pero, demasiado pronto, ella se aleja dejando tus labios húmedos y queriendo más. Tu abres los ojos y quedas sin palabras

"que necesitas?" pregunta, su sonrisa se agranda y sus ojos brillan feliz y serenos en una forma que consigue calmarte, incluso calman un poco el palpitar entre tus piernas

Amas el que ella te entienda a un nivel en el que pueda ir directo al punto

"tiempo" dices despacio " necesito tiempo para aclararme y tiempo para decirle a Sam, quiero decir todo se trata del momento indicado" murmuras, empezando a perderte en escenarios terroríficos

"¿qué le dirás?"

"la verdad" dices mirándola firmemente a los ojos. Crees incluso que has apretado más tu mano pero a este punto ella no ha dicho nada así que no te importa

"¿cuál es esa?"

tu muerdes tu labio y tu corazón late con más fuerza "que he estado viendo a alguien más, que me he estado enamorando de alguien más"

Ella sonríe tímidamente y desvía la mirada, meciendo sus manos como una tímida colegiala. Tú no puedes evitar sonreír, ella te hace tan feliz.

"Ok" asiente "si tiempo es lo que necesitas, esperare. Pero sabes que no tiene mucho ¿verdad?"

Tiempo

Esta agotándose

"lo sé" dices nerviosa" tengo miedo Britt" admites febrilmente y sientes tu voz temblar "siento que estoy en la cornisa, que mi vida esta por cambiar drásticamente"

Brittany considera por un momento antes de decir con honestidad "Si Santana, probablemente lo hará"

De verdad no estabas esperando esa respuesta

"Pero con el tiempo, te vas a sentir de nuevo en tu vida normal y , con suerte, esta vez tu vida será más tuya y será una en la que estés más feliz"

No sabes que decir así que simplemente te sujetas a ella, enredando tus brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo. Ella acaricia tu espalda hacia arriba y abajo de forma afectiva mientras tu meces un poco en el abrazo

"gracias" suspiras en su oído con tanta sinceridad y inalterados sentimientos como logras reunir. Tu quieres agradecerle por todo. Inhalas la esencia de su cabello y te inclinas más en su lado, sonriendo cuando ella apoya su cabeza en tu hombro y te sientes como si jamás te has sentido tan parte de algo como lo haces ahora, como si ambas fueran un rompecabezas y encajaran juntas y fueran, de hecho, las únicas dos piezas que existen así que ver una imagen más grande no parece tan importante

"solo necesito tiempo" le enfatizas de nuevo

Lo haces

Necesitas tiempo para decirle adiós a la vida como la conoces

Simplemente no te sientes lo suficientemente lista o valiente aun

* * *

**Lamento muchisimo la demora, la facultad me ha estado matando estas ultimas semanas y no he encontraba tiempo para traducir este fanfic. Ya esta por terminar este viernes el practico, lo que significa que hasta el viernes seguro no subire nada, pero con suerte luego (sabado) podre traer otro cap de Back to Black y Room 47!**


End file.
